I Hate to Love You
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: Sequel to Regrets In My Heart. Set five years after the birth of her son, Sanosuke, Tsunade can't picture a world without Orochimaru. What happens when her biggest regret in life yet turns her taken heart fickle? Her son first priority, can she choose?
1. Tryst

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, are you nucking futs??

A/N: Well, here it is! The sequel to "Regrets In My Heart"! Go ahead and read to your heart's content. To remind you, this is only a little OOC, even for Orochimaru, but I think it worked out alright. I tried my best to portray both Tsunade and Orochimaru's personalities at heart without trying to screw it all up lulz. R&R, this is for all you Oro/Tsu lovers out there! No body does it better XD

BTW: If you've read the second chapter of Regrets In My Heart, then you've already read this. Go on to the second.

* * *

"Hey, Sanosuke!"

"What?"

"It's time for your cake! Hurry up!"

"Jeez, I'm coming, i'm coming Naruto! I just have to find mommy!"

"Be quick about it or else i'm gonna eat your cake!" "Ugh, NARUTO! Can't you stop being a jerk for at least five minutes?! Grow up!"

It was Sakura. Her and Naruto were going out, but even as boyfriend and girlfriend, that didn't stop the blonde shinobi from not growing up.

The birthday boy, Sanosuke, grinned happily at the sight of the large lump on Naruto's head, then dashed off to his mother's office. As Hokage, his mother worked all the time and no doubt, that was exactly what she was doing.

_'Or sleeping. Jeez, can mommy do a good job at napping...'_

The five year old reached the top of the stairs, not even tired, and continued onwards to his destination. While on h is way, he nearly ran into Shizune, his mother's assistant. "Sanosuke! No running down the halls!" With a big smile plastered to his face, the rambunctious child ran past Shizune and looked over his shoulder.

"Nah, nah!" Slightly fuming, the medical kunoichi gripped her fists at her sides then yelled after the disappearing boy.

"Just you wait, Sanosuke! When I tell your mother, you're going to be in big trouble!"

"Nuh-uh! Mommy never listens to you!"

Before she could say anything else, Sanosuke ran around a corner and dashed as fast as he could. He momentarily reached the doors to his mother's office, his tiny lungs gasping for oxygen.

_'Finally. I just hope mommy isn't sleeping again...'_

Sanosuke got on the tips of his toes to reach the door knob, turned it clockwise with his small hand. "Mommy, it's time for..."

His words were stopped in its tracks. "Huh?"

He wasn't sure what was going on at first. But oh yes, he was wrong. Completely wrong. His mother wasn't at all asleep. In fact, she was far from it.

_'Who is that?'_

A man who looked oddly familiar and just like him, seemed to be hugging his mother from behind, or that's what it seemed like to the naive birthday boy. But then, why was his mother bending over like that? Sanosuke looked closely, his mother letting out strangled moans. He immediately went to conclusions.

_'That man is hurting mommy!'_

The black haired boy fixed his face into an angry scowl, similar to the ones his mother always showed when things didn't go her way. If Sansosuke were to have dashed into the room instead of quietly opening the door, the man would have heard and the five year old would have definitely been caught.

"Please...Orochi...ohhh..." His mother seemed to be in even more assumed pain, gripping the edges of her desk, biting down on her lip.

The mysterious stranger appeared to be biting her neck, whispering inarticulate nothings through soft whimsers. This only fueled the boy's anger further.

_'I won't let anyone hurt my mommy! He's gonna pay!'_

"Get off my mommy!!!"

Tsunade flew open her eyes, taking in a sharp gasp. She fixated her eyes at the voice, immediately blushing five colours of pomegranate red.

_'Oh gods! Not Sanosuke! I knew I should have locked that door!'_

When the man lifted his head, his snake like amber eyes stared straight at Sanosuke who became instantly shocked. _'Who is he?...He looks...kinda like me...'_

Orochimaru's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits, stupefied, speechless. _'Is that my son?'_

The child felt tears welling up in his eyes, hands shaking at his sides. All anger dissipated and was replaced with hurt.

"Mommy?...," He said demurely, averting his glassy orbs from the shocked man to his awe struken mother. Tsunade couldn't speak. The flush at her cheeks deepened before hanging her head in shame. She momentarily found her voice.

"...Sanosuke. Why are you here?..." "But...I...-"

"Didn't I tell you to knock before coming in here?!"

Quivering his lips, her son tried finding some courage within himself. When his mother was pissed off, he usually left her alone. Not this time. Not with his nameless man ontop of her.

"Who is he?!," Sanosuke demanded tearily, stomping his foot.

The blonde haired mother remained silent. She herself trying to hold in her tears.

How did it come to this? Having to go five years without once seeing his father? Five years of Orochimaru having to sneak around just to have a five minute conversation with her. The two were lovers, as much as she was reluctant to say it.

Tsunade was in love with him. Orochimaru loved her just as much. The two would never be accepted as a couple in the village, not a chance. And with the constant issue of Sanosuke having to grow up without knowing his father, it only gave the two parents more stress to endure. And there was only one way to rid of that stress between them.

Sex.

And how lucky were they that after months of not seeing eachother did their son have to ruin their hot and heavy reunion?

"Who is he?!!-" "Sanosuke, leave!," Tsunade screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lifted her head to look at her son.

A gush of tears suddenly sprang from his wife amberine orbs, running down his face as the boy felt even more hurt. Before he could stop himself, her son said the one thing he swore he'd never say to her.

"I hate you, mommy!!!"

Gasping, the Hokage stared at her son with emotion filled eyes. _'Sanosuke...'_

The black haired boy gripped his hands, gave his mother and the mysterious man one last glance before turning on his heels and running out of the room, his choked sobs echoing throughout the hallways.

"Sanosuke!-" "Don't. Let him be," The blonde warned the sannin roughly, burying her head into her arms. Orochimaru frowned visibly.

She was upset, he could already tell and it pained him to see her go through it all. To have her endure it so without him beside her when she needed him.

"Tsunade..."

Abruptly, she lifted her head, realization kicking in when she noticed that the door to her office was wide open. "The door. Close it, please." He listened, obeyed, unraveling his arms from around her to close the door.

As he locked it securely, the blonde hastily fixed her bra beneath her shirt before becoming busy with searching for her jacket.

"That...that was Sanosuke?," Orochimaru said more to himself than to her, his eyes full of amazement.

The blonde kunoichi refrained the act of rolling her eyes, fitting her arms into the sleeves of her green jacket.

"Unless I gave birth to two boys named Sanosuke, then yes moron. That's your son..."

He wasn't in the least bit wavered at her fast mouth. He's dealt with it long enough. She could be serious when she wanted to, the cute, snappy remarks only adding to the stress of their conversation.

"Tsunade...it may not seem to be relevant to you in the slightest, but I haven't seen my son in months." "More like a year. Besides, it's not like it's the first time you've seen him. Why's now so different?"

He didn't answer her, only stared. After fixing her jacket, Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh and lifted her eyes to the disappointed sannin. With weariness in her amberine irises, she tried her best to take his mind off the seemingly important topic of their son.

"I have to go find him. It's his birthday party, after all. I can only guess that the guests are ready for the cake..."

Orochimaru continued to stare at her with those disappointed honey eyes. A scowl was quick to form on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her heels walked up to him, his height and hers nearly equal. Tsunade slowly softened her face torwards him, eyes shining with their forbidden love.

"Wait for me...?" The sadistic sannin was surprisingly pliant when it came to her affections and couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just don't take too long. My patience can only last for but so long, Tsunade," He whispered gently, leaning his forehead against hers.

Their eyes were so close, she could have stared straight into his thoughts if she wanted to. Two pairs of amberine eyes began to close as their faces drew even closer, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

"Sure...," She muttered when their kiss ended.

Moments of passion filled staring passed before he whispered his love for her. "I love you."

Tsunade smiled. "I love you too..."

As they met in another kiss, a knock sounded on her door which made her jump in his arms from surprisement.

"Godaime-sama! Sanosuke's refusing to come out of his room! We're ready to cut the cake and everything!"

It was Naruto, no doubt, with that annoying yet worried voice of his. Orochimaru definitely didn't want her to go now. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her body firmly against his, a non verbal threat to never let her go. The Hokage wanted very much to get back into what they were doing before, but found that she couldn't. Guilt wouldn't let her. She had to retrieve her son and participate in his birthday bash. This day meant the world to her little future Hokage dreamer.

"Orochimaru...no. I must go..."

Slowly, reluctantly, he loosened his embrace on her body and ended their kiss. She frowned up at him, those puppy eyes adding to the guilt she was already experiencing.

"Later...okay? I promise."

He nodded, closing his eyes as he felt her kiss his cheek. "Meet me in my bedroom...I have a surprise for you."

Reopening his eyes, the snake sannin raised a curious eyebrow, watching a devilish smirk curve at her lips.

"What is it?"

"...You'll just have to wait and see," Tsunade teased, ignoring the complaining gennin behind her doors.

It didn't take much to make him smirk, and unlike before when it used to sicken her, it actually turned her on in a weird sort of way.

"You vixen. Tempting me only makes my patience with you that much thinner," He whispered slitheringly.

She giggled seductively, accepting his embrace. "Well my seducing must be working because lately you've been rather impatient. I think i'll have to stop. You know I can't live without your foreplay..."

"Come on, grandma Tsunade!!! I want cake, dammit!!!"

"In a minute, you little brat!!!," The Hokage shouted, quick to reply back to the ignorant Naruto.

Coming back to Orochimaru, she was slightly surprised to see a disappointed frown on his face.

"What?"

Sighing, he dismissed it with a, "Nothing", letting her go.

"Tend to our son. I'll be waiting for you."

Tsunade slightly furrowed her brows, reaching her hands up to hold his face. She stared into his eyes softly, easing the visible frown on his lips.

"Okay."

After one final kiss, she let go of his face and watched him leave. Words couldn't describe how upset she was with him, yet at the same time so in love she didn't know whether she hated the man or the village who disapproved of him. She was way too old for having a man sneak into her bedroom every night.

_'I'm a grown ass woman. This just makes absolutely no sense. Forbidden love my ass...'_

To make a long story short, she was tired of hiding their relationship. But if she were to reveal it, then she'd definitely have her title taken away. And she couldn't have that taken away from her.

With a solemn sigh, she went torwards the door and opened it.

"Well it's about time! What was taking so long?! I thought I heard voices!"

"Not now, Naruto..."

Opening his eyes, the blonde haired boy could see that his Hokage really wasn't in any mood for lectures or anything of the sort. He watched her close the door behind her and started off torwards her son's room. Naruto let confusion take over his cerulean orbs.

_'What's the matter with her?...And why did I hear voices in her room? Unless I imagined it...'_

"Wait for me, Godaime!!!"

As the teenage gennin caught up with her, Tsunade was trying to clear out her mind, with everything of Orochimaru. If she had even one thought of her sannin lover, she'd surely start going crazy. Just why was it so hard, though?

_'Dammit. Stupid thoughts. Damn that man. He'll be lucky if I even decide to let him have me today...'_


	2. Honey, I almost fucked up the kids

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters.

A/N: This chapter was fun making, lulz. You're gonna love it, I promise.

* * *

"So, uh...what happened? I mean, all I saw was Sanosuke running from the way to your office crying. You yelled at him or something?" Tsunade remained quiet, a manicured hand over her diamond adorned forehead. 

_'Please make this pain in the ass shut the hell up...'_

"That's what happened isn't it?!," Naruto continued loudly, going too quickly to conclusions for his own good. "He's a kid for crying out loud, grandma Tsunade! What were you thinking? Sanosuke's only five-"

"And he's **my** kid! **I** pushed him out! Not you!," The Hokage retorted while whipping her head torwards him.

Naruto cringed as her ambers pierced through him with enough intensity to bring down five grown men at once.

"Alright! I get it...sheesh.."

She could only groan in frustration as the blue eyed shinobi muttered loudly under his breath, arms folded tight against his chest.

_'Thank goodness Jiraiya's handling this nut case or else i'd go fucking crazy...'_

"Wait here," Tsunade ordered firmly, stopping right infront of her son's bedroom door. Naruto shrugged carelessly.

"Sure. No problem."

Taking her eyes away from him, she focused on the door before her, the crying of her little birthday boy penetrating through the thick wood. She took a deep breath then slowly creaked open the door.

Tsunade's frown deepened as her eyes layed upon the smile child. She rarely yelled at him, and in fact, used up most of her patience and self control on her son more than she did on herself sometimes. But never has she made him cry, not like this- purposefully.

Crocodile tears, or as she liked to call them, were like pelting rain from his big ambers, sitting "criss cross, applesauce" on his bed. Gods, was it hard being a mother.

"Sanosuke?...Sweetheart?"

Upon hearing his mother's voice, the honey eyes child quickly lifted his head, salt water trickling down his cheeks. If he would have heard his mother earlier, he would have surely ran for it, escaped through his window or at least attempt to try a substitution jutsu. His eyes widened as he sat astounded and flabbergasted at his mother.

The blonde kunoichi softened her face, guilt written all over her face. She took a few cautious steps inside his room then slowly closed the door, all the while never taking her eyes off of him. A long few moments passed by in stifling silence. She hated when he was quiet, even if the boy got on her last damn nerves with his rambunctious nature.

"...Can I?...Sit down?...," Tsunade whispered gently, hoping with all her heart he wouldn't be too upset at her.

Alas, he was. Sanosuke bowed his head, anger forming in his eyes, his tender face. In her opinion, he was just too young to be angry at anything, even if it was a tantrum.

She didn't know what to say, so she only acted, taking a seat next to him on his superhero comforter. They were both silent for a long while, Tsunade sending saddened glances down at him from time to time. When the courage arrived inside of her, she folded her hands into her lap and looked down at the floor. She never knew it would be this hard to explain anything to a five year old.

"...Sanosuke. Mommy's sorry..."

Nothing. He didn't budge. She sighed softly and tried again, this time with a little bit more detail.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, sweetheart...Mommy was just upset...," She explained softly, finding herself fighting back tears.

"...That guy was hurting you, mommy...," Sanosuke mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Tsunade widened her eyes. _'So that's why...'_

"No...no, honey. He wasn't hurting me."

"Then what was he doing?"

_'Oh shit...'_ Tsunade bit her lip, looking away, at anything, trying to hide her blush. "...H-he was...ummm...helping me..."

Slowly, her son lifted his head, his bangs falling from infront of his eyes to the sides of his face. His mother recently began pulling his long hair back into a high ponytail, explaining so it wouldn't get in the way anymore whenever he wanted to play. In reality, she only did it so he wouldn't look as much as his father. Tsunade would get terrible "sweet tooth's" or as she liked to call them, for her sannin lover whenever she missed him or even caught glance of him. She didn't need any more temptation with her son running around looking so much like his father, there'd be times she refused to look at him.

Sanosuke became puzzled at his mother's pink tinted cheeks, demure eyes that never looked shy a day in his life. She was acting weird, that's all he could conclude.

"Helping with what?," He pressed, curiousity getting the better of him.

Tsunade fidgeted with her hands, clacking together her manicured nails repeatedly. "Nothing, sweetheart-" "But he was on top of you, mommy! And you looked like you were hurt and he was biting your neck and he-"

"Sanosuke!," She scolded sharply, casting her son a stern look. He slowly backed down, averting his eyes to his lap while tears began to well up.

With an exasperated sigh, shaking her head, the blonde haired mother began thinking of something- anything to say to her naive klutz of a son.

"Listen, honey...the man wasn't hurting me, alright? He was...we were...Sanosuke, we were playing..."

His face full of confusion, he looked back up at his mother who was blushing so hard, nearly her entire face went pink.

"Playing?..."

"Oh, yes. We were playing, sweetheart," Tsunade continued. _'That's it. Just go with it...he'll never know...'_

Raising a brow, Sanosuke queried, "What were you playing?"

That's when he got her. The Hokage had not a clue as to what to say to him. And if she made something up, he'd surely question about that too.

_'But he's just so young...I could make up anything and just back that up...he'd never know...I hope...'_

"Ummm, well, we were playing...hide and go seek."

"Hide and go seek?...Uh, I thought one person was supposed to hide and the other was supposed to seek..."

_'Oh great, now he decides to be a smart ass! Sanosuke, damn you...'_

"Well...we **were** playing hide and seek, sweetheart. You see, after he found me, he sorta didn't let go."

She watched her son submerge himself into deep contemplation, studying her movements, the worry in her eyes.

"...Uh-huh..._Are you sure_?"

"Yes."

"And he **wasn't** hurting you?"

"Not at all, honey."

"Hmmm. Okay."

Tsunade let out an exhale of relief, closed her eyes. _'Thank goodness...'_

She reopened her ambers to stare down at her son, smiled. "But thank you anyways, sweetheart," The kunoichi cooed softly, reaching out a hand to dry the tears on his cheeks.

Blinking blankly at her, Sanosuke furrowed his brows.

"For what, mommy?"

Widening her smile, she giggled at him while finishing clearing his face of tears. "For being so brave. You thought mommy was in trouble. Would you really have saved me, Sanosuke?"

Blushing at his mother's flattering words, he looked down, at a loss for words.

"Uh...well, yeah. I would. Nobody hurts **my** mommy!"

The blonde haired sannin giggled again before finishing her task of drying his face, taking her hand to caress the top of his head.

"Well, that was very sweet of you, honey. Mommy's so proud of you. Such a brave boy..." Tsunade leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Am I a hero then?," He asked brightly, a large grin upon his face.

Nodding, she scooped him up into her lap then wrapped her arms snuggly around him.

"Yes. You're my hero, Sanosuke," She laughed as he hugged her back.

Her son's smile ceased to drop, even as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled and smiled wider. His mother always smelled so nice, like foreign blossoms nobody has ever smelled before, alluring yet subtle. He could remember times when he was younger how she'd put him to sleep with just her scent alone.

"Love you, mommy..."

"Love you too, Sanosuke." She kissed his cheek then rested her head against his, rocking them gently from side to side.

It was all silent for a long few moments before loud knocking occurred outside the bedroom.

"Hey, Tsunade! What's going on?!"

Her eyes flew open at the voice. How the hell did he get invited? She didn't remember inviting him. _'Jiraiya...'_

Don't get the wrong idea, of course she didn't hate him, but in fact, was trying to dodge him at all costs. Though he was her son's godfather, Jiraiya still wanted more. And in terms of **more**, he wanted a certain blonde.

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Tsunade impatiently shouted back, "Can you give me a minute?! Get some damn patience you two!"

Not a peep came from the two loud mouths from outside the door, both Naruto and Jiraiya falling to helpless victims to her yelling. When Tsunade started yelling, it was all over and they knew it.

Sighing softly, she began to stand up, moving her son to her hip.

"You feel ready to blow out your candles now, sweetheart?," She asked lovingly, tucking some of his bangs behind his ears.

Sanosuke nodded cheerfully, his grin a mile long.

"Uh-huh!! Cake, cake!!"

Tsunade laughed softly. "Good."

On the other side of the door, Naruto and Jiraiya put up a nonchalant facade when behind it all, they were secretly afraid if she was going to yell again. Both nearly jumped when they heard the door creak open but began calming down when they saw a warm smile on her face.

Tsunade smiling was the equivalence to seeing sakura blossoms blooming in winter. It was both astounding and beautiful.

"You two ready?"

Not waiting for a response from them, she walked right past them with her son at tote, Sanosuke looked over her shoulder and teased them with a raspberry.

Fuming, the spiky haired blonde stomped his foot, ready to charge.

"When I get my hands on you, you little brat..."

He was stopped with a large, firm hand on his shoulder. Knowing who it was already, Naruto relaxed, still utterly ticked off at the Hokage's son.

"Leave him be, Naruto. You're older than him, set an example."

"My ass. I don't care how old I am or how old he is, he has to start respecting his elders if he doesn't want a knuckle sandwich." Jiraiya sighed. He didn't know how he could keep on training this kid. Even with a girlfriend, the teenage gennin still acted like a kid.

_'I shudder to think what kind of father he'll be if Sakura ever gets pregnant...'_

"Let's get going, Naruto." A silent nod confirmed the sannin he was ready before the two started after Tsunade.

* * *

Everyone who was at the party, Tsunade either has been acquainted with or who got on her nerves. There were Sanosuke's friends of course who were just a train wreck waiting to happen. Naruto and his fellow friends. Jounnin and chunnin alike, even some commonfolk who seemed to be acquainted with the Hokage. The old and the young, the expecting and the unexpecting. This birthday party was something special not only because her son was going to the ninja academy in the fall, but because- hey, he was the son of the fifth Hokage. Which meant he too one day, would become Hokage. 

"Hey, old lady!"

Tsunade, who was having a leisure conversation with the Jounnin, Kakashi and Gai, had the strongest urge to throw her sake bottle at the little demon known as Konohamaru.

He grew up since she first met him, he too five years old back then and a young ninja in training. But now, he was entering that stage of life where he was preparing to be a pre-teen. Reminding her of a certain spiky blonde, Konohamaru as well was just as arrogant and obnoxious. She wondered how on earth she let both Naruto and Konohamaru go around so long calling her 'old lady' and what she really despised, 'grandma Tsunade'.

Her eyes closing in anger, Kakashi and Gai watched in silent horror as she stuck out a manicured finger each time she mouthed out a number. If she reached the number five, it was on like a motherfucker. The masked Jounnin attempted to steer her attention in another direction.

"Uhh, Godaime. Why don't we go inside-"

"No. Let me just see what he wants..."

Gai's hand was inches from her shoulder when she began turning around, facing the voice that was calling her. And there he was with his two childhood friends. On his left side, the one with the runny nose and the unwavering aloof expression and on his right side was that defensive red head girl with the weird blush on her cheeks who seemed to always be all over him, though they weren't even an official couple or a couple at all. Honestly, Tsunade didn't know their names, nor did she care to find out. But she knew Konohamaru's name, the grandson of the third Hokage.

Arms across his chest with a smug look on his face, the young ninja in training didn't think twice when his mouth poured out words that ferociously tap-danced on the Godaime's last nerve.

"Where's the birthday boy? I got something to give to him."

A hand placed on her hip, she nonchalantly took a sip of sake and gave him a stern stare.

"What is it?," She queried lowly, narrowing her eyes at his two giggling friends.

"THIS!!!"

She blinked and the three rascals were gone in a poof of smoke, logs in their wake. _'Replacement jutsu...damn them to hell-'_

An ear splitting shriek who deafened anyone near her came from the Hokage after seeing a blur before her eyes, subsequently having her cup of sake knocked from her hand and onto her face.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, eyes shut tight, she clenched her fists as she tried her hardest to keep herself from beating each of their asses.

"GET THOSE MONSTERS AWAY FROM ME!!!! GET THEM THE FUCK AWAY!!!"

"But Godaime-," Anko started nervously, approaching her from a nearby crowd, yet was quickly cut off from the Hokage's loud retort.

"BUT NOTHING!!! UGH, AND WHERE THE HELL ARE THEIR PARENTS?!!!"

Everyone looked up to see what the problem was, some unsure and some having a good clue as to what had happened. Konohamaru and his gang were long gone, but Tsunade kept on yelling. She wanted to see some justice.

Kakashi who was nearby, grabbed a couple of napkins and handed them to her.

"Here. Go clean yourself up, Tsunade...," He said reassuringly as she took the napkins from him.

She dried off her face, blinked open her amber eyes. Growling loudly, she roughly finished cleaning off her face when she saw the napkins stained with her mascara.

"Fuck. Not my makeup. When I get my hands on those brats i'm gonna wring their goddamn necks and they better pray I don't put my motherfuckin' foot up their little asses while i'm at it."

Upon hearing the sound of husky laughing, she looked at the corner of her eye to see the silver haired Jounnin shaking his head.

"And what's so damn funny? You want a foot up your ass too?"

Defensively waving his hands infront of him, Kakashi laughed, "No, no. It's nothing. Just...well I can't believe you let a couple of kids do that to you. They're not even gennin yet."

With a long, hard stare, she threw the used napkins at him.

"Shut up..."

And she was off. There was a slight chill in the air and when she began striding fast in her heels, her skin erupted goosebumps, especially around her chest where it felt as if she got out of a bath and forgot to dry off. She looked down, utterly pissed that the sake had spilled onto her cleavage.

Tsunade had no more napkins with her so she had no choice but to head off to her bedroom and change. And that's when for the first time since earlier that afternoon, she thought to her sannin lover.

_'Orochimaru...'_

She nearly forgot about him.

"Hey, Tsunade!"

Jiraiya. Damn, what did he want this time. Rolling her eyes, she slowly turned around, folding her arms underneath her breasts. Already, the toad sage could conclude that she certainly wasn't in a good mood.

_'Is she ever?'_

"Hey. What happened back there? Are you hurt?," He said with concern, stopping a few feet before her.

Descending her eyes, the blonde haired Hokage let out a gentle sigh.

"No, i'm not hurt, just pissed off."

"What happened then? You can tell me."

"I'd rather not," Tsunade responded coolly.

In her peripheral, a pair of lecherous, dark eyes were lusting at her cleavage, still wet from the sake.

"My eyes aren't at my damn tits you pervert," She growled dangerously, watched him close his drooling mouth, shaking his head a little.

"Whoops, guess I let my eyes wander off a little too southward. Can't blame them though. It's the middle of March and you're wearing those things out like it's August-"

The next thing he knew, her hand came in contact with his face in an ear splitting slap, Jiraiya immediately tending to his cheek with a ginger hand.

"Oh, shit...that woman sure can pack a powerful smack..."

He looked up to see she had disappeared. The pain from the slap continued to burn at his cheek as he felt the staring eyes of nearby onlookers upon him, waiting for what would happen next. Jiraiya, though, simply payed them no mind. Sighing sadly, he hung his head in shame.

_'Jeez. I can't even get one date with her...just one. And I go and mess things up by making it worse...I'll have to make it up to her big time for that one...'_

* * *

A/N: Lol, Jiraiya sure did fuck up, didn't he? Leave a review, let me know what you think, readers! 


	3. Why Do I Love You?

Disclaimer: You guys already know I don't own the characters of Naruto xD

A/N: Yup, you guys saw it coming, or did you? lulz Well, I am pleased to say that you have earned another lemon, probably the first one since the one-shot. So, yes. This chapter is all about some Tsunade and Orochimaru action, but please be warned- there might be a few doses of OOC heading your way once you get to the good parts. It's extremely hard to decipher their actions, but I think I did a good job. Have fun!

* * *

Tsunade arrived in her room surrounded by an abyss of smoke. As it dispelled from around her, she could feel herself relaxing at the familiar sight of her dark, quiet room. It was warm, making her feel a lot more comfortable than the lingering chill that was outside. 

Subconsciously, she removed her shoes first then went to her bureau to find a bra. As she pulled open the bureau top drawer, she began to sense something. Something that didn't seem right. Her room, which was always quiet and serene, was for some reason, not so quiet and serene. Tsunade froze, a bra still clutched in her hand. There was some sort of noise, but where was it coming from? It sounded almost like snoring, yet, she could be wrong.

_'What if it isn't Orochimaru who's in here?...'_

Suddenly, she became scared. And she was never scared of anything. Relying on Orochimaru as protection these last five years have not only made her physically weaker, but emotionally. When she wasn't so independent anymore, it was pretty hard not to be dependent on someone.

She'd cry when he upset her and when he didn't. Tsunade wasn't even sure if that slap she gave to Jiraiya back there was even half of her usual strength.

It was sad, really.

Without even knowing it, the snake sannin had managed to sap away nearly all of her strength.

It sounded completely absurd to the Hokage. She's been an independent woman for years and she was going to choose now to become a damsel in distress?

Fear paralyzing every vein in her body, she swallowed hard as her irises traveled to the far corners of her eyes.

"W-who's there?"

There was no answer._ 'Of course, stupid. If someone was in here who wouldn't want to be caught, then why the hell would they answer me back?'_

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade attempted to calm down her nerves, waiting until her body was willing to cooperate with her mind. Slowly, she turned her head, and over her shoulder, could see nothing. Just her mysteriously messy and unkempt bed. She blinked.

Wait a minute. Didn't she just make her bed before she left this morning? The amber eyed kunoichi tentatively turned the rest of her body around as she gazed with a puzzled expression at her bed. Through the dark room, she couldn't make out much, but she could make out enough. It seemed that there was a suspicious lump on the left side of her bed. The side in which she would leave free for Orochimaru if he ever visited her in the night. He never actually stayed the night nor slept beside her. It was always the fuck and go or as she liked to call it.

He'd never spend the night. Nope. Infact, she had never witnessed the man take a wink of sleep. Did he sleep? And if he did, then how and where?

The blonde summoned up all of her courage before taking slow, hesitant strides towards the bed.

_'Who the hell could it be?...'_

No, it couldn't be Orochimaru. In fact, he was the last person on her mind at the moment as she approached the concealed lump. From this close up, she could make out that it was only a body, but then that led to other conclusions.

There was someone in her bed, first of all, which really didn't sit well with her. And second of all, why the hell would someone be sleeping in her bed of all places? The snoring from this range was an even worser sound than when she envisioned it back over at the bureau. Tsunade wanted to put some damn ear plugs in her ears.

_'Just get this over with. Besides, I bet it's Sanosuke...no. I sure as hell don't remember him being six foot four. Then who could it be?'_

Swiftly, without thinking twice, she reached for the sheets before throwing them off of the person. She forgot to breathe for a moment. It couldn't be him.

_'Orochimaru?'_

What in seven hells was he doing sleeping in her bed? Tsunade wanted to believe that he fell asleep waiting for her, but that couldn't be true. He never slept, saying that in their scarce times of tryst that he didn't want to be caught by any suspicious ANBU or anyone else in particular. He was only protective and didn't want her to have to explain herself, nonetheless, lose her title as Hokage just because she wanted some alone time with the father of her son.

Yet despite it all, they managed to fall in love and stay in love. Tsunade hasn't dated nor looked at any other man for even an unnecessary second. Why bother when she had all she needed and wanted right before her eyes.

Orochimaru had never looked cuter. It took all her being from pouncing him, tearing off his clothes and telling him he'd better hold onto something if he knew what was good for him. Like a sleeping angel, he was with his eyelids over his malevolent snake irises. The colour of his unbuffeted skin could be mistaken for the most translucent of alabasters. His face was relaxed, content, not an ounce of evil nor malice in his facial features. He only glowed of ethereal handsomeness, if you could call it that.

Tsunade bit down on her lip, resisting herself from touching him to confirm if he was real. Instead, she pushed aside some stray strands of black hair that had fallen infront of his face. She smiled gently. Despite his atrocious snoring, he still was pretty damn cute.

Deciding on not waking him up, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams..."

Straightening her composture, she proceeded to her bureau. Upon finding a suitable and, in her opinion, not too revealing outfit, she began getting undressed. To her dismay, the slumbering snake sannin hadn't once stirred from his sleep. Throughout the entire duration of her changing, the most kinkiest of fantasies ran across her mind. Him waking up to find her half naked, and then it would all start from there.

Tsunade sighed wistfully. Yes, that would have been some sex adventure. Her eyes fell onto the sleeping Otokage, a sudden feeling of frustration rising within her.

_'But of course, I have to remember that he too is over fifty. I guess he's gotten so old, he can't even wait for me to return anymore. He just fell right asleep...'_

She kept her mouth shut fast before she could blurt out anything she would end up regretting. So what if he was old? She was old too, wasn't she? Yes, behind her absolute sex appeal and blonde bombshell looks, Tsunade as well was over fifty and probably had more wrinkles than he did. Despite the setbacks, they were just like any other couple who were in love and that was all. She wouldn't trade him for the world.

After washing her face and reapplying her makeup, Tsunade hooked her fingers around the straps of her heels and carried them over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she set the heels down before her and began putting them on.

"...Is that you Tsunade?"

His drowsy, faint voice crawled into her skin, making her jump a little. A few moments went by and she noticed that the snoring had stopped. The Hokage was so engrossed in getting ready that she hadn't even paid any attention to the sannin in her bed.

Calming down, Tsunade continued putting on her shoes as she replied back to him. "Mhm."

The bed shifted, the sheets sounding as they fell from his body. She was almost positive that he was sitting up now.

"You enjoyed your little nap, sweetheart?," She jested stoically, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I did. I'm glad you asked, Tsunade."

He was going along with her little game and inwardly, she couldn't have been more happier.

"Is his birthday party over?," Orochimaru asked with interest.

His eyes were everywhere from her long, blonde locks that she placed into a high ponytail, to her attire, that of a fish net halter top with her bare back revealed, showing her visible shoulder blades accompanied with quarter length pants that ended above her ankles. If it weren't for the blue jacket beside her to cover up her chest, then he presumed she was going out to a bar or something. The woman still, after all these years, dressed like a tramp.

_'A sexy tramp...'_

"Nope. I just came in to change. That damned Konohamaru punk spilled my sake all over me...," The kunoichi said sourly, the bitter memory of what had transpired only twenty minutes ago digging into her nerves.

Orochimaru furrowed his brows. "Konohamaru? Isn't that the grandchild of-"

"Yes. He's Sarutobi-sensei's grandson..."

"Oh..."

It fell silent, the air surrounding them heavy with tension. How could they forget about that fatal event when he murdered their sensei? Their teacher who had been with them through thick and thin; the third Hokage. Even now, Tsunade was refraining herself from yelling at him for doing something so stupid. But she loved him. So she wouldn't scold him on it- today.

The black haired sannin could practically fell the tension radiating from her being, the way her shoulders locked up and the slightly visible shaking of her body. Tsunade was upset and he didn't even lift a finger to do it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to..."

The remainder of her task of strapping on her heels was silent, Orochimaru forcing himself to look at anything else but her. Yet when she stood up, on instinct alone his honey eyes fell onto her, watching her grab her long, blue jacket and thrusting her arms into the sleeves. He didn't know what to do, what to say to her. There was a large part lingering inside of him that was afraid to confront her, yet at the same time, wanted to rid of the frown from her face.

"Tsunade..."

She looked over her shoulder at him, putting her other arm into the sleeve of her jacket. "Hmm?"

Orochimaru looked down at the sheets that hid the lower half of his body. His mind was too empty, blank, and here she was, waiting rather patiently than usual for what he was going to say. Taking in a deep breath, his words started pouring out, coming from his subconscious.

"No later than nine. I have things I must do tonight."

Turning her body around, she placed a hand on her hip as her eyebrows rose.

"Oh really? And exactly what are you doing tonight that's so important?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Tsunade frowned a little at the sadness in his voice, feeling as if she had upset him somehow instead of it being the other way around. One step at a time, she approached him, meeting his eyes in a concern filled stare when he lifted his head.

"Nothing I should concern myself with, huh? Honey, you really can't let looks fool you..."

Taking it upon herself to sit down next to him, she lifted a hand and held his cheek. Her amber eyes knowing and wise, her lips formed a smirk as her words came out in a seductive whisper.

"I'm a grown ass woman, sweetheart. Not a child, a woman. I'm not asking you what your plans are tonight, i'm telling you. Exactly what is so important that you have to leave at nine tonight? 'Cause if you don't tell me, I have my ways to find out..."

Slightly astounded at her blatant response, he could tell immediately that everything she was giving off was inevitable and that he should either tell what his plans were or at least make up something to get her off his back.

Gulping quietly, he said truthfully, "The sound village is planning to spy on the sand village. I must be at my village to give out commands for what my henchmen must do."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, taking her hand from his cheek.

"The sand village? What for?"

Orochimaru let a malevolent smirk spread upon his face, eyes shining with evil.

"Because, my love. It's something called power and the more land I own, the more I **grow **in power. Spying on them now will give us an advantage later on when we attack. My strategies are rather sophisticated and I developed them so that a village as great as the sand village will soon be mine in a matter of months."

He left her flabbergasted, stunned beyond belief. As Hokage, Tsunade couldn't just leave this alone, yet the man she loved wouldn't allow her to do as she wanted. From the look of amused malice on his features, he knew as well that she was definitely in a tight spot. The poor kunoichi having to choose between justice and her lover.

Descending her amber eyes, she parted her lips as she tried desperately to find something to say.

"...Orochimaru. You know...I...I can't let you do that..."

Gasping softly when his hand held onto her chin, he forced her face up until her eyes looked into his. Glassy, her ambers were compared to his evil, golden coloured ones. She wished sometimes that she didn't love him this much, so that she could get her mind together and do what was right. But the love she had for him was just too much, too great and strong to let go just like that. No, not their love. Never that.

"But Tsunade, my sweet...don't you love me?"

She hesitated, closing her eyes before tentatively nodding.

"Then you support me in what I plan on doing, right? You'd never disappoint me, would you?" It pained her to have to answer things like this.

"Of course not, Orochimaru. But...I..."

The kunoichi was silenced when his lips pressed against hers, making her body jolt and her passion rise. She couldn't refuse his kisses, not when they were in tryst. Moving her lips with his, her arms slowly began encircling around his neck, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. Her body had a mind of its own as it moved in closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest. After a few moments, they pulled away, Tsunade slightly breathless, aroused.

Cheeks flushed, she stared lovingly at him, mouthing his name. Orochimaru's smirk widened. Yes, the woman was definitely more pliant to his affections than before. She succumbed to his affections so willingly, he wondered if it was really her or the blindness his love made her that caused her to act that way she did. Was it love they really had or just infatuation?

"So you promise to let me proceed with my intentions?," He asked with a slither, watching her faintly nod her head.

"Yes..."

His grin had never been more wider.

"Excellent. I knew you'd come around, Tsunade."

He leaned over to her ear before he began kissing it, nibbling on the cartilage. "...That's what I love about you."

Stifling a moan, Tsunade bit down on her lip as she began rolling her head to the side, giving him access to her neck. He took the opportunity without fail, kissing down the side until he came to her collar bone. His tongue came out then, dipping into the hollow space it made when she moved her shoulder.

Her moaning began, the fuel that drove him to proceed further. She wasn't stopping him as of yet and wasn't planning on stopping.

"Orochimaru..."

His hands went to the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it upwards before her hands abruptly stopped him. "Wait..."

Stopping his kisses, he lifted his head to stare puzzingly at her worried expression.

"What? Tsunade, don't tell me you want to stop?"

"I can't right now, Orochimaru. You know that..."

Putting a grim expression, his grip tightened on her shirt, determined to get something from her. Anything.

"What about what you said earlier?," He reminded her, eying her bountiful breasts with hidden lust before looking into her eyes.

"Earlier? What did I say?"

He was making her hot and bothered as it was, but with that stare of his alone, caused her breathing to quicken and her heart rate to speed up. Tsunade secretly didn't want to leave.

"You said you had a surprise for me. What is it?"

She widened her eyes. Remembering her prior words she promised him, Tsunade deepened her eyes at him while he started to frown. He could tell that what she was about to say wasn't good.

"Oh, Orochimaru...that. Well, it was just a little fib. You know, to have you wait for me a little longer."

The snake sannin sighed heavily as he hung his head. He knew something wasn't right in that sentence of hers earlier. Of course she would lie to him, she's done such many times before. But this time, it just hurt too much to let it go. Love just made him feel the stupidest things for her.

"Tsunade...," He said with disappointment, letting go of her shirt. Already she was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I...I just missed you, sweetheart. All I wanted was to spend time with you...that's all. I never get to see you anymore."

Her arms around his neck brought him into an embrace, a small smile on her face when he hugged her back. She felt him kiss the nape of her neck, muttering words of disappointment under his breath. Tsunade rested her head onto his shoulder and listened.

"Yes, honey...I know...Mhm...I promise I won't do it again..."

"Are you sure?," He asked, the fear of her lying to him again sitting unhappily in his stomach.

"Yes, I promise, Orochimaru."

"Good."

They remained in eachothers arms for a long while, listening to the faint sounds of the birthday bash outside, children laughing, adults scolding them. It warmed their hearts to know that one of those children being scolded was theirs. Despite how weird it sounded, the couple's adoration for their child surpassed anything else. They'd never dream of punishing their little Sanosuke nor anything else of the sort. As parents they loved and trusted their son enough to let him know right from wrong. He'd prosper and grow up to be a responsible, young man and hopefully, the sixth Hokage one day.

"You know you're going to have to pay me back for what you did."

"Huh?"

Tsunade reopened her eyes from their resting, lifted her head until she was staring into his eyes. Orochimaru had on his devilish smirk, evil snake-like golden orbs to match, just looking sexy as hell. She knew exactly what he wanted. Didn't she explain to him earlier that she had to return to the party? The man could be really arrogant at times, possessive and always wanted her body at the wrongest of times. He didn't care if it was five minutes with her, as long as he had something. He'd try to come up with ridiculous excuses to get her to comply with his wishes, sometimes so extraordinary, she knew right off the back that he was lying. It was during their five years of their relationship that she had come to realize that he as well, had become desperate. The Hokage understood exactly how he was feeling.

"You owe me Tsunade, for lying to me. Your one and only love. Honestly, how could you be so heartless? Surely there's something you want to give me in return for your wrong doings?"

Literally helpless to his inevitable suggestions, so blatant, she didn't wonder why he didn't just say, 'Take off your fucking clothes before I do', Tsunade casted her eyes downwards in a demure sense as her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Orochimaru. I can't right now. I must get back to-"

"Then you'd rather upset your lover? All I ask for is ten minutes with you, my sweet then i'll leave."

She shook her head sadly, feeling the sting of unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Why had it come to this? Meeting in tryst? Savoring each moment with eachother as if it would be their last? Weren't couples supposed to be happy?

"Orochimaru...please...just make this quick..."

Well aware of her tears, he used up all of his being to dismiss them as he dove for her neck, suckling her flesh with a ravenous nature. She moaned softly despite her silent tears, clasping the roots of his hair with manicured nails. Orochimaru didn't want her to see the hurt in his eyes, the yearning to comfort her. He was torn between comforting her or doing what he came to do so he could leave. The sannin would have picked the first choice without fail, but as forbidden lovers, the majority of his job was simply focused on pleasing her, even if he had to ignore her tears once in a while, overlook the wobble of her lips when he had to leave.

He wanted to give her the world and anything else she so greatly desired, but it was better said than done. Their relationship was struggling and it was hard enough as it was to keep it up, Tsunade being a busy Hokage, working day by day mostly without any breaks as well as juggling the extra tasks of being a mother and a lover. Orochimaru was finding it harder to see her with each passing day. His henchman were already suspicious enough as it was when he would leave late in the night without explanations and his reluctance towards their suggestions to invade the village hidden in the leaves. They'd find out sooner or later, but he couldn't let them.

He'd die before he'd attack the leaf village. The village ran by the woman he so dearly cared for; the village his son lived in. The village he left behind so many years ago.

His mind was all over the place, deep in contemplation so he was oblivious to how fast he was pulling her pants off, couldn't decipher whether she was moaning at him to continue or for him to retrieve her discarded clothing from off the floor.

Without meaning to he growled, a horrible scowl on his face when his eyes laid on her frilly panties. There was no excuse. So what if the woman was a blonde, she had to know by now that he disliked having to discard undergarments and that she should never wear them on their nights of tryst.

"This is why I am impatient with you, woman..."

Pushing her down onto the bed, he towered over her, ignored her ranting protests.

"Damn you, Orochimaru! Don't you dare lay a finger on me!," She seethed, writhing her body in movements that only added to his lust.

Smirking, he continued his intentions without the fear of her consequences. It turned him on to have her deny him.

"I plan on doing much more than that, dear Tsunade," He whispered musingly as he started to take off her panties.

A gasp tore from her lips followed by more vehement protesting. She didn't want to admit it, but he was turning her on in the sickest and weirdest of ways.

"You won't be doing shit unless you pick up my goddamn pants from the floor! Do you know how much those cost?! I'll be damned, you bastard!"

He simply laughed, shaking his head. The woman really knew how to pick a fight, and over the silliest of things. Denial looked extremely sexy on her.

"By the time i'm done with you, love, you won't even care about any of that..."

Orochimaru with nimble hands, carefully yet swiftly led her panties off of her ankles and past her high heels which were still on her feet. Half naked and she never looked more gorgeous. He couldn't help his eyes when they roamed her curvy body like a hungry, lusting savage; desperate for everything she was willing to give to him.

Tsunade didn't have time to complain for he began pulling down his pants, revealing the one thing that could make her shut up- well her protesting anyways. She marveled at his size, finding her core growing wetter by the second with just fantasies of his large, erect appendage penetrating her tightness. The Hokage found her breathing erratic and she damn near forgot how to blink.

"Yes. Just like that, my love. You look so beautiful when desire blinds those pretty eyes of yours..."

Abruptly, he grabbed her ankles and lifted them into the air, making her squeal in surprise, widening her young ambers. "Orochimaru!"

The black haired man above her chuckled with self satisfaction as he forced open her legs, coaxing out another abrupt squeal from her. Tsunade subsequently began to calm down, deepening the lust in her eyes, her lips curving into a smirk similar to her lovers. She already knew of his sick fantasies- what turned him on more than her denial and her squeals put together was her lust.

"Fuck me," She breathed, biting down on her lower lip when his chuckles evolved into sinister laughs.

"Of course, Tsunade. Until the only thing you can say is my name...," He cooed evily, leaning down to kiss her.

The moment his lips touched hers, it was all over. She responded instantly, her mouth humming moans of impatience. Her hands found his dick, smirking just a little when he gasped into her mouth. Guiding his erection to her opening, his strong hands gripped her ankles in anticipation. A shrill of pleasure rang through his ears as soon as her mouth opened to kiss him again, her muscles clamping around his length, greeting him like the usual visitor that he was.

Inch by heavenly inch, he filled her until she let him go and allowed him to push himself the rest of the way in. Tsunade would have moaned his name to the gods if she wasn't kissing him so feverishly. Instead, she decided to show off a little talent she had perfected each time they made love. Before he could slide himself out to begin, Orochimaru felt her pussy walls squeezing him tightly causing a groan to escape his mouth. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was her deliberate doing and infact, he was pretty impressed she could accomplish something like that.

"Tsunade, what in seven hells are you doing?," Orochimaru snarled as she let out a soft laugh.

"What, you don't like it?," She smirked.

"If I wasn't trying to hurry up, then yes, love. But for now, let me finish this. Lay back and enjoy," He said, disappointment deeply embedded in his eyes.

Reluctantly, the blonde stopped her working muscles until the only thing she could feel was the throbbing of his desire inside of her. He took a moment to relish in her cute, yet angry eyes, her pouting that put his to shame. She was upset- again. Snickering softly, he proceeded to kiss her neck as he began dragging his length from her sheath, the kunoichi feeling him hitting that sweet spot within her that drove her simply mad. Tsunade unwillingly moaned, instinctively rolling her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck.

"Don't frown, Tsunade. You know I hate it when you're upset," The snake sannin cooed softly, a hint of cruelty in his voice.

"I wouldn't be upset if..."

Raising his head from her neck, he started up a slow, languid rhythm, simultaneously questioning her with concerned honey orbs.

"Wouldn't be upset if what? What's the matter?"

Tsunade shook her head, using her hands to gather up his curtain of black hair from tickling her flat stomach and tossing it onto his back.

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something."

"Really, it's alright. I'm fine," She pressed tediously, rolling her eyes when he continued with the fruitless argument.

"Tsunade, if you're upset, I want to know what it is that's troubling you."

His strokes were becoming gradually faster, harder. Tsunade's juices were gradually seeping from her tight caverns, lubricating his thick arousal, making his thrusts deeper, fuller. She wished he would just shut up so she could enjoy it all. And thankfully, her mind was becoming too delirious to even piece together his incoherent words. The only things she could focus on was her high heels in the air and the increasing bliss that would soon result in her orgasm.

"Answer me, Tsunade!," He growled lowly, narrowing his eyes when he saw her eyes close, mouth parted in continuous moans.

"Shit...Please shut up, I beg you..."

Orochimaru hesitantly admitted defeat, staring with interest down at her slightly shaking body. It spurred endless curiosity inside of him to see her in so much ecstasy, even now after five years of her having to deal with his insatiable desires, feeling the same mind blowing orgasms. Tsunade has somehow let down that impenetrable barrier of hers to him. Sex with her wasn't like the first time, all with the endless fits of reluctance and refusal. In a sense, sex had become, well, boring. He wanted her to scream at him, use every ounce of strength she had to slap him until she became tired, and when she did, she'd still have enough strength to deny him. That's what he missed in their sex. It wasn't even fucking anymore, but love making as she often liked to call it.

Had love really reduced her to this? This soft, placid creature who wouldn't dare upset him if she tried? Who loved so strongly that she couldn't treat him any differently than their son? Of course Orochimaru loved her, and would never upset her deliberately nor treat her like some cruel, heartless beast. But still, his sadistic side hungered for pain, yearned to please her until she could be pleased no more, desperate for overwhelming enragement to take over her body so she as well, could find pleasure in his wishes. Yes, she was right when she said before that he was a sick bastard.

But did he have the heart to change her? Tsunade had developed into a mature woman, despite her age. She was no longer childish, but had a child of her own. No longer selfish, because she had a lover with needs. Who would have thought that a woman who had lost everything, could regain it all back and more and still have the room left to change? Orochimaru couldn't be selfish, he couldn't change her just because he wanted her to. If she was willing to give herself to him, then so be it. If she preferred to kiss him rather than smack him, then so be it. And if she'd rather be happy than angry all the time, then he'd respect her wishes.

_'Because I love her too...just like she loves me...'_

Tsunade had finally reached her climax, shrills of pleasure ringing through his ears as she lifted her self off the bed, arching, trembling. Ecstasy though, was another sinful pleasure he was fond of, and just seeing her like this helped him overlook the setbacks of his own climax and helped him achieve release as well.

"Orochimaru!!!!," She cried loudly, hugging his neck as he continued his swift strokes inside of her.

He had abandoned her ankles to hold onto her hips, his long black hair creating a veil around their faces, his bangs adhering to his forehead with sweat. Their eyes locked in a stare of passion, Tsunade's eyes slowly welling with the tears she hadn't finished shedding before. Orochimaru absolutely despised her tears, not because he couldn't stomach them, but because it showed behind her masquerade that she was hurt and upset. And that was the last thing he wanted her to feel like.

"Don't cry, Tsunade," He whispered gruffly, giving her a tender kiss afterwards.

The blonde haired kunoichi was quick to end it, lips wobbling as her body shook with both tears and pleasure.

"But I don't know how..."

She couldn't explain it and didn't want to. There was this feeling she had felt earlier in the pit of her heart, aching, telling her that she should enjoy this while it lasted.

_'But why?...'_

Tsunade was afraid that all of this, her relationship with the man she loved and hated more than any person in the world would suddenly end. That she'd have to endure the same pain she had to face those years ago. And she couldn't go through with it. Five years without one threat towards their relationship from anyone. It was too good to be true. She loved Orochimaru- and hated him.

Orochimaru couldn't figure it out, no matter how hard he tried. Here she was crying and saying at the same time that she had no idea how to stop. Yet simultaneously, shrieking and moaning against him, face wet with tears. He just didn't get it. What did she want to do? Cry or moan?

His mind was giving out on him, abandoning the things he wanted to do and slowly admitting defeat to the things his body was telling him to do. Orochimaru wanted to comfort her, but at the same time wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Killing him with each sob that escaped her mouth, he subconsciously drove faster inside of her, despite the strangling of her slick pussy muscles around his thick shaft. He didn't know anymore if she was crying because it hurt or because she was upset. But none of it mattered anymore. His mind was completely severed from feeling anything other than his pistoning thrusts and ecstasy.

"**Orochimaru!!!!!!**"

Her second orgasm arrived earlier than he expected, her body quaking so hard, he couldn't tell if she was having even more orgasms or if the pleasure was just too much for her to bear. His breaths had grown heavier and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He'd find release or he'd just have to-

"Tsunade!"

It jumped up on him. A surprise. He groaned as if he were a wounded animal, hearing her choked cries of ecstasy as he shot an abundance of his seed into her flooded, smoldering caverns. It was over. They both knew it. His thrusts came to a slowing halt as he refrained the act of collapsing ontop of her. The snake sannin buried his face into her neck, hot breaths like fire against her wet neck. Tsunade couldn't stop moaning, no matter how hard she tried; couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes, running down the sides of her face.

Despite it all, the heavy tension in the air mixed with the glorious aftermath of their orgasms, she still caressed his hair, stared at the top of his head with the soft eyes she only held for their son. Slowly, she kissed the crown of his black haired head and smiled when he tightened his arms around her sweaty form.

"...I love you..."

Orochimaru sighed deeply, eyes closed. He didn't want to say it at the moment and he didn't know why. But for her, he'd do it. Kissing her neck, he nuzzled deeper into it while closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Tsunade."

* * *

A/N: As you've read, it was actually pretty damn easy to change Tsunade's mind about Orochimaru's plans to conquer the village hidden in the sand.Will she let him get away with it? You'll have to stick around to see what happens next XD btw- leave a review, would ya? lulz 

F.Y.I.: As sad as it is to admit it, but i've not watched all of the Naruto Shippuden episodes, nor have I even finished with the previous series, so for those of you who've watched plenty of Shippuden, if you notice any mistakes in my plots, let me know lol. Also some ideas wouldn't hurt, i'm in sorta a writer's block


	4. Butterflies

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! xD

A/N: Though this probably goes against all of my beliefs in the Tsunade x Orochimaru pairing, this chapter is kinda heading towards some Tsunade x Jiraiya fluff. She still isn't sure of her feelings for him yet, so don't get the wrong idea! Lol. Anyway, as you read along, you'll definitely notice I added a surprise plot into this story and if you're a fan of Ino and Shikamaru, then this is the time you probably wanna R &R. Won't go too much into detail, now here is the fourth chapter- Enjoy!

* * *

"Mommy!!!"

Sanosuke jumped into her arms, cuddling against her warm body, cradling his head into the crook of her neck. Tsunade put on a smile for him and held him up, kissed his cheek.

"Are you enjoying your party so far?"

"Mhm. It's awesome!!! But some of my friends say they have to start going home soon before it gets too cold outside. That's what their moms and dads say."

"Oh. Well that'll be alright. At least you'll get to have the rest of your birthday cake all to yourself when everyone leaves," The blonde haired mother reminded, laughed when her son hugged around her neck tighter.

"This is the best party ever!"

"I bet it is."

Tsunade subconsciously dropped her smile at the familiar voice, looked up with stern ambers into a pair of dark eyes. Unlike the other sannin, Jiraiya was always the one she looked down upon. To make a long story short, the man was just a perverted old bastard who liked to pretend her face was located at her breasts.

"What the hell do you want, Jiraiya?," Tsunade growled protectively.

"Hey, I just came to see how my god son was doing, is that a problem?," He retorted a little angrily, crossing his arms.

Before she could open her mouth to argue back, her son immediately turned around to wave to his god father.

"Hi, Jiraiya!"

"What's up, little man? How's it feel to turn five?"

"It's the best! And mommy said I could have as much cake as I wanted!"

"Oh she did, did she?," Jiraiya smirked, chanced a devilish glance at the mellow Hokage.

"Mhm. I also got lots of presents! I even got a paint ball gun!"

"Wow, that's quite a gift for someone your age. Are you sure your mother's alright with you having something like that?"

Sanosuke nodded brightly. "Yup. Mommy said I could have anything I wanted for my birthday!"

Jiraiya smirked wider, giving his childhood friend a knowing gaze.

"My, my, Tsunade. I thought you were supposed to be his mother-" "Zip it, Jiraiya before I shove my foot up your-"

"Sanosuke!!! We're playing cops and robbers!!! Wanna join?!!!"

They were Sanosuke's friends, all in a small crowd of toothy smiles, assorted pigtails for the girls and spiky hair for the boys which seemed to be popular nowadays with the younger children for some reason. Beaming, the birthday boy gazed up at his mother with endless joy, a large smile and shining golden eyes to match.

"Can I, mommy?!," Sanosuke exclaimed.

"Of course, sweetheart."

After kissing his cheek, she let him down onto his feet, her son immediately scampering off towards his awaiting friends. The blonde didn't realize how long she was watching her son when the silver haired sannin broke her from her daze.

"I knew you hated kids, but I never knew that having one would make you like this."

Scowling, Tsunade whipped her head towards the perverted toad sage. Sometimes, he could really get on her last nerve.

"Like what? Nice?"

"Well...uh, yeah. Exactly," He said light heartedly, scratching the back of his head.

"For your information, I always wanted a child. I just didn't want to let you know that," The Hokage affirmed, crossing her arms defiantly.

Eye brows raised, he couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was impossible. The abrasive, sailor-talking bombshell wanting children? He couldn't remember a day when she was nice to anyone but her brother and Dan.

"You have got to be joking. Are we still talking about you? Tsunade or the fifth Hokage?"

"Both, you bastard!," She yelled. An overwhelming amount of hurt was filling inside of her and she couldn't decipher where it came from or why. She didn't even know how to stop it.

Unwanted tears began welling up in her eyes as she watched his smirk fade away. The Godaime didn't want his sympathy nor his affections. It only made her feel worse. Usually she'd overlook his offensive words, but now, deprived of her emotional strength, Tsunade didn't even know how to fight back her emotions. At that moment, she damned the Otokage for what he's done to her.

"Tsunade...I...I didn't mean it, you know that."

She shook her head, demurely hiding her face with her hand. Lips pursed, trying with all her might to hold in her tears, Tsunade couldn't retort nor deny when a pair of strong arms embraced her. Shock wouldn't let her shout at him, weakness wouldn't allow her to deny him. His warmth was double her own body heat and his sense of masculinity made her tentatively relax against him, head rested against his strong chest. Yes. This was why she hated being around him. In fear of falling in love with him, letting him take her heart when it already belonged to another special sannin.

"Please. Just don't cry...I've never seen you cry nor do I want to start now. I'm sorry if i've upset you," He whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine.

Tsunade couldn't deny that she was extremely attracted to him. Yes, he was a pervert, a lechor and every other word in the book. But he was also sweet and compassionate, loving and warm. It hasn't occurred to her before why she never went out with him when they were younger. Even if he was an old pervert, Jiraiya was still undeniably sexy. It didn't matter if he was fifty or even sixty. He'd always look good to her.

As she stood still in his strong arms, her mind was drifting to places she had been to afraid to visit. Things that concerned Jiraiya, that concerned her and the two of them together. In the two minutes they stayed against eachother, Tsunade had explored possibilities of her maybe giving him a chance, of them going out and possibly getting together. But she couldn't do that. No, not ever. She had a man. A handsome, wonderful, sweet and loving man. She couldn't believe she had thought of cheating on him. Not Orochimaru- not the man she loved.

"I'm fine now," Tsunade muttered uncomfortably, blushing a million shades of red when he began unwinding his arms from her form.

She reluctantly looked upwards, furrowing her eyebrows at the soft, tender look in his eyes. Gods, was he pathetic.

"Are you sure?," He asked worringly.

She nodded slowly, averting her eyes down, fidgeting with the acrylic of her nails.

"...Then...would you mind...if..."

The blonde haired Hokage looked up at him once she found out his words were directed towards her. Embarrassment wouldn't let her say anything. He nearly saw her cry, it was more than just embarrassing. Humiliating. Mortifying. She never let anyone see her tears, especially the silver haired sannin.

Gazing at her helplessly almost, Jiraiya tentatively reached out to hold her hand. Tsunade widened her eyes, her cheeks flushing deeply. She looked from her fragile, dainty hand in his strong one to his eyes, dark and handsome.

"...Um...if you'd let me...hold you again?"

She refrained herself from gasping, locked their eyes into a stare. In all honesty, she didn't know what to say. He was waiting so patiently, it flattered her to no days end. Orochimaru rarely asked her permission when he wanted to do something with her, to her. In the beginning of their relationship, yes. But now, whatever he did, she went with it whether she liked it or not.

"...I...I guess so," The amber eyed Godaime whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

The old Tsunade would have declined his wish with a nonchalant 'hell no' and a roll of her eyes. But now, she didn't know how to do that anymore. In a way, not only has Orochimaru changed her, but her son. She was so used to being nice to her son, loving. He brought her joy unparallel to every single delight that brought her happiness in the world. Sanosuke changed her. Tsunade couldn't dream of being her old self around him, her only child.

Her body went completely tense when he engulfed her into another embrace, tighter and closer than the last. The colour of her cheeks intensified as she contemplated on whether or not to end it now in case someone important saw.

_'What the hell do I care what other people think?'_

That single thought alone reassured herself to let loose just a little bit more, get comfortable if only for a minute. Her body melted into his own, gently snuggling into his warmth. Tsunade kept her hands rested onto his chest, inhaling his invigorating, masculine scent. Whatever he used, whether it be body wash or cologne, it smelled good. She never wanted to let him go. It scared the living daylights out of her to come to that conclusion.

Nuzzling into her hair, he mumbled tenderly, "You smell nice...like flowers..."

Tsunade subconsciously gripped his shirt in her hands, the shock never ceasing to leave her amber irises. Why was he always so kind to her? Sometimes she wished he would just leave her alone and continue on with being the pervert that he was with other women. There was always that small pang of hurt whenever she saw him flirting with some other girl, especially when they were younger. Even now, she had to turn away whenever she saw him groping some female. There was an attraction between them, undeniable, but like she had concluded prior, she didn't have the heart to cheat on Orochimaru.

"Thank you."

"I can see why Sanosuke is so persistent whenever he wants to be picked up by you," Jiraiya mused.

"Usually anyone who gets this close to me, other than my son, gets a fist in their goddamn face," Tsunade snapped, her cockiness slowly returning. It seemed nowadays that the only people who brought out the old Tsunade inside of her was either Orochimaru or the perverted toad sage, occasionally Shizune.

The sannin holding her laughed, making her skin erupt goosebumps- and it wasn't from the cold either.

"Hmm, then I must be very special to you, huh?"

"...Not really..." She was seething, enraged. How dare he mock her feelings for him?

Tsunade didn't like being inferior, nor mistaken for some cute blonde with big boobs. Though that's who she was, it just gave people the wrong idea wherever she went. Misguided villagers still carry around false accusations of their Hokage as some abrasive bombshell who got knocked up and now decided to act nice. That wasn't how she was at all. Yes, she may have been a bit too vulgar in the past and she was sort of a bitch, but hey- either they loved her or they hated her. She was who she was.

"Sure?," He tried, well aware of her growls.

"Jiraiya, you're trying my damn patience."

"Would you like me to let go of you then?"

Tsunade loosened her grip on his shirt. "That would suffice."

Inwardly thankful that he had let her go, she couldn't help but feel this unexplained hurt in her chest at his disappointed dark eyes. Jiraiya beneath it all, really was a sweetheart. A handsome sweetheart.

"It really is getting kinda chilly out here. You sure I can't hold you one more time?"

Deliberately crossing her arms, she let her eyes scan the dwindling sea of people until they fell upon Shizune who was conversing with Anko and some fellow Jounnin.

"Maybe later," She muttered subconsciously before walking off.

"Alright. I'll be waiting!," He called off after her, Tsunade rolling her eyes.

_'Gods, what a pain in the ass...'_

Before she could approach Shizune and the others, someone called her name, and it wasn't Jiraiya. The blonde haired Hokage didn't know if anyone would give her a break today. First Konohamaru, and now the spiky haired pest, Naruto.

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade!!!"

Body tense, she counted to five in her head as a last resort of relaxing herself before doing the mistake she made prior and turned around to see what he wanted. Along with him was Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and the fat one who she couldn't quite keep up with. All she knew was he ate alot of those damn chips.

Large grin upon his face, arms behind his head, the teenage gennin stopped before her with that stupid, goofy expression on. The Godaime could only conclude that whatever it was, it wasn't about him. Shikamaru and Ino greeted her together while the rest stated their lax 'Hi, Lady Hokage's'.

"These two got somethin' they wanna tell ya," Naruto explained.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. From what she could see, Sakura and Choji looked unsurprised. They must already know what it is. Shikamaru cleared his throat, grasping a hold of Ino's hand. He tried to remained coolly unconcerned, yet it was failing miserably infront of the Hokage's eyes. She could see he was extremely embarrassed.

"Umm. Well, I don't know how to say this, but..."

"It's alright, Shikamaru. Don't be nervous," Tsunade reassured wisely, summoning up a small smile.

The young chunnin blushed, his gaze switching back and forth from her eyes to her ample breasts in her revealing fish net shirt, which were a little too close for his liking. Ino growled.

"Shikamaru...," She whispered warningly. Her beau immediately snapped out of his daze, nodded.

"Sorry."

He looked back to Tsunade who still had on her charming smile, a hand on her hip. "Go on. I'm listening, Shikamaru."

Gulping, the spiky, black haired chunnin opened his mouth and let his words come out. A bit too fast for his liking.

"MeandInoareexpectingandwewerethiningofbabysittingSanosukesowecan-"

"Woah, woah there, honey. Slow down. Take a deep breath...good. Just relax. What is it?"

Exhaling softly, Shikamaru closed his eyes and repeated his incoherent syllables in complete, coherent sentences.

"Ino and I are expecting. We were hoping if it was alright if we could babysit Sanosuke for a few months. You know, to get the full child experience. We have absolutely no idea how to take care of a child."

Tsunade raised both of her eyebrows, eyes widened. "But you two...are so young..."

Ino flushed gently, demurely descending her blue eyes.

"It came unexpected. We used protection-" "When?," Shikamaru said, an incredulous look in his eyes.

Fuming, the teenage blonde shouted, "I don't know! How the hell should I know?! This is all your fault! You're the man!!!"

"Well you're the woman! You girls take care of this stuff!!!"

"I don't have to put on a condom, you do, smart ass!!!"

"Just what are you trying to say?!!-"

"Guys!!! Guys...calm down...Everything's gonna be alright. Don't fret now. It's done. You both are expecting. There's nothing you can do about it, just deal with it."

The couple stopped arguing, letting go of eachothers hands. The pregnant blonde turned her head away from her boyfriend, angrily crossing her arms.

Tsunade sighed softly. _'Thank goodness i'm not a teenager anymore.'_

"Now listen. You two aren't going to solve anything by arguing. Do your parents know?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered firmly, dark eyes serious.

"How many months is she?"

"Around two. She's due in October."

The Hokage nodded as she looked from Ino to Shikamaru. It was clear that the two argued alot, the blonde angry and heated while the chunnin remained somewhat stoic and placid. He's put up with her before and now wasn't any different. The couple were truly something to be reckoned with.

"Alright then...well it's good you told me. But you really should have told me earlier. I've been sending you guys out on alot of B rank missions lately. What if she got hurt?," The Hokage rebuked gently, shaking her head in disappointment.

Shikamaru looked down at his feet, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his green jacket.

"I know. We really haven't found out though until last month. It took all of our courage just to come tell you, Godaime."

Cocking a small smirk, the amber eyed kunoichi reminded him, "Unlike your parents, i'm the one who's really in charge of you. Look at me as your boss. As responsible shinobi you all are to report to me anything that can delay you from doing your job. Including pregnancies."

"I am truly sorry, Lady Hokage," Shikamaru pleaded a little flatly than intended. He was too upset with himself.

Tsunade shook her head again.

"Please, don't apologize. I understand. But really, Ino, you're off missions for a long time. You know that, right?"

The blue eyed kunoichi turned her head towards her, nodded sadly then sighed.

"I'm aware, Godaime. But i'm prepared. I can still practice my Gen jutsu..."

Laughing lightly, Tsunade scolded the aloof teenager.

"Not even Gen jutsu, Ino. Take it easy. I want to see a healthy baby come out of that womb, you hear me? Make all of us blondes, proud."

Ino giggled along with Sakura, the two friends seemingly getting along a lot better than before, from what Tsunade could observe. The guys could only groan and roll their eyes, mumbling 'women' under their breaths. The Hokage couldn't believe how much teenagers grew up nowadays. Especially Shikamaru.

_'Just like his father...'_

"Of course, Godaime," Ino gushed, giggling even louder.

"Good. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you two. Remember, i'm a mother as well."

"Oh, Lady Hokage, that is why Ino and I came. We want to babysit your-" "Oh, yes. That's right. Sorry, just got a little short term memory in me for a second," Tsunade apologized, placing a finger on her cheek.

"Told ya she was old," Naruto side whispered to Choji who was munching on barbecue flavored chips.

"I heard that, brat!"

The gennin jumped at her voice, inching slowly behind his girlfriend. "Protect me, Sakura...," He whispered frantically.

"Oh, jeez. Do you see what I put up with, Ino? A dumbass," Sakura complained, crossing her arms.

"Thank goodness he's not my baby's daddy. I wouldn't know what the hell to do."

The two bursted out with uncontrollable laughter, oblivious of the fuming Naruto. Shikimaru held in his stifled laughs as Choji, who was blissfully unaware of it all, continued stuffing his face.

Tsunade rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. Boy, this bunch of gennin and chunnin were something else. At least the rest of their peers weren't this messed up.

"Anyways. Shikimaru."

Attentive and alert when he heard his name, the chunnin responded with his calm, cool demeanor.

"Hmm?"

"It's alright. You can watch after my son for as long as you want. I only ask that if you want to take him out, don't give him any sweets. My baby boy gets extremely hyper and trust me, you don't want that."

With a hearty laugh, Shikimaru nodded as a smile came over his stoic features.

"I hear ya loud and clear. So, who normally watches over your kid when you're busy and such?"

"Oh, well my assistant, Shizune. But she simply can't handle him. I could be in the middle of paperwork and Sanosuke and his friends would charge into my office just a terrible mess. I was actually considering hiring babysitters prior, but with you guys, it'll be perfect."

"Sounds good. Ino and I really don't like staying in one place, so if we're gonna babysit the little tyke, we'll definitely be taking him out."

"Sure. Please, go right ahead," Tsunade quickly responded, using emphasis on her sentence with a wave of her hand. "I'd much rather you two take him out than him going out alone with his friends. He definitely needs supervision."

Shikimaru nudged his girlfriend lightly who was recovering from her laughing.

"Hey, Ino. She says it's alright."

Wiping tears from her eyes, the pregnant blonde nodded as she regained composture from her laughter, standing responsibly beside her beau.

"Thank you so much, Godaime. We truly appreciate it."

"The pleasure is mine."

As they discussed deeper into the babysitting, Naruto, who was still angry at the girls for laughing at him, stomped off towards an empty table, sitting down and pouting visibly with his face cradled in his hands.

"Stupid girls. Grrr, Sakura should be standing up against that Ino bimbo, not laughing **with **her. Some girlfriend I have..."

"Girl problems?"

He knew the voice by heart. There would just be wasted effort lifting his head to see who it was. Unmoving from his sulking, Naruto heard his sensei sit beside him, setting his bottle of sake on the table.

"Yeah."

"Lay it on me. What's up? Is it Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"She embarrassed you again?"

"No. Ino totally dissed me and Sakura's laughing along. Would you want a girlfriend who laughs **against **you instead of standing **up **for you?"

Jiraiya sighed. He understood women like the back of his hand, but with Sakura, it was a different story.

"Naruto. What you may see now isn't how you should look at her all the time. You have yourself a real special girl, and if you care enough about her, if you really loved her, then you'd overlook all of that. So what if she's laughing with her friend? Isn't she allowed to?"

"...I guess..."

"See. But look at it this way, if it was some other girl who dissed you and Sakura had no clue who she was, then yeah, she'd stand up for you. A hundred percent."

Furrowing his brows, Naruto lifted his blue eyes to gaze at his girlfriend from afar. He sighed, admiring her pink, bubble gum hair, her long legs and lean figure, pretty face that he coveted the day he met her. Then he thought to all of their intimacy. Though rare, she kissed him; hugged him tight when he was upset and sometimes for reasons unknown. They haven't been dating long, but because they were friends, it just made their relationship ten times better.

"Yeah. You're right. She'd never let someone else put me down other than her friends."

"Just like you'd do for her."

"Except I wouldn't let _anyone _put her down. Not even my own friends."

Jiraiya took a swig from his bottle, nodded.

"Exactly. You hit it right on the nose, Naruto."

The spiky blonde took his face from his hands, smiling.

"Wow. I feel better. Thanks pervy sage," He exclaimed while patting the intoxicated sannin on the back.

Growling, Jiraiya retorted loudly, "Don't get comfortable, kid!"

Muffling his laughter, Naruto began standing up before heading back to his girlfriend.

"Just promise me the next time you hit on Grandma Tsunade, that it actually works this time!"

* * *

Once it passed seven o' clock, everyone was well on their way home. They wished Sanosuke a happy birthday and said their goodbyes to Tsunade. The birthday boy ended up with, literally, loads of gifts as well as enough cake that would last for weeks.

_'Why the hell does he get to have all the cake? Shoulda stole some from that little punk...'_

Naruto subconsciously growled under his breath. It wasn't that he hated the feisty little toddler, it was that he was the Hokage's son that irked him.

_'How in seven hells can an old lady nearly in her sixties have a kid?! I feel for the guy who got her knocked up. Has to deal all the time with that dumb blonde of a bitc-'_

"Ummm, are you alright?"

Mentally awoken from his thoughts, the spiky headed gennin gazed at his girlfriend with surprised cerulean orbs.

"Wha?"

Sakura giggled. "Never mind," She said quietly.

Grasping his hand in hers, Sakura leaned her head onto his shoulder, smiling.

"It's only natural that you're an idiot..."

Naruto flushed gently, finding himself smiling as well. The comment wasn't supposed to be vulgar nor mocking. It was a compliment- that's what Sakura liked about him. His pure, ignorant 'i'm a moron' nature. She couldn't have asked for a more sweeter and dumber boyfriend.

"Thanks, I guess," He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

They walked together in serene silence, passing by other couples; some married and some short term. Finding curiosity in them, the blonde haired ninja studied a young couple in particular, bundled together in a close embrace, sharing a kiss that looked like it would never end. Naruto also saw a child, around Sanosuke's age, tugging on his mother's kimono, whining to go home. Before out of eye sight, he caught one more thing. The woman was pregnant.

_'Would Sakura and I be like that one day if we ever made it that far?...Their so in love. Most couples usually argue and whatnot when they've gotten that far in their relationship...How come they're not like that?'_

He took a glance down at her pink haired head, studying the warmth in her emerald eyes, mature face. An inevitable amount of love found its way into his heart for her, making him lean down to kiss the top of her head. Sakura looked up, blinking in awe as her cheeks bled with a small blush.

"Naruto? What...what's wrong?"

He shook his head, unclasping his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her waist while pulling her closer.

"Nothing. Just wondering how on earth we're gonna make this work," He answered truthfully, watching her eyes soften with affection.

"Oh, Naruto...of course this is going to work. Yes, you may be a complete idiot sometimes and the Godaime might not think highly of you, but that's what makes you special. You're **my **idiot...understand?"

A large grin found its way onto his face, laughing.

"Yup, whatever you say!"

Sakura strained a happy smile, furrowing her eyebrows in slight puzzlement, her blush deepening.

"Naruto...," She said knowingly.

"What?"

He was challenging her. It intrigued her.

Giggling, the kunoichi whispered, "Nothing. Just stop with the goofy smile and kiss me, would ya?"

She saw as his grin dropped, the blue of his eyes deepening with something she knew had to be love. Whenever his face went like that, he was serious. And with her, he seemed to do it alot, despite the times when he'd pull that carefree, ear to ear smile.

"You don't have ta tell me when to do that..."

"Then do it," She challenged deliberately, batting her eyelashes for effect.

Naruto fell to her charming like a moth to a flame and before she knew it, he consumed her lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. The sensations he was giving her felt so good, they had to stop walking- in the middle of a busy street, just to think straight and enjoy the kiss as much as possible.

She's never felt so strongly for any other guy before. Not even Sasuke. It pained her to know that he'd never come back, but in her time of mourning, Naruto was there. He was there to comfort her, to hold her. It showed her another side to him- it let her know that he wasn't just an idiot. He could also be caring and giving and affectionate. That's what made her realize that the entire time, what she was looking for, was in him. Her goofy, rambunctious, carefree guy who pulled off the spiky hair and made blonde the new sexy all over again.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Naruto."

When their kiss ended, he pulled her tight against him, feeling the shiver of her body and the cold of her arms.

"Jeez, woman. You knew it was gonna be a little chilly today and yet you didn't come prepared?"

Sakura responded with a sigh of disappointment, her boyfriend doing the same.

"Then I guess I can't have you freezing on me."

Unwinding his arms from around her, he then started to unzip his jacket, ignoring her weak protests.

"Oh, Naruto. I couldn't...please. You wear it, I don't need it-" "Aww, stop complainin'. You're my girl. I care about ya..."

Soon, she had stopped her fruitless arguing, a blush as bright as her hair appearing onto her cheeks. Subsequently, she felt warmth overtake her body as his orange jacket covered her shoulders. She looked up, saw his genuine smile as real as anything she's ever known.

"There. It's a little big, but hey. A guy's gotta keep warm too, ya know," Naruto said proudly, watching her put her arms through the sleeves.

Sakura was overcome with his affections, so much she was finding it a task on its own just to thank him. He made her speechless. But the one way she knew she could thank him was with a smile. Naruto grinned wider before leaning down to kiss her. She giggled against his lips, but accepted the kiss all the same, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, rested his forehead against her infamous one, resisted the urge to tease her with the name 'billboard brow'.

"We really should get goin'. Your mom's gonna kill me if I don't bring you home right away."

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head while snuggling up closer to him, feeling his arms go around her.

"It doesn't really matter. Let's go take a walk. Wanna do that?," She offered quietly.

Her eyes up close were the most prettiest things he's ever seen. Naruto was so fascinated with her, wanted to know so much more about her. Everything. There wasn't anything with her that was boring, and at the same time, she was unique. No way was she anything close to being like her boring, knocked up grouch of a friend, Ino.

"Yeah. Anything you want."

He kissed her forehead before adding, "As long as we stop at a ramen stand along the way. I'm starving!"

Upon hearing his stomach growl like an angry lion, she laughed, her boyfriend joining in.

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Thanks, Sakura."

* * *

"Goodnight, mommy..."

Leaning downwards, she kissed his forehead, gazing upon her drowsy son with soft amber eyes.

"Goodnight, Sanosuke. Sweet dreams."

She watched patiently as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed to a steady rise and fall. Tsunade couldn't have asked for a more special child. Convinced finally that he was asleep, she quietly left his room, but not before looking over her shoulder and blowing him a kiss.

_'Orochimaru should be doing this with me...'_

The kunoichi mentally shook her head. It seemed she thought about him alot lately. All with their tryst meetings of passion and whatnot, it really was kinda hard on a woman like her.

And so the Hokage, instead of going to bed like any normal mother, she went back to work. To the hospital to check up on any patients, especially the ones in the intensive care unit. She finished a little paperwork, thankful for the coffee boost Shizune offered her along the way to keep her awake. And finally, after making sure her pet pig was tended to, she herself went off to bed.

Tsunade was weary, exhausted. Being Godaime of a superior village was tough work, put that together with her life as a mother and she had more than she could handle. But somehow or another, each day, she found a way to make it.

_"I must leave..."_

_Tsunade wobbled her lips, tears welled high in her eyes. She embraced him tight, clinging to him as if he'd never come back._

_"No, not now. Please...stay with me a little longer..."_

_Orochimaru's face frowned, his expression that of hurt and sadness. He hated when he had to leave. There was always that heavy feeling of guilt that lingered in his mind. That was the reason why he always came back- so she wouldn't be lonely. He knew exactly how that felt._

_"I can't. I must go, Tsunade. You know that."_

The blonde visibly shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She hated when she thought like that. That was in the past.

_'More like five hours in the past...'_

She dressed for bed, slipping into comfy fleece pajamas and furry socks. Grabbing a hair brush, Tsunade next brushed out her blonde coloured locks until she was satisfied. Finally, her hard day was all washed away with the pure bliss of her warm, plush bed. Sighing contently, she snuggled into her pillows, closing her eyes. Out of curiosity, she reopened her ambers to gaze at her alarm clock on her nightstand.

Two fourty seven.

She moaned in agitation.

_'Jeez. I have to get up in five hours...what a waste.'_

Sometimes she wished she could sleep in like every normal woman her age. But no. When you were a middle aged mother and Hokage of the leaf village, you'd wanna have a break once in a while too.

Tsunade closed her eyes again and as quickly as her irises were covered, the exhausting day was put behind her and she fell fast asleep. Into an abyss of peaceful dreams and all.

_'Orochimaru...'_

Well, **almost **peaceful.

* * *

A/N: So how did I do? Please let me know and leave a review! My goal here is to get fifteen reviews and until then, chapter five, which is totally killer, is gonna have to wait, sorry XD. But to give you a little hint, let's just say that Tsunade has no idea what she's about to get herself into. 


	5. Impatient

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form.

A/N: Well, as I promised, here's the fifth chapter! I don't know if my Oro/Tsu fans are really gonna like it much though, lulz. Not gonna spoil it too much for you guys, so go ahead and read. Enjoy! XD

* * *

A rainy day in the Konoha Village meant only one thing for a certain five year old. An opportunity for a tantrum fit.

"Awww, I no wanna stay inside!"

"You have to, sweetheart. Do you want to catch a cold," his mother scolded lightly as she shuffled through paperwork.

"No, but look mommy! Ton-ton wanna go outside too, see!"

Tsunade lifted her eyes from her work to see her smiling son holding up her pet pig with difficulty. Ton-ton oinked in protest, wriggling frantically in the little boy's arms. The blonde sighed heavily.

"Yes, I can see, Sanosuke. But when mommy says no, I mean **no**. Put Ton-ton down and go."

Whining, he put the heavy pig down, crossed his arms afterwards with a pout. "But mommy!"

His mother gave him a warning look, not too hard, but with just enough authority so he backed down.

"Sanosuke, mommy's **very **busy. I can't play with you today."

"But then I be bored!...How can I play with my friends if I can't go outside," Sanosuke argued.

The Hokage shook her head. It was a fruitless argument, yet her son wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Sweetheart, I doubt any of your friends will be outside either. And besides, what happened to all the toys you got for your birthday last week? Go play with those."

"No."

Sanosuke had her full attention at long last. Putting down her pen, Tsunade sat back in her chair and stared at her son with a hopeless look. If it wasn't for that damned resemblance to his father, then she'd be a little bit more harder on him. Ton-ton leaped into her lap, snuggling into her stomach. The kunoichi proceeded to pet his back. Nowadays, it was Ton-ton who seemed to understand what she was going through instead of her son or even Orochimaru.

"Honey, what do you want me to do? You can't go outside. You don't want to play with your toys and mommy can't play with you. Would you like Shizune to play with you?-"

Her son put on a fit of stomping and protests. She suppressed her giggles. It was obvious that he clearly didn't like her assistant for some reason or another.

"Yucky! No way I wanna play with her! She mean!"

Tsunade shook her head again as she tried to think of ways to satiate her sons desires.

"How about...hmmm, Jiraiya?"

Sanosuke reacted in the complete opposite to the suggestion of Shizune. "Yay!" He ran around her desk and gave her a hug despite Ton-ton in her arms, wrapping his small arms around her equally small waist.

"You mean it, mommy," he exclaimed, gazing up at her with youthful honey irises.

A smile found its way past her stern facade at his joyous expression. There was no doubt about it that he favored Jiraiya sometimes as a father more than a god father. It made her happy though, to see her son so excited and ecstatic. That's all she wanted for her son- for him to be happy.

Ton-ton, feeling as if he was in the way, suddenly leapt off of her lap and dashed out of the room. But Tsunade failed to pay attention for she could only focus on her son.

"Yes. Get out of your pj's and get dressed. I'll take you over to his house, alright?" 

"Kay, mommy..."

Embracing her tighter, his mother leaned down to kiss the crown of his head as her arms went around him. He smiled. Though there were times when his mother was stern, overall she was sweet and as an only child, let him have almost everything he wanted. If that wasn't a mother, he didn't know what she was. 

"Kiss," she offered softly when he looked up at her.

Sanosuke nodded and received a quick, yet affectionate kiss from his mother before she shooed him away.

"Alright now, go along. Be ready in twenty minutes or else you won't be going."

Widening his eyes, her son immediately made a dash for the door, his long black hair flowing behind him. Tsunade shook her head with a inevitable giggle, returning to her paperwork.

_'I don't know why I promised him that. But if it makes him happy, then I might as well let him have his fun.'_

"Shizune!"

She only had to say her name once, with enough agitation in her voice, it made her servant nearly scramble from what she was doing just to see what her mistress needed. Whether it be looking through certain books her mistress had told her to read, or even if she was taking a shower. Shizune knew that if she didn't report to her Godaime when she requested, she was in serious trouble.

Arriving at the doorway, breathless, the medical kunoichi straightened her posture and gave a short bow.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade? What is it," she exclaimed gently, looking over the older woman.

Without looking up, Tsunade continued her work with a leisure wave of her hand to shut the door. Shizune noticed this past week how she's constantly asked for her door to be closed, if only for a quick five minute conversation.

_'She sure is touchy about that door being closed...'_

After closing the door, the black haired assistant waited patiently for the blonde to speak. Tsunade finished signing a document with a hasty signature then lifted her head, now having her full attention.

"I'm going to be out for a little. An hour at the least. I need you to sort these out for me, would ya? I can't keep track of a single damn thing anymore in this room," she complained at her documents, sitting back in her chair with aggravation in her ambers.

Shizune looked around the office with a gaze as blank as she could make it. She knew how loud her Lady would yell if she saw even an ounce of vulgar expression on her face towards her office. It was indeed a mess, a pigsty if you would, someplace even Ton-ton wouldn't sleep in if you gave him the chance. Papers and scrolls littered the floors as books upon endless books were stocked up on her desk and on the floor as well. Tsunade was the messiest woman on the face of the universe.

"Oh. Eh heh heh, well i'd love to, Tsunade-sama, but...well, you see i'm still doing a bit of work in the infirmary at the hospital-"

"Nonsense. You and I know good and well that those patients are fine and besides, how many are there? Six?"

Looking downwards, her servant sighed while closing her eyes then bowed.

"My apologies, Lady Tsunade. I'll get right on it."

"Hey, you know you can go back to what you were doing when you're done, right," Tsunade said with some sympathy, standing up from her chair.

Shizune regained composture, shaking her head in denial towards the Hokage. Dismissing her disappointment with a wave of her hand, she said with a carefree smile, "No, no. Don't worry about it. You go along and i'll sort through those papers of yours."

Seeing past her masquerade already, the wise amber eyed sannin concluded that Shizune clearly didn't want to sort through all of her papers and that she'd rather much be doing something else. Tsunade knew exactly how that felt and found even more sympathy for her servant friend. Walking up to her, she gave a few feet of space between them before she stopped.

"Listen..."

Looking up, Shizune saw the most disturbing, yet most placid sight she's ever seen on her abrasive Hokage. A smile- a real one with rosy cheeks and everything. It was the cutest thing she's ever seen. At that moment, the medical kunoichi had never been more grateful to be her servant, but most importantly, her friend.

"I know something that'll cheer you up. How about a night out? What do you say?"

Her dark eyes instantly lit up, clasping her hands together. Was she serious? The legendary kunoichi actually wanted to take a night off with her? Usually, Shizune had to help work the night shift, and if she was lucky, Tsunade would tough it out until three o' clock, four at the latest while her servant only had to work until three thirty. Weekends were no help either. Shizune had to pray that her boss would give her the night off, and so far, it hasn't happened yet.

"Really! You mean it, Tsunade!"

"Of course. I don't say anything I don't mean, Shizune."

Refraining the act of hugging her, instead her servant bowed deeply, giggling non-stop.

"Arigato, Tsunade. I am so very humble..."

The blonde haired Godaime nodded, gave her a pat on the shoulder before going towards the door and out of the office. Upon hearing the door shut behind her, Shizune craned her neck over her shoulder, stared at the door with a small smile.

_'Tsunade. I don't know what's gotten into you...'_

"Now let's see these papers..."

When she looked at the desk, amidst with various paperwork and books, Shizune let out a defeated sigh and her posture slumped just the slightest. No way she could file all of these.

"Why _meee_?"

* * *

"JIRAIYA!"

"Hey, little man! What's up, buddy?"

"Mommy say I can play with you today!"

"She did, did she," the toad sage said with a smirk. He met her eyes for the briefest of moments before she looked away in defiance.

"Yup!"

Laughing a hearty laugh, the white haired sannin opened the door to his apartment all the way and gestured to the ecstatic five year old inside.

"Go ahead. Take off your coat and i'll be with you in a minute. Just gotta talk with your mom."

Sanosuke nodded, hugged his mother's leg along with a "Bye mommy", before dashing past Jiraiya towards the inside of the apartment.

"Cool! Video games!"

Jiraiya chuckled at the young boy, his expression that of amusement.

"Don't break any of 'em either, little guy! Expensive equipment," he teased over his shoulder.

Turning back towards the quiet Hokage, Jiraiya was oblivious for a few moments of her 'I really don't wanna be here' facial expression.

"He's a rambunctious tyke, aint he? I see where he gets his ambition..."

Picking up on her silence, he looked her over with puzzlement in his eyes, concern furrowed in his brows. Her umbrella seemed to be the only thing she brought with her, noticing her lack of a coat. She had on the highest heels he's seen on her, probably so her feet wouldn't get wet from the newly forming puddles. All in all, she was beautiful in his eyes, but the sadness in her eyes wasn't.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Tsunade-"

"It's nothing," she answered quickly.

Jiraiya put on a doubtful frown, but decided it was best to just leave it alone before she got angry again.

"Well anyways, when are you gonna come get him? 'Cause believe it or not, I got plans tonight."

"Oh," Tsunade retorted, finding some interest in her sannin friend. A hand on her hip, she raised slender eyebrow. "And just what is so important that you can't watch over my boy for a couple of hours?"

Laughing nervously, the toad sage began to scratch the back of his head while shrugging.

"Umm, well I don't know any other way to say this...but...I sorta have...a date."

The blonde haired kunoichi bursted out laughing, leaning over slightly as if to catch herself from falling over. Her laughter was so hysterical, it was infectious, causing Jiraiya to laugh as well for some unknown reason.

"What? What's so funny?"

Tsunade shook her head as her laughing died down to occasional giggles. She gave the sannin a simple stare, not too lax, but with just a hint of incredulous disbelief.

"I just can't..._you_? On a date? Don't tell me you begged the girl?"

Jiraiya's cheeks flushed slightly before finding some courage. He stood erect and tall, despite her six inch heels, was still taller than her, forcing him to look down into her eyes.

"Actually, she asked _me_ out. Surprised," he defended, voice becoming slightly heated.

"Is that so? Oh well, then I suppose i'll have to find another babysitter tonight."

"For what? Don't you have to work tonight?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I don't work all the damn time. Shizune and I are going out for drinks. I was just about to ask you, but then again..."

She flipped her hair and gave a nonchalant sigh into the air, adding effect to her performance.

"...You have a **date**. So go ahead. Have fun."

The slightest of smirks drew on her face when she saw his dumbfounded expression, Tsunade succeeding in guilting him. The white haired sannin found himself stumbling over unspoken words, pointing his finger at the triumphant Hokage.

"N-now hold up a minute. You're trying to turn this all around, aren't you," he said with a hint of suspicion.

The Godaime playfully looked upwards, shrugging with faux innocence.

"Who, me? Jiraiya, come on. Either you come have drinks with us or not, i'm not pressuring you about it. All i'm saying is that you have a date, so just go have some fun," Tsunade replied calmly while looking back into his eyes.

Sighing in defeat, he shook his head in disappointment as he closed his eyes. She was a devious little vixen, he had to admit. She really was guilting him into abandoning his date. Honestly, he has never met a more ambitious blonde, well if you could count Naruto.

"I guess i'm beat. Fine. I'll go with you, but then who's gonna watch after the whelp," he said in a defeated tone, pointed behind him in a gesture towards Sanosuke.

"I think I know who can watch after him tonight."

"Who?"

"Ino and Shikamaru. They're expecting and I agreed to let them look after my son whenever I can't."

Jiraiya's mouth agape, he widened his eyes to the size of grapefruits at the Hokage's shocking news.

"W-wha! Those two! You serious?"

Tsunade nodded, amber eyes harboring a solemn stare. Seeing that she wasn't lying, the toad sage relaxed though still with deep disappointment in his face.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. They're just kids, you know," she said distantly, for some reason thinking back to the time she conceived Sanosuke.

_'At least __**I**__ wasn't a child when I had my son...'_

Her sannin friend agreed with a small nod, folding his arms across his chest. He gazed at her softly, not even knowing why his heart was feeling the way it was when he looked into her ambers.

_'Maybe she's thinking about Sanosuke...I hope that son of a bitch who fathered her child is happy...He's made Tsunade so upset. I've never seen her like this before...'_

"Hey...it's gonna be alright, Tsunade," Jiraiya said gently.

Snapping back to reality, the blonde kunoichi looked at him with puzzlement in her features.

"Huh?"

Sighing, he unfolded his arms then took a few slow steps infront of her until they were mere inches away from eachother.

"I said...it's gonna be alright."

He saw it in her face, the realization of his words then the denial of them as she scrunched her face into anger. Before he had to chance to make a move on her, the pitter patter of feet came from inside the apartment to the doorway along with an array of bubbly chants.

"Games, games, games! Come on Jiraiya," Sanosuke cheered, looked up at the two sannin with large honey eyes.

With another deep sigh, he turned from Tsunade to look at the five year old. He gave a large grin and a thumbs-up.

"Be right there, little man! Go ahead and choose whatever game you wanna play."

"Yay!"

Sanosuke disappeared back into the apartment, the toad sage dropping his smile and thumbs-up to go back towards the Hokage.

Tsunade was looking down, her bangs blocking her eyes he so longed to look into again.

"What time you wanna go out," he asked quietly, hoping he hadn't angered her too much.

She slowly lifted her head, revealing a stoic face, eyes to match.

"I was thinking about nine o' clock. Is that too early for you?"

"Nope. Not at all. That's fine with me. Do you want me to drop off Sanosuke or you?"

"Shizune and I will meet you here and then we'll all go together. On the way we'll drop off Sanosuke at Ino's house."

"The two don't live together?"

"They both live with their parents- they're teenagers smart one. Shikamaru told me he likes to visit Ino alot so he's most likely gonna be at her house."

"Fine."

There was a couple of awkward moments where the two exchanged tentative glances, Tsunade's face beginning to blush. It was after their few weird moments did Jiraiya call an end to it, opening his arms in an inevitable embrace offer.

"Come here..."

Her body went completely still like the last time he hugged her, once again inhaling his scent, absorbing his warmth and humble affections. It had her heart racing as well as her mind. She could feel her legs beginning to weaken, a sure sign that his tactics were actually working. Tsunade never felt like this before, not in a long time. The last time she could recall feeling like this was five years ago when Sanosuke was born, sharing the first kiss in months with the father, Orochimaru. That was when their love was all brand new, young. In a way, she sort of missed it.

"Jiraiya, I swear...Why?...," she mumbled more to herself than to him.

Overhearing her quiet protest, the white haired sannin only hugged her a little tighter, her umbrella in between them the only thing that kept their proximity in check.

"Because I care about you, Tsunade...If something happened to you, I don't know what i'd do...okay? Just know that i'm here for you. There had to be a reason as to why you chose me to be your kid's god father, right," he whispered tenderly, looking up into the pouring sky, not caring if he got wet or not.

Tsunade suddenly felt her tears well up, her throat clenching uncomfortably tight, choking almost. Why was he making her feel like this? So important? She didn't want to find out why and before she could even rethink her actions, she quickly broke from his stifling embrace and strode away as fast as she could, not looking back. Jiraiya watched after her with longing in his eyes. Her eyes, so beautiful and youthful; her hair, so long and irresistibly gorgeous and her body, how perfectly the curvy shape fit into his strong one when he held her. From her yelling to her smiles, he couldn't picture anything less of her; from the woman he cared so deeply for. Everything about her scared him and fascinated him at the same time. 

_'She's...she's...everything.'_

And before he could contemplate further about the coveted Hokage, her son interrupted his train of thought.

"Come _on_, Jiraiya! I've been waiting **forever**!"

Emitting a solemn sigh, the sannin turned back into the house, the oblivious five year old cheering as he bounced towards the living room. Jiraiya couldn't keep his mind off of her. Night and day she haunted his mind, even on his dates, the only woman he thought of was that abrasive blonde bombshell. Surely today wouldn't be any different from the others.

"I've been waiting forever too, Sanosuke..."

* * *

The entire day has been nothing but a gloomy haze to the snake sannin. He's spent his hours indoors, being constantly pestered by his henchman, especially Kabuto.

"Sire, when are we going to strike the sand village?" "When will our plan to take over the Land of the Wind take place?" "Lord Orochimaru-"

"_What?_," he hissed loudly, glaring at him with the corner of his snake like eye.

Kabuto gulped, taking a step backwards. "Umm, well I was just wondering sire-"

"Wondering about what? When i'll lop that head of yours off your neck? It'll be fairly soon if you don't stop bothering me and go about your business."

Bowing quickly, his servant mumbled his apologies before heading off, leaving his master alone. Inwardly satiated, Orochimaru went back to his deep contemplations, his thoughts an utter clutter inside his mind. He honestly was thinking about none other than a certain blonde and their son.

_'That look on his face when he caught Tsunade and I...Did Sanosuke really have no clue who I was?'_

It pained him deeply, both as a father and a spouse, to see his own son look at him with such puzzlement, such hurt and anger. It wasn't that he didn't know who he was that hurt him, but the fact that Sanosuke could never find out who his father really was, is what really bothered the sannin. His son would go his whole life not knowing a single thing about his father, not even his name. But if Tsunade were to say anything to him, all she could tell him was that his father was someone he wouldn't want to know about.

Orochimaru blinked, his eyebrows knotting together in frustration as a frown went upon his lips. He hated when he thought like that. But he couldn't help it. When he had a family in a rival village, it made it difficult not to think about them. To not worry and to not care.

At that very moment, he wanted so very badly to see her again. It has been well over a week without seeing her. Surely she'd be worried, for they've never waited this long to meet in tryst except for the last occasion when Orochimaru was absent for almost a year, his absence going unexplained to his blonde haired lover. Maybe, hopefully, Tsunade had a busy week and probably didn't have time to think about him. He wished it with all his might because with just the thought of her missing him, made him miss her even more so. The sannin too, was busy, but not once did he stop thinking about her.

Growling, the black haired Otokage slammed his fist against the wall, lowering his eyes.

_'I can't take it. I must see her...I don't give a damn what happens...'_

It was hard to believe what kind of effects a woman like her could have on a man like him, but then again he wasn't any ordinary man and she wasn't any ordinary woman. He doubted she was afflicted like he was. Driving herself crazy with each second that passed by when he wasn't holding her, making love to her, kissing her.

As fast as that thought passed through his mind, he was out and gone, leaping nimbly and swiftly through the wet, dark forest. His body had a mind of it's own, he couldn't control it nor did he want to. It's exactly what he's been meaning to do for the longest. To see her again.

_'Tsunade...I love you.'_

* * *

A/N: Yup, that's what you've been waiting for lmao. I'm feeling in an updating mood so I might just update the sixth chapter this week too. Anyway, I know the whole Tsu/Jir pairing is totally betraying to those loyal fans of my "Regrets in My Heart" fanfic and the Oro/Tsu pairing. But I can't help but think of how cute it would be to just let Tsunade have her fun for a while. If I was a blonde with her looks, i'd cheat too lolz. You guys are gonna be seeing quite alot of this whole Jiraiya and Tsunade fluff going on, but I still pay dedicated attention to her relationship with Orochimaru as well. Hurry up and review before chapter six is posted! 


	6. Beautiful Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own the latest manga lulz.

A/N: The sixth chapter is here loyal readers! And to new readers, you should be very lucky that i'm the only one on the site that has been writing such a long and fabulous Tsunade and Orochimaru fanfic, lol. Anyways, now that we're getting deeper into the story, I find that the Tsunade and Jiraiya pairing is becoming more and more appealing to me. No, i'm not changing this to a Tsu/Jir fanfic, but still, if you've read the summary of the story it **does**say that passion between Tsunade and Orochimaru starts to die. But nevertheless, I still, with all my Tsu/Oro fangirl heart, try my hardest to include some type of romance with the main pairing of Orochimaru and Tsunade. Despite all of this, i'll tell you the truth when I say that I had a fun time writing this chapter. Seriously, I was laughing out loud and everything, lolz. So please enjoy the new chapter even if there is absolutely no Tsu/Oro fluff or action. Sumimasen and have fun reading!

* * *

The night crept up quickly in the Konoha Village, bringing with it inevitable darkness, a cloudy and pouring sky it's canvas. Every child hurried for home or some nearby sanctuary from the rain, the only ones out were adults going to various clubs and bars. Tsunade was among one of them, strolling the village with Shizune beside her holding up a large umbrella that covered the two of them. Why the blonde chose tonight to go out, she didn't know. What perplexed the assistant kunoichi further was the fact that her mistress actually invited one of her Sannin friends, Jiraiya.

_'Hmm. I wonder why she's bringing him along...'_

The two arrived at Jiraiya's, Tsunade doing the job of ringing the doorbell before waiting a long few moments. Losing her patience quickly, the amber eyed Sannin pushed on the doorbell repeatedly until Shizune told her to stop. On the fourteenth time, Tsunade did stop before fixing her face into an upset scowl. But as soon as she heard the excited shrills of 'Mommy!!', her scowl transformed into a smile. Her son always had that effect on her.

"Alright, alright! Hold up!"

Jiraiya sounded loud throughout the apartment, to the two kunoichi's outside, it sounding like he was in the midst of something. As sounds of running, laughing, and all kinds of hasty clutter went on behind the door, Tsunade once more put on an impatient look. Whatever was taking them so long, it had to be Jiraiya's fault.

"Where's your coat?," Jiraiya said while searching for his shoes.

Sanosuke jumped onto a couch and peered behind it where a small space was harbored. His eyes lit up at his blue raincoat and frantically pointed to it.

"Right here, Jiraiya!"

"Good, i'm comin'..."

The next few minutes for Tsunade and Shizune were spent waiting outside impatiently for Jiraiya and Sanosuke who were still bustling through the apartment, getting ready, blissfully unaware if only for a few minutes of the Godaime's thin patience and short temper.

"...Grrr, that's it...I've fucking had it!! I'm gonna count to motherfuckin' ten, Jiraiya and if your ass aint out here by then, i'm busting down this goddamn door!!," Tsunade shouted, utterly pissed.

Shizune gasped, waving her hand frantically as if to ward off her colourful language.

"Godaime!! Please with the cussing!! There's a five year old in there too!!"

The blonde Sannin arrogantly crossed her arms, turning her head. "It's not like he's never heard it before and my boy knows better."

Her black haired servant backed down from the argument, sighing in disappointment of her misbehaved Hokage.

_'She's been so abrasive this past week and now here she is again throwing another fit. I don't know what to expect from her next.'_

As Tsunade counted out loud in ear splitting yelling, Jiraiya suddenly began panicking. Quickly, he sprayed on his cologne, scooped up Sanosuke over his shoulder and grabbed his keys before dashing to the door.

"Don't say ten, don't say ten!!," he begged as he flung open the door.

His worried dark eyes fell upon the two females, one being the frightened Shizune who was mouthing her prayers for him and Tsunade who had reached the final number, death written out for the silver haired Sannin.

"TEN!! When I get my hands on you, i'm gonna...," she growled as she began stomping towards him.

Out of spite of her enraged Lady, Shizune flew her arm around her waist from behind as she tried her best to stop any violence from happening.

"Lady Tsunade!! Stop!! Have you gone mad?!," the medical kunoichi said with vehement persuading.

"Shizune! Will you let go of me? I'm not going to touch him! Jeez!!"

With a firm tug, Tsunade succeeded in prying her arm from her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her ambers before rebuking, "You don't have to be so protective. You know me by now. I'd never do anything like that infront of my kid, so stop worrying all the time."

Casting her eyes downwards, bowing her head, Shizune whispered her apologies before the golden haired Sannin turned back to the silver haired Sannin. Stern eyes glaring up at Jiraiya, Tsunade opened her mouth to scold him before her son spoke up first.

"Please no hurt Jiraiya, mommy..."

Sanosuke had his arms around his neck, staring at his mother through glassy honey orbs. Guilt immediately overcame his mother while she averted her eyes to look into his. Upon seeing reassurance and love in her irises, relief came in the form of a small smile, finding its way onto the small boy's face.

"I promise sweetheart..."

Jiraiya's frown ceased to let up at he handed over her son slowly into her arms and watched the tender scene before him. Maternal instincts taken over her dissipating anger, Tsunade wiped away her son's tears and kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry. Mommy's here."

Inwardly mortified of her previous behavior, the Hokage without looking at neither of them, uttered their leave before starting off towards her next destination. Shizune struggled to catch up with her fast strides all the while Jiraiya sulked behind them with a leisure walk, opening a small umbrella to cover his head.

_'I should have went on that date...I might have even been lucky. I doubt any of that will be happening tonight, especially with Tsunade...'_

* * *

Upon arriving at Ino's house, Tsunade didn't expect to see Ino's mother nor to find out that Ino was fast asleep. It seemed like her plans for the perfect night out were already beginning to go awry.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm terribly sorry, Godaime! I had no idea my daughter promised you that!"

Bowing deeply, Ino's mother straightened her stance and called out for Shikamaru over her shoulder.

"Shika!! Come look who's here, honey!!"

"Not now, i'm watchin' t.v.!!"

Rolling her eyes, Ino's mother shouted, "It's Lady Hokage!! She's here to drop off Sanosuke!! Remember you promised to watch him tonight?!"

"Oh, yeah! I'll be right there!"

Tsunade managed a nervous smile as Ino's mother came back to her, laughing.

"Please, my deepest apologies, Lady Tsunade. My son-in-law is probably the laziest father-to-be..."

"I'll agree with you on that one. But he's a born shinobi. Don't let his laziness fool you Mrs.Yamanaka."

Giggling, the younger woman's eyes fell upon the five year old in her arms, instantly beaming at him.

"My goodness, you're even cuter up close! Truly, Lady Hokage, your son is simply adorable! Why he even looks familiar..."

The blonde haired Sannin began to blush as she demurely looked away. Before Mrs. Yamanaka could become suspicious or ask any further questions, Shikamaru arrived, yawning.

"Oh, hi Lady Godaime."

"Hello, Shikamaru. So, Ino's asleep huh?"

"Yeah. She sleeps alot. I swear, I don't know how any of this is gonna work with **both **of us being lazy now."

Laughing softly, Tsunade readjusted her son in her arms. Ino's mother took notice that it was raining pretty heavily outside and if it wasn't for the umbrella over her head, the Hokage would have been completely soaked.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade! Won't you come inside for some tea? It's awfully pouring outside."

"Thank you, but i'm afraid I can't stay. You see, I need someone to watch my son so I can attend to...important business. I'm going to be doing some house calls for a few hours. I promise to be back around midnight. One o'clock at the least," Tsunade explained, Shizune giving her cautious glances every now and then.

_'Oh my goodness, there she goes lying again. I swear, doesn't anyone around here stand up to her besides me?'_

"Well isn't that nice? Well, we promise to take good care of him. Plus this will be a nice experience for Shikamaru, seeing as he has no siblings of his own to take care of. This will be perfect, won't it Shikamaru?"

The teenage Jounnin nodded, refraining a sigh.

"I guess so. It can't be that hard."

As Mrs. Yamanaka scolded him for his handling of the situation, Shikamaru noticed Sanosuke peering at him with reluctant eyes. The father-to-be offered a friendly smile and almost immediately, Sanosuke let down his guard and smiled as well.

"...This is serious, Shikamaru! You're going to be a father and yet you talk like it's nothing at all?! I swear when I see your mother, i'm going to have a firm conversation with her about your-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I think we should take Sanosuke now. The Godaime has places to be and it's obviously not standing here listening to you argue," Shikamaru said cooly as Tsunade leaned down to let her son stand on his own.

"Be good for mommy, Sanosuke. I'll be back soon."

Nodding, the black haired boy looked into his mother's leveled ambers and hugged her as tightly as he could. Tsunade hugged him back, kissing his ear.

"I'll miss you, mommy...promise I can go outside and play tommorow?"

"Sure."

"Even if it's raining?"

His mother laughed gently, giving the side of his head a large kiss.

"Yes. Now run along. Shikamaru's going to watch after you. He's nice."

After sharing a kiss, her son let her go and turned towards Shikamaru who was waiting with an outstretched hand.

"Come on, kid. Mrs. Yamanaka's got ice cream in her freezer."

Ecstatic, the young boy clasped the older boy's hand and jumped with excitement the entire way to the kitchen.

"Is there chocolate?!"

"Pretty much every flavor imaginable. My girlfriend keeps her freezer stocked 'cause she gets cravings all the time for it."

Mrs. Yamanaka let out a small giggle before bowing.

"Thank you very much, my Lady. Your son's in good hands."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. No need to thank me. I should be thanking you," Tsunade said while giving a small bow.

"There's no need for that, really. But may I ask, what's his normal bedtime? I should have him asleep whenever you desire-"

"Please, it's fine. Let him stay up as long as he wants. Whatever he wants, he gets. My son's spoiled, but hey, what can I do?"

"But he's such a sweet child. Anyways, I guess you must be on your way. Nice seeing you, Lady Tsunade."

"Likewise."

After another bow, Tsunade and company headed off towards the bar, Mrs. Yamanaka waving them off.

"Take your time! Please, don't rush!"

The amber eyed Hokage gave a silent wave as she continued on her way. Once out of hearing, Shizune gave her a stern glare, gripping the umbrella in her hand.

"Why the hell did you lie like that? One day all of your lies are gonna catch up to you, ya know?"

"Oh please. Like that could ever happen to me. This is why people go out to drink, Shizune."

"Why?"

"To get away from people like you, that's why," Tsunade mused, Jiraiya chuckling with a shake of his head.

"What's so funny?!," Shizune growled, anger in her eyes.

"Can't you go five seconds without being vulgar, Tsunade?," the toad sage asked honestly.

"And can't you go five seconds without being a goddamn pervert?," she snapped, readjusting her purse over her shoulder.

The tables were turned as the medical assistant started to laugh, leaving the perverted Sannin fuming. Honestly, the woman was never happy, no matter what happened to her. Jiraiya wondered if there was an off switch somewhere within her that was sapping away all her happiness.

_'Why does Tsunade have to be so...bitchy?!'_

But then, as fast as a strike of lightning, it came to him head on. His heated anger was washed away with the overwhelming feeling of guilt.

_'Then again...the only one who does make her happy is Sanosuke.'_

Jiraiya stared at nothing else but her the entire way to the bar, with a stare that belonged to a lovesick old man as he gazed from her waist long golden hair all the way down to her stilettos. Words couldn't describe the feelings he had for her, all muddled and disoriented inside his mind. There were times when he wished he would just say it to her, but then it would all backfire, resulting in saying something offensive and receiving blindingly fast slaps that one time nearly knocked him out. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why was it so hard? It wasn't like they were children anymore.

Before his thoughts could mature any further, they arrived at their destination. A bar called "The Drunken Sailor". Fitting, seeing as Tsunade talked like a sailor twenty four seven and could tolerate as much alcohol as a grown man. Jiraiya had a feeling that they'd be in here for a while.

_'She drinks like a grown ass man. I can't let her down more sake. No way, that'll destroy all the pride I have left if I let her drink more than me!'_

"This is it. I hear their hot wings are pretty good."

With widened eyes, the silver haired Sannin said in disbelief, "So you're saying...you don't want to drink?"

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Tsunade gave him a devilish smirk with eyes to match. Unknowingly, she had hit a place in his heart with just her look, Jiraiya's lust for the Godaime rising tenfold.

"Oh, i'm gonna drink alright. But not on an empty stomach, are you crazy? I swear, men...my curves don't come from sake alone, you know."

"I know they don't," Jiraiya replied with a perverted smile.

Rolling her eyes, she entered the bar, Shizune following after retracting the umbrella then finally, Jiraiya. The bar was full of people, seeing as it was a Saturday night and nobody would be caught dead at home. Amidst the bustling crowds were quite a few Jounnin, some recognizable ANBU, and even a Chunnin or two. The ones that were old enough to drink of course. Tsunade all the while was searching for a table when she spotted one in the corner, a cozy little booth away from all the mingling and such.

"Come on, this way," she called behind her over the loud ad libbed conversational noise.

The two followed her to the booth and took their seats, Tsunade sliding to the end of the table and Shizune taking a seat next to her, enclosing her so if she wanted to get up, the assistant would have to get up as well. Jiraiya respected the fact that the two girls wanted to sit next to eachother and sat across from them, more like across from Tsunade. Menu's before them, they grabbed them first before doing anything else, studied the various foods. A minute later, a waiter approached to take their orders.

"I'll have a hamburger with fries and a glass of water," Shizune announced in a dignified tone, oblivious to the eye rolling of the Hokage.

"Yeah, i'll have an order of fried shrimp and some dumplings, pork fried rice and a beer," Jiraiya said in a nonchalant manner.

"Finally," Tsunade huffed.

"And for you, Lady Hokage?"

"Well...to start, i'll have two orders of hot wings, no blue cheese dressing. An order of fried shrimp, a cheeseburger, two orders of cheese fries and a glass of soda, and there better be a lime in it. I want this in ten minutes, no later than that," Tsunade ordered firmly without even looking at the flabbergasted waiter.

Bowing quickly, he left, leaving the three to themselves. Shizune was the first to speak up, in utter awe at her oblivious Godaime.

"Tsunade! What the hell?! Do you have a bottomless pit as a stomach?!"

"**To start**? Damn, woman. You eat more than me," Jiraiya added, chuckling.

Tsunade glared at him while shrugging out of her jacket, revealing a very attracting outfit of a black miniskirt and a sleeveless top that showed her tight navel, complimented her ample assets. She took mental notice of the marginal widening of his perverted eyes, yet spoke nothing of it. This was probably going to be her only night out for a month, maybe two, so she'd rather make the best of it. The blonde turned her eyes away from him to talk to Shizune, very well aware that he was still staring at her. Her conversation went in and out his ears, insignificant as he marveled at her body.

_'She's so beautiful. I can tell her metabolism has been kicking in overdrive since she had Sanosuke. She looks incredible.'_

"...I told you to wear those earrings," Tsunade scolded lightly, shaking her head.

"I didn't want to seem too flashy. I'm already wearing the skirt you let me borrow."

"I know, isn't it cute?"

Grimacing slightly down at the short leather skirt, Shizune replied prudently, "If you're a stripper."

Taken aback at just the slightest, the Godaime raised an eyebrow and studied her friend closer.

"I dress like a stripper? Shizune, I think you need to let loose a little bit more."

Pointing menacingly at her outfit, the black haired assistant received a heavy sigh from her Lady.

"You mean like that?"

"I don't see what the problem is," Tsunade defended in a mellow tone, lifting a leg over the other to prevent the toad sage from getting any ideas of looking up her skirt, in which she had deliberately skipped putting on panties.

Admitting defeat, Shizune gave a small shake of her head before changing the conversation. Ten minutes later, the food arrived and it seemed like nearly all conversation was gone as soon as Tsunade started to eat. Jiraiya and Shizune were in silent awe as they watched the blonde haired mother literally wolf down her food, taking the occasional gulp of soda before going back to another plate. The table was full of food, mostly Tsunade's and by the time she was done, Jiraiya had nearly eaten his way through his three plates of food. Shizune barely done with her hamburger.

"Holy shit. Woman, where did it all go?"

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she gave him a stern look before reaching across the table for another napkin.

"In my stomach. Isn't that were all food goes, moron?"

Sighing at the harassing Sannin, Tsunade called for a waiter and ordered another plate of hot wings.

"Oh, and can we get a bottle of sake as well?"

"Of course, Godaime."

After the waiter staggeringly carried the stack of empty plates away, Shizune turned to Jiraiya and started up a conversation.

"So, Jiraiya, how's training with Naruto been lately?"

Mouth full of food, the toad sage blurted his words in messy mumbles as a disgusted Tsunade and Shizune watched. Once food started coming out, that's when the barely dressed Hokage called an end to it.

"Hey! Chew your food, goddammit! I don't want any on my new skirt..."

Swallowing his food, Jiraiya eyed her with playful dark eyes, taking in great amusement at her pouting face.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?," he mused huskily, momentarily forgetting about his conversation with Shizune. He was much more interested in the busty blonde.

Eyes averting to the ceiling, the amber eyed kunoichi drummed her nails onto the table while mumbling under her breath. "I swear. I really need a drink."

He teasingly laughed at her before the woman beside her attempted to catch his attention with a firm shout of his name.

"Jiraiya!"

"Hmm?"

"Did you forget about my question?"

"Oh...no, I didn't. Sorry." Jiraiya gave Tsunade a final gaze before starting his conversation with the impatient assistant.

Soon enough, the sake arrived as well as the third order of hot wings. Tsunade immediately dove for the sake bottle first, filling her cup to the brim before downing it down.

"Oh, yes. That's perfect..."

She poured herself another cup before placing it in the middle of the table for the others to share. The toad sage watched her drink the alcohol with a slightly fascinated stare. The woman was simply amazing.

"You sure do like sake, huh?"

"You bet your ass. I barely get to drink anymore. Try having a five year old tagging around you all day and a sake bottle in your hand. It doesn't quite work out," the Godaime said in a somber tone, taking a sip of her sake.

Jiraiya shook his head, poured himself some sake. Shizune did the same and the night was spent drinking bottle after bottle of sake, discussing personal lives and important topics. It wasn't until well after twelve did Tsunade's words begun to slur, sentences turning incoherent as she poured herself another cup of sake. Her Sannin friend, who was probably neck and neck with her alcohol tolerance, was surprisingly still self aware and noticed her strange behavior almost immediately.

_'She drank more than both of us put together...gods, i'm surprised she didn't pass out.'_

Shizune, who had the fewest drinks, unsurprisingly had the least tolerance the alcohol, excusing herself from the table to dash to the ladies room. Now the two Sannin were all alone, yet Tsunade could have cared less, that is if she could pay attention. She was completely focused on her sake, amber eyes glazed over as she gulped down her umpteenth cup.

"Hey, Tsunade. How many drinks did you have?"

Cheeks flushed, a large grin plastered to her face, she slowly lifted her tired ambers to stare at the concerned Sannin.

"Huh?...Oh, would you look at that. We're out of sake...umm, what's his name?...Butler?...No, it can't be- oh yeah! WAITER!! _WAITER_!! ANOTHER ROUND OVER HERE!!"

Jiraiya stared at her in utter shock. It was completely obvious that she was drunk, but never did he know that she could be a sloppy drunk. She was always so composed and well intact with herself. But now, she was just a mess. A train wreck that already happened and was asking for more.

"Tsunade. I think you've had enough-"

Suddenly, the murky minded Hokage bursted out into uncontrollable cackling, banging her fist on the table. Becoming steadily prudent, in fear she'd do something completely out of character, Jiraiya slowly reached for her hand and placed his over hers. If he was anything, it wasn't heartless. He knew she had a son to take care of and in this condition, there was no possible way she could do so. He had to stop her while she was ahead.

"Listen...Tsunade. I think it's time we leave-"

"EXCUSE ME?! NUH-UH!!...I...I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE...B-BEFORE I...I...What was I gonna say again?"

Jiraiya sighed deeply, embarrassment showing upon his face from the stares of nearby people. She was causing a scene all by herself and she wasn't even aware of it. He decided. Once Shizune came back, they were going to head off for home. That was that.

"Get ready. We're leaving, Tsunade."

"Huh?! Who are **you **to tell **me**?! _THE FUCKING HOKAGE_!! I swear if...if I wasn't sitting down...i'd...oh god, where's that sake? WAITER!!"

Moments later, a hesitant waiter arrived with another bottle of sake. "Can we get a bill please? We're going to leave now," the toad sage requested while pulling out his wallet to check his money.

"Yes. Of course."

Tsunade's bloodshot eyes beamed at the bottle, practically snatching it before downing the alcohol all by herself, not even having the self control to pour it into a cup first. Jiraiya could feel the effects of his alcohol intake taking over his mind, but he tried desperately to fight it. He had to keep himself intact so he could make sure she got home safely.

"Enough! Tsunade put the bottle down!"

Reaching over the table, he took a firm hold of her wrist and yanked the bottle from her lips. Eyes kindling with anger, Jiraiya finally stood his ground, no longer intimidated by her. Tsunade immediately glared at him, so enraged she didn't know whether to punch him first or let him say his last words before she went ahead and punched him. Why was someone always trying to ruin her fun? Jiraiya was officially a killjoy.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"You, that's what!! Now let go of me," she argued, pulling his hand from around her wrist.

"Not until you put down that goddamn bottle!!"

"Want me to put the fuckin' bottle down, huh?!

"What am I speakin'?! Chinese?!"

Though her entire mind was hammered, the Godaime knew a threat when she saw it. Jiraiya was practically asking for an ass whipping- and that was what he was going to get. In less than a second, Tsunade threw the half empty bottle across the table, landing on the floor with a shatter before jumping across the table and landing a hard slap across his face.

The entire bar now was watching, cheering and growing increasingly wild as they watched the fight between the two legendary Sannin unfold.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!!"

"**Get 'em Hokage!! Don't let a man beat you now**!!"

"**Let's go, Jiraiya!! Whooo**!!"

In the heat of the fight, though the silver haired Sannin didn't land a finger on her, he did try to stop her. But to no avail. She was like an enraged tigress on a bad day. A really bad day, like she was having both PMSing issues and baby daddy issues at the same time. Jiraiya, inwardly, had never been more scared in his entire life. Tsunade was going to town on the grown man; slapping, punching, pulling hair, so much going on that it didn't take long for the both of them to land on the floor. Shizune ironically arrived from the bathroom, astonished at the sight before her. The whole bar was crowded around the two, cheering them on.

It was an absolute frenzied mess. Shizune dove in almost immediatley, in fear that something horrible would turn out if she didn't act.

"Tsunade!! Stop!!"

Just when she was about to haul her off of him, Jiraiya finally got a hold of Tsunade's arms, flipping them over so she was beneath him. Her breathing was erratic, heart thumping wildly against her chest. She was completely outraged, hurt, confused. She didn't know what the hell to do, what to feel, but with one look into his upset dark eyes and she was like ice cream; melting. Through her foggy, jumbled mind, she began to remember all the times when she used to be upset and how he'd used to comfort her, make her feel better. What she was doing was the complete opposite to him. Some friend she was. Her guilt had to have came from all of that sake or else she still would have been putting up a fight against him. Already she could tell she's done quite alot of damage and she did get a few good punches to his face. He'd surely be feeling it all in the morning.

"Jiraiya...?," Tsunade whispered as if it were the first time saying his name.

He had never pictured them to end up like this- on the floor of a local bar, wasted, with about a hundred people waiting for what was going to happen next. Jiraiya gazed straight into her eyes, looked past the bloodshot veins and into her irises. About the most prettiest damn colour he's ever seen. He's been such a fool. A fool that had been too shy to say what he really felt. How much he adored her, from her vulgar cussing to her breasts that he could sit a sake cup on if he wanted to.

"Your eyes. They're...they're so beautiful...," he mumbled, letting go of one of her arms to gently push aside her bangs.

Without her consent, her eyes began to form unwanted salt water, welling up past her vision. Her drunken mind couldn't decipher what was going on, only her conscious being the one telling her what to do. And it was telling her to do what she had been so afraid to do for so long. To accept his affections. Unable to think for herself, defend herself, she reached up and did the only did she knew she could do _by _herself. Tsunade pressed her lips against his slowly, eyes closing as tears ran down the sides of her face. Jiraiya jolted in his place, accidentally breaking the kiss in shock.

_'Did she just?...'_

"Tsunade!!"

Shizune kneeled over to them, studied Tsunade's intoxicated eyes, the tears rolling down her face. She gently shook her head, wiped away the trickling salt water. Now that her mistress's mind was subdued to that of a helpless infant, Shizune was forced to take on the role she thought she'd never have to take on. A mother. To the Hokage no less who was twice her own age.

"Oh, goodness. Tsunade..."

"Alright!! Break it up!! Come on, nothing to see here!!"

The black haired assistant looked up to see the masked Jounnin, Kakashi, breaking up the crowd. As the people began to go back to their own business, the bar once again started bustling, this time with gossip about the fight that had just occurred. Kakashi sighed softly, walked over to the three. His uncovered eye fell upon Shizune, taking up some interest. He never expected her to be in a place like this, more importantly wearing something so daring as a short skirt and a halter top. What on earth was a delicate flower like her doing in a place like this meant for people of the complete opposite? One look at the drunk Hokage on the floor answered his queries.

_'She came with Tsunade. That Godaime of ours...she sure is an alcoholic.'_

"Oh, well hello Shizune. Mind telling me just what's going on?"

Standing up, she shrugged while shooting worried looks down at the drunken blonde and equally drunk toad sage.

"I have no idea what happened. I only went to the bathroom for five minutes and then I hear everyone shouting their names. Honestly, I can't take them anywhere."

Kakashi stifled a chuckle before he too gazed down at the pair of intoxicated Sannin, Jiraiya slowly pulling Tsunade to her feet. It was useless. Not even five seconds passed before the Godaime began to crumble back down onto the floor. The silver haired Sannin immediately caught her, hauling up her body close to his, finding sympathy for her in her soft groans.

"My head...killing me," she muttered into his chest.

Sighing, Jiraiya looked towards Kakashi with an apologetic look. "Please excuse her. She's had too much sake."

"Do you need any help getting her home?," Kakashi replied with concern knotted in his forehead.

"Nah, i'm fine. But I don't know about Shizune. She's actually not much of an alcoholic, but she drank too much for her body. I think you should take her home-"

"I'm fine, dammit! Honestly, i'm not some child!," Shizune argued loudly.

"Woah. Well, alright then. I won't argue with that one. Just make it home safe you three. Especially you, Shizune..."

Flushing, she nodded her head before going towards the booth to retrieve her purse. Kakashi gave a curt nod then disappeared into the swarm of ninja. Jiraiya let out a gruff exhale as he moved Tsunade to a seat at the edge of the booth and let her lean against the table.

"Shizune, you get her ready to go. I'm gonna pay the bill."

"Sure."

Once the blonde haired Hokage was sure that he was gone, she looked at her disappointed assistant, pouting. Tucking away stray golden tresses behind her ears, she watched as Shizune demurely caught her stare, teacher and disciple engaging in the most awkward moment of all time.

"Hey...Shizune. Do you...do you think I was too mean to Jiraiya tonight?"

Pursing her lips, her assistant retrieved her jacket and purse, placed them on the table before slowly sitting down across from her. Fiddling her thumbs, she gave a tentative look towards her awaiting Lady before answering.

"Actually, I thought you were quite unappreciative. He's only trying to be nice. In fact, I think he kinda likes you...just this once, could you apologize? I don't know how that fight started, but i'm almost positive you started it...," Shizune replied truthfully, looking down.

Tsunade listened quietly, biting her lip in guilty frustration. She had no idea how bitchy she was being, especially towards him. Jiraiya truly was a sweet guy, though a bit perverted, a good person. The Godaime at that moment, in the midst of her disarrayed mind and the noisy bar, hated herself. Not another word passed her lips when Jiraiya returned. She unceremoniously stuffed her arms into her jacket, grabbed her purse and minutes later, they were all ready to leave.

Stepping outside, there was a nice, cool breeze, accompanied with the absence of rain clouds. The rain had ended hours ago, replaced with a clear, deep indigo sky littered with the twinkling of a trillion stars. It was beautiful. Certainly much better than being in that heated bar where they were surrounded by drunkards and nosy shinobi.

Shizune sighed in relief when she came out of the bar, stopping herself from opening her umbrella. She looked back over her shoulder at Tsunade who was being patiently escorted by Jiraiya, clinging to his arm, stumbling over her own stilettos.

"Please. I can't let Sanosuke see me like this..."

"Don't worry, Tsunade. I'll retrieve him," her assistant replied reassuringly.

"It looks like i'm taking you home then. You'll meet us there, Shizune?"

"Yeah. Just make sure she makes it home safe. You have your keys, Tsunade?"

The Hokage replied with an angry wave of her hand, trying her hardest to suppress the oncoming feeling of nausea rising up her throat.

"Good. Then take her home I guess. Please, I know this sounds weird, but make sure she makes it to her bedroom. I'd die if the next morning she was found sprawled somewhere outside by someone other than me. Her reputation is at stake," she explained softly, giving worried glances towards the clumsy Godaime.

The next thing she knew, Tsunade's heel stepped onto a rock, causing her already poor balance to topple. Jiraiya, luckily, caught her before she fell face first into the ground, arms wrapped tight around her waist. And that's when all hell broke loose. When he squeezed onto her stomach like that to catch her from falling, the nausea inside of her had risen to a point where she couldn't ignore it any longer. Keeling over, the Hokage vomited an unsightly amount, most of it being the three orders of hot wings and the array of other mountainous food she had scarfed down from earlier.

The toad sage groaned loudly, pissed about the entire thing as Shizune rushed over to catch up Tsunade's golden locks from her face. "Tsunade! Are you alright?!"

She responded with a quick shake of her head before another wave of sick overcame her body, making her stomach do somersaults as she opened her mouth to throw up again. Jiraiya couldn't believe it. One of the legendary Sannin, the fifth Hokage, had actually lowered her title even further, seeing as her high tolerance to alcohol had failed miserably before everyone's eyes. As if being called the "Legendary Sucker" wasn't enough for the poor woman. Surely she wouldn't hear the last of this tomorrow morning.

"...Are you alright now?," Shizune whispered softly, near to tears at her intoxicated Godaime. Tsunade thought about it, feeling the extreme tightening in her stomach fade away, the painful sting of her stomach acids burning her throat. She wanted to throw up again, but from the amount she let out, there wasn't anything left to throw up. She began to nod her head, moaning in agony. Quickly, her assistant reached into her purse and pulled out a napkin, wiped her mouth.

"Oh...I knew going out wasn't such a good idea. Honestly, Tsunade. If I was your mother...how will you work tomorrow? You'll have a hell of a hangover. _Gods, I just can't believe you_! This is why I scold you all the time! Ugh...what would you do without me?"

As Shizune's rebuking kept on, Jiraiya had a gut feeling that Tsunade was too weak to walk, in fact, too weak to stand. Carefully and as gently as he could, he wrapped an arm behind her knees and another arm around her shoulders before lifting her up with ease. Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in his chest, Jiraiya stifling a cry as he kept his Hokage close. Yup, during their fight she definitely broke something of his and damn did it hurt like a motherfucker. Maybe a rib or two, he didn't know. Tsunade responded to being lifted into his arms with a soft moan, bloodshot eyes looking up into tender, dark ones, not even aware enough to see the pain behind them.

"I'll take you home. You're safe with me...Shizune's going to get your son for you. So just try and rest. I've got ya..."

The compassion behind his words, the feeling of warmth emitting from his broad body; even when she was drunk, he made her feel like she was on a cloud, a blissful cloud. Tsunade nodded, snuggling her head into his chest. His heartbeat was strong like his feelings for her, his stare lingering like the sense of joy he felt when around her. Jiraiya was damn near afraid he'd let out his contained happiness if he kept on thinking like he was. The woman he's cared for, for so many years was finally letting down her barriers, if only for a minute.

Shizune's voice came back into the picture and sadly, Jiraiya couldn't recall a damn word she had said.

"...So just take her home I guess."

Nodding, the silver haired Sannin brought the blonde closer, watching her close her eyes. "Yeah. I got it."

With one last tentative gaze, Shizune left, shaking her head sadly as she went. Jiraiya as well set off towards his destination, carrying the slumbering Hokage as if she was his last real treasure.

_'In less than two hours you manage to get drunk, get into a bar fight, and kiss me, and all of this happening in the same night. What the hell am I gonna do with you, Tsunade?'_

* * *

A/N: Wow, funny stuff is happening huh? You'd expect someone like Tsunade to have better control of herself, but nevertheless, it was hilarious making the legendary kunoichi drunk, lulz. So now that you're done, leave a review because the next chapter, I can guarantee, will have some hot and sexy action with our main pairing of Tsunade and Orochimaru. Sweetness, I know. Drop a review if you can, i'd really like to hear from you guys about my latest chapter and for sure this time, you'll see some Tsu/Oro action in the next chapter. Ja ne!


	7. Love's Ups and Downs

Disclaimer: Naruto is awesomeness, but sadly I don't own it people.

A/N: This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for! lol. Yup, there's some Oro/Tsu action going on in this chapter; a fluffy, but violent lemon for you loyal readers- new readers are welcome as well-. By this point in our story plot, its kinda obvious that Tsunade's feeling something for Jiraiya, but when she sees Orochimaru, those feelings just go out the window. It's kind of amazing the power he has over someone like Tsunade. A high almost. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Happy reading! XD

* * *

Ino awoke to the sound of shrieking shrills of laughter followed by the mellow chuckles of a familiar Jounnin. She slowly sat up in bed, yawned while extending her arms above her head in a long stretch. Her night shirt rose to reveal her growing belly as she tilted her head back, long blonde hair tickling the sheets on her bed.

"Jeez, doesn't he know how to keep it down? Men...," she mumbled sleepily.

Retracting her arms, she blinked through the darkness of her room at the door, a bright light showing from the opposite side of her door, illuminating the space at the bottom. That proved that someone had to be awake. She took a quick glance at her clock, nearly blown away when it read eleven o' clock. Who in their right mind would be up this late at night?

"What the hell?! I know it's Saturday, but still! A pregnant woman is trying to sleep, ya know! **Shikamaru**!!"

The loud bellowing of his name quieted the noise in the house from carefree laughter to the dull sound of running along with a jumbled assortment of worried queries.

"Are you alright?! Ino!"

Seconds later, her door was flung open and standing there was a breathless, spiky haired teen, hand around the knob of her door with a death grip. His dark eyes landed on the pregnant blonde, concern ebbed into his face. She was sitting up in bed, her blue eyes adjusting to the light of the house.

"Ino? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Clenching her fists, teeth, Ino gave her boyfriend a hard glare before shouting, "How's about keepin' it down?! I was sleeping, you know!"

"Oh, i'm sorry Ino..."

Shikamaru sighed gently, hands going to his sides. A relaxed chuckle followed after, smiling at the angry teenager.

"You know, if you weren't pregnant, I would have just ignored you."

"Wow, how lucky am I to have a boyfriend like you?," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But the way it sounded, pregnant or not, I would have still came to see if you were alright."

Ino slowly reduced her scowl to a hopeless frown, releasing her fists from their grip. She looked down and he was almost certain her fiery blues kindled with amusement, even if it was only a moment.

"...I'm hungry. Can you get me some ice cream?"

"What kind?"

"It doesn't matter..."

He left without another word, leaving her to herself. Bringing the sheets away from her body, she decided to get out of bed, seeing as she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. Steadily as she could, she stood up and went to turn on the light in her room. Illuminated, she squeezed her eyes shut at the blunt, painful beams. But as her sapphires got used to the light did she begin to relax her eyes, opening them once more.

Shikamaru arrived minutes later to find her examining herself in her full length mirror, more like her growing stomach. She was oblivious to his presence, deeply concerned with the small, barely noticeable bump of her navel. Her eyebrows furrowed and sadness filled up her sapphires.

_'Guess i'll have to hold off on my summer wardrobe for a while. I'll be as big as a blimp by the time summer arrives. I was planning that shopping spree with my mother for months...'_

"Hey...don't look like that..."

Startled slightly, Ino snapped her head towards the doorway where Shikamaru was standing nonchalantly, holding a carton of ice cream in his hand with a spoon stuck in it. A blush began to appear at her cheeks, yet the warmth in his eyes made the situation seem a little bit more manageable.

"Shika...," she mouthed.

"What was with that frown back there?"

Too embarrassed to answer, she demurely looked away, for the first time not having the strength to argue back at him. Taking her silence as her answer, he walked into her room and closed the door behind him. Shikamaru strolled to her nightstand and placed the ice cream there before looking in her direction.

Ino, thinking it was safe to chance a glance at him, turned her head only to subsequently squeal at their proximity. He was right behind her, with the same bored look on his face as usual. But his eyes, they did most of the talking. The first time he ever stared at her like that was the night she gave herself to him, all because of those god forsaken sexy ass eyes.

"If you want my opinion, you're beautiful. You'll always be beautiful, Ino, even if your stomach's gonna be as big as Choji's," he mused, watching her giggle.

"You flatter me, Shika," Ino gushed gently as she turned around, staring at him face to face.

Expecting it, she was gathered into his arms in a warm embrace. Overcome with suppressed joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling while they stared deeper into eachothers eyes.

"Gods, I hate it when you call me that. Even your mom calls me that."

"What? Shika?," she said innocently, seeing a grim frown cross his face for a brief moment.

"Ugh. Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't mind if only you called me that, but when your mom uses that same name, it's kinda creepy. You know what i'm saying?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Men. If you like it when I say it, then that's all that matters. I'll tell my mom to knock it off, if that's what you want."

"Please do," Shikamaru pleaded, rolling his eyes.

"Alright. But it all depends..."

"Depends on what?," he said nervously, expecting the worst of requests from his blonde girlfriend.

"What kinda ice cream did you get me?"

"Chocolate chip-"

Squealing like a little girl who got a Barbie doll for Christmas, Ino nodded with a smile that ceased to drop.

"Deal! Wuv you, Shika!"

Catching him off guard, she kissed him, giggling against his lips. After getting used to it, did the father-to-be roll his eyes before responding to her kissing. After several moments of fruitless attempts to dominate her passion, Shikamaru gave up and ended their lip lock, concluding that he was just too lazy to give her what she wanted.

"Shika...," Ino whispered seductively, making chills run up his spine.

He gulped, remembering the same tone she used when they made love. Even if it was only once with her, he could never forget the fire in eyes that were supposed to harbor calamity, moans that should have belonged to a woman of older status and passion that couldn't possibly belong to the petite kunoichi. No. That night, she proved to him above any other girl he's dated or been with that she wasn't just some cute little blonde. But a woman. It hit him like nothing he's ever seen before.

_'She's...she's a woman. Not a girl.'_

"What?," he answered reluctantly, wishing she wasn't seducing him so.

Ino stared at him with a deliberate, flirtatious stare, smirking at the slight fear in his eyes. She knew she was pregnant, but teasing him like this, getting him all worked up and bothered, only added to her fun. Knowing that he couldn't lay a single intimate finger on her only added to his misery- his suffering, and she was soaking in all the fun.

"I want you to do something for me, Shika..."

Witnessing the marginal widening of his eyes, it took all her being just to suppress her giggles and to keep a straight face. Snuggling closer to him, Ino made sure to never let up her stare and to keep on her devilish grin.

"W-what is it?"

"Would it be too much to ask if you could..."

"If I could wha..." His words trailing off, she leaned over to his ear then kissed it. Shikamaru didn't know how much more he could take.

"...If you could hand me my ice cream, moron," Ino laughed.

"Ino! Dammit, don't mess around like that!," he argued heatedly as she erupted into more laughter.

Breaking their embrace, he sternly glared at her before going to retrieve her ice cream.

"For goodness sake! Ino, I swear...little vixen..."

"Oh come on, Shika. You know you liked it," she teased, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Of course I did, but you're pregnant, woman. I'm not like that. Just whatever you do..."

Sitting beside her, he handed her the slightly melted ice cream and watched her take the spoon with eagerness. He slowly softened his eyes at her then placed an arm around her shoulders.

"...Don't do that again. You drive me crazy when you look at me like that...I was seconds from tearing off those clothes," he scolded tediously.

The pregnant blonde, about to take a bite of her ice cream, placed the spoon back into the carton before looking at him. He looked tired, but ready for whatever she would throw at him. In a way, he had put his laziness to the side to cater to her every need. A plus in her book, she tried to return the favor by being a little more intimate, seeing as he wouldn't be getting any you-know-what for a while.

"What a gentleman I have," she jested softly, lifting a hand to caress his cheek.

He smirked, kissed her wrist. "You flatter me, Ino," Shikamaru mocked, receiving a tender bop upon his head.

"Retard. Is this what our baby has reduced you to? Pretty soon you'll be an old man trying be cheap when our grandchildren ask you for birthday presents."

"Ino, going to conclusions so quickly isn't something you're good at. Leave that to me."

"Smart ass...," she mumbled before going back to her ice cream, letting the frozen treat pass her lips with a wondrous, appreciative moan.

"This is soooo good. Why can't I just live off this stuff?"

Laughing, Shikamaru began rubbing her shoulder, shaking his head at his blonde haired girlfriend. Honestly, blondes were all alike. Stubborn, yet pliant if you encouraged her enough. Dumb, yet skilled in the most complicated of things. And just like a certain blonde that reined power over the village, Ino was beautiful, but ignorant. Shikamaru couldn't say that there was any other woman out there for him like Ino. He was in love, end of story.

"Ino, if you live off of ice cream, I don't think that baby will have enough brains to call it's own. It'll have brain freeze for the rest of it's life."

In the middle of eating, she burst into a uncontrollable laughing, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shika, you idiot! Now I don't want it!"

Shoving the carton into his lap, she managed to say through her episode of laughter, "You eat it!"

Grimacing, the Jounnin shook his head, eyeing the frozen treat with reluctant eyes.

"Eww, I don't want any of this junk. I hate ice cream."

His vulgarity towards the food only caused her laughter to evolve into cackling, laughing so hard not only did she find it hard to catch her breath, but her boyfriend was staring at her as if she was some insane escapee from a mental institute. Definitely, most definitely her pregnancy hormones were kicking in.

"Women...," he concluded as he rolled his eyes.

You couldn't live with them and you couldn't live without them.

* * *

Everything had passed last night into an incoherent blur in her mind. The Godaime didn't know whether she walked home or was carried there. She didn't know if she had picked up her son or someone else did. And she couldn't quite understand why her head was throbbing so viciously. It felt as if she was ran over by a truck.

"Ugh..."

Tsunade opened her eyes, grateful for the thick veil of darkness the curtains provided from the morning sunlight. Weary and tired, her amber orbs tried to decipher where she was, but with one look at her alarm clock and that was her answer.

_'Shit. It's ten o' clock...I hope Shizune called me in sick or something...'_

Moaning, she began to help herself out of bed, taking off the sheets. When her feet reached the floor, she was utterly surprised to find out that her heels were still on.

_'Who brought me home? How did I get here?...'_

As she started the day, a bundle of surprises awaited her, like the fact that her skimpy night clothes were still on and that she smelled heavily of sake. That's when it slowly began coming back to her. All of it, the hurtful truth. She was drunk. Extremely drunk. She had gotten into a bar fight with Jiraiya. She threw up as soon as she stepped foot outside the door. Jiraiya carried her home and Shizune went to retrieve her son.

In the middle of taking off her clothes in her bathroom, Tsunade stopped, dropping her discarded bra to the floor. Eyes wide, maternal instincts returning in the midst of her hangover, she exclaimed, "Sanosuke!", two seconds from dashing out of her room to see if he was alright. But one look at her naked form in her mirror and she refrained from opening the door.

_'Gods...i'm horrible. How could I just get drunk like that? My son...I hope he doesn't know about this. I hope Shizune __**did **__bring him home, 'cause God forbid if she didn't.'_

Slowly, reluctantly, she turned on her shower and waited for the water to warm. As she waited, she tried a little harder to remember exactly what happened last night. Jiraiya carried her home and that's when everything went black. She must have passed out. During the time she was in his arms, she could only remember partial details, like his gentle scolding, the way he covered her up when he placed her into her bed. Tsunade was aware, yet confused. Most of what happened, she found insignificant so she chose to forget about it.

_'I have to thank him. He's a good friend...'_

Finding the water to her desireable temperature, the blonde stepped into the shower and allowed the water to soothe her aching muscles. Almost as if washing her troubles away, if only for twenty minutes. Unceremoniously, she started to cleanse herself, using a fragrent body wash of sweet pea, her shampoo and conditioner of strawberry scents. She liked to smell sweet, even if she wasn't sometimes. After finishing, she allowed herself to relish in the soothing water for a few more minutes until she sensed a presence. An evil, manipulative, sexy presence.

"You smell delicious."

A sharp gasp tore through the bathroom as she nearly jumped from surprise. Immediately, she spun her head around to see who the intruder was, only to be greeted with a firm kiss. Tsunade moaned angrily, already knowing who it was. She fidgeted as strong arms wrapped around her hips, a long, intruding tongue penetrating through her pursed lips. Slowly, tentatively, she relaxed, kissing the familiar stranger back with a strong passion. She missed him. The love of her life.

Through the heated kiss, she began feeling sensations she hadn't felt in what it seemed like forever. Her racing heart that pumped adrenaline enriched blood, her skin that erupted goosebumps at his proximity, and the gentle pounding inbetween her thighs that begged for his touch. Only he could make her feel like this and it scared her to know that nobody else could. His hands boldly cupped her ample breasts with a roughness that screamed his desires for her, her body. Despite the terrible throbbing of her head, she played into his trap like a moth to a flame, letting him do as he so pleased. She stuck out her chest in his hands, humming something close to a drone into his mouth, her lower stomach pooling with a delicious heat as he relentlessly fondled her breasts.

"How sweet your moans are, my love," he growled tenderly after ending their kiss.

"Stop...please, Orochimaru," she begged breathlessly, wrenching his hands away from her body.

Almost as quickly as she took off his hands, he grabbed her breasts again, latched his mouth to her neck. Tsunade let out a helpless cry, throwing her head back onto his shoulder. It all felt so good, she couldn't decipher whether the shower was getting hotter or her body. There was no telling how high her water bill would be this month, seeing as she no longer had the desire to get out of the shower now that he showed up.

"Did you miss me?," Orochimaru slithered with a wicked smile.

Nodding, Tsunade let out another moan as he suckled harder onto the nape of her neck. His triumphant chuckle echoed against the tile of the bathroom, winding up back into her ears with a delightful sound. He just changed her entire day and he didn't even have to try. It only came natural to him. Abandoning her breasts, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her around, so quickly, everything was but a blur through her eyes. Regaining her vision, the blonde saw almost immediately that her Sannin lover too, was naked. It caused a small blush to form onto her face, lips parting in silent awe.

Orochimaru cocked a wider smirk, bringing her closer to his damp chest. "What's with that look? Surprised to see me? I thought you missed me?"

"Of course I did," Tsunade defended softly, gazing longingly into his eyes. "But...this is all so sudden."

Aware of his growing frown, she continued to ramble on, eyes close to tears as she stroked his face, shook her head.

"I can't do this for much longer. I need you...your son needs you. You're a father, you have a family, Orochimaru...nothing would make me happier if you could be in both of our lives. You love me, right?"

The snake Sannin lifted a hand to dry away a tear from her face then embraced her, kissing her afterwards. She kissed him eagerly, in her Orochimaru-deprived mind, thinking this would be the last time she'd see him. Each tryst meeting was the same. Tsunade couldn't continue doing this for much longer. It has been five years without change. He continued to reassure her that things would get better, that one day they wouldn't have to meet in secret any longer, no longer having to hide their love. It never happened. And at times, she doubted him, no matter how much she loved him; how many times he reassured her.

Tentatively, he pulled from her lips, could practically feel the passion behind her fierce amber eyes as they pierced into his being.

"Never ask something so foolish to me again, Tsunade. Of course I love you. I want to be with you and i'm working on it. Everything. We'll all be a family, I promise you. Give it a little more time."

Tsunade studied his face with the desperate longing that she had adopted as one of her primary expressions since the first time he said his emotions for her. She wanted to believe him though, wanted to believe that everything he promised would come true. It was her heart and mind in a battle during those long moments of nothing but the sound of cascading water running down her back and spilling to the bottom of the shower. The amber eyed kunoichi in her heart, doubted everything, yet in her mind, yearned to believe that their dreams would come true, just as he promised. Her mind dominated her body. It seemed she trusted her mind alot when around him.

"Alright. I trust you..."

Face stoic and emotionless, Orochimaru nodded his silent thanks, searching her glassy orbs. She cried alot, he noticed, probably not around others, but particularly around him. It was probably her only chance to vent out her feelings, seeing as she had to practically kiss up to every person in the village to earn their respect. Which she wasn't doing a good job of by the way.

"I have traveled all night to come see you. But...Tsunade, you're in no condition to handle my presence. It disappoints me so, because I would have hoped I would give you pleasure without seeing those beautiful eyes tear up like an oncoming tsunami. Which is why I must ask you, is this what you want right now?"

Without thinking twice about any of the consequences of her actions, she nodded her head as her awareness of his erection became more and more blatant. Tsunade didn't know whether to have him in the shower or in the bedroom, the floor wouldn't do seeing as she just cleansed herself.

"Where do you want me?," she requested seductively, arms looped around his neck in one fluent motion.

Orochimaru's answer came almost unexpectantly, but she got the picture. Thrusting open the shower curtain, he gestured towards the water dials while gazing at her with enough of his evil malice to nearly make her melt under his scrutiny.

"If I don't get out of this shower, i'll freeze to death. You're hogging all the water, love."

A fierce blush coloured her cheeks before quickly getting out of his embrace to turn off the water. When she turned around, he was waiting for her with a towel in his outstretched hands, one already around his waist. Words couldn't describe the desires he felt rushing throughout his veins when he gazed upon her shapely form, wet and his favorite way of seeing her, naked. There was something in her eyes when they caught stares. It seemed to have transformed because right before he blinked, she looked as desperate as any living creature he's ever seen, but right after he blinked, her ambers were set ablaze with what he was feeling for her. Desire.

Meeting up to him, he wrapped the towel slowly around her, at the same time bringing her close in a gentle embrace. She giggled softly. Obviously, he forgot about a towel for her hair, but hey, what kind of man would he be if he payed attention to everything? Content with being in his arms for the moment, she hugged him around his stomach, feeling him secure her towel.

"So I take it, you'd rather make love in my bedroom?"

"Exactly, my wonderfully blonde Tsunade," he mused, receiving a light pinch on his upper arm.

"Shut up..."

Just about had it with their proximity, the Hokage lifted her head and gave her black haired lover a look that spoke for itself. Kissing was something he wasn't fond of prior to their relationship, but after being with her, he's learned to appreciate the occasional kiss, sometimes sweet or his favorite, rough. It all depended on her mood, and dare he say it he loved when she was rough. Cocking a smirk, he whispered teasingly, "Yes? Can I help you?"

Tsunade wasn't in the mood for games any longer. It was taking up nearly all her strength just to concentrate past her throbbing head. Playing into his games would only cause her to get frustrated, which was exactly what he wanted. Instead, she grabbed the back of his neck and demanded, "Kiss me, fucker..."

Orochimaru laughed, leaning down to comply with her wishes. Before either could indulge in the delight of their lips against eachothers, a firm knock was heard on the bedroom door. It grew more persistent with each passing moment until Tsunade could finally decipher who it was.

"Tsunade!! Hey, are you awake?!"

Ambers widening at the familiarity of the voice, the blonde haired Hokage chanced a worried glance up at Orochimaru. His face was plastered with a grim expression, snake-like honey eyes peering down at her with a worried look as well.

"...It's Shizune. I'm already late for work as it is. Plus I have to check on Sanosuke and see if he's had any breakfast," she said barely higher than a whisper.

"Why are you late for work? You slept in, I presume?," Orochimaru queried.

A perplexed frown appeared on his face when he saw her cheeks flush, a bold pomegranate colour. She never blushed like that unless it was him who caused it. Her eyes looked away from him towards the bathroom door, wishing with all her might he'd let her go so she could answer the frantically knocking Shizune.

"I have to answer the door..." Tsunade slowly lifted her eyes up at him, tentative. "Wait for me? It won't take more than a few minutes."

With a hardly noticeable nod, he received a kiss on his cheek before having his arms disengaged from around her towel-clad form. The Godaime, without looking back, walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her before striding quickly towards the bedroom door.

"I'm coming! Hold up!"

Flinging her door open, she placed an impatient hand on her hip while examining her hurried assistant. From what she could conclude, Shizune looked slightly worn out, most likely from her alcohol intake from last night which exceeded her petty limits. Tsunade felt no sympathy for her- she drank ten times what her assistant did last night.

"Tsunade-sama! It's Jiraiya! I woke up this morning to hear news that he was hospitalized!"

For an unknown reason, concern began to bubble up from her stern facade, furrowing her eyebrows and deepening the look in her stoic ambers.

"What happened?," Tsunade quickly replied, knowing she wasn't going to like what her assistant had to say next.

"The bar fight you got into last night with him, Tsunade! You've broken two of his ribs and he's fell unconscious! His bruises are all over! The medical nin say that without your healing powers, it'll be at least a week for him to recover and sign out of the hospital!"

_'Shit...I didn't know how rough I was with him. It's bad enough i've broken his ribs before. I bet this is bringing up bad memories for him, even as he's lying unconscious...'_

Closing her eyes, she exhaled a deep, shaky breath, the guilt not allowing her to make the smart retort she originally planned on pronouncing. What had she done? The poor man. She'd definitely had to pay him a visit when she got the chance.

"Is he stable?"

"Hai. I didn't know whether you wanted me to heal him or not, so I left him alone. If you want to see him, I urge you to heal his wounds and ribs, Tsunade..."

With a silent nod, the blonde turned back into her room and slowly closed the door, leaning her shoulder on it. She listened quietly as Shizune's heels left down the hall until she could hear nothing at all. That was when the tears began to well up in her large, amber eyes.

_'Why must I always be so vulgar with him? I wasn't even thinking straight when I started that fight. In fact, I can't even remember how we ended up on the floor...when I kissed him-'_

A sharp gasp sounded through the tranquility of her bedroom as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had kissed Jiraiya. It was brief, but she did. Why? How come she kissed him? Was it the booze that made her do it or was it out of her own free will? At the moment, she was so shocked with herself, she didn't even think she could return to her awaiting Sannin lover in the bathroom. About to decide upon making him leave, he appeared from out of the bathroom with the most disappointed look she's ever seen in her life.

"...Tsunade. You went out drinking? You have a son for crying out loud. You would put sake infront of your only child?"

"No I wouldn't!," she shouted tearily, becoming defensive. "No the hell I wouldn't do that! I'm a good ass parent, bastard! Don't you ever say that again or else you'll be leaving here with four broken limbs and I mean it, fucker!"

The room suddenly fell dead silent, the only sounds were her soft, choked weeps as she buried her face into her hands. Orochimaru resented her tears, hated them with a passion he hasn't even heard of. When she cried, he wanted to. But he was the strong one in this relationship and she's made that point pretty blunt over the past five years.

Slowly, Tsunade sank to the floor as her damp, golden locks created a veil around her face, weeps evolving into hysterical sobs. His heart wrenched at the sight and before he could walk away from the situation, made the decision to comfort her. He walked up to her then got onto his knees as well, wrapped his arms around her tightly. She didn't have the strength to fight him, only to accept his affections, hugging his neck tightly. As she cried into his chest, Orochimaru soothed her with gentle rubs to her back along with comforting words. This worked, he was relieved to find out.

"There is no need to cry, love. I'm right here...," he whispered tenderly, inwardly ashamed at what he had reduced her to. Either she drop the crying fits or he'd have to reconsider their relationship.

The Hokage gradually began to calm down until her sobbing became hiccuped, trembling breaths, sniffling accompanying them. Her eyes were red and tired as her already thumping head was thrashing with a migrane she was sure would stick around all day.

"I...I don't think now's a good time, Orochimaru. I have a feeling i'm going to be pretty busy today," she managed to say through her gentle hiccups.

Orochimaru slowly pulled from their embrace, far enough so he could see her face. He knotted his brows. Pitiful was what he could describe her condition. Her eyes were puffy like a teenager who had just been dumped from a boyfriend of six months and her face was as red as the blood running inside of him. He would have scolded her, but as the woman he loved, he had to refrain from it. Tsunade stared at him in silent awe as he wiped away her tears with both hands, shaking his head, paying no mind to her previous words.

"No more crying. I may provoke you, but that is no excuse to start your waterworks. Tears get you nowhere, you should know that."

Her small nod indicated her response, the snake Sannin sighing afterwards. Once finished with drying her tears, he kissed her diamond adorned forehead then her lips. Tsunade moaned as she slowly pulled away from his lips. Puzzled, he watched as she squirmed uncomfortably under his mellow scrutiny.

"What's wrong?"

"...You...you have to go, Orochimaru. I already told you. I have alot of work ahead of me today and the village has no sympathy for a blonde with a hangover..."

She tightened the towel around her body instinctively, well aware of his heavy stare. He was upset, she knew. He had plans he wished to carry out with her, she knew, yet he didn't plan on having to leave so soon, and she knew that as well. Tsunade always found the hardest part of his departure was having to say goodbye. She didn't want to. He didn't want to. But they had to. They've spent the majority of their lives not having to follow a damn word someone threw at them. But now, like young teenagers, **having** to have their relationship in tryst, just to please other people. To keep the peace.

"As if you couldn't piss me off any further, Tsunade," Orochimaru muttered bitterly, honey eyes unusually soft as he leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as she felt the gentle brush of his lips upon hers, she turned her head, saddened and utterly hurt. The confused Sannin couldn't understand what she was feeling, nonetheless why she was now refusing intimacy. Suddenly, when he finally wanted to become just a tad bit more romantic, she went and ruined it by denying him, which happened to be the one thing he had badly hoped for in their relationship. But today, all he wanted was to be passionate with her, but she wasn't complying.

_'She just makes things more and more complicated...'_

"Why do you refuse? Kiss me, then I shall leave you alone, Tsunade..."

"Orochimaru, stop it. I don't want to."

"Five minutes ago, you weren't complaining when we were in the shower. What makes now so different?," Orochimaru retorted impatiently, growing angry.

Tsunade was becoming angry as well, her thin patience breaking with each word that came from his slithering mouth. If he wasn't so damn sexy, she would have beat the hell out of him, just because she wanted to. But now, the only way it seemed like she was going to get out of the situation, was by giving him something more vehement than words.

"It's different this time because now you're pissing me off!"

Out of nowhere, not even seeing it coming, Orochimaru felt his face burn immensely from a sharp, numbing slap. Growling in pain, he gingerly touched the affliction as Tsunade quickly scrambled to her feet, so to get away from him if he tried to do something.

"Godammit, woman! You better pray my hand doesn't make you pay for you've done to me...," he cursed lowly, Tsunade striding towards her bureau where her ninja tools were secretly stored.

"I dare you! I fucking dare you, Orochimaru! Lay one finger on me and I won't hesitate-"

As fast as lightning, he pinned her down to the floor, but unluckily for him, just as she grabbed a kunai knife. Both were on the floor now, breathing heavily, golden eyes staring into ambers that never ceased to stop emitting ablazed hatred. She had the kunai pressed against his throat with her right hand, her left hand imprisoned by one of his.

Gritting her teeth, she pressed the knife closer against his neck, seeing his eyes widen. She didn't want to commit the unthinkable, but as malovence took over his eyes and a smirk splayed across his face, she was beginning to have second thoughts. He really hasn't changed. He enjoyed things like this, she had to remember.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me, Tsunade. You're one and only love. The father to our beautiful child."

Her hand quivered as the kunai knife gently shook at his throat. He was manipulating her like he always did. Using the same sugar-coated words, the same excuses. And every word he spoke was true, taken to her heart and threatening to make her actions do a one-eighty.

"Shut up...," she whispered, helplessly staring up at him as his smirk turned triumphant. Gasping, she felt as his hand grabbed her wrist, deliberately pressing the knife even closer to his pale throat. Tsunade wasn't aware of how long she went without breathing when her ears picked up the sound of a shaken gasp from her mouth. She felt tears threatening to breach, but she forced them back.

"Just know that when you do kill me, you as well will be killed- in your guilt. Those gorgeous eyes of yours will well up with tears each time you see our precious son and you'll damn me for eternity whenever your sexual desires are unfulfilled. Because you know what?"

She didn't want to know what he was going to say next, but saw no choice but to listen as he leaned in towards her ear.

"...You'll remain sexually frustrated because you won't have the heart to find anyone else. Misery is something I do not wish to see written on your beautiful face, but if you want to kill me, then that fate will be inevitable..."

Tsunade let out a shuddered cry as he licked the shell of her ear, causing newfound desires to manifest inside her aching body. She hated when he guilted her. He was extremely hard to ignore as it was, but when he persuaded her into things she knew she wanted to do, it only made it that much more harder. Slowly, the pressure of the kunai knife was lifted from his throat until she released it, the tool falling onto the floor beside her head. Orochimaru's smirk couldn't have been more wider.

"Hmm, so you choose to let me live? What an angel you are, my sweet," he chuckled evily, kissing from her ear down to her neck.

Unable to deny him, having her emotional strength sapped from her very being as it was, Tsunade was partially helpless as he continued with his ministrations, suckling her neck which milked soft, hiccuped moans from her full lips.

"Stop...Orochimaru, please. I don't want to...not now..."

"You have no say in this, Tsunade. It's either now or wait another week, probably longer, until I can return to you. I as well have things I must take care of. If you're not ready now, i'll make you ready," he whispered silkily, releasing one of her wrists to travel down her towel-clad body.

Writhing gently beneath him, the blonde haired kunoichi lightly urged him to stop while he was ahead, failing miserably in her attempt to halt his actions as she arched at his manipulative touch. Orochimaru unceremoniously slid his hand inbetween her thighs, prying one open with ease in which she had tried to keep both of them shut. A mused chuckle escaped his lips when he felt her trying to close her legs. It was futile, she should know that by now.

"Don't deny me, love. Desire me like I do for you."

"Orochimaru, wait. I said not...now...STOP IT!!" Tsunade, with her free right hand, smacked him right across his face, tears glossing over her angry auburns.

The black haired man barely recoiled from such an infliction, merely smirking wider down at her, evil clear in his honey eyes. His hand reached her hot entrance, relishing in the soft velvet folds, soaking wet with hidden desire. He teased her with gentle strokes along the outside of her petals, small moans singing through his ears, tentatively. Without permission, he slid in a thick forefinger through her smoldering caverns, small chuckles emitting from his throat as her muscles gripped him tightly. She cried his name unwillingly, arching, making her ample breasts jut out towards his chest.

"_Orochimaru!!_"

"My, my. It seems like someone's pliant. And tight as well," he mused over her soft moans, pumping his finger slowly inside of her.

"No, please!!," Tsunade cried gently, her free hand swiftly grabbing his wrist located between her thighs.

Orochimaru stopped his working finger, stared down evily into her helpless ambers. She wanted it, he could tell. Why she was fighting him, he couldn't understand. She looked just like a damsel in distress, prey in his manipulative eyes. He favored the look on his opponents, but loved it even more when she used it to deny him.

"No? What's the matter? Am I being too gentle? You want it like this?"

Slowly, he added his middle digit, stretching her wider which earned him an appreciative, throaty moan. She could be stretched to much greater proportions, he knew from experience, but for now he'd toy with her. He wanted to see her crack from the ridiculous facade she was portraying infront of him. It pleased him to no days end.

Tsunade groaned softly, gripped her hand firmer around his wrist as she felt pussy muscles constricting tighter around his digits. It was taking all of her being to stop herself from pulling his fingers out, yet with a touch as magical as his, she couldn't resist. A man's touch was something she hadn't had the luxury of enjoying too often. Hell, even her migrane was ebbing away from his touch. In spite of his sinister manipulating, she slowly welcomed his intentions without a fight, her body becoming passive. She released her hand from his wrist while gazing up at him, desperate.

"Orochimaru..."

"Yes? Do you want more?," he said calmly, amusement ceasing to leave his voice.

"...Please?"

"That's a good girl. You are always so difficult, but I know how to break you, my beautiful hime..."

A loud, passion filled cry escaped her luscious lips as he entered a third finger into her lubricated walls, his thumb teasing her hardened bud with languid strokes. When he touched her just right, doubt was no longer a problem for the Godaime. "Ohhhh, Orochimaru..." She tried desperately to take in as much pleasure as she could, yielding to the feel of his thrusting fingers plunging into her passage of newly forming juices. Tsunade lifted her body off the floor slightly, the only thing she knew she could do to endure it all.

His desires heightening with each moan that fluttered from her mouth, he had found it time to stop the foreplay and get to business. She came down abruptly from her high when she felt his fingers leave her caverns, emitting a protesting groan subsequently. Tsunade's lips turned into a frown as she watched him lick off every digit he penetrated her with, coated generously with her hot fluids. He was teasing her and that frustrated her.

"Why did you stop?..."

After finishing off the last finger, he retracted his extensive tongue back into his mouth, malovent eyes piercing into her amber ones.

"We mustn't waste time, dearest. You have your job as a Hokage to attend to. The village needs your guidance and you mustn't make them wait a minute longer," he whispered mockingly, his hands slowly hiking her towel up to her hips.

"You bastard...I couldn't give a rats ass how long I keep them waiting."

Thrusting out her hand, she snatched a section of his hair and pulled his face until their noses touched. Feral lust had overtaken her eyes, never looking more exotic. Orochimaru smirked as he returned his hand sneakily between her legs.

"I've spent a week sex deprived and i'll be damned if I let you go now. Fuck me or by gods, i'll beat the hell out of you," Tsunade breathed seductively, working her fingers through his hair until they clasped his roots.

Orochimaru let out a sinister snicker as he reached her womanhood once more, her folds now ridiculously wet from his previous ministrations.

"Such a change of heart. Before you wanted me to leave. Make up your mind, Tsunade." Immediately, she crushed her lips against his, her soft hums giving him her answer. He opened her mouth with his tongue, intruding the sweet delight with a desperate fervor. Her body instantly jolted when he went back to assaulting her pussy, her hips rolling to his phenomenal fingers. She wanted him so badly, it seemed that there was nothing at all that could alter her engrossment with her Sannin lover. Unless it was her son of course.

For the second time that morning, another knock came upon her bedroom door, this time, with a small but rapid rapping. Nobody knocked like that but her son. Never had Tsunade damned having a child than she did at that moment. Sanosuke really had to find a hobby or something because his interruptions were really starting to get on her nerves. Forcing her mouth apart from Orochimaru's rapturous one, she let out a groan, half in agitation and half in pleasure. Her migrane was slowly seeping back into her head and to make matters worse, Orochimaru removed his hand from her womanhood. Honestly, couldn't a woman have a hangover in peace?

"Not now, Sanosuke!"

"But mommy, I wanna see Jiraiya! Shizune said he's in the hospital!," he cried worryingly on the other side of the door, close to tears.

Those words suddenly flicked a switch inside of Orochimaru's mind, Tsunade inwardly damning herself further for having a child- a big mouthed child at that. Her black haired lover stared down at her, eyes wide with astonishment combined with a hint of hurt. She blushed gently while looking away, utterly ashamed. The Godaime knew of his hatred for the third Sannin of their group, Jiraiya. Hearing that name made him seethe and he never wanted to hear it in the same sentence with her name. But to hear his own son talk about the perverted toad sage with such emotion, as if he was supposedly his father instead, it infuriated yet upset the snake Sannin above anything he's ever felt. Even his love for Tsunade.

"...Please don't get angry...Sanosuke is...fond of him. You mustn't be upset, it's his god father-"

"As if I wasn't pissed enough when you told me you named that bastard the god father to our son. What has gone through your mind, woman?"

"Nothing. I **wanted **him to be his god father. That's my child as well, you have no right to stop my intentions," Tsunade snapped tearily, refusing to cry.

Orochimaru was oblivious to it all, anger blinding his focus, his feelings for the woman fueling his argument.

"So you deliberately pissed me off, is that it? You knew I wouldn't like it and yet you did it anyway?-"

"You're damn right I did!," she whispered loudly. "That is my son and I want him to be happy! If you were **any **kind of father, you'd look past this stupid grudge and accept your son's happiness as well."

It seemed to hit him right where it hurt. His pride and heart were both struck at the same time when she said that and before he could respond, Sanosuke tried desperately to persuade his mother once more from the other side of the door.

"Please, mommy! I promise I won't ask you for anything else!"

Tsunade glared at the door then up at the snake Sannin to see his reaction, the only thing etched on his face was a sour frown. He certainly didn't like giving in when he was so used to other people giving into him, especially her.

"Fine," Orochimaru spat quietly, staring daggers down at the blonde haired woman. "But only because...it is the only thing I know in my power that I can give my son."

Closing her eyes, she exhaled a silent sigh before responding to her son's pleas. "Get ready, sweetheart! I'm giving you half an hour!"

The cheers of their little boy went through both their ears with a bitter after taste, the heated couple refusing to look at eachother. It wasn't until she was sure that her son had left that she opened her eyes and glanced up at the stubborn Otokage. Behind all of his reluctance and apprehension was simply a father who was desperate to give something- anything to his son who could never even know his name. Tsunade struggled to fight her tears as she lifted her hand to gingerly touch his cheek. Orochimaru still didn't look at her, eyes focused on an unknown object.

"...That was the most sweetest thing you've ever done for him. Thank you..."

He scoffed, hung his head. Her ambers were staring into snake-like honey ones, hers warm with love, his deepened with regret.

"He may be happy, but I am not. I will warn you that I won't agree with something else like that again. Even if it's for his benefit."

Taken back from his blatant reply, she scrunched up her face in rage before striking him across his face, so hard he flew onto his back.

"You ignorant bastard!! How dare you say something like that?!," Tsunade yelled, ambers glossy with unshed tears. Slowly standing up, she fixed her towel around her body while Orochimaru growled loudly from his position on the floor. Opening an eye, he scowled up at the kunoichi, damning her super human strength.

"When I get my hands on you, woman!," he hissed while helping himself up.

The amber eyed Sannin narrowed her eyes, hand on her towel gripping the material tighter. "Don't you dare touch me! I won't hesitate next time to use my dagger on you!," she warned firmly.

Both Sannin standing mere feet away from eachother, glaring dagger filled stares at one another, the only thing that seemed to keep them from going all out and fighting was the fact that they were both undressed. Lips wobbling, Tsunade swiftly spun around making her long, wet hair swing over her shoulder.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face, you despicable monster..."

Orochimaru widened his eyes, full of astonishment. As quickly as he widened his eyes, he narrowed them once more, words unable to describe the hurt inside of him. The last time she called him that was a while ago. He could recall the first time she allowed him to pull down her panties, but at the last minute, refused to let him do so. There were definite trust issues with them five years ago and it was hard to believe that Tsunade used to distrust him, especially in the bed.

_'A...monster?'_

Without saying another word they both dressed in silence, Tsunade fully aware of his furtive glances at her half naked body. He felt like a damn idiot and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out either. After satisfied with her outfit, she went nonchalantly into the bathroom past Orochimaru who was thrusting his arms through his sleeves. Boy did he hate when she held grudges. Likewise with the Hokage, but she wasn't going to let up that easily.

Drying her hair with a towel, she examined her clothes a little closely in the mirror, fixing her shirt until the desired amount of cleavage showed. Her hand extended for her hair brush, but stopped mid way when an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. It was taking all her self control to stop herself from punching him in his face. His hard body pressed up against her, teasing her with its intense warmth, Tsunade refusing to melt into the contours of his strong form. It was tough to ignore him like that when her mind was screaming at her to relax into his arms. Finally, after several agonizing moments, he broke the ice with a kiss to her ear. Shivers rolled down her spine as she refused to look at him through the mirror.

"...I may be a monster, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, my gorgeous Tsunade."

She let out a steady breath, ready to tell him to leave before she did something she'd regret. But like before, he delayed her actions with one of his own, gently moving her blonde locks over her shoulder, his lips kissing her hot flesh subsequently.

"I'll give you some time to cool off. I want you to desire me just a little bit more when I return. The next time you see me, there won't be words, just actions."

Tsunade held in her moan when he kissed on the sensitive crook of her neck, damning him for knowing her sexual weaknesses. "You'll practically spread your legs yourself, without any of my help," he chuckled with a sinister stare in his eyes, lusting at the blonde through the mirror.

"...Leave," she managed quietly, coming out as a pre-mature moan.

A small smirk at his lips, he pulled away from her neck, unraveling his arms from around her small waist. "Until we meet again, love..."

Her ambers finally lifted to look at her reflection, only to be surprisingly saddened when she was the only one looking back at her. He left. She didn't know when he'd return. A sudden sense of guilt rose inside of her, causing her refrained tears to fall freely down her face.

_'It's all my fault.'_

It looked like she'd have to play the waiting game. Until he returned, she'd have to be sex deprived even longer, probably having to wait even more than the excruciating week she already struggled to endure. Tsunade had a feeling that she wasn't going wait. It was either her 'Thousand Years of Pleasure' jutsu or she'd have to go to drastic measures- cheating.

* * *

A/N: Don't you just hate children? lmao. This is one of the reasons why I myself do not want kids. Was that enough intimacy for you, Oro/Tsu pervs? I'm sorry to say but its going to be a while until these two see eachother again, not for a few more chapters. But don't worry and don't stop reading, 'cause I can guarantee Tsunade's going to be getting alot more where that came from, but not from Orochimaru lolz. Trust me, I know what i'm doing and no i'm not crazy. This is still a Oro/Tsu fanfic, believe me. Leave a review and tell me how you feel upset, but still loyal readers! Ja ne.


	8. Do We Have To Kiss If We're In A Tree?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form peoplez lolz.

A/N: Okay everyone, it's been awhile but here it is. I know how much you guys hate the whole Tsunade and Jiraiya fluff thing going on, and i'm sure most of you will be pretty shocked at what it's going to evolve into. I'm awful, I know lol, but I can't help it. Tsunade has to be getting layed by someone and right now, it doesn't look like Orochimaru's gonna be around anytime soon. So for now, consider the story a little Tsu/Jir. Even though it doesn't seem like an Oro/Tsu fic, it is. Trust me. Have fun reading guys!

* * *

Sanosuke cried the entire way to the hospital, in tote on his mother's hip. The suns vibrant, brilliant rays did nothing to brighten Tsunade's mood which had taken a crash fall since her encounter with Orochimaru only an hour or two ago. Despite it all, the Hokage tried her best to stay positive, for her son, for the people of the Konoha village.

"Jiraiya would want you to be strong, sweetheart. Crying gets you nowhere, understand?"

Her stubborn son shook his black haired head, whipping his long mane against her shoulder. She sighed softly, stroking the crown of his head. He was still young, he couldn't help it if he cried. Sometimes she wished she could be his age again, where it was alright to cry without being judged.

Once they reached the hospital, mother and son were greeted by sweet smiling nurses in white, all of which couldn't get enough of their Godaime's child. Sanosuke was the most popular kindergartner in the Leaf village and quite the charmer as well with the women. Girls of all ages couldn't get enough of him, but Tsunade didn't mind. She'd simply tell them he got it from his father just like all his other likable traits.

_'At least he didn't inherit his father's gene for insolence...'_

Tsunade went to the front desk to check which room Jiraiya was in, greeted by a young receptionist who seemed to be unhindered by every wrong that could possibly happen in the world, wide grin and all. The amber eyed kunoichi didn't know what she'd do if she had to smile like that all day long. It was surely suicide.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama. And good morning to _you_, Sanosuke."

Readjusting her son on her hip, the blonde encouraged her son to say his hello's as well. "Don't be rude, honey. Say hello to the nice lady."

Aware of his mother's short temper, Sanosuke suppressed a shake of the head and reluctantly mumbled, "Good morning..."

The receptionist giggled gently, flipped her long black hair.

"He's such a cutie! I want one just like him," she chimed dreamily, holding up her cheek with her fist.

_'Yeah, in five years,' _Tsunade said mentally.

"I'm flattered, but trust me, I encourage you to wait. He's quite a handful."

"I couldn't imagine! He's just so adorable! I bet his baby's daddy is even cuter!"

Tsunade let out a nervous laugh. She could practically feel the eyes of nearby interested people around her including her son, who was now suddenly curious. She couldn't keep track of how many times this had happened to her since Sanosuke was born. The villagers having unwanted curiousity towards the person who fathered her only son, her only child as a matter of fact. It was a big thing, she knew, that had happened to Konoha when she announced she was pregnant, but that didn't give anyone the right as to go around asking her about her personal business. That was the only thing she regretted about Sanosuke's birth, dealing with the aftermath.

"I-I'm here for Jiraiya's room number," the blonde stated shakily, trying her hardest from stumbling over her words.

Snapping out of her daze, the receptionist flipped through her books and recited the Sannin's room number.

"He's still unconcious, I hear. Your assistant Shizune told me to talk you into healing his injuries. She informed me that he had two broken ribs and-"

"I'm well aware of his injuries and yes, that's why i'm here. My little boy's heartbroken. That's his god father, you know," Tsunade replied quickly, not wanting her son to hear about anymore of Jiraiya's injuries.

"Really? Poor Sanosuke! Then please, you must heal him!"

"Yeah! Please, mommy?!"

Tsunade nodded, gave her son a reassuring smile. "Yes, Sanosuke. I will."

After saying goodbye to the receptionist, the amber eyed blonde continued towards the elevator down the hall, thankful for getting out of that tight situation. The receptionist was about the umpteenth person who questioned Sanosuke's father. Tsunade, who had already provided her son with a reasonable enough answer to his questions, was finding it increasingly harder and harder to keep it up. The older he became, the less naive he was and the more he wanted to know. The most she told him about Orochimaru was that he lived far away and was too busy to be his father.

_'But how come he doesn't come to see me? Does he hate me?"_

_"He doesn't hate you sweetheart, he's just a busy man. He loves you very much."_

_"If he loved me, he'd come and see me!"_

Tsunade had to switch it up every other year when he asked her about his father. She hated lying to him and covering for his father who infact, was capable of seeing of him, who was capable of supporting him and capable of being in his life. But then that damned title of being a villain and whatnot. He did it to himself. If he wasn't such a criminal, wanted by nearly every ninja village in the country, then he could have been the father both him and she wanted him to be. Sanosuke no doubt will hate his father for the rest of his life, not even knowing so much as his name.

"I wanna walk, mommy."

Her sons's voice broke her from her daze, looking into his youthful eyes, shiny with already shed tears. She dried his wet cheeks then stopped walking to place him down.

"How come? Don't you like being carried by mommy?"

"Jiraiya said that i'm a big boy now. No offense though, mommy."

Tsunade let an unavoidable smile curve her lips, giggling afterwards. She had just been dissed by her own son, but she just couldn't see past that adorable cuteness that was Sanosuke. Though she loathed his father at the moment, she couldn't help but wonder how something so innocent and cute could be made from an evil, sadistic man like Orochimaru. He certainly took after his father's handsome features.

_'At least Orochimaru's cute or else I don't know where Sanosuke would get his good looks...oh wait, from me of course.'_

"Alright then. You wanna be a big boy from now on?"

Sanosuke nodded his head firmly, crossing his arms across his chest. Peeking open an eye to see if she was still looking at him, he was startled to see that she still was, a gentle blush tinting his chubby cheeks.

"Okay then, sweetheart. If you wanna be a big boy, then I won't stop you."

He nodded again before having his hand taken into his mothers. They continued their walk to the elevator, upon arriving Tsunade pressing the button. They both stood in a tranquil silence, Sanosuke gazing up at his mother with furtive eyes, curiousity once more overcoming his large honey orbs. His mother was so beautiful, it scared him. But her beauty saw no bounds as it fought against her sense of prestigious supremacy. She was both important and beautiful. Sanosuke wondered if he'd ever be like her, Hokage. But from her nonstop gossiping to girlfriends about him, he was going to be Hokage one day no doubt. The son of the fifth Hokage, great grandson of the first Hokage and great grand nephew of the second Hokage. When three of the five Hokage's were his relatives, it was inevitable that he'd one day be Hokage too.

Finally, the elevator arrived empty and the two of them stepped into it. Tsunade pressed the correct button then the doors closed unceremoniously. Gripping his mother's hand tighter, Sanosuke felt his heart speed up as the elevator hummed upwards. His mother was understanding. Her son had an unknown fear of elevators, but to see him take it so responsibly, it told her that maybe he was growing up after all. She calmed him momentarily by humming his favorite lullabye, in which caused him to lessen his grip to her hand. A triumphant smile flitted across her features. Her lullabyes always worked whenever he was scared.

"Remember that Jiraiya's still unconcious, honey."

"Mhm."

The elevator stopped with the subsequent event of the doors opening, mother and son walking through them. Knowing the unit fairly well since she worked in the hospital, Tsunade continued without stopping towards Jiraiya's room. They were on the floor of the infirmary where the toad sage was said to be recovering.

In no time they arrived at his room, standing outside his door almost apprehensively. Tsunade from her guilt and Sanosuke from his fear of Jiraiya being seriously hurt. But he had no time to give it a second thought for his mother was opening the door. And there, laying there in what looked like to be a peaceful sleep was none other than Jiraiya. Tsunade refrained a weep as she covered her mouth with her hand. Had she really done this to him? Sanosuke, despite his proud declaration of being a 'big boy', burst out into tears before letting go of his mother's hand to run over to his unconscious god father.

"JIRAIYA!! **Wake up**!"

"Sanosuke! You mustn't shake him like that!," Tsunade cried softly while rushing over to her son who was desperately shaking his arm.

"But he won't wake up! Is he dead?!"

Shaking her head to rid her mind of crying and the ridiculous proclamations of her son, she kneeled down infront of him and cupped his wet cheeks, calming him with kisses to his forehead. His crying was hurting her more than the unconscious Sannin in the bed beside her.

"Listen to mommy. He's going to be fine, sweetheart. Trust me, he's fine. And no, he's not dead," she confirmed as softly as she could, feeling her ambers sting with unshed tears.

"R-really?," he hiccuped, nose red and runny along with pink, puffy eyes.

Tsunade nodded, reassuring him with a small smile. "Of course."

She dried his tears, reached into her breast for a handkerchief before wiping his nose. His face left flushed, Sanosuke demurely gazed down, embarrassed of his crying episode. And after telling his mother he was a "big boy" too. He didn't know how he'd ever become Hokage being a crybaby all the time.

"All better?"

"Yes."

Wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug, the mother comforted him with soothing words. Sanosuke tentatively hugged her back, sniffling onto her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright. Jiraiya's just sleeping. When he wakes up, i'll make sure you'll be the first to know."

Receiving a kiss to his head, her son kissed her back onto the cheek, hugging her tighter around her neck. "Okay, mommy..."

Several minutes of hugging pasted before Tsunade picked up her son against her, the two of them averting their golden irises towards Jiraiya. He was quiet, not even a single snore left his mouth as he layed there in his unconscious slumber. Sheets covered up to his shoulders, the blonde could already see a few bruises she inflicted upon him, his body nearly black and blue. Sporting two black eyes, there were also several bruises on his face and from what she could further decipher, she had also knocked out one of his back teeth.

_'And two broken ribs?...Goodness...I'm horrible.'_

"...Is...is he in pain?"

"Not right now, I guess. He's asleep, sweetheart." Sanosuke nodded. "Oh..."

Tsunade studied the white haired Sannin closely for another minute or so when a knock came upon the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," the medical kunoichi loudly replied, cocking her neck to look over her shoulder. Shizune came in, distress flittering across her tired face. Not an ounce of vivacious attitude on her either, last night must have really worn out the slave-driving assistant.

"Oh, finally, you're here Tsunade. Can you help him?"

Turning back towards Jiraiya, she sighed heavily. "It's nothing I can't do. How severe are his fractures?"

"Not too severe, but he is still in bad condition. If his ribs near his heart were broken, he would have died."

Sanosuke gasped, stared teary eyed at his mother's assistant. "Really?" Shizune nodded sadly, looking down. "Luckily they weren't. He's going to be okay. So don't worry, alright Sanosuke?"

Reassured somewhat, the young boy rested his head again on his mother's shoulder. He was too tired to argue and his eyes felt as if they'd give out of exhaustion. Slowly, gradually, he fell into slumber, closing his honey eyes shut. The warmth of his mother seemed to have lulled him even further into his slumber, limbs falling limp. It wasn't until he loosened his hold around her neck did the Godaime realize that he was asleep.

"Sanosuke? Honey?"

His response absent, Tsunade concluded that her son was indeed asleep. With a sigh of relief, she turned around towards Shizune with pleading eyes.

"Would it be too much trouble? He's just been crying all day worried sick over him," she asked softly.

Her assistant came over and accepted the sleeping child in her outstretched arms. Nearly stumbling from the weight of the boy, Shizune managed to hoist him up enough so she could get a secure grip under his backside.

"He sure is healthy. At least last night I didn't have to carry him home, or we both would have been in real trouble," laughed the assistant.

Tsunade smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Well he is a growing boy. But really, he isn't that heavy."

"Sure, if you have super human _strength_," Shizune muttered to herself, struggling slightly with the slumbering child.

"Alright then, leave. When is your shift over?"

"Twelve thirty. Not too long from now."

"Well, i'm giving you your break now. Take him to the Yamanaka household. If Ino isn't there then take him to Shikamaru's house."

"Ummm, may I ask why, Tsunade?," Shizune asked puzzlingly.

Rolling her eyes, the Hokage turned around with a firm stomp to the floor. It wasn't even noon and already she was getting pissed. People just loved to hear her yell, she concluded. That must be it because there was no other explanation as to why people relentlessly pushed her buttons.

"Just take him there! Don't question me like some child, Shizune! I want my son in either the Yamanaka or Nara household and if he's somewhere else other than those locations, i'm gonna kick you ass!"

"Y-yes, my Lady!"

Scurrying as fast as she could out of the room, Shizune shut the door behind her with a loud slam. Ironically, the slam had somehow awoken Jiraiya. Amber eyes marginally widening, Tsunade watched as the toad sage grumbled in the bed, shifting so he could sit up only to fail, groaning in pain.

"Goddammit...that woman sure did a number on me..."

"Oh I did, did I?"

Startled slightly, Jiraiya quickly opened his eyes to see a remorseful blonde standing only feet away from his hospital bed. As quickly as he saw her, he softened his dark irises, chuckling gently.

"Tsunade...when did you get here?"

Saddening her eyes, a frown splayed across her face, hanging her head in shame.

"A few minutes ago. Shizune told me you were here this morning."

"Oh."

Jiraiya stared at her, deeply concerned at the look ebbed into her face. He wanted to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. But to see her not acting right, upset almost, it pained him just to see her that way.

"Don't blame yourself. I provoked you-"

"But that's no excuse. I didn't have to do all of that...I didn't have to put you in here," Tsunade whispered shakily, lifting her head to reveal knotted eyebrows and a quivering mouth.

"You were drunk. Don't blame yourself, woman. If it'll make you feel better, i'm kinda glad I got beat up by you."

Confused, the blonde haired Sannin looked at his smirking expression with a scrutinizing glare.

"Huh? Who in their right mind would be happy they were beat up? By me no less?," she retorted unhappily.

Chuckling loudly, Jiraiya winced slightly from the sharp sensation of shooting pain in his chest before announcing, "I can be a free loading old man for a couple of weeks! I don't gotta do squat but lay here and recover! Isn't that great?!"

Unamused at his choice of humor, Tsunade walked up to his bed, her solemn eyes never ceasing to leave his face. Slowly, his smile left until his eyes went serious and his lips went straight.

"Alright, now this is ridiculous. What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?-"

As fast as lightning, she pressed her hands onto his chest as he let out a yelp of surprise. Jiraiya looked at her hands then up to her face, seeing her ambers emotionless. He frowned as he looked back to her hands which began to glow a bright green.

"...I'm...i'm sorry."

An astonished look graced his features as he stared up at the blonde Godaime. She's never apologized to anyone. Why was she choosing to do so now? Those two words kept his mouth shut the entire healing process, never taking his eyes off of her. Was there anything the woman couldn't do?

_'...She's amazing...'_

"Your ribs should be fine...take it easy though for a couple of weeks."

She didn't want to look at him, at his two black eyes and the bruises she inflicted upon him. Guilt wouldn't let her but as she started to pull her hands away, she was stopped when his nearest hand grasped her wrist. A gasp left her mouth, on instinct her eyes going to his which were looking back at her. Unwanted tears fell from her eyes in clean drops, littering his arm.

"I know how much you want to cry, and it's okay. You're with me. I won't tell a single soul. You can trust me, Tsunade...," Jiraiya whispered, despite the grotesque condition of his injured face, let a reassuring smile curve at his lips.

In silent awe, she stared at him, a blush bleeding her cheeks a light pink. His sincere grin, wise, dark eyes, so handsome. Even if his face was black and blue, she was still strangely attracted to him. He was real and that's more than she could have asked for at the moment.

At a loss of what to do, she went on instinct and her instinct caused her body to collapse atop of him, arms winding around his neck in a tight embrace.

"I beg you...," she sobbed softly into his chest. "...Don't scare me like this again..."

His body became momentarily paralyzed with astoundment, eyes large as they looked down at her blonde haired head. She was begging him, pride no longer running through her veins, pleading to him. Whatever or whoever reduced her to this, Jiraiya could only wish he could teach that thing or person a lesson.

_'She used to be so confident and strong...but...was it all just a facade? And if it was, whoever broke that facade must have been a hell of a person...How could she let anyone do this to her?...'_

Unsteadily, he wrapped his arms around her, his mixed emotions unable to let him tell her his feelings as of yet. He was angry, upset, hurt, puzzled, but more oddly, ecstatic. She was actually embracing him and out of her own free will. He couldn't be any happier than he was at the moment. Having this abrasive blonde willingly want to do anything with him was the equivalence to having everything he could ever want in the world and then some.

"...I promise, Tsunade..."

But gradually, as the minutes passed and her crying lessened to mere sniffles and shaken breaths, he was steadily enjoying their proximity. How close their bodies were, how soft and supple hers was compared to his rock hard one. He wondered if any other man had ever had the time to hold her like this. And if they did, she probably did it out of pity instead of willingly. But not this time. This time, she wanted to hug him. Jiraiya felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Her hair smelled as sweet as the most succulent of strawberries; her body was as warm as the feeling he got when he thought about her. Jiraiya felt like a peasant compared to a princess like her. Undeserving of her affections, her embrace. Although this would upset most men, to him, it was an honor.

"You alright now?," he asked tenderly, gave her back a gentle pat.

She nodded. He didn't want to let go of her, to have her warmth taken away and the wonderful twins she called breasts to leave their place, pressed against his chest. But surprisingly, she lifted her head and gazed down at him with puffy ambers, her full lips flushed. His heart was racing triple time, her face so close to his, he could feel her breath and see the depths of her auburn irises.

"But is it alright...if I could stay just a bit longer?"

Jiraiya couldn't deny her request, no matter how much he tried. It was inevitable, especially when she was as lovely as any woman he's ever seen.

"Sure. Anything you want, hime..."

Her cheeks blushed again at the name, recalling that only Orochimaru called her that when they were intimate. But to hear Jiraiya say it, it just felt so new. It intrigued her, lit her afire. It sounded...right.

Tsunade layed her head across his chest again, snuggling into it like she did last night when he carried her home. Jiraiya refrained a laugh, afraid he'd ruin the moment they've created. He wanted to get closer to her, to learn more about her. For goodness sakes, he loved the woman.

"...I want to be the one you come to Tsunade in your time of need...I'll always be there to hold you...," he whispered, tightening his strong arms around her.

"...Thank you, Jiraiya..."

Positive that he couldn't see, she let a small smile curve at her lips while closing her eyes. "You know...I wouldn't mind continuing this later on..."

"Huh?" The poor white haired Sannin was too surprised to even go to conclusions. Was she about to say what he thought she was going to say?

The placid Hokage slowly lifted her head again, staring down at him with tranquil ambers that twinkled if someone were to stare at them long enough. They were like the prettiest of stars he's ever seen. "...You and I...let's get together later on...does the bar sound fine?"

Her words shaking him from his daze, the toad sage put on a large grin, throat emitting small, husky chuckles. Tsunade's skin formed goosebumps from the vibrations that rolled from his body onto hers. Jiraiya was the pride of the male species, handsome and strong; romantic and protective. Her heart was thumping just at the thought of him belonging to her. She couldn't deny that she'd be a proud woman.

"Maybe not the bar, Tsunade. What you need is some good old ramen for that head of yours. Any more liquor and i'm afraid i'm gonna have to hide from you for a while," he jested softly. Pouting, the Godaime gently hit his forehead with her palm. "Dumbass...," she mumbled before resting her hand onto his cheek, glowing emerald as she healed his bruises.

"I wonder...are these two D's or two double D's? Triple D's if you look close enough...," he muttered to himself with a smirk, blatantly eyeing her cleavage that rested atop his chest.

Hearing the remark, she gently growled as she refrained herself from smacking his healed cheek. "And I wonder how far my foot can go up your ass without you crying like a little bitch?"

Gulping at her vulgar retort, the alabaster haired Sannin clamped shut his mouth and stayed silent as the blonde healed the rest of his bruises on his face. "And for your information, they're both a size fourty-two double D's to be precise...don't get it wrong again," she scolded playfully after a couple of tension-filled minutes. She held in her giggles, seeing his eyes widen out of her peripheral. Tsunade couldn't explain it but she loved to mess with him- and fight with him. It was a love-hate relationship with the two of them, even if they were only friends.

"There. Now tell those damn nurses that I said you're free to go. You're all well, your ribs, bruises, your pride might take some time healing up, but-"

"Wait," Jiraiya started quickly as she began unwrapping his arms from around her. Tsunade straightened her posture while looking at him with mellow confusion. "What?"

Smirking, the perverted Sannin pointed his thumb to his forehead. His eyes were lit up with perversion and already, she wasn't liking what he was about to say.

"My forehead, Godaime. Remember when you hit it with your palm? It still hurts," he said with a sing-song tone as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh brother. When will you grow up?," she sighed, rolling her eyes. Before Jiraiya could make another smart remark, Tsunade leaned down towards his face, surprising the both of them when she planted a kiss to his forehead. He didn't know what could get better, her lush lips against his forehead or her bountiful breasts inches from his face.

Slowly, she pulled away until her eyes casted downwards to look at him, a satisfied smirk upon her face at his blatant fascination. If she would have showed just a tad more cleavage, he'd probably have that perverted grin on for the rest of the day.

"W-why did you do that?"

Tsunade giggled gently before turning around and heading for the door. "Did you think i'd use my healing powers for something so minor? I do the same with Sanosuke, I treat his inflictions or **boo-boo's** as he likes to call them, with a simple kiss. They make him feel better. Do you feel better?," she explained with a wider smirk as she approached the door.

"...Yeah. I do..." Jiraiya watched her open the door just as he remembered something. "Uh, Tsunade! Wait a sec!"

Holding in a groan, she craned her neck to peer over her shoulder, amber eyes kindled with impatience.

"What?"

"How does your lunch break sound? Is that a good time to meet up?"

She let out a suppressed sigh, shaking her head playfully with a smile. "...Yeah. It's a good time."

"I'll come by here to get you, 'cause right now, I seriously have to get home and take a shower," Jiraiya said with a laugh.

Tsunade giggled again, nodded in agreement. "Please. You're free to leave. I'll tell the nurses alright?"

"Sure..."

About to walk out of the room, he once again stopped her from doing so. But there was one thing he neglected to rationalize- the blonde haired kunoichi's patience could be tried for but so long.

"One more thing."

"What now?," Tsunade said a bit too loudly, snapping her head around to look at him. She didn't mean to let her impatience get to her like that, but he of all people should know her limits when it came to patience.

Despite her outburst, the spiky haired Sannin seemed unhindered by it and broadened his smile. Her heart felt like it would abandon her chest at any given moment. "...Thank you...for apologizing..."

A grin similar to his found its way onto her face, all traces of agitation swept away with just the rise of the corners of her lips.

"You're welcome, Jiraiya."

* * *

"Oh, good morning Miss Haruno! Is Sakura awake?!"

"Yes she is, Naruto. Would you like to come in?"

Naruto shook his head while crossing his arms behind his head, a broad grin upon his maturing face. "Nah! Sakura and I are gonna go visit Ino and Shikamaru and we promised to be there at around one, so we can't be late or else Ino's mother will-"

"Naruto!"

Like a child who just received everything he wanted for Christmas, his sapphire eyes widened at his name being called, large with joy. Sakura appeared from behind her mother at the doorway, beaming. She seemed much happier today than she has in a while as Naruto pondered what could spur such happiness inside of her.

Dashed into his arms, the pink haired teenager giggled with excitement, oblivious to her stunned boyfriend.

"Uh...are you alright, Sakura?" She nodded, feeling his arms almost tentatively wrap around her.

"Thanks, Miss Haruno. Umm, I guess we'll be going then," Naruto said nervously above his girlfriend's squealing.

Her mother nodded with a smile before turning back into the house and closing the door. Finally alone, the blonde haired shinobi could find out just what was the source of Sakura's ecstatic behavior. "What is it? Oh no, don't tell me you're pregnant?!"

"You moron! We never even have sex," fumed the green eyed kunoichi, glaring into his scared eyes.

"Geez, okay, okay! So uh...what're you so happy about anyway?" Naruto's gentle blush ceased to leave as he searched her pissed off expression. Sakura slowly calmed down, sighing.

"Why don't we just go get some lunch first? I'll tell you when we get to Ino's house."

"Alright, alright..."

Leaning down, he surprised her with a kiss, pulling her more against his body. Sakura moaned softly as she responded to his gesture, losing all track of thought with just the feel of his lips against hers.

"Ramen?," Naruto chanced once the kiss was over, his blue eyes dancing with glee. His girlfriend rolled her eyes as a suppressible giggle turned her lips upright into a smile.

"You spoil me, you know that?," she mused lowly.

The spiky haired ninja sprouted a large ear-to-ear grin, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah I know, right?!"

"Grrr, I was only joking, knuckle head!! Why don't we go somewhere else to eat for once?!" Cringing at her shouting, Naruto gave a nervous laugh while embracing her back towards him.

"Uh...yeah, that would work I guess...anything you want, Sakura."

Firmly, she pulled from the embrace, folded her arms across her chest. Her light green irises looked up at him with an exhausted stare, shaking her head at her simple boyfriend. "...Are you sure? If you're gonna be upset about this, let me know..."

Naruto shook his head, putting on an indifferent facade. "Let's just go. You wanna go somewhere different, then i'll take you somewhere different."

Before she got the chance to respond, he took her hand and started off, pulling her behind him as they walked. Sakura became concerned. Having Ichiraku ramen was his favorite place to eat and anywhere else wouldn't do for him. Feeling guilty, she tried to reason with him.

"Naruto, wait. I know you love to eat ramen and we can do that today if you want to. We can always eat somewhere else another time-"

"Will you quit it, Sakura?," he snapped roughly, looked over his shoulder at her with angry blue eyes.

Gasping in shock, all she could do was stare wide eyed as he continued. "What part of the word **girlfriend **don't you understand? It's my job to make you happy, and if you're not happy, then i'm willing to fix it no matter what it is. You don't wanna eat ramen, then we'll just go somewhere else. It's no big deal..."

"...Naruto...i'm...i'm sorry."

He turned his head around and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Sakura caught up to him until they were walking side by side, hand in hand. She hated when he was upset. Her duty as a girlfriend was to make sure he too was happy.

"Don't be. Just...just let me do what i'm doing and don't ask questions. If it's for your benefit, then just leave it alone. I'll be fine, you know me by now, Sakura," Naruto said gently as he reopened his sapphires. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shake her head again but chose to ignore it.

"We really are a pair, aren't we?," Sakura concluded passively.

"I guess we are."

They walked together in a quiet, tension filled silence, walking by passerby's and numerous stands- most of which were ramen. The enticing aroma's of his favorite food teased his senses, his mind quickly filling up with thoughts of eating the delicious noodles that he wasn't afraid to admit, was the staple of his dwindling diet. But, for his still blatantly concerned girlfriend, he kept on his indifferent expression, pretending that he could care less of the seemingly endless array of ramen stands in the village.

And as the ramen stands began to dwindle, it seemed as if there weren't any more in their path. That was, until the couple stumbled upon another one, assumingly the last, located far from the crowds of villagers and noise. Against everything, Naruto just had to take a peek to see if they were open or not. What his blue orbs saw was something they were unprepared for. Something horrible- something that nauseated the spiked haired shinobi above everything else.

Inside the ramen stand, full bowls of steaming hot ramen infront of them, he could see his perverted sensei sharing saliva with none other than a blonde bombshell- and that woman happened to be the one and only Godaime. No doubt about it, that long, spiky white ponytail belonged to his sensei and those huge, staggering breasts belonged to none other than his Hokage. Yup, Naruto was sure it was them and he didn't like it one bit.

_'P-pervy sage?! And grandma Tsunade?! Kissing?!'_

Afraid Sakura might see it, Naruto abruptly stopped their walking and pointed towards a restaurant behind him with a nervous laugh. "Eh heh heh, I think we should go in that one over there, Sakura."

Puzzled at his strange behavior, she looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown to match. "Why?"

"Ummm...just because! Yeah, that's it! Let's get goin'!"

"But Naruto, I don't like barbecue!!" Naruto tugged on her arm as he quickly tried to evade the area, a large flush at his cheeks as what he had seen.

"Well ya do now!! It's all you can eat, Sakura!!"

Sakura growled loudly, hitting his arm while trying to escape from his firm grip on her arm. "**No it's not**!!"

"Dammit, woman!! Come on!!"

* * *

Tsunade was a nervous wreck as her lunch hour approached. Her mind was array with all sorts of things, so muddled and mixed, she couldn't even concentrate right. Her heart was telling her that she should go with him, on the date that both of them were too shy to admit, but her mind was telling her to turn him down. It was so blatantly a date and by going with him, that was very much similar to cheating. Tsunade swore she wouldn't do that to Orochimaru. With every fiber in her being.

_'...But Jiraiya's so sweet all of a sudden...and besides, he turned down that date he had last night to come with me to the bar. Doesn't that say anything? He __**wants**__ to go out with me.'_

Helplessly groaning, the amber eyed medical kunoichi threw her papers down and sat back in her chair. Making medicine was hard work and her overstressed, migraine induced mind wasn't helping too much either.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright?," asked a nurse, clipboard in tote.

Without meaning to, the superior medic kunoichi shot her a spiteful glare before rising from her chair. Tsunade having to work around insignificant doctors and such was one thing, but being talked to like a child was another. Even if the nurse was trying to be friendly, she had to have known that her Hokage was in no good mood.

"No, I got a fucking hangover, that's what," the Godaime snapped, grabbing her green jacket from behind the chair. Deliberately, she remained aloof as the nurse widened her eyes in shock. It was obvious that it was the first time she had heard such colorful language come from her Hokage. Tsunade put on her jacket, grabbed her purse then stalked towards the exit, not even offering an explanation when she crossed paths with Shizune.

"Uh, Tsunade?! Where are you going?!"

"None of your damn business! Just make sure no one touches that medicine on the counter, got that?!"

Shizune sighed softly at her angry mistress, telling herself mentally that things would never change with her. Though she couldn't see her, the assistant still bowed and called out respectfully, "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

_'I just hope that wherever she's going, she'll be able to cool down some. You'd think that admitting Master Jiraiya out of the hospital would make her happy...'_

Once Tsunade reached the main floor of the hospital, her heart had out of the blue started to race triple time with anxiety. Her lunch break was only fifteen minutes away, yet she still couldn't get over her nerves and the fact that Jiraiya would be coming to take her out. Only one thing ran through her mind- she had to put some makeup on. It hasn't occurred to her this morning to put on her makeup, especially since her morning was full of haste and Orochimaru drama. There just wasn't enough time in the day, she concluded.

Quickly, she went towards the nearest bathroom and began applying her makeup. She wanted to look nice, was that a crime? Yes, she argued mentally, it was a crime because she was actually going out with the man she swore she wouldn't fall for. At this point in their relationship, Tsunade didn't know what to do anymore. She was afraid that if she took any further steps into it, that she probably wouldn't be able to get out and that scared her a little.

Finally finished, she placed her mascara back into her purse then gave her face one more inspection. She used her best lipstick, the kind only for special occasions. The pink eyeshadow matched her cheeks while her volumed eyelashes almost screamed for attention. She could remember when she was a teenager, the first time she used lipstick how Jiraiya told her she looked like a little china doll. That was the sweetest compliment she had ever received from him.

_'Gods, what the hell am I doing?...'_

Sighing, she nonchalantly fixed her loose pigtails then walked out of the bathroom. She didn't want to admit it and it was killing her to even think about it. But there was a possible chance that she liked Jiraiya more than a friend. There was something there- a spark; something that only ignited when he was near and something that harassed her mind when he was away. He was in her thoughts when Orochimaru wasn't. And before she could place her finger on it, she saw him. Tsunade would have ran to hide if his eyes hadn't fell upon her.

_'Dammit!'_

She kept her cool as his dark eyes met her amber ones, a blush tinting at her cheeks. Quickly, like a demure schoolgirl, she turned her eyes away, too embarrassed to look at him. In momentary astonishment, the only thing Jiraiya could do was gape his mouth. Instantly, he noticed her face, looking twice as gorgeous than before. He never even knew she wore that much makeup and that's when it hit him.

_'Is she really trying to look good for me?...Well she shouldn't be shy about it. She's pretty damn cute.'_

Tsunade tucked stray blonde strands behind her ear with a lightly trembling hand. She couldn't show that she was nervous infront of him. His strong presence came near before he stopped infront of her, hearty chuckles emitting from his throat.

"Well, well, well. Look who's all dolled up?," Jiraiya mused while reaching for her manicured hand.

The kunoichi didn't want to look at him, her hand being raised to his lips. She gasped softly when she felt him kiss the top of her hand, in turn causing her to reluctantly look up at him. His dark eyes lit up with something she has of yet to see in his eyes- softness. He appeared to be even more handsome than before she even inflicted him with bruises and black eyes. Her blush deepened and all too quickly, he kissed her hand again with an even longer kiss than the first time.

"You look lovely, hime...," he whispered in a husky tone, awaiting for a response.

The blonde haired Hokage forgot how to breathe in those few moments of intense staring into his deep, endless eyes. She felt exposed in his heavy stare and against her will, felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. It was becoming hard to ignore his gentleman ways and those eyes- by gods, she wanted to throw herself at him and go for it on the floor. Thankfully, she caught herself, inwardly ashamed at her intimate thoughts.

"Flattered, Jiraiya...but um...can you kinda let go of my hand?" Jiraiya found it his turn to flush, gently letting free her hand.

"Sorry. Kinda lost track of time there..."

"So...where are we going again?," Tsunade asked, changing the awkward moment around with some conversation.

"I wasn't lying to you. We're going to go get some ramen at the best ramen stand in the village. A little expensive, but it's worth it," the toad sage boasted with pride, a large grin upon his face.

Gradually, her nerves began to ebb away as his good natured smile brought one onto her timid face. This was the reason why she was afraid of falling for him. He was a good charmer, probably even better than her son. Jiraiya knew how to break her out of her shell, how to loosen her up and almost always, the two ended up having a good time wherever they were together. She regretted not spending enough time with him when they were younger. Now she fell in love with their rival Sannin partner and there was no way in hell she could have two Sannin lovers. It was simply absurd.

"Well then, come on. I'm hungry if you didn't notice," she stated playfully with folded arms.

"Then let's get going." Tsunade nodded before abruptly, having his arm wrap around her waist. She refrained the impulse to smack him as his large grin turned into those ear-to-ear ones similar to Naruto's. Honestly, the amber eyed Sannin couldn't stand the brat.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, Tsunade! Master Jiraiya is here to escort you!-"

"Yeah, and _Master Jiraiya _is about to get a mouth full of fist if he doesn't take his grimy hands off of me...," Tsunade warned lowly.

Quickly, he retracted his arm with a pout, watching her walk past him towards the exit of the hospital. "H-hey! Wait up, Tsunade!"

He hurried after her, realizing she was heading to the doors. Jiraiya walked ahead of her and just before she reached the doors, he opened them for her, nervous smile and all.

"Pretty ladies first..."

Blushing at the comment, she quickly whisked past him until she was outside, the noon sun almost blinding. She groaned unhappily, visoring her eyes with a hand to her forehead. Jiraiya joined her, he as well blinded by the onslaught of the suns rays. "Yeah, it's been nice all day i've heard. It's good to get outside once in a while, right?"

Tsunade nodded as a gentle breeze tossled her blonde locks behind her. "It's getting warm out. Soon summer will arrive."

"Spring hasn't even come," he teased, the two of them beginning their walk.

She gave him a look, rolled her eyes before focusing ahead of her. Jiraiya suppressed a chuckle. _'Still nonchalantly pissed I see. I wonder why she's so mad all the time...'_

"So, where's the little tyke?" Happy that he changed the subject, she replied almost immediately, finding herself suddenly missing her precious son. "He's at Ino's house again. We both came to visit you, but then he just fell asleep in my arms. He's been crying all day when he found out you were in the hospital."

A remorseful look overtook his deep eyes, his smile slowly turning into a frown. "Really?..."

When she nodded, he let out a gruff sigh, shaking his head. "Oh man. Not Sanosuke..."

"He'll be fine, I told him you were going to be alright," she reassured. Jiraiya looked down at her with eyes similar to that of a puppy dogs. The man was down right pitiful sometimes.

"Sure he's alright?-"

"Look, I told him you were fine, now drop it!"

Silence fell between them, the white haired Sannin averting his eyes away from the fuming Godaime. Tsunade looked away as well, cursing inwardly at herself for even suggesting a date between them. She should have just left him alone, but when she proposed they go out, that was when they were in eachothers arms. She could recall his radiating warmth and his strong arms around her. His heart was beating so hard against his chest, she could not only hear it, but feel it. Tsunade had been induced with an unfamiliar sensation when she layed in his arms. She didn't know what it was, why it felt so good, or why she wanted more. More importantly, she couldn't understand why she never felt this sensation with Orochimaru.

Finally, ending the thick air around them, Tsunade let out a deliberate sigh while readjusting the shoulder of her purse. "...What ever happened to that girl?"

Perplexed and confused, Jiraiya fell his eyes down to the top of her blonde haired head, seeing nothing to indicate that she said anything. She just kept on walking, looking straight ahead, face expressionless.

"What girl?"

"The one you were supposed to go on a date with last night, moron." She had called him that name so fluently, it barely slipped her mind that it was something negative. Tsunade was used to calling him names like that.

His lips frowning at her choice of names, he decide to let it slide. "Oh...that girl." The toad sage fixated his eyes ahead of him as well, chewed the inside of his cheek.

"It doesn't really matter. Of course she'll call and then we'lll argue and whatnot. I'll probably forget about her and that'll be it. Besides, she was the one who asked me out, remember?" The blonde smirked as she giggled.

"How could I forget?"

"I guess i'm just too handsome. I couldn't blame the ladies for askin' me out. And not one of them has regretted it," Jiraiya boasted as a large smirk splayed across his face, closing his eyes in an egotistic manner.

"Oh please, they haven't regretted it because they've never went out with you," Tsunade said loudly, rolling her eyes.

Taken aback, the perverted Sannin retorted, "Hey! Of course they've went out with me!-"

"Name one girl in this village you went out with!"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, becoming heated as he saw the triumphant smirk upon her face.

"That girl I dated last month!" "You did **not **go out with her! You slept with her!"

"Oh...well...how about that girl who works at the pharmacy? Huh?"

"Slept with her too, you pervert..."

Unable to think of any other women he's actually dated, Jiraiya let out a nervous laugh, Tsunade groaning at the hopeless Sannin.

"Well, I guess i've bedded every imaginable young woman here, except for the students of course. The only one I think I haven't slept with is...-"

Putting up a finger, the medical kunoichi scrunched her face up in disgust. "Don't you **even** say it! It's not happening, pervert!"

Frightened, he stopped walking and clapped his hands together infront of him with pleading eyes staring down at her. "Don't hurt me, I beg you, Tsunade! Have mercy on me!"

Tsunade, instead of feeling triumphant, she had infact felt guilt and somewhere in the midst of that, sympathy. Jiraiya was actually...scared of her. She studied him closely for a minute or two before resuming her walking, leaving him behind.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Stunned that he just got away without injury, the spiky haired Sannin let his tense body relax before quickly striding to catch up with her. Contemplating, he let his dark eyes settle at her blonde haired head, concerned at his friend's behavior. _'Usually she'd be more defensive if anyone ever said something like that to her. She really has changed...'_

"Here we are," Jiraiya announced once they arrived. She grimaced slightly, gazing upon the destination with disgust. Honestly, why did men have such a lack of women's expectations? Did he truly believe she'd have her lunch break here? To make matters worse, it didn't look like the place sold any sake at all.

_'This is just great. Already this date is lousy...'_

"Listen, I promise later on we'll get some sake. But just one bottle, I mean it," the toad sage compensated dryly, taking notice of the look on her face. "Thank goodness. And for a minute there I thought I was going to completely ditch you and go to a bar."

He laughed gently at her snappy response, almost grateful that she still had that sauciness within her. The two of them headed inside, taking a seat on the built-in stools. Tsunade chose the farthest seat towards the wall then placed down her purse as Jiraiya sat down beside her. The friendly man working behind the counter approached them, recognizing the Hokage immediately.

"Godaime-sama! What a wonderful surprise! I never knew you favored ramen?!"

"Yeah, me neither," she mumbled spitefully as she held her cheek with her palm, drumming her nails on the counter.

Oblivious to her remark, he laughed heartily then said, "Well this is best place in town! Glad you could stop by! You too, Master Jiraiya!"

"Aww come on now, enough flattery. Two specials please, make mine a double."

"You got it!"

As the man went to preparing their food, Jiraiya focused his attention towards his friend, watching her take her palm from her cheek to her forehead. She groaned softly, eyes closed. "My head's killing me..."

"What did I tell ya? Sake's no good for you, Tsunade." She chose to ignore that comment, rubbing her diamond adorned forehead languidly as she half opened her ambers.

"...Those pain killers aren't doing a damn thing...gods..."

"What about your healing powers? Can't you use those for your headache?-"

"Migraine, you idiot, and no. I'm afraid I used up the last of my strength on you. I'm completely spent from last night, it was a struggle just to heal those ribs of yours...," Tsunade muttered, groaning again. Jiraiya frowned, wishing there was some way he could help her out. Just then, he did, smirking devilishly.

"Hey, Tsunade. You know, I think I know what'll make you feel better," suggested the spiky haired Sannin. "Anything!," she moaned, sliding her hand to cover her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt his hand grasp hers over her eyes, taking it away. Jiraiya steadily moved in closer to her, the pink flush upon her cheeks something he was finding himself growing infatuated with. And as quickly as it happened, she was unable to stop it. She was expecting a kiss, yet it wasn't her lips he was aiming for- but her forehead. Wide eyed, Tsunade sat in complete shock as a kiss was planted to the lilac coloured diamond. His lips felt even better on her forehead than her hand, but what she was really curious to find out was how they would feel against her own lips.

The tentative Sannin slowly pulled away as he cautiously looked into her eyes, unsure of what she would do next. At that point, her shocked expression did nothing to tell him whether she was happy or mad, angry or sad. Nothing, and it scared the hell out of him. What had he done? Did he just disrupt the natural order of the universe by doing that? Would he be back in the hospital soon? Would his life be guaranteed for another five minutes? The tedious minutes were ticking away and it was driving him insane. Thank goodness for the blissful ignorance of the man working behind the counter. Yes, ignorance must have been complete bliss, Jiraiya coveted inwardly.

"Order up! I got a special for you, Lady Hokage and the double special for you, Master Jiraiya!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You guys want somethin' to drink?! Tea, coffee-"

"Tea is fine," Jiraiya answered quickly, becoming annoyed as well of the pestering man.

"Alrighty then! Comin' up!"

The steaming bowls spurred the appetite inside the brawly Sannin, wishing with all his might that he could get a reaction out of her before he went and dove into his food. Tsunade remained still in her seat, amber eyes looking down with an almost questioning look at her lap. Jiraiya softly sighed, deciding to go ahead and start with his ramen. Just as he began turning around, a pair of manicured hands grabbed his shirt and as fast as lightning, his lips were being crushed by hers. Words couldn't explain the astonishment he was in, the immense affection that had escaped the enclosed bottle of his heart, nor the fascination of her lips as she tried to get something out of him. Anything. Tsunade had become something he thought she'd never be- desperate.

His emotions overwhelmed his body and almost as quickly as it started, it progressed, finding himself never wanting to stop kissing the woman of his dreams. His arms looped loosely around her, responding to her lush lips as he tilted his head and moved his lips against hers. One word could describe the feeling the two of them were experiencing. Bliss. Tsunade was satisfied that her expectations were indeed met and that this man truly was a good kisser. Jiraiya, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get it out of his head that he was actually kissing her, a rapturous fervor overtaking his actions. It was a dream come true.

Tsunade moaned, wanting more as she let go of his shirt to grab the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He responded, large hands roaming the contours of her curvy body languidly, yet hungrily. She felt just as he imagined her in his fantasies, warm and supple. Abruptly, he drove his tongue inside her mouth, on instinct the two dancing tongues, sharing saliva. It sounded disgusting to say the least, but at the moment, the two couldn't have asked for anything more. She continued to reward him with sweet hums, letting him know when he did something right and when he did something **really **right. But soon, like what always happened whenever the blonde tried to get intimate, someone disturbed her.

"Here are your-**woah**! Looks like you two lovebirds need a room, not a ramen shop! You're gonna scare away the customers!," the chef exclaimed, taking notice of the graphic intimacy that was occurring in his shop.

Unsteadily and slowly, the two Sannin broke their kiss, soft and heavy breaths emitting from their mouths. Tsunade was too ashamed to open her eyes, hoping that it was all a dream, that what just occurred was simply a kinky day dream due to account of Orochimaru's absence and her lack of sex. But her mind had proved her wrong when she opened her cloudy ambers only to meet his handsome dark eyes in a blank stare, the two having no clue what to think or do. Her hands behind his neck, his along the small of her back, timidly, they released from eachother, their deep flushes only a vivid reminder of what just transpired.

Jiraiya cleared his throat uncomfortably as he turned around to his ramen, Tsunade doing the same. Never had she felt air that was so full of the delicious smells of ramen, to also be filled with so much tension. She didn't know what to feel. The amber eyed kunoichi had deliberately thrown herself at him- she kissed the perverted toad sage for crying out loud! The same man who fucked without remorse, spied on women without a second thought and wrote sappy, lusty romance novels _meant_ for perverts like him. What had she done? Surely she could never live it down and memories of their kiss would haunt her mind for weeks without end, probably months.

Kissing Orochimaru wouldn't be the same either. She'd probably have to kiss with her eyes open from now on so she wouldn't picture Jiraiya's face whenever she locked lips with another man. Tsunade was definitely feeling some regret, but what was this other feeling? This fluttery feeling in her stomach and the rapid thumping of her heart as it beat in sync with the wings of the imaginary butterflies? Could it be? The blonde remembered this feeling all too well. When she first slept with Orochimaru, his touches that threw her on edge, every single kiss they had shared had her heart feeling like it was now and her stomach doing somersaults. Yes. She was sure of the feeling, but couldn't accept it. She chanced a furtive glance over at the quiet Sannin, biting down on her lip. Jiriaya. A good man, she admitted. Sweet, good hearted- most of the time, and exceptionally strong. Good looking as well. No. It couldn't be, this wasn't happening to her!

_'...I...I love...Jiraiya...'_

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? Tsunade must be really be desperate if she's kissing Jiraiya all over the place lmao. But yeah, it's pretty obvious now that she's having more feelings for him. The love is there you guys, don't try to deny it lol. But poor Orochimaru, maybe I should put in some Tsu/Oro action just because I feel bad for you guys. Originally I was planning on putting in some smut probably in the next four to five chapters. Please leave a review, let me know about what you think of such an atrocity lulz. Until next time! Ja ne!


	9. When I Think of You

Disclaimer: How can I own Naruto?? Wish I did, but no lol.

A/N: OMG, i'm so sorry for the long update lol. For all my dedicated fans, I truly apologize. Girls like me have boy problems and drama, so sorry if I let it stop me from updating this fanfic. Anyways, this special chapter takes on a variety of scene changes like Ino and Shikamaru fluff and even some Naruto and Sanosuke drama. But you all should know by now that this chapter has some definite Jiraiya and Tsunade fluff, especially towards the end. The two are becoming closer and their love is becoming more blatant. Sorry Oro/Tsu fans, you still have to wait. I promise you'll see that Oro/Tsu lemon in the future, just not right now. So go on ahead and read, hope you enjoy this extra long chappie. Happy reading! XD

_

* * *

__Orochimaru didn't want to leave. With all his heart, he wished he could stay with her tonight, hold her close and never let her go. Why must it be like this? He feared he couldn't continue. This relationship, this love for a woman who had hated him almost her entire life._

_"Damn you Tsunade...you insolent wench..."_

_Staring in deep contemplation at her sleeping form, he was slowly beginning to realize that now was his chance. It was now or never. Kill her or so help him, he'd have to suffer for the rest of his eternal life. He furrowed his brows in the midst of his thinking process, gazing at her spent body, without shame naked infront of him. She let out a moan in her sleep, tossled her head which made her blonde coloured mane fan out beside her. Orochimaru growled gently. How could he kill such a beauty? _

_He then thought back to what she had said to him only a half hour ago. "Orochimaru...please...stay with me..." The snake Sannin bared his small fangs, anger overtaking his expression. She had deliberately said that to him, but why? Did she truly trust him? Could he ever go through with it?_

_"Why must you torment me so, my love...even while you're asleep, I cannot think straight."_

_What was it that was causing him to feel this way? Where had his malevolence went, his sheer joy of pain and misery? In those tedious minutes he took on whether to kill her or not, a thought had crossed through his mind. Was she not his childhood love? The girl he'd always admired and loved from afar? If he killed her, then the Konoha village would be no competition and his village could reign. Yet...on the other hand, if he __**didn't**__ kill her, then he'd have to face years of what he anticipated to be endless tryst meetings and crimes that would have to be deeply thought over for the sake of this villages' safety and prosperity._

_Power or love, power or love? Would he choose relentless, blood thirsty power? Or would he choose devoted, passionate, warm hearted love, being able to see the gorgeous woman smile and love him just like he loved her? It all layed upon the kunai knife clutched in his hand, quivering slightly from his racking nerves._

_"Tsunade...my dearest...please forgive me..."_

_Orochimaru, raising the kunai high above him, he was seconds away from driving the tool into her neck when all of a sudden, Tsunade shifted in her sleep again while groaning softly. Her foot came in contact with his thigh and through her slumber, let a smile grace her features. The black haired Sannin immediately fell victim to that those luscious lips curving upwards, softening his honey eyes as guilt caused him to lower his arm. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. What a man he turned out to be._

_"I knew...you'd stay with me...Orochimaru," Tsunade mumbled softly._

_Fighting back emotions that he knew wouldn't end well, Orochimaru released the kunai before slowly crawling next to her, awe struck at her beauty so close up. Extending his arm, he laid a gentle hand upon her cheek, held it there as he examined her sleeping face. "...Oh Tsunade. What will ever happen to us? Our love?" After several moments of gazing at her, he bestowed upon her a kiss to her diamond adorned forehead. He ran his fingers lightly through her gloriously golden mane, like soft delicate silk. He couldn't contain his love for her any further. He had to leave now before he did anything else that would go against his principles._

_"Farewell my love..."_

_Orochimaru knew he wouldn't see her again for some time. The pain was almost too much to bear. Quickly, he dressed himself then went towards her window. Just as he settled himself on the ledge, he swiveled his head slowly until he looked upon the curvy form of his lover. He engraved every single detail into his mind, from her hair to her soft, blushing skin. Her eyes, like diamonds and her lips, that perfected the common frown and smile better than anyone he's ever known. _

_Yes, he'd miss her alright. What a blessing it was to love someone like her, but at the same time, a curse in which would haunt his days from here on out. He concluded that night as he leapt back to his village, through foliage and tree branches alike, that he hated to love the woman, and she loved to hate him. Nobody could win, so now layed the question, could they ever live happily ever after?_

* * *

"You wanna go see a movie?"

"No..."

"How about a walk?"

Tsunade, about to say something vulgar instead held her tongue and gently shook her head. After what had transpired at the ramen shop, she was too delirious to do anything with him at the moment. Jiraiya frowned slightly when she refused his offers, beginning to wonder whether he did anything wrong. He really wanted to spend more time with her, seeing as they barely talked over their ramen. She seldom touched her food. He didn't understand.

"Listen...if you don't wanna do anything now, then i'll just take you back to work. You'd like that?"

She nodded her reply, too embarrassed to say anything more than a sentence. The toad sage sighed, looking down at her with concern filled eyes. The Godaime seemed to be in a trance almost, amber eyes staring ahead at nothing in particular. He didn't want to believe it, that he was probably cursed to eternity to never find real love, forced to be a pervert for the rest of his life and a lover, not a husband. Jiraiya, deep inside, only wanted to settle down, to leave his _research_ in the dust and to raise a family, be in love with someone who would love him back.

He was pulled from his daydreaming when he heard her clear her throat, her stare that equal to the weight of a thousand suns glaring up at him.

"This is fine. You don't have to walk me in or anything," she replied curtly, readjusting her purse in a timid fashion.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am," Tsunade forced quietly, trying to suppress her agitation.

Jiraiya reached for her hand, ignoring the widening of her ambers before planting a kiss atop her skin. He looked at her softly, his dark eyes speaking for themselves as he lowered her manicured hand. "...You're a stubborn lass, you know that?," he scolded tenderly. Tsunade flushed slightly, looking down at her high heeled feet.

"But you know what?"

The blonde haired kunoichi felt as his hand slowly lifted her chin, forcing her fiery ambers to stare into dark depths. A smirk splayed across his handsome features, igniting a hidden longing inside of the outspoken Hokage.

"I like stubborn...But you're so much more beautiful when you're smiling...please, smile for me one more time, Tsunade..."

Tsunade bit down on her lip at a loss of what to do. Her eyes, against her will went glossy with premature tears, tentative. He had asked her very nicely, charming her with his trademark smirk and twinkling dark eyes. Inevitable, she gradually allowed a mellow smile to grace her full lips. Then suddenly, Jiraiya dove down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, feeling her gasp against his lips. It was actually happening again- for the second time that day. Speechless, Tsunade remained still, shock refraining her body from making any movement. The only thing she could do was shudder and stare wildly at him like he had somehow lost his mind.

_'What?! W-why's he doing this?...I can't...I...'_

Willingly almost, the confused blonde succumbed to her emotions and kissed him back, stepping closer to his strong form. She was enveloped into his arms and she once again had that feeling. Her legs becoming like jello, her heart thumping triple time and her stomach had begun manifesting their imaginary butterflies. Yes, she was positive of it now. She loved him. She loved Jiraiya.

The kiss lasted shorter than before, not as wild, but passionate enough to let it feel better than their first. Tsunade was the first to pull away, eyes closed while her flushing cheeks began to fade away. Even her lips were flushed, having brushed nearly all her lipstick onto his lips. She felt more assured, knowing that her mind wouldn't have to go in circles everytime it thought about him. She was sure of her feelings for him now, but it all didn't make her feel mushy inside. Infact, it left her guilty.

_'I love another man...Orochimaru...'_

Ashamed, she took her hands away from his chest and forced his arms from around her. Tsunade wanted to cry, she wanted to forget that it all never happened, that this all was some horrible yet blissful nightmare. But alas, when she looked up into his eyes all she saw was the tender, infatuated stare that she knew all too well as love. So, he loved her too. No surprise.

"...Why?...Why did you do that?," she whispered shakily, feeling the hot wave of tears threatening to come forth behind her eyes.

Jiraiya furrowed his brows slightly in concern. With a heavy exhale, he pulled her tight against him nearly crushing her. He felt deeply for her. The toad sage couldn't look at any other woman without picturing the beautiful kunoichi, he couldn't sleep at night when all his dreams were about her. He couldn't even have a simple one night stand without wishing it were Tsunade.

"...Tsunade...It's because...I lo-"

"Thank goodness you're back, Tsunade-sama!! We've got an emergency!!"

It was Shizune, who had rushed out of the hospital doors so quickly, Tsunade didn't even have time to snap her head up. She looked distressed almost, worry in her dark eyes. The blonde haired kunoichi knew that whenever she looked like that, something wasn't right.

"What is it?," Tsunade replied quickly, her eyebrows knotting.

Before Shizune could reply, she caught a glimpse of the alabaster haired Sannin who was looking at her as well, almost in disappointment. Before her eyes looked away, that was when the medical kunoichi saw a shade of deep pink lipstick smudged onto his lips. Her conclusions were as good as her accusations, flushing wildly as the words left her mouth in an incoherent mumble.

"Hurry the hell up already!!," the blonde shouted irritably.

Her assistant jumped slightly before bowing deeply. "My lady, I have just gotten word that Kakashi Hatake is in critical condition! The mission you sent him on yesterday, it has injured him terribly. We're doing our best here to try and treat his wounds!"

"Do you need help? He isn't stable?"

"Somewhat, but that's was why i've been looking for you! You've been gone for a while and some of the nurses said you were on your break..."

"Well i'm here now. Take me to him."

"Good, he's in one of the operating rooms. We have him under anesthesia right now. We have to hurry!"

Tsunade nodded before feeling a pair of strong arms unravel from around her, prompting her eyes to look up at his face. Jiraiya clearly didn't want to let go of her, his lips thinning into a line, upset. "Go. You have your job to attend to."

"Jiraiya...-"

"Don't worry about me. You have things to do. Now go on," he instructed firmly, waving towards the hospital doors.

There were two things everyone in the village knew about their Godaime. One, you were to never give her instructions- no, not to the legendary kunoichi, unless you wanted to end up in the hospital in a body cast. And two, never, **never**treat the Hokage like a child. The woman was well over fifty, the problem was, was that people mistakened her actual appearance of youth with her mind. She was wise, not naive; no matter how perky she could change her body, or how blonde her hair was.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!-"

"Tsunade!! We must go!!," Shizune pleaded as she went over and tugged on her arm. Too distracted to rebuke her assistant, Tsunade was dragged inside of the hospital, glaring daggers at the shocked toad sage. It was funny how only a few minutes ago, she was wanted to drag him into her bedroom and now, she almost resented the perverted Sannin. How dare he talk to her like that?! If Tsunade was one thing, it wasn't a pushover. Not to him or to anybody.

_'Men...you can't live with them and that's that.'_

* * *

"Hey, it's the whelp," Naruto said bitterly as he entered the Yamanaka household, pink haired girlfriend at his side.

"Naruto! Would you behave for five seconds, please?!," Sakura sidewhispered loudly, releasing his grip from her hand.

Sulking visibly, the spiky blonde followed his girlfriend without complaint into the living room where Ino and Shikamaru were watching cartoons. Catching sight of pink and blonde haired heads, Shikamaru put on a smirk and waved.

"Naruto, Sakura! You're finally here!"

"Sakura! Oh, I can't tell you how bored I was! Watching t.v. with Shikamaru is like watching Oprah with my grandma!," Ino giggled brightly as she sprang up from the couch, running over to Sakura in a big embrace.

Rolling his eyes, the black haired Jounnin shook his head in disappointment. "Women. I swear, five minutes ago, the woman was practically laughing tears at the t.v.-"

"Uh, no I wasn't, Shika!! And besides, everyone knows Spongebob is for retards so it's no surprise you watch it too."

Sakura then burst into laughter, Ino laughing along. Naruto and Shikamaru merely rolled their eyes, wondering just how on earth they ended up with such egotistic girlfriends. The girls began off towards Ino's room, leaving the two boys alone. Well, more like three.

"Hey, where's the ice cream?!" Sanosuke ran into the living room, pouting as his black mane bellowed behind him. Even to this day, Naruto often wondered just who on earth fathered the annoying whelp, who could have given him so much hair. _'And those eyes. They look familiar almost...not like grandma Tsunade's...'_

Sighing deeply, the father-to-be shrugged his shoulders while giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, kid. Ino's lust for ice cream is over. It was just a phase. She made me take all the ice cream from the freezer so now **i'm** stuck with it. My parents can't fit anything in our freezer now."

Naruto snickered, oblivious to the dangerous glare Shikamaru shot at him. Sanosuke looked down in disappointment. "Aww man. No fair..." Reassuring the Hokage's son, the spiky haired Jounnin patted the vacant seat beside him while pointing at the t.v.

"Cheer up, little dude. Look, you wanna watch Spongebob?"

Sanosuke nodded his head lightly then trudged towards the couch, taking a seat beside the adolescent. Five minutes into the show, he was all smiles, laughing a toothy grin at the yellow sponge and pink starfish.

"Spongebob looks like a garbage monster!" "Well what do ya expect? He lost his identity in the dumpster. He's gotta find it somehow," Shikamaru replied with a mused smile.

Naruto groaned at the two. The spiky haired blonde didn't like the cartoon at all. But then again, that was why Shikamaru was watching it with Sanosuke. To see what it was like to not only look after a child, but to bond with a child; to be a father. The whole reason why he was watching after the Godaime's brat in the first place was to get a hands on experience at parenting. Naruto was lucky him and Sakura weren't expecting.

_'Oh man. What the hell would I do if Sakura ever got pregnant?...'_

"Hey, Shikamaru. Come on man, let's get a snack," the blue eyed shinobi suggested, noticing the cartoon going on for commercials.

With a small stretch, Shikamaru nodded before getting up from the couch, his backside aching from his hours lounging in the same spot. "You want something, kid?," he said with a groan.

"Juice!," Sanosuke chimed.

"Alright, alright. I'll get you somethin' else too if we got anything."

The five year old agreed before going back to watching the television, Naruto and Shikamaru heading for the kitchen. Making sure they were a good distance from everyone else, the two began up a conversation.

"So, why'd you two ask us to come over? Somethin' happen?"

Shikamaru was rummaging through the cabinets, grimacing when he saw boxes upon boxes of Rice Krispy Treats. Ino's new and blatant fascination- Rice Krispy Treats. She ate three at a time probably ten times a day. Her slim, nymph-like body was slowly turning into more defined curves, wider hips and dare he say it, a larger ass. At times, he was disgusted at the way she **always**had to have something to eat, yet at the same time, was infatuated with what she was becoming. He was a big believer of women with meat on their bones and Ino was looking absolutely radiant every single day.

"Umm, no...actually, Ino and I had something to tell you. But since she's cooped up in her room with Sakura, I guess i'll be the one to tell you the news."

"Oh, okay then. What is it?" The teenage father-to-be smirked before turning around with a Fruit Roll-Up box in his hands. "Ino wants Sakura to be the god mother to our child. Choji's the god father, naturally."

Gawking at the spiky haired Jounnin, Naruto had to shake his head to believe it. Was Shikamaru for real? _'So that's why Sakura was so happy. But why didn't she tell me this? I have to hear it from Shikamaru?'_

"What? Are...are you serious?"

"Mhm," he replied, preoccupied with retrieving two Fruit Roll-Up's from the box. "Don't blame it on me, Ino wanted Sakura to be the god mother. But if you ask in my opinion, I would have suggested the same thing-"

"But..."

Lifting his head, Shikamaru looked straight ahead at the blue eyed shinobi, studying the distance harboring inside of him. Already he could tell something was wrong. "What?"

"How come you made Sakura the god mother? If you're gonna make her the god mother, then I want to be the god father."

Realizing the sadness of his friend, Shikamaru gave a small shake of his head before throwing him one of the fruit flavored snacks in his hand. Naruto caught it, his frown still plastered to his face.

"Look man, i'm sorry and all, but you know I can't do anything without Choji. This is important to him. We're like brothers, you know? Not that you aren't my friend too, Naruto, it's just that I really think Choji deserves this opportunity a little more. You just gotta understand...If Ino gets pregnant again, I promise you'll be that one's god father..."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru for a long time with a hard, confused look, not understanding. But when the father-to-be didn't budge, the blonde let out a sigh of defeat while bowing his head. He slowly opened his snack as he tried to cope with the heavy feelings that were suddenly plaguing his mind.

"...Umm...yeah. Yeah, I understand..."

"You know it's not easy for me either, Naruto-"

"No, no, it's alright. I'm still gonna be there for you guys and the baby. Anything, you name it. Sakura and I will always be there. That's what friends are for, right?," Naruto spoke, words coming from a place he didn't even know existed.

Slightly flaberghasted, the feeling was shaken off before Shikamaru showed a smile. "Yeah. Thanks man. I appreciate it."

"Nah, no need to thank me. It's the least I can do. You're the only guy I know who impregnated a banshee," the spiky haired ninja mused with a smirk.

Not insulted in the least, Shikamaru went over to the refrigerator, got a couple of cartons of apple juice before heading off towards the living room.

"And I had fun doin' it too. You should try it once in a while, but then again, how can you? Virgin ...," Shikamaru lashed calmly, smirking.

Mouth agape, Naruto quickly closed it before reopening it in a truckload of retorts and yelling, fuming after the laughing Jounnin. "Come back here you bastard! I'd like to see you try and say it to my face!"

"Naruto, cut it out. Jeez, you're talking infront of the kid for cryin' out loud-"

"Who him?!," Naruto said in disgust, pointing towards the little boy drinking from his juice box. "That's no kid! That's a freakin' monster! And when you come out of something like grandma Tsunade, you bet your ass you're gonna be nothin' but a-"

"Goddammit Naruto!! What did I say?!"

Gulping hard, the now wide eyed big mouth Gennin slowly looked over his shoulder only to see his worst fear- two very angry females. Sakura was fuming, her hands balled up into fists, ready to strike the good for nothing.

"He's just a little kid!! Are you that pathetic that you'd go and bully someone not even half your size?! You disgust me!!"

"Sakura-"

"My ass!! Come on Ino, we're going shopping!! Away from men who pick on little kids!"

Ino didn't even have time to grab her purse before Sakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door. "Bye Shika!," she called behind her.

"Bye!"

The door closed behind them before the three males were officially alone, except for Mrs. Yamanaka who was running the flower shop downstairs. Shikamaru shook his head, going back to watching the t.v.

"Naruto, I gotta agree with 'em. Even if they're women, what you did was kinda mean. Sanosuke's only five years old, heard me? **Five**." Looking next to him at the young boy, the black haired Jounnin saw some raw hurt ebbed onto his face, honey eyes kindling with anger. He was just like his mother. Placid when left alone yet as fierce as a tiger when they were angered.

"You alright there, little guy?"

Sanosuke wiped at his wet eyes before nodding, giving the solemn blonde a long glare before turning back to the t.v. as well. "Stupid. I hate him..."

Hearing this, Naruto showed no reaction, only shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Shikamaru patted Sanosuke's back then turned towards his vulgar friend.

"Well? Are you gonna apologize? You _did_ start it after all."

"...Sorry," he forced quietly, looking down.

"Hear that Sanosuke? He apologized." Sanosuke shrugged, busying himself with opening his Fruit Roll-Up. Unable to take anymore of it, Naruto announced his departure, coming up with, in his mind, a reasonable excuse.

"I gotta go get some air."

Shikamaru and Sanosuke watched silently as Naruto left through the door, the Jounnin sighing at his ignorant friend while the son of the Hokage continued to harbor anger and hatred for the blonde who had always demanded from him respect in which he had never deserved.

_'Meanie...and I thought Shizune was mean...'_

* * *

"You should be alright, Hatake. You're going to have to stay here for at least a week and even still, you must be wary of your injuries. That broken leg is going to have you off of missions for a while."

Kakashi summoned up a weak smile, through his one visible eye marveling at the Godaime. She really was the legendary kunoichi if she was able to heal all of his injuries.

"Thanks, Tsunade-hime..."

Fighting through a growing flush, she gave a small wave of her hand to brush off his words. "Please, no need to thank me." She pointed to his right leg elevated in a cast with concern in her eyes.

"But i'm afraid that my healing powers are running pretty slim. I don't have enough strength to heal your leg, but as soon as they return, i'll be more than happy to get you up and walking again."

"How long will that take?," Kakashi questioned with some remorse, frowning at his leg as well.

Tsunade sighed softly, looked downwards. "Days. Maybe even a week or more. I'm a medical kunoichi, not a magician. You really should take it easy here in the hospital and when you get out. Any more injuries and I won't know what to do with you, Kakashi."

The copy ninja looked up at her, seeing the blatancy of her disappointment, not in him, but herself. He reached out a bandaged arm and touched her hand on the bedrail. She snapped up her head, startled at his action, yet surprised to see warmth showing through his bandaged face.

"Don't beat yourself up, Godaime. You did your best. I understand that your energy must be drained from all of your drinking from last night, but its okay. You're only human, right? You should be the one who should be resting, not me."

Tsunade allowed a few moments to pass by before she let a small smile flit across her features, nodding her head. It was bliss almost for her to be acquainted with someone who understood her problems more than judged them.

"Thanks. I think I will. Maybe a few weeks from the bar will do me good also."

"That's our Hokage," Kakashi joked, receiving a playful hit on his arm.

"Don't get cocky on my now. You should really start getting some rest, alright?," Tsunade said while getting ready to leave.

"Sure. Thanks again, Tsunade-sama."

"No problem."

Tsunade exited the hospital room with a few strides of her high heels, opening the door before walking out. Just as she was closing the door, out of her peripheral view saw none other than her assistant, Shizune.

"What? What are you doing here, Shizune?"

The black haired woman clutched the clipboard in her hands tighter, worry overtaking her dark eyes.

"Is he alright? He's going to be fine?"

"Nothing a little R & R won't do. When my healing powers return, i'll heal his leg for him. Other than that, his stitches and everything else are minor. You'd expect a mission like that to go pretty smoothly."

"Oh..." The amber eyed kunoichi studied her closely, seeing the relief behind her eyes, the small curvature of her lips. Was it her, or was Shizune crushing on this Jounnin?

"You know...I promised him i'd heal his leg, but maybe i'll let you do it. Think you're up to it?"

Beaming almost, Shizune stared at her mistress with eyes that could have belonged to a five year old that got everything they wanted for Christmas.

"R-really?!," she said in a low squeal, trying as hard as she could to contain her happiness.

Tsunade nodded, gestured towards the door.

"But you have to apply as much of your strength and chakra as possible. It's a broken limb you're healing, not some sprained ankle. Got it?"

"Yes!"

"And make sure to elevate his leg after you're done. You know how to take off the cast right?"

"Yes, yes of course Godaime!"

Seeing that her assistant knew what she was doing, the older woman gave a wave of her manicured hand and Shizune dashed into the room faster than she could blink. The door closed behind her and all Tsunade could make out were her professional procedure dialogue. The kind her assistant would use for those _special_ patients.

"Hello Kakashi. My lady has given me the job to heal your leg, is that alright?"

Tsunade giggled gently to herself as she began down the hallway, smoothing the front of her blouse as she went.

_'Young love...it's so cute, I just couldn't walk away and leave her like that. She looked worried half to death when I walked out of the room as it was.'_

The blonde haired Hokage decided that the hospital was pretty stable and it was time to head off towards her office and get some paperwork done, not before first grabbing her purse and jacket. She walked outside the hospital and the chill of the evening air greeted her unhappily. Shivering slightly, she quickly fit into her jacket before going towards the building that housed her messy office.

_'Let's see. I have to feed Ton-Ton...Sanosuke has to have his dinner as well...oh, and me of course!'_

Her date earlier with Jiraiya had left her not only exhausted, but hungry. She barely ate any of the ramen, the whole time wishing she had a cup of sake or anything to distract her from the awkwardness between them after their graphic kiss. A flush found its way onto her fair cheeks, her face feeling much warmer than the air around her.

The kiss, she had to admit, was pretty damn hot and even now, it had her feeling weak. She had the oddest urge, the strongest yearning for none other than sex. Yes, sex that she could enjoy time and time again. Sex that would leave her begging for more, pure foreplay, nothing but games. She'd be brought to orgasm after orgasm and after that, the games would really begin. Oh yes. That was what she was in the mood for now. Thinking of it had her legs feeling wobbly and her panties becoming damp.

_'Orochimaru...'_

But then came the biggest problem. Her lover. She had upset him and he had upset her. He told her that he was going to give her time to cool off, but then the question would come into her head- how long? Tsunade at the moment couldn't remember why she got mad at him in the first place, she had already, subconsciously, forgiven him for what had transpired only this morning.

_'But knowing him, he'll probably wait days, weeks even. Months. He said that the next time I see him, there wouldn't be any words, just actions.'_

In other words, Orochimaru was going to halt their tryst meetings for a _long, long _time. Tsunade groaned loudly, cursing the bastard of a snake Sannin to oblivion. Now what was she going to do? This was just like when they first made love. That very same night, she had became so desperate, she used a sex jutsu to please herself and then there he was. Did he want her to end up like that? Desperate? Then the moment she would go to her drastic measures, he would show up and rescue her from her sexual deprivation?

"Hell no. I won't let him...That's exactly what he wants..."

Then how was she going to last without resorting to her sex jutsu's or acts of self pleasuring? Surely if she could endure the time it took for him to return, she would have already turned into an even bigger grouch than she already was. Surprisingly, her menstral cycle was still going strong, no thanks to her aging jutsu. Not only was her appearance younger, but so was her body which meant that Sanosuke was just an ordinary child just waiting to be born and not some once-in-a-lifetime miracle to a fifty-something year old woman who no way in hell would be able to have children.

_'There's the bar. No, I promised myself I wouldn't go there for a while. But then where the hell am I going to pick up a guy? I need someone...nothing special. Yeah, just something to get me through the week. One night. But who?'_

When Tsunade couldn't think of anyone capable, she reluctantly gave up, sighing softly. Who would have known that for such a beautiful woman like her could have a hard time finding a man? Perhaps it was her title as Hokage that was keeping the men away?

_'Probably the fact that i'm really in my fifties and not my late twenties...'_

It was utterly hopeless, Tsunade had a better chance at going out of the village than in her own to find a one night stand. She stopped in her tracks, an astounded look plastered onto her face. The idea was crazy enough to work. Yeah, she could hit a bar in another village and change her appearance, maybe something in her late teens would do. Yes. No. The ANBU went across her mind and all her hopes were shattered.

_'Dammit! They'll surely know where i've escaped to and then they'll go and try to retrieve me like the pain in the asses they are. Honestly, can't a woman leave a village without having to explain herself?'_

When you were the Godaime, the answer was blatantly no. Tsunade put on a frown before beginning again towards her destination. It all really was hopeless. As she strode down a quiet walk, her mind was shut completely from her own desires and focused on the one person who could take her away from it all. Her son.

_'I haven't seen him all day. Maybe I should go pick him up...I wonder if they fed him or not. It looks like i'm going to have to buy dinner for us both again.'_

The one thing Tsunade wasn't good at besides throwings bitch fits and being Hokage, was cooking. That word wasn't even in her vocabulary. She used the word scarcely and probably the only thing she could really _cook_ for her son was cereal and Pop-Tarts. Yes, she knew she was pretty pathetic for a single mother, but at least she was better than most mothers and that was all that really mattered to her.

So what if her son cried when he fell from the jungle gym at the park? That didn't mean he was weak. So what if Sanosuke still had bedtime stories read to him before he went to sleep? That didn't prove he was a momma's boy or anything. Tsunade really didn't know how her son would turn out. You'd think that the son of two legendary Sannin would be some extraordinary kid who could master any type of jutsu's by the time he's ten or something?

After having a tedious battle with her mind about her son, she had reached the Yamanaka household, from prior information from Shizune saying that she had dropped him off there instead of the Nara household. Tsunade rang the doorbell, waited an impatient full minute before Ino's father arrived at the door.

"Oh! Lady Hokage! I am humble to have you at the Yamanaka household. Please, come in."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Yamanaka, but I am only here to pick up my son," the blonde explained softly after giving a small bow.

"Sanosuke, yes? He really is a rambunctious child and I think he's grown pretty fond of my son-in-law and even my daughter. That's a star child you have, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade smiled in gratitude, Mr. Yamanaka gesturing inside with a similar grin. "Please. Won't you come inside for a minute? It's kinda cold outside," he pointed out, taking a quick, furtive glance at her ample cleavage. Unable to refuse, the Hokage slowly stepped inside the empty flower shop, the door closing behind her.

"Everyone's upstairs. This way if you would, Hokage-sama."

Being ushered up a few flights of stairs, the blonde haired kunoichi was soon greeted with the sounds of horse-playing teenage shinobi and Mrs. Yamanaka's scolding from the kitchen. Tsunade tentatively took a few steps towards the sound of Ino's mother, not expecting the woman to be toting her son nor to be cooking at the same time.

"Tsunade-sama! Goodness, you're early!," she exclaimed when she saw the prestigious Hokage. She placed a lid over a boiling pot before walking over to her with her son in her arms. Immediately, the amber eyed mother could tell that he was sleeping.

"He just fell asleep in my arms. Truly, he's an angel, Godaime. Hasn't complained once and has been as jumpy as a grasshopper all day. I'm surprised he's made it out this long without a nap. I was just about to put him down for one."

Sanosuke was carefully transferred into his mother's awaiting arms, Tsunade handling the sixty pound five year old much more efficiently than the other woman. Looking down at his slumbering face, the blonde haired Sannin pressed a kiss against his head before coming back to the staring Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could have chosen a more better place for my son to be babysat. I work all day if you didn't know."

"It must be terrible," the young house wife assumed, feeling sympathy for the Hokage.

"But you know that Sanosuke is always welcome here, Godaime," Mr. Yamanaka replied from the doorway of the kitchen, smiling gently.

"Yes. I appreciate it very much."

Tsunade put on one of her rarest smiles, grinning almost ear to ear, happy. Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka nodded their approval just before arguing broke out from the living room. It was Naruto and Shikamaru, the black haired Jounnin furious that the blonde shoved him ontop of the table, making glass shatter from a vase that was placed where he had fell.

"What the hell, Naruto?!"

"What?! It's not like you haven't been pushed before?! Besides, I was just messin' with ya!"

"You better pray your girlfriend comes to save you, 'cause when I get up, you're ass is grass!!"

"SHIKA!!"

Ino appeared with Sakura right behind her, rushed into the living room then stood inbetween the two quarrelling ninja. Hands on her hips, she gave a stern look from her boyfriend to the spiky haired blonde.

"Well?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Ino, please go sit down...," Shikamaru pleaded half heartedly, shaking his head.

"No!! Because you two have been fighting all damn day- even when Sakura and I get back from shopping! What kind of example are you setting for this child, Shika?!"

"For crying out loud, it's not even born yet, Ino!! Calm down, and let me handle this!!-"

"I'd rather you not Shikamaru!," Mrs. Yamanaka announced as she walked into the living room. "Both you and Naruto have caused enough chaos in this house. I think it's time you two leave."

Heartbroken, Ino turned towards her mother and pleaded she let her boyfriend stay. "Mom, it's not fair! Naruto started it, not Shikamaru!-"

"Ino. What I say goes. These two are leaving because I **want **them to. Honey, I think it's best if they leave for today. It's getting late and Shikamaru's mother wants him home, I already called her."

Lower lip wobbling, she stomped her foot before turning towards the blonde haired shinobi with enough enragement in her eyes to scare away a full grown man. Even Ino's father cringed whenever he saw his daughter make such a face.

"Grrr, it's you! It's always your fault!! I dont' know how Sakura ended up with a loser like you!!"

And with that, she turned on her heels and ran to her room, soft weeps leaving in her wake. Shikamaru sighed deeply, straightening his composure as he tried to get a hold of his emotions, harboring a strong will to run after her and comfort her. But it seemed that with a full audience, watching parent-in-laws and Godaime and all, it was going to be a little impossible to do so.

"I'm sorry, mom, dad. But would it be alright if I just say goodbye to her? She'll be like that all night if you let me go without seeing her, trust me," Shikamaru persuaded lightly, his forehead ebbed with sadness.

Ino's mother looked him over for a long, scrutinizing moment then reluctantly nodded. "Don't take too long. You're mother was pretty stern when she said she wanted you home as soon as possible."

Unfazed by the news, Shikamaru gave a silent nod before walking past everyone towards Ino's room. Now there was Naruto to confront and get out of the house. Mrs. Yamanaka turned her hardened eyes towards the blonde shinobi, ready to give him a scolding as well. That was until Sakura spoke up, unable to stand idle towards everyone's ill comments towards her boyfriend no further.

"Listen, Mrs. Yamanaka. Naruto's sorry if he's caused any trouble. We'll leave now if that's what you want."

"Please don't take it the wrong way, Sakura. It's just best if he leaves before anything else happens. You both are welcome tomorrow if you desire to come by," she explained softly.

Sakura bowed her approval before guiding her boyfriend out of the living room. And then that was when she saw Tsunade, her very own sensei and Hokage. A blush coloured the pink haired girl's cheeks in embarrassment. How awful was it for your sensei to see such dysfunctional conduct of your boyfriend?

"Tsunade-sensei! I didn't know you were here..."

"Never mind me. You just go along home. Remember to practice those jutsu's. I expect some improvement, young lady."

"Hai, Godaime-sama! I will," Sakura replied quickly with a nervous smile. Tsunade waved her off until she disappeared from sight. Sighing, she turned back towards Mrs. Yamanaka who was busy straightening up the living room.

"My wife thought that there were going to be alot more guests over for dinner, but since Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru have to leave, there's plenty more. Please, it would be an honor to have you for dinner, Hokage-hime," Mr. Yamanaka asked humbly.

Lost for words, the amber eyed Sannin nervously readjusted her son against her body as he waited for her reply. "Oh...I don't know if I should. I couldn't. I really don't want to intrude or anything."

"We'd love to have you over, Tsunade-sama! Please, won't you stay?," Ino's mother exclaimed from the living room as her husband nodded in agreement.

Utterly defeated, Tsunade let out a tedious sigh while gently nodding her head.

"Sure. I guess I could, if you insist."

_'So much for ordering take-out...damn and I really was in the mood for some steak...'_

* * *

Not even bothering to knock, the concerned boyfriend immediately entered his girlfriend's room, closing the door behind him. Before his eyes was a softly crying Ino on her bed with her head turned away, long blonde locks cascading across her bedspread.

"Ino...baby, you really gotta cool off with that _mother _act of yours. I know you're about to be one, but for now you should maybe hold it off. It scares the hell outta me-"

"You have an idiot for a friend, you know that?!," she shouted angrily, ignoring his lecturing.

"Tell me something I don't know," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

Ino shook her head, burying her head into her pillows. "He always gets you in trouble. I'm thankful he's not going to be our child's godfather..."

A small frown spreading onto his face, the teenage Jounnin walked over to her bed then kneeled beside her, placing a hand onto her back.

"You don't mean that, Ino..."

"I wouldn't lie. That Naruto, he's just...ugh! I swear, I just don't know how Sakura deals with that moron..."

Shikamaru started to rub her back, chuckling lightly at her complaining. If her bitching wasn't overwhelming enough before she was pregnant, it was ten times worse, but the bad part about it? He had to deal with it for seven more months.

_'God help me...'_

"Look, Ino. Maybe you might not think so highly of him or you probably hate the bastard so much, you'd much rather be sick for a week than look at him again. But listen...it's your best friend's boyfriend. Have you ever thought about how it makes Sakura feel? To know that you hate her boyfriend? In my opinion, if you can't like her boyfriend, then you can't be her friend. You get what i'm saying to you?"

Moments later, Ino brought her face up from her pillows, turning her head sideways until she was looking straight into his compassionate eyes.

"Yes. I do."

"Then do you promise you'll try to take it easy on the poor guy? You don't have to even like him, you can pretend if you want. You're not doing this for your benefit, you're doing it for your best friend."

She thought it over for a minute, considering for once someone elses feelings. Ino let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her sapphire coloured eyes. A satisfied smirk went upon his face. He knew she was going to agree with him.

"Yeah. I suppose. But only for Sakura."

"Good." Shikamaru leaned in and kissed her forehead, took his hand from her back to dry her wet cheeks. "Get some rest. I'll come by first thing in the morning to take you out for some breakfast, alright?"

"Mhm. Night night, Shika...," Ino whispered softly, smiling at his handsome face.

Her boyfriend pressed his lips against hers, teased her with a quick kiss before pulling away. The pout she displayed was amusing to say the least and he could already tell that she was going to demand he kissed her again.

"You call that a kiss? Honestly, what kind of man are you?!"

Laughing gently, Shikamaru gave his girlfriend another kiss, this time deeper, Ino humming in approval. This was why she chose him to be baby's daddy. Their kiss ended, Ino subsequently giving his shoulder a light shove.

"Now go. I need my beauty rest," she exhaled in exhaustion, closing her blue irises.

"No dinner?," Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow.

Ino sighed softly, shook her head while looking at him defiantly. "I'll eat later."

"Ever since you switched to those Rice Krispy Treats, you've been less hungry. Maybe instead of taking you out to breakfast, I should bring you over to my house so you can eat all the ice cream you put in my parent's freezer."

Scrunching up her face in a scowl, she let out a small growl then grabbed his hand, pressed it against her growing stomach. Shikamaru could feel the slight bulge, not as big as he would have thought, but just a very slight one. He presumed as time went on, she'd have that signature pregnant belly in about five months time. It was amazing, to know that a creature him and her created was alive and growing inside of Ino, this woman whom was carrying their very first child. His first, her first. He had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be the last either.

"You ignorant dumbass! Does my stomach feel like I can consume all that fucking ice cream?! How stupid can you get?! Oh my god, I thought I got away from all the idiots! What is this?!- fucking moron day?!"

Shikamaru sighed deeply. Then again, his gut has been wrong.

"I love you too, Ino. I love you too..."

* * *

The night was chilly and brisk. The stars shone across the vast indigo canvas like brilliant lights to an artist's greatest painting. The breeze carried along with it the smells of nightfall, of the oncoming spring that was just around the corner, waiting to bloom. Yes, tonight was beautiful.

Tsunade let out a wistful sigh as she leaned onto her balcony rail, looking out into the darkened sky, the wind tossling her silken locks effortlessly behind her. This was like bliss, all alone without someone breathing down her back or pestering her about patients or missions. Yes, she wished she could be like this everyday, enjoying her life instead of being miserable in it. Not that she didn't like being Hokage, but when a woman needed a break, she needed a break.

_'But as Hokage you can never really take a break...Even if I beg the elders for a break and I get it, if an emergency happens, guess who has to call the shots?'_

It was late, really late. She was surprised she couldn't see the sunrise yet. Thinking after dinner with the Yamanaka's, Tsunade had done the impossible and thought that she was going to be able to get a full nights rest. Yet alas, Shizune came to her with more documents, more problems, more bull shit. Tsunade was getting tired of it all. Having to take naps at her desk in the middle of the day because of her lack of sleep, sake keeping her up at night to focus on important documents and having to have trysts with her infamous Otokage lover every now and then just to get by.

What had she become? This wasn't healthy and surely one day, the village would have wished they'd been a little more sympathetic towards their Hokage. Why couldn't she just quit? Why couldn't she just run away? She'd be in peace, her son would have a decent life, but more importantly, she'd be happy. Tsunade knew she was depressed, but what could she do about it? She couldn't take a sick day, she couldn't sleep in. She couldn't do a damn thing, and that scared her almost.

Burying her head into her arms, she let her stinging eyes release their saltwater, biting hard onto her lip. _'What am I going to do?...'_

"Don't cry."

Her head shot up at the voice, auburn irises widened at the person standing beside her. It was Jiraiya, his face calm and looking out towards the sky, resting his arms upon the balcony rail. Tsunade couldn't believe how engrossed she was in her thoughts. To not have detected him was a sure sign that something was wrong with her.

"W-what?," she choked gently, tears rolling down her face.

Slowly, the toad sage turned his head towards the blonde with a solemn expression, dark eyes studying everything from her leaking ambers to the goosebumps upon her exposed skin. What was she thinking coming out here without a jacket?

"I said don't cry. Tears get you nowhere. Nowhere at all. That's what you say to Sanosuke, so how come you don't follow your own morals?"

Still in her shocked silence, she stared at him as if he were some sort of shinigami, here to bring her to her fate. "...What...what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, a sudden sense of impatience bubbling up inside of him. Grabbing her wrists, he tugged her towards him with a fierceness that broke the blonde haired kunoichi from her trance.

"Snap out of it, Tsunade! Something's wrong! You've been cryin' all the time and whenever I hold you, you just push me away! What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing!!," she screamed tearfully, jerking her wrists from his grasp.

"Woman, you and I both know that's it's _something_!! Now you better tell me or i'll find it out!!-"

"Bastard, I already **fucking** said that it's nothing!! Are you deaf?!"

Growing more impatient by the minute, he took a step closer to her, slamming his fist down onto the balcony rail. "Goddamit, Tsunade!! You can be so insolent!! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?!"

"There's nothing to tell!!," Tsunade yelled while taking a step back.

"Do you think I **like **seeing you like this?!" Suddenly, her face fell into surprisement as her eyes widened up at his angry expression. He cared about her, that much she knew, but never did she know that he could yell and be compassionate at the same time. His darkened irises didn't match his face, soft and worried compared to his vicious scowl.

"You think I enjoy seeing you cry every time we talk?! Do I look like I get some sick satisfaction from watching you having hangovers or from throwing up all over the place?! NO!! Tsunade, why can't you get it through your thick ass head?!"

Her temper far from tested, Tsunade took a determined step forward until she was straight in his face, her eyes kindled wildly with anger.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?!"

"Yeah!! I think I would-"

"You **really** wanna know?! You wanna know _that_ fuckin' bad, is that it?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"IT'S YOU!!"

Taken aback, he was struck with astonishment as he looked down at her enraged face. Her ambers were ablaze with the most strongest hatred he'd ever seen, her fists balled at her sides. Salt water had long stopped trickling down her cheeks and all she wanted to do was be left alone.

"It's you, Jiraiya!! It's because of you that I can't sleep and I can't eat and I can't think straight!! Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

Flabbergasted to say a word, the blonde haired Sannin began having an argument all on her own and boy was she good at it.

"I've lost so much weight, I can count my it on my fucking fingers!! I can't sleep!! I have my assistant waking me up every half hour whenever i'm left alone in my office just so I can get back on track, I hit the snooze button like five damn times on my goddamn alarm clock!! Jiraiya, I can't even think right!! Every time I try to concentrate on something, it all falls back to...oh my god...I can't..."

Turning around in shame, she repeatedly shook her head while covering her face with her hands. She was at a loss of what to do, she didn't know what the hell to do anymore. With him, with her, with them. Tsunade began to weep and this time, she was afraid she couldn't stop no matter how much she tried. She had cried like this not too long ago. Actually, it was just this morning with Orochimaru. He had comforted her and it calmed her, but this time without him, her crying was for sure going to last a long while. Without his comfort, she was helpless, weak. Tsunade let him manipulate her just like he manipulated everyone else, without so much as pity or remorse.

"Tsunade...wait. Don't..." All of Jiraiya's anger had dissipated as soon as he heard the first weep that escaped her lips, his weakness for the woman nearly bringing him to his knees. He regained control of his body before slowly walking up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her racking form. She was cold and shivering, not only from tears. Yet before he could do anything, Tsunade's temper had escalated tenfold and without having to put in any effort whatsoever, used her super-human strength to shove him away.

Like a small child, he was pushed roughly to the floor, landing on his backside with a painful groan. He glared up at the woman, holding himself up with his hands. She was still hiding her face, crying, almost as if what she just did never happened.

"Come on, Tsunade! Can't I ever be the good guy?-"

"No!! You sicken me!! I never want you to touch me again, you pervert!!"

Face turning red, the toad sage quickly picked himself up and defended himself from the abrasive blonde.

"Hey! Where do you get calling me a pervert?!," he argued hotly.

Suddenly, she brought her face from her wet hands then turned around and faced him. Eyes as fierce as a tigress, a scowl as trademark as the smirk he would usually wear, Tsunade's tears were a thing in the past. For some reason or another, she found arguing much more meaningful than crying. Like she has always said, tears get you nowhere. She was, for once, following her morals.

"Oh!! So this is coming from the perverts of all perverts?! The king of lechors?! Don't you dare make me laugh, 'cause i'm in no goddamn mood!!"

"You're never in the mood!! Sometimes I wonder just what on earth happened to the real Tsunade!! Where is she?! 'Cause she definitely isn't you!!"

"Since when have you been so concerned? For your information, you're not my father and you're nothing close to him," Tsunade growled lowly, glaring at him.

Jiraiya gradually began to lessen the anger in his face, becoming defeated with every word she spoke. Everything she was saying was true and the truth was something he couldn't handle very well sometimes. Hands at his sides, his lips formed into a frown while looking down at the floor.

"...Tsunade. Don't you think I know that? I'm not trying to be your father..." Lifting his dark orbs, he stared softly at the angry Godaime before continuing.

"I'm trying to be your friend. And that's what friends do. They look after eachother. Though I may do it a bit more diligently than others, that just means i'm a good friend."

His words got her right where it hurt as her scowl disappeared and her fiery ambers cooled down to saddened pools. Why did he have to make her feel guilty? She couldn't even throw a bitch fit anymore with him without making her feel guilty about it. She didn't know how much more of remorse or guilt she could take. The Hokage felt as if she was living the life of a saint for crying out loud and she hated it.

"Look, Jiraiya, just..." She sighed heavily while reaching for a pigtail of long, golden hair, twirling it nervously. "I know. I know you're only trying to be a friend...but...maybe you could give me a little space. You're worried about me...and i'm flattered, really I am, but i'm just not...comfortable. You understand?," she explained hesitantly, casting her auburn irises towards the scenery of the village.

Inwardly hurt by her words, he played them off with a nonchalant air as he too looked out at the Konoha village. "Yeah. I understand. You're a big girl, you don't need no one worryin' over you all the time."

A faint smile splaying across her face, Tsunade tried with every ounce of self restraint to refrain from hugging the sweet man. He understood how she felt; she couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Thank you, Jiraiya."

"No problem."

There was a short silence between them as nothing but the soothing sound of the wind and night crickets flowing through their ears. Gods was it a peaceful night. She wished it could be like this forever.

"But promise me...," he started slowly, giving her a furtive sideglance. "Promise you'll take some care of yourself. You're probably even more beautiful without your aging jutsu, but for now, Tsunade, I just want you to get healthy. The whole village is starting to become concerned and some of the Jounnin even worry about your state."

The truth was something Tsunade didn't take well either. She didn't want to hear another word, but did she have a choice?

"...You're constantly in a bad mood, you never wanna have fun, you drink to solve your problems-"

"I do not-"

"Tsunade. Let me finish," Jiraiya cut in firmly, staring blatantly at her now.

She surprisingly bit her tongue and obeyed reluctantly, her eyes narrowing with anger, refusing to look at him.

Sighing, he shook his head then looked back out into the village, more like the sky. The first peaks of daylight were showing through, teasing the impenetrable darkness with slivers of pink, orange, and burgundy.

"...You're not well and i'm worried. I want to be there for you, I don't know how many times I have to say it. You can't continue to carry out your duty as Hokage in this state, Tsunade. If you can't get well, then i'll help you."

Letting out a sharp gasp, she darted her eyes instantly at the broad, white haired Sannin, seeing a small twinkle of determination in his eyes. He couldn't be for real, but then again, he was Jiraiya.

"I'll come by every day to make sure you're alright. I'll take you out for lunch, i'll babysit if you want me to. Anything you need, Tsunade and i'm there."

He then turned his head to meet her stunned ambers in a long stare. Grinning gently at her, he extended out his arm and took a gentle hold of her hand, holding it like a precious heirloom.

"I want to be the only one you run to. Tsunade...you just gotta let me love you..."

Speechless, she stared at him unsure of what to do, mouth parted slightly in a silent gasp. It was sure to have come sooner or later, yet she never knew it would feel this great, this overwhelming. He was making her lose her sense of mind, the cool that kept her demeanor together, a steady flush colouring her cheeks as if she were some demure schoolgirl.

Seeing all of this, Jiraiya decided to make him move, a little tentatively at first but soon as he took his first step towards her, there was no turning back. It was now or never. He confessed his love for her, not the way he wanted to, but if she knew what he was trying to say, then it worked for him. Tsunade didn't move an inch, shock keeping her feet rooted to the floor as he approached her. The only thing she could move were her eyes, the further he got to her, the more she had to look up just to see into his eyes.

She saw it coming, she didn't know what to do. Her body was gradually becoming enveloped by his hesitant arms, pulling her closer to his chest. Not until her bosom pressed tight against him did he find it reasonable to stop constricting her before she couldn't breathe. Again, like earlier today, her body was reacting to his affections as almost like on cue, her heart began racing triple time and her legs became induced with the cursed jello-spell, her skin becoming hot as his warmth radiated onto her. Gods, why was everything that was supposed to be so bad for you, feel so good?

"Jiraiya...stop..."

He ignored the light hearted protest, relishing once more in the feel of her supple body against his. What he wouldn't do to feel her skin against his, in his bed, the two of them. He wanted more and kissing was starting to get a little elementary for the perverted toad sage. His wildest fantasies always seemed to involve her somehow, her huge chest, those luscious lips and her beautiful amber eyes tainted with lust. The fantasy would always start out with her denying him in every possible way imaginable, sometimes in a bar or in his bedroom. But as soon as his charm started to set in, she was pliant and ready to go. He'd screw her everywhere, from the floor to shower, atop of sinks and into the smallest of closets, there was practically nowhere they _couldn't_ fuck. He was a dirty old man alright.

Tsunade was near the breaking point, about ready to get out of his embrace when something magical happened. Jiraiya surprised both of them when he dove down to her lips and captured them in a hungry kiss. Now she knew she had to be dreaming. There was no way this man would have the courage to do what he just did, knowing good and well that his healed ribs could become broken again in two seconds flat. But he wasn't scared and he wasn't afraid. It was as if the beast was released from it's cage. Oddly, the Hokage liked it.

Working her lips against his, the blonde haired kunoichi, for the third time that day, willingly kissed the man she swore she'd never fall for. He was making her hot, bothered, every kinky word in the dictionary as their kiss progressed quickly into tongues. They caught every available chance for air in loud gasps while they clashed lips. The guilt took a moment to set in, but when it did, Tsunade wanted out of their intimacy as quickly as possible. About to break their kiss, his hands had ultimately stopped her, roaming her curves with a passion, touching her in ways Orochimaru wished he could. Right at that moment, it made her Sannin lover look like a child's toy compared to this strong, handsome man.

She moaned loudly, her body fidgeting gently in his hold. Tsunade tried to fight it, denied the wetness between her thighs and the adrenaline pumping wildly through her veins. She was getting too delirious. If he didn't stop, he was going to get what he asked for then they'd both regret it later on. With much struggle, she finally had the sense to break the kiss, her breathing erratic.

"Stop...Jiriaya, wait-"

Weakly, she tried to battle her emotions as he quickly brought her into another kiss, determined to win her affections. Tsunade beat weakly at his chest with her fists, pleading in her moaning to let her go. She couldn't concentrate her chakra right, she couldn't use her super-human strength to help her against him. Jiraiya was all muscle and it was taking her quite an effort to get out of his hold. She was beginning to fall helpless to his ministrations, her moaning deeper, pressing her body as close as she could against his. It was so wrong, yet felt so right. How could it not feel right when she was fighting tongues with the one man she had secretly adored for as long as she's known him.

_'Oh my god, he's actually serious about this. He's just itching to take off my clothes, I know it. I can tell...but what do I do?'_

Tsunade was in a battle to the death inside her muddled mind, shrouded with confusion. On one side, there was her loyalty and undying love for Orochimaru, yet on the other side was this wild and sort of crazy passion for Jiraiya that she just had to find out for herself if it was true or not. She couldn't decide. At that moment, she was hoping and praying that something would happen. A sign, anything.

Thankfully, it came, not the one she expected, but in her situation, she was desperate for anything. "Is this a bad time, Godaime?"

A black op. What in the seven fucking hells could he want at a time like this? The coincidence seeming partially absurd to the blonde, she accepted it anyways, thankful for the interruption. But despite ending the heated kiss with Jiraiya, her body had developed an immediate reaction to the absence of his love. Her body wasn't relaxing like she thought it would, but instead, cried for the white haired Sannin; his hands and his lips, his affections. It scared her. More than anything she's ever encountered before. Quickly, she disengaged herself from the toad sage, fixing her disheveled appearance then turned around to face the masked ANBU.

"What is it? You know you guys haven't gotten a single mission for three days now, why aren't you asleep like everyone else?," the Godaime snapped impatiently, mortified and utterly embarrassed that a second person had witnessed her and Jiraiya's intimacy, Shizune being the first.

"It's the Sand, Tsunade-sama. Unfortunately, there had been a devestating tragedy. It has happened recently, yet the destruction was so great, they didn't have enough time to send for help."

Her ambers widened abnormally large as a chill of fear slithered down her spine. The feeling, it was cold and ruthless. She almost knew who could do such a thing, an atrocity. There was only one person who could have defeated a powerful village such as the Sand in such short time. But what really got to her was the words a certain someone had told her merely a week ago.

_'...My strategies are rather sophisticated and I developed them so that a village as great as the Sand village will soon be mine in a matter of months...'_

Growling, Tsunade clutched her hand into a fist, her hurt and astonishment evolving into anger. _'That bastard!! He lied to me!! He said it would take him months!! As soon as we get into a fight, he goes and conquers the Sand!!...I swear when I get my hands on him!! The deceiving, lying, no good-'_

"Godaime...it was Orochimaru," the black op confessed, bowing his head in sadness.

Inwardly, she was unfazed, but she realized that if she acted so leisurely, surely Jiraiya and the ANBU would become somewhat suspicious. So she played it off the best she could and damn did they fall for it.

"What?! And you're telling me this now?! Doesn't anyone in the goddamn village give me any sympathy?!"

"We're sorry, Godaime! We had only found out just a few hours ago."

Rubbing her temples repeatedly, the blonde haired kunoichi groaned softly, amber irises afire with enragement and anger towards her tryst lover. As if her life couldn't get anymore complicated, he just made it worse. Orochimaru, she concluded, was still playing child's games and at his age, it wasn't cute nor funny.

_'...Honestly, that man! Can't I ever get a break?! And to think, while I was on a date with Jiraiya, here Orochimaru was destroying an entire village!'_

"Tsunade, calm down."

She averted her eyes behind her shoulder at the deep yet prudent voice. The black op was waiting rather patiently for his dismissal, Tsunade knowing that if his mask were off, his entire face would be the opposite of his strong stance, full of fear of what she would do next. But fortunately, she cut him some slack, waving him off with a flick of her hand.

"Go. You're dismissed."

"Yes. Arigatou, Godaime-hime."

The ANBU black op disappeared into the slowly approaching morning, the sky becoming lighter with each passing minute. Tsunade sighed heavily, shaking her head over and over. She stopped rubbing her temples, letting her hand fall to her side while descending her eyes to her feet. Foolish is what she had been. She had kept telling herself throughout their relationship that if she never met him, she wouldn't be in so much pain, other villages wouldn't be so easily dominated. If she kept up this relationship, surely Orochimaru would gain more power than even the Konoha village and then who knew?

Maybe her village was in danger as well. Maybe he was playing with her mind like he did with all the rest, manipulating her, seducing her mind into loving him unconditionally so that she wouldn't dare think he'd be capable of doing anything ill to her nor the village. Tsunade was a fool, she felt utterly ashamed. But she didn't want to admit it. Orochimaru's mind games had actually worked and even now in spite of Jiraiya's attempts at intimacy, she was still completely dedicated to the snake Sannin who knew her like the back of his hand. Who would have known it would end up like this? Two of the legendary Sannin fighting for the affections of their kunoichi comrade, unknowingly fighting without the other knowing.

_'Orochimaru would never harm Konoha...he has to think about his son. But then what about the other villages? Of course he wants power, but what can I do to stop him? I love him...'_

"Listen...Tsunade i'm sorry I...you know I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that back there-"

"I'm going to bed," Tsunade said quickly before he could get into any detail. Without giving him so much as a look, in a flash she disappeared into her room, closing the balcony door with a sharp slam. The hint was so blatant, it wouldn't even be considered a hint. Straight up, she didn't want to be bothered. It didn't take an idiot to figure it out, but unfortunately, Jiraiya was that idiot.

"Tsunade! Come on, Tsunade!"

Growling, the blonde who was taking off her heels threw the last one down onto the floor, frustration building up quickly. "WHAT?!"

"Aren't you going to do something?!"

"About what Jiraiya?! 'Cause I swear to God, i'm five seconds away from breaking **all** you're motherfuckin' ribs!!," she shouted heatedly.

"...You've gotta do something about the Sand!! They've just gotten conquered by Orochimaru, aren't you going to dispatch anyone?! Send out any missions?!-"

Before he could continue, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest when the balcony door was slammed open, revealing a grouchy and not too happy Godaime. Any harder and the glass would have shattered, he thought fearfully as he stared into her fierce auburn irises.

"JIRAIYA, IT'S FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE GODDAMN MORNING!! GO AWAY AND QUIT FUCKING WITH ME!!"

Her point clarified, she went back into her room and slammed the door closed. Despite the door being closed, he could still hear her ranting and raving, the abundance of colourful language directed towards the shocked toad sage standing on her balcony. Slowly, the shock washed away and was replaced with exhaustion. Frowning, Jiraiya merely shook his head then leapt off towards his apartment.

_'She's pretty upset. I'd be upset too if I was working all night and had to deal with even more problems right before I was about to go to bed. I should just leave her alone for awhile...she's stressed.'_

"Can you make it any harder to win this woman's affections?," Jiraiya said aloud to no one in particular.

As he took another leap into the air, the blinding rays of dawn flashed straight into his eyes, causing him to wince. Morning was just around the corner, coming forth to awake all the well rested villagers and shinobi to start a new day. Unfortunately, for a certain blonde bombshell, morning was only a reminder that she had to get her ass up and continue her break-free, kill-joy job as being Hokage to the Land of Fire.

_'I can only hope that they don't work her too hard today. She has alot on her shoulders...Tsunade, sometimes I just wish I could take the job for you, so you can enjoy life if only for a few days...'_

* * *

A/N: Wow, it certainly seems like Tsunade is definitely closer to Jiraiya. Nervous a little? Well you should, because who knows? Maybe they might get even closer lol. Sorry if i'm torturing all of you Oro/Tsu fans but I can't help but get into the couple a little. So what's Tsunade going to do about the whole 'Orochimaru taking over the Sand' tragedy? You'll have to wait and see in chapter 10. Leave me a review, tell me what you think. I appreciate all of your opinions fellow 'I Hate to Love You' fans. Ja ne!

Crimson Sakura Princess


	10. Would You Call A Rose By Any Other Name?

Disclaimer: I own Naruto manga, I own Naruto wallpapers, I even own a Naruto headband, but the name itself? Nah.

A/N: I'm updating sooner now, but after a couple more chapters, its gonna get a little slower. I haven't gotten far with my chapters that I haven't published and i'm having some trouble coming up with a plot, but i'm trying lol. To everyone's utmost dismay, Tsunade and Jiraiya are only going to get closer and it won't be long before...yeah. But hey, on the brighter side there's another lemon chapter heading your way so keep an eye out for that, but it won't be who you're hoping it'll be. Yes, i'm horrible, lol. Sumimasen for all my loyal readers and happy reading!

* * *

He had no desire whatsoever to see his pervert sensei today. From what he witnessed yesterday while taking his girlfriend out, it seemed like the legendary Sannin, the toad sage, the pervert who wouldn't dare pursue a target as defiant as the legendary kunoichi, was actually serious about it all.

_'He took my advice. I told him if he was gonna hit on her, that it should work next time...and it did.'_

Naruto vigorously shook his head in an effort to rid of the thought of the two kissing from his mind. It was absurd, insane. Those two were the last people he'd expect to hit it off, but more importantly, why on earth had his Hokage fell pliant to his sensei's methods? Jiraiya, the spiky blonde knew, had been trying for years to gain the woman's affections. Even while they took their two and a half year training, all he talked about was her. How he couldn't wait to see her again, the new plans he had in store to woo her.

At the time, it was disgusting to the once pre-teen shinobi; hell, even now it was disgusting. Could he ever face him again, knowing that he was probably the only one who saw them kissing, in public no less. They picked a nice secluded spot. Why the hell did he have to be the one to see it all? Kami had no mercy, Naruto complained inwardly as he trudged out of his apartment into the morning sun.

Today was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky, the bright baby blue canvas just sung the perfect day to the still sleepy ninja. He'd do some training today- alone- and go by and see Kakashi whom he heard was hospitalized yesterday followed by a visit to Sakura's. He hoped in all his heart that he wouldn't have to go on any low ranking missions, especially a mission that had the possibility of him having to be with the perverted Sannin. He really didn't think he could take having to tag along with Jiraiya today. No, not today, maybe next week or next month. But definitely not today. If he was going to do anything today, Naruto concluded quickly that he had to get a good dose of some Ichiraku ramen.

And so he started off, his frog-like coin purse jingling with money in his pocket, towards the place of his favorite pastime. Eating ramen. It was a pretty leisure walk, nothing special about it. He passed by a few villagers, the early birds like him, who waved good morning as he did the same with a mellow smile. The day was awfully tranquil, maybe a little too tranquil. Usually, all he had to do was look up and see a flock of shinobi teams leaping off of rooftops towards a new mission guided from the Godaime. But today, it was different. No ninja were leaping about. It was almost as if Tsunade was taking the day off.

_'Yeah, like that would ever happen. Grandma Tsunade would most definantley lose her job or something. So what's up then?...Where's everyone?'_

And when he meant **everyone**, he was referring to the Leaf shinobi.

Almost on cue, a fairly familiar face appeared infront of him. A large, friendly grin was the first thing he saw along with the spiky alabaster hair and the clogged feet, it was Naruto's worst nightmare. Jiraiya. Yelping in surprise, the blonde backed away quickly as his chest heaved from startlement.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know what time it is, pervy sage?!"

Chuckling lightly, the Sannin watched as his teenage disciple began to calm down, angry blue eyes looking upon him.

"Woah there, you look like you wanna kill me or somethin'."

"You're damn straight!," Naruto shouted.

Jiraiya noticed almost instantly something different about the blonde. He seemed serious in his words and his eyes, though angry, held behind them something he could only decipher as uneasiness.

"...Umm, you mind tellin' me what's wrong? You seem tense."

Naruto glared at him for a moment longer before relaxing his body, regaining back his composure. His eyes continued to stare at him with the same fixed anger, never wavering.

"It's nothin'. Why're you here anyway? Don't you got something to do or somewhere to be?"

Taken aback, the toad sage raised an eyebrow while arguing back, "What the hell are you talking about? Did I do something? Why're you acting so strange Naruto?"

"You wanna know?!"

"Yeah, I think I would," Jiraiya retorted, becoming agitated at the fruitless argument.

The spiky haired blonde descended his eyes downwards, staring daggers at the ground. He suppressed a grimace as he scrunched up his face in an effort to get a hold of his facade.

"...I saw you...you and grandma Tsunade. Yesterday. At the ramen stand. You two were actually...ki...kissi..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it, afraid that if he did, he'd become just as big a pervert as his sensei. Jiraiya widened his eyes, a small blush appearing at his cheeks.

"You did huh?"

Naruto nodded silently, the grimace he tried to refrain showing up unwanted onto his face. A few awkward moments passed by between the two as the Sannin tried to get his mind together, the same with the fox demon child. Naruto, unable to stand the silence anymore, lifted his head to see a blank expression on Jiraiya's face. It caused him to blink his sapphire orbs, erasing all emotion from them, leaving them blank. He didn't know how his sensei was going to react, all he could do was wait.

Unexpectedly, Jiraiya burst into a rich, deep tone of laughter, raising his head towards the sky. Naruto was left dumbfounded, raising a puzzled brow. Now he knew his sensei had lost it, that much for sure. Jiraiya's laughing was loud enough to wake even the deepest of sleepers, with enough bass to tremble the heaviest of shinobi. Thankfully, it began to die away, dwindling to light, unstoppable chuckles.

"Oh, Naruto. There's no need to be ashamed. Because my boy, that's just the way a ladies man like me works."

"Wha?..." _'You've gotta be kidding me...'_

"Learn from you're sensei, Naruto, and maybe you too can get your woman to be head over heels about you, just like your old man!," Jiraiya boasted proudly, walking over towards his timid student.

Before Naruto could get away, Jiraiya patted his shoulder with a large hand, with each pat weighing down onto the thin, lanky ninja until he thought he was going to collapse from such strength.

"You got that, kid?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure, no problem..."

Laughing nervously, the spiky blonde was inwardly thankful when the toad sage stopped patting his shoulder, Naruto placing a hand over the aching spot. His sensei nodded in approval, looking with pride down at him.

"Now. The reason why i've come to see you is because you and I have a mission, my boy."

The pain of his shoulder ebbing away, Naruto's ears perked instantly at the word _mission_, blue orbs lighting up with hope. "Really?! What kind?!"

"Somethin' special! Something even greater than those dumb S ranked missions!"

The boy's eyes grew wider, the size of saucers as he gazed excitedly at the white haired Sannin.

"Sweet!! What is it?! You gotta tell me!! What's it gonna be?! Are we gonna go rescue someone?! Oooh, no!! I know what it is!! We're gonna save an entire ninja village, is that it?! Oh tell me, tell me!!"

* * *

Naruto found himself outside the Yamanaka flower shop, gazing at the place with a dull stare. He took a puzzled look over at his sensei, but he saw nothing more than a triumphant smile and glittering eyes. Really, Jiraiya had to be kidding this time.

"Uh...this is the mission?"

"Yup! 'Cause Naruto, you're gonna learn the proper way to get to a woman's heart!"

"What, by dealing with Ino's bitch of a mom?,-" he contemplated more to himself as he thought about how angry Sakura was last night when they went home from Ino's house.

"Nope! We're gonna arrange a boquet for a very special someone!"

Almost sure of who it was, Naruto let out a yelp of disgust as he glared with tentative eyes at Jiraiya.

"Ewww!! You've gotta be kidding me!! For grandma Tsunade?! Come on, pervy sage!! Have you lost your mind?!"

Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head.

"Not at all, Naruto. In fact, I think i've gained. She's special to me, you have to respect that just like how I respect you and Sakura. Understand? This is an important life lesson. Even if you don't approve of something, as a shinobi, sometimes you just have to accept it anyways. Especially when it concerns your sensei and a woman he's trying to pursue. Are we on the same page?"

Sulking slightly, the orange jacketed ninja crossed his arms while looking off towards his right. "Yeah...I guess."

"Good! Now let's get to it! I want this bouquet to be the first thing she sees when she gets to work this morning!"

Naruto groaned, dragging his feet behind his sensei, entering the flower shop. Mrs. Yamanaka, who usually was behind the counter nowadays, instead was Ino, rearranging some flowers sitting in a vase. Jiraiya didn't want to believe that she was pregnant, the first he's heard of it was last week when Tsunade told him the reason why she was having Ino and Shikamaru watch after Sanosuke.

Her growing baby bump, showing proudly underneath her tight shirt and smock, the blonde's gentle hums had come to a stop when she heard the bell jingle which signaled that a customer had entered. Her blue eyes saw the large, broad Sannin first, utter confusion in her face, yet at soon as she saw Naruto, her entire mellow demeanor was blown away and anger overtook her fiery sapphire irises.

_'Come on Ino...remember what you and Shika talked about last night. For Sakura...for Sakura...'_

"Hey Ino. How are you this morning?," Jiraiya said leisurely, oblivious to the fire ablaze in her eyes.

Ino quickly looked away from the spiky headed ninja, in an attempt to calm down her rising anger. Eyes returning to their prior mellow selves, the ponytailed kunoichi nodded while responding to the Sannin's question.

"Fine, thank you. Can I assist you, Master Jiraiya? You're looking for flowers I presume?"

"Uh, yeah, I sorta am. What kind of flower do you think would look good with a female with amber eyes?"

"Oooh, daring today aren't you?," she said sarcastically, walking towards a refrigerated door before opening it, revealing many ranges of colourful foliage.

"Amber you say? She must be quite some lady. But if you want my opinion, amber reminds me of blonde and for blondes like me, I personally like roses. They're vibrant in colour and really compliment my hair. If I had amber eyes too, i'd be the most beautiful woman on earth. Why Shikamaru used to get me roses all the time when we were dating, but now he acts like we're past that now and that his love should be enough. Being cheap is more like it-"

"Ummm, Ino?"

"Hmm?" She was so engrossed in discussing about herself, that she subconsciously sidetracked from doing her job. Flushing a light pink, she immediately realized what the problem was then apologized.

"Ooops, sorry. Anyways, yes, roses is definitely a good choice. Hydrangeas are also good to get her and girls absolutely love daffodils. So uh? Who's the special lady? Amber eyes? I don't know too many girls with those coloured eyes."

Chuckling gently, he pointed towards the roses while shaking his head. Surely she'd never understand if he told her, so he decided to bypass that information for now.

"Nah, it's not that important. But I can assure you, she's a very special woman. I guess i'll take the roses. If you say they'll compliment her eyes, then i'll take them," Jiraiya said distantly, thinking back to the wonderfully beautiful Hokage. He pictured the look on her face when she would see the bouquet, the shining of her eyes, the smile on her lips. What made him even more happier was the thought of her reaction when she would see who actually sent such a lavishing gift. His heart was aflutter just at fathoming her smile.

Naruto watched the old man with hidden curiosity, questioning the way a grin made its way upon his face when he described how the roses would compliment the Godaime's amber irises. Jiraiya looked different and acted different nowadays, hell, the spiky haired Gennin could tell right off the back that this wasn't just some temporary thing either. His sensei was dating less and on their missions he rarely did any of his so called _research_which was the main reason why Naruto hated to go along with him on missions. The toad sage loved Tsunade without a doubt. For years Jiraiya's loved her; Naruto felt like an asshole when he thought back to all the things he's said about her, the vulgar retorts towards her son, and even her and his sensei's relationship in general.

It was real. Never had he encountered something so fascinating, he wondered if him and Sakura would ever possess the love Jiraiya and Tsunade held for eachother. Maybe the two being in love wasn't such a bad thing. That was, if Tsunade was in love with Jiraiya too which Naruto had no clue if she did or not.

"Oh, good! How many? Six? A dozen?-"

"Make it three dozen."

"T-three dozen?!," Ino exclaimed loudly, looking at the man like he was crazy. "Damn, she must be the Hokage or someth..."

Realization appearing at her face, the pregnant kunoichi began to blush furiously. The serious look on the perverted sage's face proved that it had to be true; he wasn't denying it after all.

"Yeah, so if you could? I need these as soon as possible."

"...Oh, yeah, okay. Three dozen roses coming up..."

While Ino was busy retrieving the flowers, Jiraiya went back over to his blonde haired disciple who was in his own little world, a heavy daze staring at nothing in particular. The spiky haired Sannin studied him for a moment before placing a hand onto his shoulder, waking him up from his daze. Naruto blinked, looked up at him in puzzlement.

"What?," he questioned irritably, inwardly embarrassed for being caught thinking of his and Tsunade's relationship.

Sighing lightly, he lifted his hand from off his shoulder, concerned dark eyes staring at the pouting ninja.

"I hope you're taking note of all this. The real mission i'm going to send you on is even more challenging than this."

"Well what is it?"

"You're gonna have to come back here and pick out some flowers for your girl too. It's only fair."

"W-what?! You gotta be kidding me?! I'm not gettin' her flowers here when I came get them outside for free!!," Naruto protested angrily, Ino rolling her eyes at the vehement Gennin. Honestly, she really had no idea why Sakura chose him, as a boyfriend no less. There were plenty of other cute shinobi in the village. Neji, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee- well maybe not Rock Lee. But seriously, Ino just wanted to take out her friend and get her mingling with new fish in this vast sea of relationships. Naruto could jump in a lake for all Ino cared.

"Here you are, Master Jiraiya. The total is going to be..."

She went to the cash register, pressed a few buttons before announcing the grand total. "Three hundred dollars."

Dropping his jaw, the toad sage marched over to the register, slammed his fist onto the counter with a crazed look that just screamed _'What the fuck?!'_.

"Three hundred dollars?!"

Ino put on a defiant look, staring sternly at the complaining Sannin. "They're imported. Not many of these kind of roses grow here, you know."

After being engaged in a staring competition for a long moment or two, slowly Jiraiya admitted defeat, letting out a hard exhale as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"I swear, the things I do for this woman..."

He pulled out the money, threw it onto the counter before he changed his mind then took the bundle of neatly assorted roses, some not even bloomed yet.

"Come again!," Ino called after him as he left with Naruto. _'That'll be the day. This place is a rip off!'_

"Wow, pervy sage. You must **really **like grandma Tsunade, huh?," Naruto said, looking with a frown at the abundance of ruby coloured roses in his arms.

His face fixed as well into a frown, Jiraiya shook his head slowly while staring ahead. "Love can tame even the most rambunctious of guys like me, Naruto. You gotta do what you gotta do," he said bitterly.

_'She better like these too...I swear to God...'_

"Well...," the blonde started slowly while folding his arms behind his head, "...at least she's hot. That's all that matters. Plus her boobs are kinda nice, I guess if you're really into that sorta thing. It's not that bad, pervy sage..."

Jiraiya's mood was picked up at just the slightest at his student's perverted mouth. It seemed he really was rubbing off on him after all.

"That's my boy...that's my boy..."

* * *

"TSUNADE!! TSUNADE!!"

Groaning softly under the labyrinth of sheets, the groggy blonde took the pillow from off of her head, fluttered open her auburn irises. It was morning already, not even a full nights sleep did she get. Just another day in the life of a Hokage. Tsunade moaned sleepily for good measure, squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled up the covers over her lingerie clad body.

"Go away...," she mumbled loudly.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY, TSUNADE!!"

"WHEN I BEAT YOUR ASS, SHIZUNE, IT'S GONNA BE A MOTHERFUCKIN' EMERGENCY!!-"

"PLEASE LADY TSUNADE!! REALLY, IT IS!! THE ELDERS DEMANDED YOU SEE THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THEY'RE GONNA FIRE YOU IF YOU DON'T!!"

That got her attention, but for some reason or another, she couldn't find any further motivation to get up from the warmth of her bed. _'They can kiss my ass. Fire me, at least I can get out of this stressing ass job...'_

But then the motivation came surprisingly in the form of a toothy five year old, long black mane and innocent honey eyes that made her think of his father every single time she looked into them. Sanosuke.

There was a couple of shouting rants from Shizune towards someone else, threatening the person with punishment from the Godaime. A bubbly response came from the person and Tsunade instantly snapped open her ambers.

_'Sanosuke?'_

"Mommy, I told you she's being mean!!"

"Sanosuke, your mother has important matters to attend to-"

"I don't care!! You're not my mommy meanie!!"

She didn't once blink when the door to her bedroom was slammed open and in ran her pride and joy, the little boy that brung her happiness, who loved her unconditionally, just because she was his mother. Shizune ran after him, but he was too quick, leaping onto his mother's massive sea of sheets and blankets, clawing at them to reveal a distressed blonde. He studied his mother with worried eyes, looking from her tired, puffy eyes to her flushed lips that kissed his forehead every night before he went to sleep, every morning after he woke up.

"Mommy?"

Managing a small smile for him, Tsunade whispered tenderly, "Good morning, sweetheart", before shifting in the bed until she held her weight up on her forearm. Her other arm reached out until her manicured hand touched his chubby cheek, warm ambers staring at the cute, innocent little boy created by the sadistic snake Sannin.

"Did you eat breakfast, honey?"

"Mhm. But Shizune made me eat Frosted Flakes! I hate Frosted Flakes!," he pouted as his mother giggled. Tsunade then gave her assistant who was mere feet away from her bed a warning look, ready to scold her. "B-but, my Lady, that was all there was! I haven't been able to get everything on your shopping list-"

"Shizune. Sanosuke is my only son, my only child- my baby. I don't ask you for anything else for him but to feed him what he wants. Why there were Frosted Flakes instead of his Lucky Charms, I do not know. Don't let it happen again. I'm a busy woman, just make sure the next time I give you a grocery list, get **everything **on it, because most of the food is for him," the blonde explained thoroughly, impatiently.

Laughing nervously, the black haired kunoichi bowed deeply as her mistress rolled her eyes. "Yes. Very sorry, Tsunade."

"Good. Now..."

Turning back towards her son, she placed back on her motherly smile while running her fingers through his sleek tresses. Sanosuke giggled, squirming gently. She knew he was ticklish, that's why she loved about her son. He loved to smile. The complete opposite of both his parents. Wherever he got the gene to be happy all the time, she'd never know.

"Honey, i'm sorry but mommy has to get changed for work. Shizune has to watch you for a little bit more, okay?"

His smile, as quickly as it started, disappeared with a pout, vigorously shaking his head making his long hair fan about him. Tsunade's smile widened in amusement. Boy was he something.

"Come on!! Mommy, no fair!!"

"Sanosuke...," she warned lightly, her son stopping his oncoming tantrum with knowledge in the back of his mind that his mother could throw even more worse tantrums despite her being ten times his age.

"Fine," Sanosuke mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest while looking down.

Tsunade shook her head, knowing that she didn't have much time to get ready before the elders got impatient themselves. She didn't even know how long she slept, but from the way Shizune portrayed it, it was just enough to piss them off.

"Come now, baby. Kisses for mommy."

Her son started to whine, shaking his head but she wasn't having any of it. Quickly, she dove under his veil of black hair to satisfy him with a chaste kiss before pulling away and lightly encouraged him off of her bed. Sanosuke did reluctantly, mumbling under his breath. Shizune waited patiently for the little boy, urging him to follow her so his mother could get ready for work. She turned towards the door and after only a couple of steps, the honey orbed future Hokage dashed past her, leaving a trail of triumphant laughter in his wake.

"Wait! Sanosuke!-"

"Shizune!"

Cocking her head over his shoulder, the smile that had once possessed the Godaime's face was swept away as her eyes turned as icy as the coldest winter day.

"Tell those elders to hold their goddamn horses. I'm getting ready," Tsunade growled lowly as she unpeeled the covers from her body. Her voluptuous body was exposed in nothing but her lingerie to her assistant, Shizune widening her dark eyes. The first thing she saw were ample breasts in great abundance in a small bra that barely covered half of her cleavage; combine that with her tight stomach, small waist, curvy hips and long legs and in that very moment, Shizune damn near gave up men. Quickly, in embarrassment, she turned away as her face became increasingly red.

_'I'm not a lesbian am I? No...but still...she's...'_

"Uh...uhhhmmm, s-sure. Yeah, i'll tell them. So if you'll excuse me, my Lady..."

Perplexed and confused, Tsunade watched as her assistant nearly scrambled towards the door, closing it with a firm bang. "Jeez, what's her problem?"

And so the Hokage rose out of her bed and hastily, yet at the same time tediously, got ready for the day. She pulled on the first things she saw when she opened her closet, not even having time to take a shower, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, did her hair, put on some makeup. As soon as her lipstick was applied, Tsunade was ready to go, looking as beautiful as ever even if she only took ten minutes to get ready. Rushing towards her nightstand in her black stilettos, she snatched her purse before catching the time on her alarm clock.

"Ten fourty five?! Shit!! Curse this goddamn village!!"

In the speed of light, she dashed out of her bedroom towards where she presumed the elders to be waiting in the main common room of the Hokage mansion. _'Could this day get any worse?!'_ Once reaching it, she self analyzed her appearance then after fixing her green jacket, let out a deep exhale before entering the room.

"Tsunade, this is how you set an example for this village?! Honestly, you're letting that aging jutsu get the best of you!! You act like you're really in your twenties again!!"

Not even two seconds since she entered the room and already they were throwing a fit. _'Jeez, why don't they just drop dead already?'_

"You don't seem to be taking this job seriously, Tsunade!! Yes, I know you have a son now, but that's no excuse to be slipping on your duty!! Paperwork, missions- the ANBU haven't gotten missions for four days?! This is an outrage and I demand you give me an explanation or else you're fired!!"

Refraining the act from rolling her eyes, she closed the door behind her then took a seat in a sofa opposite the nagging elders. Their scolding went through deaf ears as she put down her purse beside her and crossed her legs, getting herself comfortable. Finally, when she lifted her solemn auburn irises, she began to pay attention to them, seeing the elders nearly jump from such a frightening look in her eyes.

"...So you want an explanation? You wanna know why i'm slacking huh?"

"Yes, that would suffice, Tsunade."

Sighing deeply, she shut her eyes while furrowing her brows, a growl at her lips. "I'm a human being, aren't I? You can't expect me to work like this for the rest of my life. I have a child. He rarely sees me. I'm a single mother and yet you guys can't find a bit of sympathy to cut me some slack once in a while?"

"...Tsunade. You know we can't do that. If we started giving you some time off, vacations and such, then we're afraid that the already poor condition of this village will get worse. If you were up to date on your paperwork and if you've given our ANBU black ops more missions that they crucially need, then we might have given you some time off. But until we see some improvement, then we'll have to hold off on some vacation time for you-"

"Goddammit, then how the fuck am I supposed to do that if I **don't **get any time off?! Do you know when my last good meal was?! Do you know when the last time i've gotten a full nights rest?! This is bull shit!!-"

"Calm yourself down, Tsunade!! Be a lady!! We're adults, not teenagers!!-"

"NO!! 'CAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING THIS GODDAMN ROOM UNTIL I GET SOME TIME OFF!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, IF NOT FOR ME, THEN FOR MY SON!! THIS FUCKING HOKAGE JOB MADE ME MISS OUT ON THE MOST IMPORTANT EVENTS OF HIS LIFE!! I WASN'T THERE WHEN HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!! I WASN'T THERE WHEN HE LEARNED HIS FIRST JUTSU!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO A MOTHER?! THIS IS MY BABY, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!!"

"TSUNADE-"

"IF I DON'T GET A VACATION, THEN YOU CAN JUST FIND YOURSELVES A NEW HOKAGE!!"

All went silent as the elders were left in a stupefied trance, staring at the fuming blonde like she's gone mad. And she has. Tsunade was serious- either give her a vacation or she was quitting. Everyone in the room knew how hard it would be to find a new Hokage, plus the major fact that they'd never come across another Sannin like her, one that was the greatest medical kunoichi of all time. They'd never be able to replace her. Not now at least. The decision was inevitable.

"...A week. And that's all you're getting, Tsunade. But before you get that vacation, i'm sure you're aware of the tragedy that took place in the Land of the Wind. We need to take action, Tsunade. Orochimaru had conquered the village in so much as a day. It seemed he had planned long and hard. Dispatch the ANBU black ops towards the village before you give out any S-ranked missions."

"Yes. I understand."

"The Sand is our ally. We must provide as much help as possible, but with your absence from your duties, we were unable to help right away."

Tsunade remained silent, knowing exactly what she had to do but at the same time, reluctant to do it all. She had to save the Sand, but most importantly, she had to stop who had caused the entire thing. The father to her only child, her lover whom she could only love in tryst- Orochimaru.

"The Kazekage, Gaara...the Akatsuki had failed to capture him, but not even months after that, Orochimaru struck the village. Gaara, as a jinchuriki, hosts a biju or simply put, a monster. He was captured and Orochimaru plans to use Shukaku, the one tailed biju, inside of him to attack other villages, our village we are not sure of yet. But there is a good chance that our village is in danger. You must stop this man at all costs, Tsunade. The villagers of the Sand, a chosen few, have been abducted for his experimentations."

The elders noticed their blonde haired Hokage tremor ever so slightly in her very seat, her caramel orbs wide with unspoken surprisement, trying her hardest not to portray the hurt that swelled in her chest. It made her eyes want to cry, but she painfully refrained.

"...Your job is to dispatch the ANBU first to search the village for any survivors. After that, send out our Jounnin and Chunnin teams to provide some aid. Have them report back immediately once they're done and then send out the ANBU again, this time, have them search for Orochimaru and save the Kazekage and any villagers that have been captured."

She took in every word, every detail of their expectations, listening intently but reluctantly. She didn't want to do this to Orochimaru. He had explained to her how much he wanted power, and to conquer his first major ninja village, it must have been his dream. But as Hokage, the fighter for justice, she had no choice but to stop his criminal acts of grandeur and to save Konoha's ally, the Sand. Even if it meant betraying his love for even a minute.

"Yes. I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tsunade forced, still refraining unshed tears.

The elders seemed oblivious to it all as they began to prepare for their leave. "Once all of this mess is cleared up, Godaime, then yes, you can have your vacation."

"Yes. I understand..."

That was all she could say, the only thing she **could **say without evoking emotions for the snake Sannin. Why did she have to be Hokage? She was right when she said that the job was for fools. It was interfering with not only her love life, but her entire life in general. Orochimaru had blatantly made her life even more miserable than before. He made her a mother and was putting her entire job as Hokage into jeopardy with their trysts and their entire relationship in general. If anyone ever found out that she was withholding any kind of information about the black haired Sannin and his motives, surely she'd be fired.

_'I hate you...I hate you, you bastard...But I need...to love you. I __**want**__ to love you.'_

The elders left without another word, leaving the blonde to herself. No sooner did the door close, her body began racking with bottled up tears and emotions, whimpers escaping her mouth. A sob left her throat, the trigger that let afree her salt water rivers, set open herself for weakness. Tsunade buried her tear stained face into her hands, hiccuped crying making a bitter sound throughout the room. She didn't know what to do anymore.

_'What do I do? Must I take away his dream of power? His dreams mean the world to him...what kind of lover would I be to take that away from him?'_

Sanosuke. That was the only reason for continuing this wretched job as Godaime. For his safety and prosperity. For her son, she'd gladly stop any person, nevertheless if it was his own father or not, just so he could have a happy life. Orochimaru was threatening his son's life and Tsunade couldn't let him do that.

_'I don't want to...but I __**have **__to. I have to stop you, Orochimaru.'_

* * *

"Now when you enter the door, she might throw some nasty words at you, but tough it out. You'll be alright."

"Uh, pervy sage?"

"What?"

A huge pout upon his face, the spiky haired blonde looked over his shoulder at his sensei with a doubtful look. In his hands were the three bouquets of roses, hidden within them, a card Jiraiya brought while on the way. "Why do **I** have to give her the roses?!"

Jiraiya sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Jeez, Naruto. What did I just get through telling you? This is part of your training-"

"No, i'm doing this because you're too scared! Admit it! You told me she was yelling at you yesterday, so why don't you make this part of _your_ training?!"

Taken aback at his blatant retort, the spiky haired Sannin gave the roses a pensive, almost reluctant stare. Should he have really gone out of his way to get this woman three dozen roses? The woman who made it fairly clear to leave her alone last night on her balcony? The very same woman who was fairly capable at breaking all the bones in his body if he were to upset her any further?

_'I don't know...but I already bought these things, I might as well give them to her...'_

"You're right Naruto...I guess I should be the one to give them to her." Tentatively, he took the bouquet from Naruto's hands, looked down at the red roses with some remorse.

_'Well, here I go I guess...'_

Naruto moved out of the way as his sensei took his place. He faced the door, raising his fist ready to knock when the blonde bombshell herself appeared, and it wasn't from her office either.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"T-Tsunade..."

She looked as beautiful as she was pissed, long blonde mane flowing behind her with each stride of her high heels. Her body was killer in her fishnet body suit, ontop of it was a black sleeveless top and black shorts which was all semi concealed by her green jacket. Hell he even noticed she was wearing a new colour of lipstick today. When you were in love with someone, you payed special attention to even the smallest details. Jiraiya forgot how to talk in that very moment, mortified that she had to see him like this, nervous and blushing as hard as a strawberry.

Right away, the amber eyed medical kunoichi took notice of the brightly coloured roses in his arms, about the most vibrant, most beautiful colour of red she's ever seen.

_'How did he know?...Roses are my favorite flower...'_

"Heh, heh...well this is kinda awkward," Jiraiya said, turning towards her as she stopped before him.

Her eyes went wide, still slightly pink from her crying as she got a closer look at the flowers. She looked from the bouquet to his face, his dark eyes almost pleading her to accept the flowers as a small smile came onto his lips.

"...These...these are for you, Tsunade..."

"For...for me?"

"Three dozen. I payed a fortune for them, but hey..."

Meeting his eyes in a deepened stare, she felt stinging in the back of her eyes as she refrained from blinking her glassy orbs. "Isn't that what someone does when they care about their special someone?"

Tsunade was flabbergasted, at a loss of what to say as he gently placed the flowers into her arms. Curling her arms around the large bouquet, she slowly averted her eyes down at the roses before taking a small sniff of an open one, fully bloomed.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Just keep them. There's a card in there for you too, but don't read that 'till later."

Shaking her head, she bit down on her lip as she looked back up at him. The toad sage saw the tears she wanted to shed, the happiness behind the remorseful facade. She was grateful for them, but at the same time couldn't accept them.

"...Oh, Jiraiya...I couldn't...please, you didn't have to get them for me..."

From the sidelines, Naruto watched the scene unfold before his bored eyes, suppressing a yawn. _'Jeez, the older they get, the mushier they get. Any ordinary woman would have just taken the flowers, but here she is trying to act all shy and whatnot. Sakura would have snatched those roses like there was no tomorrow...'_

It was Jiraiya's turn to shake his head, chuckling gently at the demure Hokage. Why was she insisting on not accepting the roses? Were they not her favorite flower?

"Tsunade, you deserve them. When is it everyday that you get a whole bunch of roses? Aren't they your favorite?," he explained, heard a gasp escape her lips.

"How did you know?"

"Trust me, I know more than you think, Tsunade."

Frowning down at the flowers once more, she let out a sigh before nodding her head. They sure were beautiful though, the reason they were her favorite was because they complimented both her eyes and hair of course. But how did he know that? Unless he really was in love with her. Tsunade mentally shook her head, temporarily erasing the memories of their three memorable kisses from her mind. In a ramen shop, outside the hospital, on her balcony, -the bar if you could count that one considering she was drunk- the next place was most definitely going to be in a bedroom if she didn't stop.

"Well thankyou...it's very thoughtful of you, Jiraiya. I didn't know you were that kind of man," she mused lightly while eyeing him with playful eyes.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter Tsunade."

The two shared a light hearted laugh, quickly settling down as Tsunade suddenly realized a pair of cerulean orbs staring at both her and Jiraiya. Flushing gently, she cleared her throat while averting her eyes away from the dark ones staring down at her.

"Thank you again, but I really have to get to work now. I'm very busy today."

"Sure. You need anything before I leave?"

She shook her head demurely, hoping that he would leave before she did something out of character, infront of Naruto no less. Sighing softly, Jiraiya closed the space between them in a loose embrace, arms enwrapping around her tense body. Tsunade gasped in surprisement, his fast movements proving to be too quick for her to dodge. Shuddered breathing going into his ear, he leaned down to hers, whispering as quietly as he could so the adolescent just a few feet away from them couldn't hear.

"...If Naruto wasn't here, i'm almost positive you'd be all over me by now..."

"Jiraiya..." There was no denying that what he was saying was true.

Smiling, he continued tenderly into her ear, "You know where to find me when you want to properly thank me, hime."

Quickly, he kissed the shell of her ear, relishing in the shaken breaths that went through his ears. Leaving her shocked, he pulled away from her before beckoning Naruto to follow him. Watching the two leave, Tsunade found it safe to draw in a breath as her mind found it's way back down to earth. She loved him. The roses could never speak of the love he held for her, only show her. And boy did he have a way of showing her his love. She once more looked down at the roses, smiled as she brought them to her nose. They were fragrant, simply beautiful. Then she noticed the card embedded in the abundance of flowers. Instinct told her to read it, but subconscious told her to leave it alone and obey his wishes.

_'I'll read it later then...like he wants me to...'_

"Jiraiya, you idiot. Now I won't be able to concentrate today..."

In Tsunade language, not being able to concentrate on any kind of work was a good thing, especially when all she could think of was the handsome toad sage.

* * *

_'She'll hate me for sure. But my love, I will never harm your precious village. Not when you and our pride and joy live in it.'_

Orochimaru was devastated, at the same time triumphant. He just destroyed one of the five major ninja villages, but at what cost? He had deliberately did this, fully aware that this would put Tsunade's work load into overdrive and her trust in him to disintegrate. But with power, he realized that he had to give things up, even things that were very much dear to him. Yet despite that, he knew that he could never give up Tsunade. No, never that busty blonde who time and time again forgave him, willingly slept with him at the cost of her own reputation. And his son, he could never give him up either. His little boy was going to prosper and become Hokage one day, taking on a role Orochimaru had once desired long, long ago.

"Orochimaru-sama. ANBU black ops are heading this way. It seems the Hokage has dispatched them. She must have found out."

Unfazed, the snake Sannin waved off his henchman, Kabuto, malicious honey eyes staring upon the incarcerated Kazekage, Gaara. _'Yes. This boy shall become my next vessel. I shall harbor enormous strength. Tsunade and I will become the family we've always wanted and together we'll become the first Kage couple. We'll rule this entire ninja country. And my son...he'll finally know his real father. Not that poser, Jiraiya. But his true father.'_

That was his dream. Not only power, but to form a family with the love of his life and his precious son. The Otokage of the Sound and the Hokage of the Leaf. Together, the two of them will dominate and no longer will their love have to remain hidden, no more trysts. He couldn't dream of anything more but to be with her. That beautiful blonde bombshell of a woman in which he loved more than any being alive besides his son.

"She ceases to amaze me," Orochimaru spoke cooly. Turning towards Kabuto, smiling maniacally, he gestured towards the chained and unconcious Kazekage of the Sand.

"Make sure my vessel is unharmed or else it'll be your head."

"Y-yes, my Lord. Of course."

Kabuto had only looked away briefly before realizing that his snake master had disappeared. Sighing he turned towards the red haired boy, frowning at the chains at his wrists and ankles. He didn't understand why Orochimaru couldn't just use Sasuke like he had originally planned. It wasn't like the Uchiha was going anywhere anytime soon. Only two years ago, he had post-poned using Sasuke as his vessel, instead using one of his prized prisoners who housed a kekei genkai just like the deceased Kimimaro.

_'One more year...and then he'll have to transfer his soul again. How can he live like this? Power has limits, Orochimaru...'_

Why his master all of a sudden wanted to use Gaara as his next vessel, the henchman couldn't quite understand. Why on earth would he want to post-pone Sasuke's purpose even further, unless- Orochimaru was saving him for later. Saving the Uchiha for something later on, Kabuto knew there had to be something up his sleeve. As a legendary Sannin, the king of snakes never ceased to amaze Kabuto. He was a sneaky man alright, very sneaky. The last thing he expected the Sannin to have was neither a relationship or worse- a child.

_'Orochimaru? A father? Don't make me laugh. Even if he had messed around in his younger days, he most definitely doesn't have a child. Orochimaru having a child is like the world coming to an end. And besides, if he did have a child, why haven't I heard of him? Surely he'd by now have trained the child to be a doer of evil and to follow in his footsteps.'_

Smirking at the thought, he shook it from his mind before getting started with his mission. To keep Orochimaru's next vessel safe and to flee towards the Sound village lair.

_'...Orochimaru...with a child. No child i've seen looks like him...Except...'_

In the middle of hauling Gaara's unconscious body over his shoulder, Kabuto stopped dead in his tracks, eyes as wide as the rims of his glasses.

"No, not the Godaime..."

Sanosuke was five years old. Kabuto thought back to five years ago, that mission Orochimaru sent him on which infact turned out to be a hoax. A few months later word got out that the legendary kunoichi of Konoha had gotten pregnant. Then, at about eight months of her pregnancy, she birthed a baby boy, ironically who adorned almost the same features as a certain snake Sannin. Yet with all that evidence, Kabuto had found the birth of Sanosuke to be insignificant and that there was no way it could be Orochimaru's child.

_'No. Come on, it can't be his child. Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama? That's the most unlikely pregnancy i've ever heard of...'_

This had been a debate Kabuto had been arguing about with himself for years, but this was the first time he had considered Sanosuke to actually be his master's son. What if he _was _his son? Should he tell? And if word got out, Tsunade would surely lose her title as Hokage to the Leaf. It would all work out in Orochimaru's favor of course.

_'And then Konohagakure shall become Orochimaru's. I think I should investigate a bit more, just to be sure...because if that __**is **__his son, Sanosuke shall become an heir to the Sound village and become the second Otokage. But most likely that dumb blonde is probably preparing him to become Hokage one day. If that child just happens to be Orochimaru's, i'll take the boy myself if I have to and have him trained to become the Otokage if his father should ever pass away...'_

"Like that'll ever happen. With that jutsu of his, he has the gift of eternal life..."

_'But still. Sanosuke shall be one of the world's greatest ninja. If he just so happens to be his son, that's quite a feat. Both his parents are the legendary Sannin.'_

And on that very day, operation 'Expose Sanosuke's True Father' was put into focus. Problem was, how was Kabuto supposed to conduct the operation without suspicion from the sneakiest Sannin to date?

* * *

A/N: Well, now I put some more plot into the story, not sure if it's convincing though. And F.Y.I, i'm aware in Naruto Shippuden that Gaara gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but i've decided to turn it around a little and have Orochimaru kidnap him instead. Don't know where i'm gonna go from there, if you have any ideas just leave a review. Make sure you leave one anyways to let me know what you think! Ja ne.


	11. For The Sake of 'Sake'

A/N: OMG!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG FAITHFUL VIEWERS!!! GOMENASAI, SUMIMASEN, ALL OF IT!!! *Slaps hand* Shame on me for forgetting all of you readers!!! Thought I blew you off, huh? Lol Now that, that's out of the way, let me explain about the lovely story I have summoned up the strength to upload for you committed readers today (newbies welcome). I know how much most of you absolutely despise Jir/Tsu pairings....but that's kinda where my fanfic is heading- for now- not going to change this story pairing from Oro/Tsu to Jir/Tsu. I have a whole story plot thought out and I planned alot of things in advance, trust me, this will be going back to Orochimaru and Tsunade fluff fairly soon. Sorry for torturing you Oro/Tsu lovers, but this is what I thought was appropriate, so if you no likey then you're free to leave, if not, sit back and enjoy the chappy. I'll be updating again hopefully before Christmas, that's around the time when I first started this fanfic last year. Anyways, going off track, lol just enjoy the chapter everyone and again my deepest apologies for my absence. Happy reading!

* * *

Shizune sighed happily as she made her way towards the fifth's office. _'She's been working so hard today. It's the least I could do by giving her this...'_

It was Tsunade's favorite sake, Hichimura's peach flavored sake. Though her assistant was well aware of the Hokage's intoxication the other night at the bar, Shizune knew that the only reason why her mistress was so vulnerable to getting drunk was because she thought nobody would stop her. Usually the Godaime was a responsible drinker, but this was the first time in years Shizune had seen Tsunade so hammered. Too drunk to even walk in a straight line or keep her food in her stomach for that matter.

_'The last time she drank like that was probably five, no ten years ago. What on earth is happening with my mistress?'_

The present she got for her was completely inappropriate to the situation at hand, but she felt that Tsunade really deserved it. The elders worked her harder than they've ever done since her five years of being Hokage. And their Godaime was definitely not a working type of person, but to have achieved so much today, her efforts had not gone unnoticed and infact, she was being rewarded for it.

Reaching the door, Shizune knocked briefly onto it with an ear to ear smile.

"Lady Tsunade?!"

No response. Puzzled, she knocked on the door again with a bit more determination, gripping the bottle of sake tightly in her hand. "Tsunade?!!! Are you in there?" When she still didn't get a response, the slightly impatient assistant dove for the doorknob and opened the door. To her surprise, the blonde haired Godaime wasn't in her office, the chair to her desk empty.

_'...I really want to believe that she only went to put her son to bed...I really wanna believe she only went to the bathroom. But something's telling me both of those things aren't possible...'_

Shizune felt like a mother to a grown woman, twice her age by the way, who couldn't get the concept of work and demand. Tsunade was seizing every opportunity to piss off her assistant and Shizune wasn't going to sit around idly and say nothing.

_'This is out of control. She has a job. Wasn't she just talking with the elder's earlier today about how she wanted vacation? I can see why she isn't getting it...'_

A vein near her eye was throbbing wildly with agitation as the black haired woman walked leisurely towards her Godaime's desk. Either Tsunade magically came back or in five minutes the peach sake was going to be Shizune's for the keeping. Attracted towards the bouquet of roses, she walked up to them, gingerly touching some of the petals, dark eyes scanning the surprisingly visible top of the wooden desk.

_'She never keeps this desk clean....and where the hell did __**these**__ come from? They're gorgeous.'_

Disturbed, suspicious almost at the odd happenings with her mistress, Shizune had decided to leave and search for Tsunade. She placed the bottle of sake reluctantly on her desk and right when she was about to leave, saw a card. Temptation wouldn't let her leave it alone and against every imaginable punishment if Tsunade found out she was snooping around in places she wasn't supposed to be in, picked up the card and opened it.

With each line she read, her eyes had widened marginally until they were the size of grapefruits. Mouth agape in utter shock, Shizune had began to realize that this was a major part of the puzzle she's been trying to piece together concerning Tsunade and the toad sage, Jiraiya.

_'Oh...my...God...no way...'_

Shizune thought it was only her imagination yesterday when she saw lipstick on Jiraiya's lips and not on Tsunade's. What was also disturbing her some was the fact that everytime the two Sannin were together, flirting always seemed to be top priority. For goodness sakes, just the other night at the bar Jiraiya couldn't keep his eyes off of the skimpily dressed Tsunade and was blatantly more interested in talking with her than her assistant. It wasn't anything new that Jiraiya was attracted physically toward the voluptuous blonde, but what wasn't new was his mental attraction towards her.

_'It's all in this card....he just proclaimed his love for her...Tsunade, I know you need a father figure in your son's life. I wouldn't blame you one bit if you started dating him...it's not just for you, but for your son...'_

For the very first time, in a very long time, Shizune had finally understood, if only a little, about her mistress. Being a single mother didn't sound easy, but it seemed like Tsunade was finally taking care of it.

_'And she has someone who loves her. I can only hope this satiates her vulgarity for a while. I guess I won't look for her, since I already know where she is...'_

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. No, this was insane. Some unknown force had unwillingly dragged her helpless form from behind her Hokage desk and ushered her all the way through the large Hokage mansion to her bedroom where she showered and redressed, put on the kind of makeup she only used for nightly outings, in other words, night caps. She hated herself, but she couldn't find the heart to stop whatever had her knocking on this man's door at one o'clock in the morning.

_'Sanosuke's asleep. Ton-Ton's been put down for his rest as well. Shizune's preoccupied, I hope she doesn't find out where I am, God forbid...I finished __**some **__paperwork. Yeah, I deserve this...'_

Tsunade read the card around the same time she was finishing up some paperwork, just before she tucked her son in for bed. She never would have thought that the perverted son of a bitch could actually come up with something as sappy as a love letter. But more shockingly, she would have never guessed that Jiraiya had _all_ those feelings stored up inside of him. He was ready for anything at any given moment. This wasn't a game to him- he really loved her.

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

_"Mommy, i'm tired," complained the little boy as he dragged himself into his mother's office._

_"Baby, Shizune'll just have to put you into bed tonight. Mommy's busy-"_

_"I don't want Shizune! I want you, mommy!!!," Sanosuke demanded tearily, whining as he did so._

_The blonde haired Godaime loved motherhood and hated it. Being a mother was just one of those things she was glad she waited for. A heavy sigh escaped her lips while placing down an important document to cast her weary amber eyes towards her son who was rubbing his eye, his favorite super hero blanket in his fist where it dragged onto the floor. She shook her head. How many times had she scolded her son about dragging his blankets around on the floors?_

_Moving back her seat so that her breasts were no longer sitting upon the desk itself, she gestured towards her lap and Sanosuke obeyed silently. She watched sympathetically as he yawned, honey irises half open. Sanosuke was a heavy sleeper and once he started snoring, that was the end of his day. He slept ten times better than his mother; Tsunade was envious of course._

_Once her son climbed onto her lap, his mother wrapped warm, nurturing arms around him while allowing his black haired head to rest upon her bosom. _

_"Sweetheart, I thought you said you were a big boy? You don't mind if mommy still tucks you in?"_

_Sanosuke languidly shook his head, relishing in the radiating warmth his mother provided, the subtle scent of blossoms alluring him into fantasy land. He had no one else but his mother. She would have to teach him how to be a man, guide him through rocky relationships and one day would receive the gift of becoming a grandmother. But that wouldn't be for a while. For now, Tsunade was content with dealing with today and not having to worry about tomorrow._

_Caressing his hair, she gently shook her head as her eyes fell onto the large bouquet of roses infront of her in a vase, the card Jiraiya had warned her about sitting beside it. She waited long enough, hasn't she? She's went through enough torture today with having to look at the white envelope while trying half heartedly to concentrate on her work, hasn't she? Yes. Right now wouldn't be so bad._

_"You smell pretty mommy..."_

_"Thank you, sweetheart." Tsunade smiled, distracted for a brief second as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head._

_Fixing his blanket around his small form, she brought her son closer, could feel his deep, even breaths against her sensitive skin. Yup, he was asleep alright. Mother's instinct. Tsunade's attention fully back to the card, she didn't hesitate to reach across her desk to retrieve, taking the card from it's envelope. Eyes going wide, she was almost sure that her son had to have felt her heart beating from her chest. On the front of the card was a beautiful, picturesque red rose which looked very similar to the roses he had given her. In fancy, elegant cursive read the words: "Thinking of You", right in the middle. That definitely brought a smile to her face._

_If Jiraiya was "thinking of her", then there was no telling how much he loved her. A flush at her cheeks, in anticipation she slowly opened the card, feeling her heart thumping even more wildly than before. The moment she had opened the card, it was nothing but words, nearly the entire card was full to the brim of his nimble, masculine handwriting. The only thing going through her mind was that he must have waited a long time to really tell her his feelings and everything was right here, in this very card:_

_"First and foremost, Tsunade, let me start by saying that I love you. I've loved you for God knows how long, and really I mean this. From the first day I saw you, I knew you had to be the one. Tsunade, what i'm trying to say is that i've been there for you from the beginning, even if you've never bothered to notice and all i'm asking for is a chance. I want to protect you, I want to be father-figure to your son, even if he isn't mine. But most importantly, I just want to love you. You've been lonely and cranky and just a downright bitch, but what I think you lack in life is passion. I want to show you how much I love you, Tsunade. You're beautiful. You're so beautiful, hime, and beauty like yours doesn't come around often. No other blonde can compete with you, and your eyes shine like ambers i've yet to see in my life. You're sexy and command attention when you walk into a room. I find myself sometimes wanting to tame that tigress within you, but I have learned many years ago that I couldn't. You're confidence is what draws me towards you. You're quick to argue back, you're temper is like a wildfire- you're fierce, and dare I say it like the pervert I am, but I can truly say that I like that quality in you. But despite all of those negative setbacks, you're a good woman and deserve better. That's why i'm here. Please, come see me tonight if you can, only then can I explain my love for you more clearly. -Jiraiya."_

_He had used up both sides of the inside of the card to write all of this. Tsunade was wide eyed and flustered, trying her hardest to keep her mouth from gaping. It was the funniest thing for the amber eyed kunoichi; she was joyous, but reluctant; touched, yet remorseful. Why couldn't he tell her this before? Men and their fragile egos, she concluded in agitation, shaking her head. Never had she received a love letter so long, but most importantly, so sweet. Jiraiya pointed out what he liked, the things most men wouldn't like, but he turned it into appraisal. He liked everything about her, her faults and her strengths._

_What was she going to do? Would she stand him up? But the letter was so heart felt, like he spent forever just deciding on what to write inside the card. He put his entire heart into his love letter, she couldn't possibly ignore his affections. Anyway, it wasn't like Orochimaru had the time in any day to spend hours on deciding what to write in a romantic love letter to her. Sadly, to the Hokage, all it seemed like he was good for was sex. But their physical bond was what drew her so close to the snake Sannin, closer than she could ever imagine with the womanizing Jiraiya. Orochimaru's sex was phenomenal, so good it left her begging for more, which was his strategy. She loved Orochimaru...right? Of course she did. Or...could it be his sex?_

_Absolutely not! Tsunade couldn't believe she was thinking so rationally. It wasn't like her to decipher her and Orochimaru's relationship so deeply. She didn't want to see past their sexual bond, seeing as there wasn't much to see. But he got her pregnant, that had to mean something, right? He named their son for crying out loud, it's what he wanted his entire life. He told her he loved her, he had promised that their relationship would progress into something more, marriage an option both had considered one time._

_His promise had been in the making for years and nothing had changed. She wasn't going to wait much longer if he thought sex was what was going to keep them together, which it actually was dare she admit it. Tsunade, at an early point in their relationship, had considered running away with him and their son. She would become his wife and rule alongside him as the first Kage couple. Both who would be considered runaways from the Konohagakure. But those thoughts didn't last long. Once the Leaf village had carved her face onto the stone wall alongside the rest of the previous Hokages, she knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that this was where she belonged. She was the nurturer of the village and provided prosperity and safety for the villagers, her home. Running away was no longer in her mind. It wasn't an option._

_Now here she was, stressed, lonely, and utterly sex deprived, as cranky as a five year old, arguing mentally with what she should do in response to Jiraiya's love letter. Her son stirred suddenly in her lap, muttering under his breath as he turned his head into the crevice of her breasts. "...Daddy..." Tsunade frowned down at him, tears quickly building up behind her eyes. It's been like this for a while, her son muttering the name in his sleep since he was old enough to talk. She wished she could show him his father, really she did. But that was a huge risk, and with a mouth as big as his, Sanosuke would put her entire job as Hokage into jeopardy if he even so much as breathed a word of seeing his father around his elders, especially hers._

_Then she thought back to Jiraiya's letter, explaining how he wanted to be Sanosuke's father-figure, in Tsunade's opinion more than just a god father. That's what she needed the most in her life at this point. A man who was willing to not only love her, but her son like he was his own. Jiraiya would sacrifice everything he had to just to save their lives. Even at the cost of his own life. Yes, that was a true man. And a man was definitely something she needed right now. When the Hokage grew desperate, there was no telling what she would do._

_"...I have to see him. It's not an option."_

* * *

It had been well over half a minute since she rang the doorbell, apprehension already rising within her nervous body. She was thinking about leaving when she began to hear noises come from inside the apartment. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she felt her heart racing a million miles per minute inside her chest, frantically wiped her sweaty palms against the sides of her short mini dress, concealed partly with her favorite green jacket. In the few moments it took Jiraiya to open the door, Tsunade was a nervous wreck, worrying about the amount of cleavage she exposed, whether she used enough perfume, if she should have kept her waist long mane in their regular pigtails rather than let her hair down freely. It was too little too late once she heard him undoing the locks to the door from inside the apartment.

_'Oh gods, please let this be right. I hope so...'_

Jiraiya appeared, his entire body language a groggy mess, looking like he had just woken up from a twelve hour sleep. Then again, she had to remember, he was an old man and old perverts knew when to go to bed. Tsunade bit down on her lip, lost for words when her auburns fell upon the fantastic build he called a body, in nothing but a white tanktop and some pajama bottoms. With one look at the contours of his rippling muscles, those rock hard abs and toned biceps, inch upon heavenly inch of his ripped, masculine body, she instantly concluded the Sannin had to be a god; a god of sexiness. Thinking of him like that had her body reacting like nothing she had felt before, feeling like jello before his lethargic gaze.

"Tsunade?...," Jiraiya grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eye. "Wha...what are you doing here so late? It's one o'clock in the morning..."

_'Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.'_

Gulping silently, the amber eyed Hokage descended her irises down at the ground. "I...I read it...the card, that is."

Jiraiya's spell of slumber was gradually lifting as he started to pay attention to the finer details of her abrupt visit, like the way she demurely hid her eyes or the way her silken hair cascaded beautifully over her shoulder like liquid gold.

_'She's lovely. Is that eyeshadow? Did she really get all dolled up for me?'_

"You did, did you?...," he replied distantly, preoccupied with staring at her beauty.

Nodding, the Godaime furtively lifted her eyes, meeting his eyes in a brief glance before looking away again, embarrassed. Why on earth was he making her feel like this? No man had ever subdued her to such levels, calming the flamboyant tigress within her. She hated it, but at the moment, she was too shocked to even dare to hate it. It was all so new to her. Orochimaru merely spurred the anger within her; Jiraiya calmed it.

"Yes..."

"You know every word I wrote is real, right? I didn't pay anyone to help me, none of that."

"Of course, I understand."

The awkward moment continued to get even more awkward as the toad sage became fully awake, standing as still as he could infront of the nervous blonde. It was mortifying to say the least to have to write such a sappy love letter, especially to a woman who never bought any words from love sick men. She despised the act of affection, one time he remembered when they were teenagers, her saying that it was pathetic child's play. If a man wanted to really say his feelings for a woman, he might as well show her. It would save time and effort. Ironically, she quoted this infront of not only Jiraiya, but Orochimaru. Why the two hadn't proclaimed their feelings sooner, to this day she'd never know.

Tsunade, in an attempt to overcome her shyness, found courage within herself while slowly looking back into his eyes. They were soft and tranquil, her cold body was immediately warmed from such a stare. Jiriaya was too cute, she concluded mentally.

"I...I cried. I cried as I got ready to come see you. I had to redo my makeup three times just because I couldn't stop crying..."

Tears had subconsciously fell from her eyes, the blonde refusing to blink her ambers. "No one has ever written me something like that, Jiraiya. I get the feeling you really do love me..."

"Tsunade, I do-"

"I waited for love, Jiraiya!!! I waited for half my life and now you choose to tell me how you feel?!!! You're just like him!!!...Just like that bastard..."

"Like who?! Tsunade, what in the hell-"

Shaking her head fiercely, she shut her eyes tight as her lips wobbled, face etched with pain. It was a mistake coming, she had told herself a million times while walking here. She was only making a fool of herself, thinking that she could actually love him, letting herself love him, allowing his hands to touch her and his lips to dominate her reluctant ones. Not again, she wouldn't let it happen again. She couldn't- she wouldn't let another man guilt her into loving him.

"I can't!!!!" Turning around, whipping her long mane through the night air, she strode away, ignoring his pleas and apologizing.

"Tsunade!!! Wait, come back!!!-"

"No!!!! How could I be so foolish?!!!! You're no different than him!!! I never want to see you again, you bastard!!!"

Jiraiya, unable to reason with her, couldn't let the woman he loved so dearly walk away, in tears no less. His love was too strong now to ignore and he couldn't just let her get away so easily. He rushed after her through the brisk, chilly air in his thin pajama bottoms and tanktop. The Sannin would walk through ten feet of snow if he had to, just to see her beautiful face again. Whatever it took, he'd do it just to see her, to hold her. He knew she loved him too. As if men had fragile ego's, women had even fragiler ones; denying and acting like they didn't even want what they so desperately yearned for. And what Tsunade yearned for was love and love was with him.

"Wait!!!!! Tsunade!!!! Please, don't go!!!"

"Watch me!!!!," she screamed over her shoulder. Her puffy eyes widened when she saw that he wasn't there and that's when it hit her. About to stop her walking altogether, she was too late and stomped right into his trap. Jiraiya was right infront of her, Tsunade snapping her head around to look up at him in shock.

"Don't run away from someone who wants to love you. I was a coward for waiting so long, but you know I didn't mean to. You're the only woman I want to be with, Tsunade-"

"**Lies**!!!!! You perverted old fucker, i'm not falling for it!!! You may have tricked me before, but not this time!!!!"

Shaking his head sadly, he concluded that he had no other choice to persuade her but force. In spite of her super human strength which could wind him back into the hospital in two seconds flat, Jiraiya went against it all and engulfed her against him in a tight embrace. He didn't expect though for her to put up such a fight.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, tears streaming heavily down her flushed cheeks, she gripped his arms and attempted to free herself from his hold. Kicking and screaming, twisting her body fiercely in her entrapment, Tsunade was making the toad sage's embrace very difficult to keep up. Jiraiya was literally holding down a writhing lioness. It was harder than it looked, mind you.

"LET GO OF ME!!! UNHAND ME, YOU BASTARD!!!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!"

"WHAT?!!! THAT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING, GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

Abruptly, not even seeing it coming, her lips were being crushed against his, her yelling getting lost into incoherent muffles against his mouth. Tsunade, deep in her heart had wanted to kiss him, his dominance in competition with her fierceness. Her curvy form writhed even violently in his hold, denying his affections with every fiber in her being. Jiraiya wasn't having it as he pulled her closer, determined to win over the blonde with his undying passion. It was inevitable, but when the Hokage got desperate, she went to any lengths it took to win her side of the fight. Even if it meant getting a little dirty.

Out of nowhere, her hand came flying until it landed with an ear splitting slap against his cheek, successfully ending their lip lock. Gasping loudly, her amber eyes glared up at the inflicted toad sage, satisfied that she had stopped him. If she didn't slap him, she didn't know what would have happened. Sex, definitely, but she wouldn't let him win so easily. He upset her after all.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?!!! AND GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!!"

His cheek in throbbing pain, it spurred the ambition inside of him, more determined than ever to make the amber eyed kunoichi his. No matter what it took, he'd have her. She was playing hard to get, he could tell.

"NOT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND, TSUNADE!!! I LOV-"

"STOP IT!!! NO YOU DON'T!!! OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T BE HOLDING ME CAPTIVE!!!"

"THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN SHOW YOU-"

"I CAN SEE WHY YOU'VE NEVER HAD ANY LONG TERM RELATIONSHIPS, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!!! IF YOU CAN'T SHOW THOSE GIRLS YOU FUCK AROUND WITH THAT YOU LOVE THEM, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW ME?!!!"

"BY DOING THIS!!!"

Again, the white haired Sannin attempted to subdue her with another kiss. Tsunade, seeing it this time, without second thought focused her chakra at her hands and forced his arms effortlessly from around her, running in the opposite direction in which she was heading towards. Jiraiya chased her, his eyes full of marvel at the busty kunoichi. Only Tsunade could run like it was a marathon in six inch stilettos. It was basically a cat and mouse game they were playing now, him of course the cat and she the insolent, denying mouse.

"TSUNADE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!!"

"AWAY FROM YOU!!!!"

Tsunade was horribly stumbling over her high heels, tears blinding her vision as the cold air whipped against her bare legs, through her long hair. Her chest was heaving hiccuped sobs as she tried to calm down her thumping heart. At this point of her mistake in seeing him, if he so much as touched her again, he was going to really get a fist in his face and she meant it. The third time she stumbled, he had caught up with her, this time not being as gentle as he's been before.

Grabbing her arm, Jiraiya spun her around until she collided hard into his chest, not even giving her a chance to gasp as he claimed her lips in another determined kiss. He could taste the salt of her tears upon her lush lips, wishing with all his might that they would stop their onslaught down her face. Tsunade moaned unhappily, hands grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Stop!!!! I don't-!!!," she shouted when she ripped her lips away from his only to have him recapture them harshly.

She tried her damned best to get away from him, using her super natural strength to shove him away, the toad sage stumbling back until they were a good eight feet away. Amazingly, unhindered at her attempts to get him away, Jiraiya walked back towards her, snatching her body like a rag doll before forcing her into another kiss. Tsunade did it again, this time using double the strength. Watching triumphantly when he fell onto the ground, the feeling was almost instantly washed away when she saw him slowly help himself up, inching closer to her until he wrapped his arms around her once more, enduring her punches to his chest as he leaned down to kiss her. She didn't understand. Why was he so determined? He had more ambition than Naruto ever could and that was a scary thing.

How come he wouldn't give up? Why did he have to be so kind, so sweet and handsome and romantic? _'And strong...and sexy...'_

"Let me go!!!!! No, Jiraiya!!!!!," she sobbed, shaking her head fiercely as he pressed his lips against hers.

Her tears were pouring like minature waterfalls down her face, lips flushed deeper than the actual lipstick she had on. Both her mental and physical strength were quickly being sapped away with every attempt he used to get her to accept his affections. Her body, which was already exhausted from staying up all night last night and having to work all day today, was sadly crumbling in his arms. The only thing she could do to deny him was by turning her head away so he wouldn't kiss her.

"Hime, stop, don't fight anymore," he whispered tenderly, her methods of avoiding his kisses failing miserably as he began kissing up her throat.

Tsunade moaned helplessly, closing her eyes as she tried her best not to fall victim to his wooing. Both physically and mentally exausted, she couldn't do anything to stop him. What was a blonde to do?

"Please, leave me alone, Jiraiya...I can't-"

"Why are you acting like this? What's making you change your mind? This is what you wanted, aren't I right? You want someone to love you-"

"How **dare **you?!!! You don't know a single damn thing about me, Jiraiya!!!!"

Upset, the spiky haired Sannin stopped his kisses to her ear and pulled away to look down at her. Pitiful. This wasn't his doing. No, someone else was making her weak and teary, not him. He wouldn't think of causing her these tears and all of this denial as if there was someone else in her life whom she loved more than him, besides her son. Jiraiya couldn't pinpoint as to who it actually was that had reduced this fiery blonde into a train wreck of tears and emotions.

This was absolutely ridiculous. He was here to help her, not make everything worse. Frowning deeply down at her tear stained face, he gently used a thumb and dried them away only to have the paths in which he dried to become flooded once more with her salt water rivers. Tsunade couldn't stop him, she didn't want to. Her ambers could only glare up at him, her throat emitting low growls of anger. Jiraiya didn't have the heart to scold her, only comfort her. As the woman he loved, he couldn't stand around idle as she cried herself to death or worse, hate him for the rest of her life. He was going to fix everything, right here and now.

"I don't know a single thing about you, she says. She wants me to leave her alone, she says. Woman, you just have to let a man take charge once in a while. Hokage or not, if you want to make something last with the opposite sex, sometimes you gotta let them take care of things even if you resent it with all your being."

Tsunade was being talked to like a child. She despised being talked to like a child. No more. "Fucker, i'd pick your words carefully if I were you-"

"Or what?," he challenged. On the outside, Jiraiya was as confident as a cocky teenager, but inside he was terrified out of his wits of what she might do to him. Standing up to this woman was just about the bravest thing he's done in his life. Smirking, he leaned down to her growling face, dark eyes twinkling with mischief in the night.

"Tsunade, you cease to amaze me, you know that? Threaten me all you want, beat me up all you want, i'm still gonna come back to you. With one broken leg or two, hell maybe all my limbs might end up broken, i'm still coming after you whether you like it or not. You know why?"

"Because you're a dirty old man who doesn't know when to keep his hands off of women who can kick his ass without having to lift so much as a fist?," Tsunade lashed sharply, narrowing her eyes up at him.

The toad sage emitted a hearty chuckle, his broad body rumbling from such a strong laugh. She silently gasped as the sensation rolled onto her body, immediately aching for more, more from this godsend of a man. Quickly, she grasped a hold of her desires before they got out of control, keeping everything intact so that he wouldn't suspect that his charm really was settling in with the stubborn kunoichi.

"No, hime. I'll always come after you, i'll always protect you, i'll always be there for you and i'll always care for Sanosuke as if he were my own. It's because...I love you, Tsunade."

It was the funniest thing. Here Tsunade was, knowing all along that Jiraiya's pursuits and wooing were all driven by his love for her, yet hearing him actually say it and not having to read it in a letter or experience it with one of his kisses, it felt amazing. It shocked her, but what she didn't expect to feel was all her bottled up desires and emotions for him to pour out all at once. She wanted to say it too, she wanted to show him, she wanted to love him. Tsunade felt like an absolute fool for having to put up such a fight against the man that she loved. Surely he wouldn't let her live any of it down, her fits of denial and whatnot.

"I love you. Until you say that you love me too, I won't give up on you."

Jiraiya saw her entire facial expression change almost instantly from the facade of a terrible scowl and growling to shuddering breaths and widened eyes. Maybe she was finally giving in, he hoped deep in his heart. This woman had changed his entire life. He couldn't sleep right, eat right. These were the exact same symptoms she had described to him last night on her balcony. It wasn't stress and she definitely wasn't pregnant again. Tsunade was in love just like him.

"Tsunade...this feeling you're feeling, is it the same as mine? You can't sleep, you can't eat? You can't think straight either? Everytime you think about someone else, it all falls back to the one person you're trying to give a break?"

Rooted in her spot, the blonde haired Sannin didn't reply, could only blink her confused auburns up at the handsome alabaster haired Sannin.

"...It's love. We're in love. Even in twelve inch heels, you still can't run away from love, Tsunade. Especially when the person you're in love with loves you just like that, only ten times more."

Tsunade slowly shook her head again and again in a last resort to deny any of her feelings for him. She didn't know how she had started denying him, she didn't know why she was. But she felt like an idiot, a heartless bitch who was turning down one of the best men to have ever come into her life and probably the last. Yet here she was turning him down when both of them knew how badly she wanted him, his love.

_'Gods, i'm horrible...'_

"So I have to ask you, Tsunade..."

Taking a gentle hold of her chin, he lifted her head until her glassy ambers were staring into his dark ones. His expression weary but determined, he searched her face for a good few moments from her cheeks wet with tears to her lips wobbling with emotion back to her beautiful eyes that looked about as helpless as a newborn baby.

"...Do you love me?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied without thinking.

"So why deny me? You know no matter what you decide, i'm still going to be there for you. But if you really want my opinion on this, I want us to be together. It would benefit not only us, but Sanosuke. You need a father for your son, Tsunade. You can't do it alone-"

"I've done it alone for five motherfuckin' years!!!! What makes you think you can suddenly step up and be more than a god father for my son?!!!," Tsunade fumed, eyes ablaze once more with enragement as she swatted his hand off of her chin.

"You have no idea how hard it is to raise a child!!!! But I did it and I _still_ do it- **alone**!!! You heard right!!! For five motherfuckin' years, without any help from any man!!! Combine that with a baby's daddy who won't step up and support his own son!!! You have absolutely no clue how hard it is!!! I don't need any goddamn help!!! Not from you and not from anybody!!!-"

"Woman, when will you stop this ridiculous facade?!!!-"

"WHAT FACADE?!!! DO YOU THINK I'D LIE ABOUT THIS?!!! I'M TELLING YOU THAT I DON'T NEED ANOTHER MAN IN MY LIFE THAT WANTS TO GUILT ME INTO LOVING THEM!!! FORGET ABOUT MY SON RIGHT NOW, WHAT YOU REALLY NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO IS ME!!!"

"I'M GUILTING YOU?!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND?!!!-"

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, JIRAIYA!!! IT'S ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE OUT HERE IN YOUR PAJAMAS, PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON ME, TRYING TO GUILT ME INTO LOVING YOU!!!-"

"HOW CAN I GUILT YOU IF YOU ALREADY LOVE ME, TSUNADE?!!!"

All fell silent as she came at a loss for words. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, Tsunade upset and pissed that the man she couldn't seem to get any ground on was now telling her what she needed and what she didn't in her life. No person alive had the stupidity to even throw words like that towards her, save her parents and her now deceased sensei. But from Jiraiya? He was just asking for his funeral to be prepared ahead of time. Her eyes stared daggers at the man she both loved and hated. She just couldn't believe she let their relationship get this far when she promised herself she'd never fall for any of his wooing or any of his nonsense. But like a dumb blonde, she had done so without fully seeing it and now that their relationship was shedding some light, she had finally realized just how stupid she really was.

_'I must be missing Orochimaru...otherwise I wouldn't have never let Jiraiya do this to me. He's kissed me more times than I let Orochimaru, he's showed he loved me...more times than Orochimaru ever could...Jiraiya, why?...'_

"Why?...Why won't you just...Jiraiya..."

Tsunade was slowly falling apart once more infront of his eyes, clenching her eyes in a desperate attempt to hold back another wave of tears, face scrunching into the most hurt he's ever seen her portray. Gods did he hate seeing her like this. It made him feel as if it was all his fault, which it was, and that he had failed not only as a friend but a pursuer of her love; to heal her pain.

"You love me, Tsunade. Don't deny it. It's okay. I promise you'll never have to cry again. I'll see to it not a single tear comes out of those pretty eyes anymore..." He enveloped her in an embrace, astonished that she didn't push him away this time but instead, accepting his comfort as her arms wrapped around him.

"I love him, Jiraiya...," she whispered into his toned chest, clenching the back his shirt tightly with manicured fists.

The white haired Sannin averted his eyes down at the top of her blonde haired head. It was a gut feeling, but he was almost positive of what she was about to say. He's been afraid of this, of everything she's been through, of having to confront her about it. He knew it was bound to happen one day.

_'She couldn't expect it to be a secret for long.'_

If she was going to be his woman, he had to deal with her issues, but he would never have guessed in a million years that her issues concerned one of their former shinobi teammates.

"Who?," he mumbled, pain etched deep within his eyes.

"...I have to let you know...please don't tell anyone, I beg of you-"

"I think I got a feeling who it is."

Abruptly, Tsunade snapped her head up as shock instantly took over her puffy eyes. "Y-you know?..." Jiraiya solemnly nodded, closing his eyes with a frown.

"Tsunade, the only reason why I never scolded you for it, the only reason why I never hunted that deceiving bastard down myself was because I knew somewhere within that evil masquerade was someone who was making you content, satisfied. He's Sanosuke's father...isn't he?"

Blushing a million shades of red, the Godaime turned her eyes away from his, embarassment preventing her from defending herself. "Yes. I let him touch me...he didn't rape me."

Jiraiya sighed heavily, shaking his head to rid his mind of all the drama that was unfolding before his very ears. As if his life couldn't get any more complicated.

"...I take it he used to make you happy...but now he's the one making you cry all the time, isn't it? He's made you this way. Whenever you're all cranky and whatnot, you both aren't together, right? But when he is around, you're like a bear who's eaten all the honey she could eat. You're satiated. Even Shizune's noticed. It's like when you're happy, she's happy and that's how I know."

She kept her mouth shut, her heart racing at a million miles per hour. She couldn't believe she was actually talking about this to someone. It was almost a relief, having to keep it a secret for so many years. Tsunade wanted to tell him everything now. It was okay to talk with Jiraiya, she should have known from the start. Otherwise, she wouldn't be feeling this emotional, like there's been a ton of weight lifted from her shoulders from keeping it hidden for so long.

"You've kept this a secret...but for how long has this been going on? Before he impregnated you?"

Tsunade kept her eyes away from him, afraid to see his reaction. For the first time in her life besides her overcoming of her lifelong fear of blood, she was actually scared. How on earth was she going to tell the man who's loved her for nearly his entire life that she was in love and having trysts with their former Sannin companion?

"...Our first time was when he got me pregnant. He named our son...but we've still been having trysts...for five years now."

Jiraiya kept back his anger, refrained from slapping the woman senseless as jealousy started to set in. Orochimaru was the one fulfilling her sexual needs this entire time while Jiraiya was the one who was pursuing her, following her around like a lost puppy just to have a taste of what his rival was already getting? It was absurd. The toad sage inwardly seethed while on the outside, he just shook his head. He was surprised he wasn't yelling at her by now, seeing as she was the only one he could ever really get angry at.

_'And for five years?...When I see that bastard I swear i'll kill him...'_

"That's a pretty long time. I bet it was eating up all your sanity having to keep something like that a secret. Now I understand why you were so reluctant towards my affections...So tell me...are you in love with him?"

Her amber irises finally looked back up at him, glassy and shaking with hurt. Jiraiya looked so upset, she never meant to make him like this. Why was it so hard to just let him love her? She didn't understand, or probably she didn't want to understand.

"Yes...He loves me too-"

"Tsunade, you should know this bastard by now. He manipulates for the sheer fun of it. How do you know that he's not manipulating you?..."

The blonde was quickly developing into tears, hiding her face into his chest. He could feel her tears streaming from her eyes and soaking into his shirt, the material as damp as spilling an entire pitcher of water on it. Damn did he have alot of work ahead of him if this was going to be his woman. The first thing that had to be fixed were those tears of hers. It was eating him alive having to watch her cry. He didn't know how he was going to stop it, but he would try.

"Tsunade, how could you just let someone like that do this to you? He's been filling your mind with lies and it's all becoming too much for you to handle. He can't support Sanosuke because that would mean for everyone to find out he's this kid's father and then what? You'll be known as a traitor...but you've dug yourself too deep and now you can't get out. It's either Orochimaru or nothing at all, right?"

Every last word he said was true and it was just a little too scary to have someone repeat the same things she's been thinking in her mind for all these years. She didn't want it to be true, but it was. Orochimaru had really been the one who's lowered her to no less than a helpless kitten. Tsunade wanted her life back. Before she ever let the traitorous snake of a man manipulate her into sleeping with him. She wanted to feel how it was to be courageous again, proud to be Hokage, proud to be herself. It was pretty hard to be her old self when she was harboring guilt, backstabbing her entire village by loving the one man that could be Konoha's entire downfall and harboring weakness, having to raise the child made by that same man.

"I wish I didn't love him so much or else I could have went on with my life," Tsunade whispered quietly, moving her wet face against his shirt to dry away the tears.

"...Well, I guess i'm gonna have to be the one to help you with that, aren't I?"

"Huh?" Lifting her head, she gazed into confident dark eyes, a smirk as big as his heart upon his handsome face. The blonde was getting that feeling again, the sensations that always seemed to happen whenever she was near him, her heart feeling as if it was being carried on the highest of clouds.

"Accept my affections and in no time, you'll never even know what hit you. Orochimaru'll just have to give up. I'll make you want me just like I want you, Tsunade."

Where had all this confidence come from? Tsunade had never encountered such a tenacious man, one who was determined to win her over so badly. He'd probably die just to get if only a piece of her love. If he loved her that badly then why was she the only one who was acting like she didn't?

Her cheeks started to flush again, eyes going wide with amazement. She was speechless, what in the hell was she supposed to say? Jiraiya slowly wrapped his arms tighter around her, Tsunade letting out an inaudible gasp. Warm. That was the feeling she was experiencing at that very moment; in her body and in her heart. Was his charm really setting in? At that point in their argument, part confessions, part hugging session, she could really care less. Jiraiya straight out felt right. That's all that mattered to her at the moment.

"Jiraiya...," Tsunade muttered softly, pressing her ear against his chest to hear his heart. It was strong and wild, like a stallion; this man was truly the pride of the male species.

"What?"

"...You really do love me?"

"Aww, come on woman. Don't make me say it again," Jiraiya laughed. "I love you. I really do, Tsunade. We can be together and you'll always be happy. Though you're such an abrasive lass, I think we can make it work. I promise...i'll never break your heart."

For a long while they remained in eachothers embrace, Tsunade not saying a word as she self contemplated on the entire ordeal, fighting with her mind. It was a simple mental argument, whether to let Jiraiya love her or not. The decision was pretty obvious, but then again came the other obstacle in her argument- Orochimaru. She never considered how _their _relationship would turn out. Would she be able to love him the same? Tsunade feared by letting herself love Jiriaya, that she wouldn't be able to give the same love to the other Sannin who was indeed her lover.

_'What do I do?...I can't just let Jiraiya down like this, but then again I can't betray Orochimaru. This has to be the most toughest thing i've ever had to decide on...'_

"Tsunade...I...i'd like it if you could...have a night cap with me...would that be alright? You don't even have to have a drink, we can just have tea or coffee, whatever you want-"

"Do you have Hichimura peach flavored sake?"

Lifting her head up, she immediately saw the smirk at his lips and the perverted gleam that always seemed to accompany that smirk. Normally, whatever he did that would get on her nerves was actually turning her on for some odd reason or another. She couldn't explain it. Just with that look of his alone made her want to tear off all his clothes and fuck him on the very ground they were standing on.

"Your favorite...," he remarked evily.

"Well? Do you have it or not?"

"If I said no would you still be willing to waltz your gorgeous self into my apartment?"

"I don't think so."

With the widest smirk she's ever seen, Jiraiya said without an ounce of truth, "Then I have it."

Tsunade was no fool and she knew lying when she saw it. With that big ass smirk and those perverted ass eyes of his, she knew without a doubt that this Sannin was lying straight to her face. If he wanted to get into her panties, he would have to do alot more than that.

"Are you lying?," quipped the blonde haired kunoichi, raising a brow.

"Would I ever? Peach, raspberry, whatever flavor you want, I got it."

In man language that meant, "I only have a cheap ass bottle of wine, but you can pretend that it's sake while I make blatant suggestions to go to my bedroom where it's more _comfortable_." Yeah, like Tsunade was really that dumb to fall for that trick. Too many men had tried that with her when she was younger, perverts just like Jiraiya asking her out, offering to let her stay the night which in other words meant they just wanted a free fuck. Jiraiya was hinting, very tenaciously may she add, that he too wanted a free fuck.

Not saying that Tsunade was a prostitute, but if a man wanted to take her home with them and do explicit things to her, they had to have some sort of compensation, her favorite was money. A woman as extravagant as herself wasn't about to let her body become a priceless item to whoever she chose, in which explained why before her trysts with Orochimaru she rarely got laid at all. The only man she ever let take off her panties-for free- besides Dan, was Orochimaru. No way in hell she was about to let this man who called himself a _sage_ get some free pussy. Not on her life. No matter how much she loved him. He'd have to earn her ecstasy or at least pay for it.

"You got money?"

"Oh, so now you want me to treat you like a whore?"

"No...but since you say it like that, maybe I should just go back home-"

"No, wait....How much are we talking?"

Raising an eyebrow at the tenacious pervert, the Godaime said with slight bewilderment, "You're willing...to pay **me**...to...be with you?"

"You're a woman who comes around once in a lifetime, hime...i'd be a fool to let you go now...now that I finally have you at last. I'd give up my research just to be with you, Tsunade. If only for tonight..."

Casting her amber eyes down, all the medical kunoichi could do was stare at her feet while the man whom badly wanted her aching body was holding her close, awaiting an answer from her. It was now or never. Was she really going to stoop this low and allow him- Jiraiya, the king of perverts; the master of lechery; the hugest sex fanatic that ever walked the earth- to spend the night with her?

_'That's what I was originally planning to do when I knocked on his door...shit, I don't know...but I need it so bad...Orochimaru and I haven't fucked in God knows how long...'_

And so she decided, if not a surprising decision, in her prospective, a very wise one.

"You cease to amaze me, Jiraiya. You always knew how to make me change my mind."

"So...it's a _yes_?," he asked hopefully.

Tsunade sighed deeply, refraining a giggle as she gazed back up into his eyes. Yes, it was now or never. Life was too short anyways. "You know...that letter you wrote was pretty damn sweet. Infact, I told myself i'd come and see you even if i'd regret it."

Jiraiya was waiting, hoping with all his heart that she would accept his offer. That he could finally do to her what he'd been meaning to do for the time he's known her- nearly all his life.

"Well?"

She couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips, making her face brighten tenfold from the inevitable grin. Never had she looked more lovely, more beautiful. Tsunade almost looked happy. That made the toad sage happy.

"...Sure, why not?"

Overjoyed with her decision, Jiraiya could barely contain his happiness as he let out an enthralled laugh, the deep bellows of his laughter rolling onto her body, Tsunade feeling it through her ears to the bottoms of her feet, reaching her right where it mattered the most. Her heart. Dark eyes gleaming with the most cutest look she's ever seen, he abruptly lifted her off of her feet, holding her bridal style, cradling her close to his chest. Tsunade squealed from such an impulsive act, Jiraiya lifting his head up high with a triumphant smile upon his face.

"I FINALLY GOT HER!!!! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T, BUT I DID OLD MAN!!! SHE'S ALL MINE!!!!"

His proclamation was loud enough to wake up the entire village, but luckily for them, only one person had the courage to open his window and tell the joyous Sannin to quiet down. They'd be in a whole mess of trouble if the whole village decided to give them a piece of their mind.

"HEY, WE GET IT BUDDY!!!! NOW WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!!! NORMAL PEOPLE ARE TRYIN' TO SLEEP!!!"

Tsunade had never felt more embarrassed in her life, but never at the same time had she felt so overwhelmed with love and some other emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something she hadn't felt since she herself was a young girl. Without a trouble in the world. Happiness.

A giggle had succeeded in escaping her refrained state of mind, a pink blush tinting her cheeks. Lifting her ambers, all she could do was stare at him, relish in his handsome face, that undeniable aura of his that just screamed sexy. His white hair was defying his years, not a single silver strand on his head and you would never guess he was in his fifties. She wondered if his age had left _other _things unhindered as well.

Feeling a heavy gaze upon him, Jiraiya looked down with a smile that infected his Godaime almost instantly, Tsunade's lips curving wider. Now that he finally had her, the poor old man didn't know what on earth to do with the exotic beauty. But one thing was for sure. She wasn't going to be going home tonight, he guaranteed that.

"Hime...words can't describe...-"

Out of nowhere, she lifted a finger and pressed it gently against his lips, auburn irises kindling with mischief.

"Don't talk, just show me."

The toad sage quickly caught on, desires for the busty blonde too much for him to contain any further. His smile evolving into a smirk, he pressed his lips harder against her slender finger, kissing it. In that one action alone, Tsunade felt herself near the point of sheer insanity. She needed him. Badly.

"And for the record...I have not a drop of that Hichimura sake in my house..."

* * *

A/N: Wow. Okay, well you can kinda guess where this is going to be heading. Yup, lemony goodness and it's all in the next chapter! Please review, I would appreciate it very much and thanks for reading!


	12. Listen and Learn?

A/N: Wow, I really fooled you guys did I? Nothing but the cuteness of Sanosuke in this chapter, kinda a filler, but unless you're gonna read chapter 13, then you're gonna have to read this one. So yes, this isn't the Tsu/Jir lemon many of you have anticipated lolz. But in spite of that, you guys just have to read this chapter. I really don't put alot of her son into this fanfic, but this chapter is completely dedicated to him and his character in this story. Happy reading!

* * *

"Mooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyy!!!!!"

Sanosuke looked for his mother everywhere. Under his bed, in his closet, under _her_ bed, in _her_closet; in her office, in nearly every place imaginable he could think of mother to be. This was ridiculous. Where on earth was his mother? It wasn't hard to find a pigtailed blonde in six inch stilettos with a huge chest. Then again, his mother was known for switching up her appearance and changing her age which meant she could look as young as she was old.

_'But still! That doesn't mean mommy can just disappear! Where is she?!'_

Tears rolling down his cheeks, the pajama clad five year old dragged his favorite blanket behind him in his hand, calling out for his mother all throughout the house.

"MOMMY!!!!!"

It was no use. If he couldn't find her inside the house, she had to be somewhere else. Catching himself, Sanosuke quickly dried his tears, drew out all his courage and decided to get himself dressed so he could search the village. After all, wasn't he the son of the legendary kunoichi who ruled over Konoha? There was no room to cry and cower like a baby. If he was determined to find his mother, then dammit all, he'd do everything in his power to find her.

In no time, Sanosuke was dressed in his fishnet t-shirt and black quarter length pants, fishnet as well over his forearms and legs, the only thing he had left to put on was his blue hooded jacket and his black ninja shoes. The only time he dressed like a ninja was when his mother would take him out to play at the park where the rest of his friends agreed to wear their ninja clothes and play ninja. Tsunade explained to him that one day he'd be able to dress like a shinobi all the time, once he started going to the academy that was, which was going to be in the fall.

But for today, Sanosuke pretended he was going on his own personal mission. The mission, to find and save his mother. He loved pretending he was a ninja. Becoming a full fledged shinobi was his dream and that meant becoming one step closer to being as great as his legendary Sannin mother who was very much the strongest kunoichi in the entire ninja country.

_'I'll be even stronger, just you wait mommy...'_

Thrusting his arms into his jacket, he slipped on his shoes and ran downstairs to the kitchen, grabbed an apple for breakfast then set out the house. It was eight o'clock in the morning, all the reason in the world to become worried that his mother wasn't awake when usually the blonde was the first person up each and every morning to start giving missions to the awaiting Gennin, Chunnin, and Jounnin.

Her day would almost always take her to her office where she looked over probably more papers than the number of times Sanosuke could plead her to go outside and play. Towards the end of her day, she'd then pay a visit to the hospital, sometimes ending up there for the rest of the night unless she somehow escaped their tedious demands and came back to her office to look over more documents and books before going to bed. Somewhere inbetween her hectic work schedule, she'd have some time, if any, to take her son out to the park or to pamper herself with a visit to a hotspring or to put her son into bed for the night. It was rare she got even a twenty minute nap at her desk and she needed some sort of sake when pulling all-nighters, which happened to be almost every night.

_'Mommy works too much...'_

Despite her outrageous work schedule, Tsunade managed to be a loving and nurturing mother, someone Sanosuke looked up to and loved just as much as she loved him. Which was why he was out looking for her.

Sanosuke, upon his arrival outside, ran into the occasional villager, asking them frantically if they've seen his mother. They'd all respond no, offering to help if they could but he declined. This was his mission, not theirs.

"That's okay. I'm fine."

What really started to confuse the young boy was the number of shinobi he saw littering the streets of Konoha. Jounnin and Gennin alike, it was highly unusual to see so many of Konohagakure's ninja just walking about the village. Usually his mother made sure almost every last shinobi was either in the academy or out on missions, at least local missions. This didn't seem to be the case, seeing as nearly every last ninja seemed to be lazing about, not a care in the world. Spotting a familiar Jounnin at a ramen stand, Gai, Sanosuke ran up to him and tugged on his green spandex jump suit.

"Gai!!!"

Midway into his noodle intake, the startled man looked down to see the black haired, honey eyed child that was unmistakably Tsunade's son. With haste, he finished the rest of his noodles that were in his mouth then calmly set down his chopsticks, concern ebbed into his forehead. Sanosuke didn't look happy at all.

"Oh, hey there kid! What's the matter? And where's your mother? You know the Godaime doesn't let you outside this early unless you're supervised-"

"I know! But that's why i'm out here, I can't find her! She's not anywhere!"

"Woah, well then we should go find her, don't you think?"

The young boy nodded, a large frown at his lips as his eyes quickly glistened with unshed tears. Gai, though not a father, knew what it was like to feel alone and lost and worried all at the same time. Being without parents was a frightening thing, but not being able to find them was another. He felt the child's pain.

"Hey, i'm off! The money's on the counter," he announced to the ramen stand owner as he excused himself from his seat.

"Sure thing. Come again."

Gai outstretched his hand towards Sanosuke who timidly grasped it, holding tightly. "Don't worry, Sanosuke. We'll find her. Did you try the hospital?"

He looked down and watched his head give a feeble shake, tentative.

Sighing, the jumpsuit clad Jounnin gave a curt nod before steering both of them in the direction of Konoha's hospital. It caused tiny little stabs in his heart with each dry sob of the five year old, wishing he wouldn't be making such noises. How on earth could this be the Godaime's son? Blubbering about, he really wasn't proving himself worthy of a ninja just yet.

"Come on, enough crying. You're a future shinobi. You said you wanted to be Hokage one day. Do you think you'll achieve that duty, that honor, crying like you're two years old?"

Abruptly, the honey eyed child lifted his head as he stared in shock at the shinobi. From his goofy bowl shaped haircut to those ridiculous bushy brows, it was hard to believe that the son of the Hokage was actually believing this funny looking man. Sanosuke may be alot of things, but naive he wasn't. Well, not all the time. Looking straight ahead of him, Gai could already tell the the boy was looking at him just like any child would that was curious.

"...Your mother's one of the legendary Sannin...she's Hokage and she's the top medical specialist in the country, probably in the world. She's way ahead of you, little guy. If you want to surprass your mother, you've gotta listen and learn. You have to practice hard and you have to strive for your dream, no matter what it'll take."

_'...My dream...to be Hokage, like mommy...I have to __**listen**__ and __**learn**__?'_

"Crying, it gets you nowhere, you've gotta know that by now. Tears won't make you learn a new jutsu and being afraid only holds you back," Gai continued, sighing gently. "You get where i'm going?"

Giving Sanosuke a brief glance, he saw him nod before looking ahead of him again. The five year old was smart, that much Gai could figure out.

_'But damn is he a ladies man! I mean look at all these chicks looking at me! I gotta hang out with this kid more often! No telling how many dates I can get with this little charmer! Gai, you're a genius!!!'_

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the lemon, really guys, it is lolz. So be in the lookout for that one. Anyways, I wish all of you Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! And remember, if you're gonna get wasted, just don't get wasted while reading the next chapter lol.


	13. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...blah, blah...nor the characters...blah...and I don't intend on any infringement on the author in any way, shape, or form- okay, I think we all get it.

A/N: Yay, its lemon time!!!! Lolz, yuppy yup and I know how many of you have anticipated it, even I have lol. So, as you all must know by now, it's not any ordinary lemon. Nope, not any Tsu/Oro action today, but Tsu/Jir shall be the ones who share a night of passion this time. Not gonna spoil it too much for you guys, and even if you're against the whole Tsu/Jir thing, I still recommend that you read this chapter. It puts alot of closure on the whole denial thing they have going on and plus, it's a sure fire way to add some more drama to this fanfic. Lol. Yup, so please enjoy my patient readers and happy reading!!!

* * *

-Flashback to Last Night-

Tsunade didn't know what could get better- the endless sake Jiraiya had stashed in his house or how plush his loveseat was. She never wanted to leave this haven, this sanctuary. It was like her home away from home and this handsome man was making her feel very, **very **welcome.

"Oh, Jiraiya...you didn't say you had _this_ kind of sake..."

Handing her the glass he just poured, a large smirk splayed across his face while getting himself a glass of the potent alcohol. "You passed out one time from drinking this stuff. But that was because you were too young and you drank too much. I'll take care of you hime, you'll only get enough to loosen up..."

A furious blush bled as her cheeks, already feeling exposed and open to the perverted Sannin. She agreed to give the man a chance and dare she admit it, his charm was definitely setting in. She needed him, but he insisted they have a drink first, an offer he knew the blonde couldn't refuse no matter what time of day it was.

"Jiraiya, you're awful," Tsunade said more to herself than to him, eyeing the alcohol in her glass with slight remorse. Not that the sight of sake rained on her parade a little, but the fact that her panties were wet and her mind was shrouded with lust made it difficult to enjoy their mellow intimacy. She wanted to shove his sexy ass on the floor and tear off all his unnecessary clothes. Tsunade wanted to be brought to orgasm after mind blowing orgasm and that wasn't going to get accomplished sitting around in his living room drinking sake.

_'__**Loosen**__ me up? He has no idea how ready I am...'_

Taking the empty seat beside her, the broad toad sage let out an exasperated sigh followed by a gentle groan. Tsunade could tell he was tired.

"Damn, woman. One o'clock in the morning. You couldn't come earlier?," he complained softly, laying an arm behind her on the loveseat.

"I'm a busy woman, Jiraiya. You of all people should know that."

As she took a sip of her sake, the lecherous white haired man found it the perfect opportunity to scope out her cleavage. Her little black dress was tight and way too short and as if it couldn't get any better, her ample breasts looked like they wanted to pop out at any given moment in which the toad sage didn't mind. His eyes had a mind of their own as they started to stare at other perverted things, her thighs for one, crossed over like that caused his pants to feel a little too constricting. He had the hugest impulse to grab her ass, to do so many things to her wonderfully supple, curvaceous body. But then again, there was no telling how she'd react, as if two broken ribs were enough. He'd be in a body cast if he even thought to touch her like that, even if it was so blatant that they both wanted sex.

Jiraiya, at this point in their relationship, feared that the all mighty queen of slugs was actually the dominant type and if that was the case, he'd surely have to change her mind. But first things first- if he wanted to get her into his bed, he'd have to loosen her up some more and sake was perfect for the job.

"...You look very lovely tonight, Tsunade."

Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest as soon as she heard those words. Under his heavy stare, it made her blush even more deeper than before, nervously fixing her dress at the hem as if to hide anything he hasn't seen yet. Despite her skimpy clothing, under his curious gaze, it felt as if she had nothing on at all.

"Thank you."

"You know...that dress really becomes you. Dare I say it, but your breasts look twice as tempting as they usually look," Jiraiya bragged in a husky tone, could practically smell her heady arousal that was quickly intoxicating his senses.

Slowly, she forced her demure amber irises to look up into his dark ones, mesmerized at the feral lust clouded into them. Looking back on it, she always knew he was a pervert, but to be experiencing it for herself made her damn near kick herself in the ass. She regretted calling him a pervert, because what perverts really were, were people looking for love and he found it. In her. Was it her fault that he went so many years being called a lechor and a pervert and every name under the sun? Was it because he only wanted to find love in which he couldn't have?

"Jiraiya..."

"Yeah?"

Lifting a hand to his face, she allowed her acrylic nails to tickle his cheek while following a trail from his jawbone all the way to the back of his neck. Holding her hand there, she shifted her body slightly closer to his all the while never leaving their heated stare. There were no regrets with this man and that was a huge relief for the blonde haired Sannin.

"...You're such a pervert..."

Without warning, she reached up and kissed him, slowly and tentatively, shocked beyond reason that she was actually willing to kiss the toad sage. Jiraiya didn't miss a heartbeat as he responded to her luscious lips, working his against hers as he moved in closer to the buxom Hokage. The blonde let out a throaty groan, long eyelashes resting against her face as she closed her eyes. In that one kiss alone she all at once became horny, her body screaming for the perverted man's strong hands and his experienced mouth.

She was driving him insane, her kiss making him feel afire and waking him from his drowsy induced spell. Tsunade was casting him under another spell, one of lust and desire. They both wanted it, words were insignificant at the moment, only actions could tell. Her mind was spinning in a delicious inferno of lust as she quickly placed her glass of sake onto a nearby table, Jiraiya doing the same. There were a million things she could picture herself and him doing on the loveseat alone, Tsunade could no longer contain her passion as she did the astonishing.

Tsunade uncrossed her legs and nonchalantly placed herself onto his lap, forcing him to lift his head to kiss her. It took a moment for Jiraiya to process it, but once she sat her backside onto his lap, he immediately understood her message. Firmly, his large hands grabbed at the sides of her hips, rubbing them with languid appreciation. He cursed the gorgeous woman to oblivion as he fought to control himself. It was against his character to make love to a new woman in any place other than his bed. If there was a second time, definitely he'd have no problem screwing her on the sofa, but because this was their first time being intimate with eachother, he wanted to make things right. Couldn't sue the man for being a gentleman.

"Tsunade...wait..."

Sadly, the blonde obeyed his plea as she slowly pulled away from his lips, eyes still closed as she savored the feeling he was giving her. It was a fluttery frenzy of warmth mixed in with intense desire and lust. She hasn't felt this way in a long time, not even Orochimaru gave her this feeling anymore. It was fuck and go with him nowadays. Jiraiya studied her beautiful face with silent awe, the way her full lips were parted and her eyes closed. If she looked like this during her orgasm, he was afraid he wouldn't have any self restraint left in his body.

"Not here. I'm gonna take you in my bed...that's alright with you?"

Her striking ambers opened once again, the icing on the cake to her phenomenal beauty. Jiraiya couldn't deny that he'd be a proud husband if she were to ever become his wife. She nodded her head and that was the signal for him to go ahead and sweep her off her feet. Literally. In one fluent motion, he eased off of the loveseat while still holding the kunoichi close to him, hands supporting her beneath her thighs which were on either side of him. The action caused her short dress to hike what little way it had left up her thighs, the lace of her little black panties exposed.

"You won't regret it, hime...I plan on pleasing you until you can be pleased no more," he whispered tenderly, giving her a gentle kiss afterwards.

She relished his lips once more, but it all ended too soon as he quickly pulled away, leaving her pouting and yearning for more. "No fair, Jiraiya. Don't I get a say in this?"

"What do you want? What are your demands?"

"...For one, my dress..."

Averting his dark eyes downwards inbetween her thighs, he had to quickly look away in a desperate attempt at self control. One look at her panties made him want to tear the unnecessary things off.

"Oh good god, woman. Your dress is the last thing you should be worrying about."

Tsunade pulled her lips into a smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck. Already the toad sage could tell he was going to like where this was going.

"Really, huh? What should I be worrying about then, Jiraiya?," she challenged seductively, auburns glowering with mischief.

With a small chuckle, Jiraiya took another look down at her exposed piece of lingerie, his smirk as wide as his face. "Those panties for one, woman. They'll be the first things to come off..."

"I bet you they won't."

"Well then, lets find out," he concluded before carrying her towards his bedroom. Tsunade was a fit of giggles and playful attempts at denial, for a minute to the perverted Sannin, the blonde sounding like a sexy schoolgirl, which he didn't mind at all.

"Jiraiya! Wait, what're you doing?!"

"Hmm, well for one i'm gonna take off all your clothes and then we'll go from there-"

"No you moron, I mean where's the condoms?"

With a rolling laugh, Jiraiya looked at the amber eyed medical kunoichi like she was crazy. But with the stern look in her eyes, the solemn frown at her lips, he was beginning to realize that she was serious.

"Condoms? You're a fifty something old woman, you can't get pregnant...**again**," mused the white haired man as they entered his bedroom.

"Oh really? Did you know that this jutsu not only makes me look younger in appearance, but in age?"

"Tsunade. There's no way you're some twenty five year old woman again, because if that was the case, that really wouldn't make me look good. I'd be even more a pervert-"

Shaking her head, the blonde felt as he settled her down onto the edge of his bed. Readjusting her dress, she closed her legs and waited for Jiraiya to settle as well, himself sitting beside her. Looking away, Tsunade tried with all her might to prevent herself from thinking about the snake Sannin, that this all wasn't a mistake, something she'd regret.

"This is serious Jiraiya. Ever since i've gotten pregnant, I forbade Orochimaru to touch any part of me unless he or I had a condom on hold."

"So I take it you two haven't been intimate that much then?," Jiraiya guessed hopefully.

"We've had more trysts than I can count right now. But despite our five years of tryst, we've never had unprotected sex...that is..."

Jiraiya wasn't liking where this was going, a frown at his tired face. "That is?..."

"Only one time I can remember...actually it wasn't too long ago...," she started, her words trailing off as she began for the first time actually considering her sex life with Orochimaru. It happened to be that one time that they didn't have sex with a condom. And how ironic was it that it happened during Sanosuke's birthday party?

"How long ago?"

"...About a week ago."

It was taking all his self restraint from hunting the conniving snake down and killing him. This didn't take an idiot to figure out what the beautiful blonde was saying.

"So...this jutsu of yours...it lets you have your...menustral cycle again too?"

"Yes."

"Wow...you really aren't lying. What if you're...pregnant again?"

Tsunade shrugged, tears threatening to fall from her glassy orbs. "I don't know."

Sighing, the white haired Sannin held his head in his palm, muttering bitterly to himself about deceiving snakes and backstabbing bastards. Never had she wished to keep her mouth shut than she did at that moment.

_'But I had to tell him or else __**he**__ would have gotten me pregnant...'_

"Listen...Jiraiya. I understand if you don't want to do this anymore-"

"Who said I didn't?"

Gasping silently, Tsunade swiveled her head towards the toad sage, seeing as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to rid himself of the stress he was feeling. She watched until he stopped, lifting his head to stare at her, a determined look in his eyes.

"I've waited too long to let you get away. Now that i've finally got you, you're not going anywhere, Tsunade."

"But...what if i'm preg-"

"You said it was a week ago you slept with him. Women don't go around saying they're a week pregnant. You don't know that yet. You'll find out in time, but right now...goddamn woman, you're just looking so sexy. I refuse to believe you're pregnant," Jiraiya said lowly, every syllable a sensual rumble that rolled from his throat all the way onto her body, causing her to shiver slightly.

Reaching over, he took her hand into his own, lifting it until he kissed the top. Tsunade saw nothing but love sick eyes looming over the top of her hand, felt nothing but her insatiable desire to make love to him right then and there.

"Jiraiya...," she breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"The real question is do **you **still want to do this. Don't ask me, i've been waiting for this for too long..."

Without thinking twice, Tsunade nodded as a tear found its way out of the confinements of her eyes. "I'd love nothing more, Jiraiya."

He kissed her hand again, this time more slowly, repeating the languid kisses until he grew bored and started going down her arm. His invisible trail of kisses left profound emotions to emerge from the depths of her heart, creating an enticing zephyr that ultimately came out as giggles. She didn't know why she would giggle at a time like this, but it was just something about Jiraiya, something natural that her mind couldn't ignore if it tried.

"Now what are you doing?," she queried softly, a small smile upon her face.

"What's it look like i'm doing? Gods, please don't tell me the blonde theory is true. You can't be _that_ dumb-"

Tsunade swiftly pulled back her arm, ending his slow kisses. Instantly, fear overtook the emotion in his eyes, his passive nature suddenly turning timid. She must have gotten pissed for a stern anger had taken over her face and that scared him more than anything. Whenever she made that face, someone's ass was about to get beat and there wasn't anyone else around but him.

"Come on, Tsunade! I didn't mean it, you know th-"

"If I ever hear you call me dumb again I swear i'll rip your arms right out their sockets and break both your legs," she growled, inching closer to him.

Amusingly, Jiraiya did the opposite, trying to move away from her only to fail when she kept on moving towards him. It ended up with his back against the wall, Tsunade looming closely over him. She positioned her body until she had both her knees outside his legs, the view of her panties prominent to the furtive eyes of the sneaky but terrified pervert.

"You bastard...I don't know why you're getting all scared for. I'm not going to hurt you, but if you don't fuck me right now, i'm gonna have to," Tsunade warned seductively, lust dominating the amber of her irises.

"Tsunade...-"

"Don't make me break more ribs, Jiraiya," she teased, her face inching in closer and closer towards his.

Ultimately and to her relief, finally, the toad sage took on to her seducing, a smirk once again sprouting upon his face. His hands reached for the curvature of her waist, amazed inwardly at how small it was, how petite yet womanly her body really was compared to her large chest. But he was afraid that not even his large, strong hands were no match to handle the staggering size of her breasts, but he could try couldn't he?

Tsunade yielded to his touch, leaning in closer to his broad body as he began roaming the curves of her supple form. "I've never been with such beauty before, hime. Good gods, why can't you wear dresses like this more often?"

Her amber eyes watched with a sense of satisfied amusement as the white haired Sannin literally raped her godsend body with his eyes, incredulous marvel illuminating the deepest depths of his irises; fascinated. She knew men couldn't resist her, but Jiraiya was in heaven. Tsunade wouldn't be surprised if the man got on his knees and bowed down to her, chanting his unworthiness. It was turning her on just thinking like that.

"I'm Hokage, not some trampy whore," she defended lightly, smiling devilishly while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jiraiya let out a chuckle, shaking his head as he stared straight at her breasts that were imprisoned in her tight little dress, causing them to appear slightly constricted. He wanted to tear the damned piece of clothing right off and dive right for her bountiful globes, but then what kind of gentleman would he be if he did?

"Woman, as long as these tits are showin', don't give a damn what people say. If they think you're a trampy whore, hell, at least you're a sexy whore. That's all that matters."

"I'm so flattered, Jiraiya," mused the seductive blonde.

Placing a finger beneath his chin, she forced his head up until his eyes were staring at her. A large smirk at her full lips, she could see that his facial expressions were mirrored, both showing the same lust; having the same devious thoughts.

"You vixen, you enjoy making me wait huh?"

"Who says i'm making you? You could have had my dress off by now."

Just about had enough with their conversing, Tsunade leaned down and boldly pressed her lips against his, moaning gently. Meeting her with the same fervor, Jiraiya easily dominated the liplock as his hands pulled the buxom Godaime closer to him. His body was on fire, the heat of his skin causing her to give off a loud, appreciative groan. In eachothers arms, they continued to fight lips until tongues came out, spurring the burning desire in both of them even higher, an inferno dancing inside each of their minds.

Tsunade, more engrossed into the kiss, rewarded the toad sage with an array of moans to drones, all of which was having a great impact on the perverted Sannin. He didn't know how much more he could take, his manhood throbbing to penetrate the pussy that he's dreamt about in his sleep for nearly fourty years. Jiraiya's hands moved to her back, splayed as they traveled upwards, feeling around for the small zipper. Finding it, he wasted no time as he pulled it down, her dress loosening a bit, especially around her bust. Feeling her dress come undone, the blonde, through her delirious state of mind, ran her hands down the hills and contours of his muscled chest, relishing in the way her fingers ran over his toned, rock hard abs, surprised that a man of his age couldn't have a part on him that **wasn't **muscled. Jiraiya was ripped; she found that to be extremely sexy.

Gripping the hem of his tanktop, Tsunade slowly lifted it upwards which caused their clash of tongues to force away as she yanked his shirt over his head. Throwing it nonchalantly to the side, the two Sannin subsequently re-locked lips, a frantic frenzy of breathless moans and gentle groans. His hands went back to touching her body, not interested in being patient anymore with his actions as he traveled almost immediately to her backside which earned him a long, seductive moan. She liked her ass being grabbed he concluded musingly, giving her backside languid, sensual caresses.

_'Gods, what a pervert. If he likes my ass this much, imagine how much he'll like my breasts...-'_

A hard, deliberate smack to her backside abruptly pulled her from her train of thought, causing her to immediately break the kiss. With a loud gasp, Tsunade opened her eyes to meet the lechorous ones of the toad sage. Glittering with profound glee at the surprised look on her face, Jiraiya took it upon himself to do it again, this time harder.

"Ah, Jiraiya!"

Tsunade wanted to slap the bastard just for having such an impulsive act running through his mind, but she really wanted to smack him, just for having the courage to do what he just did. No man had ever disobeyed her like that, even during sex, they knew to keep their hands to themselves and let her take control. The only man, other than Jiraiya she had ever let touch her so intimately, was Orochimaru. Not even the sadistic snake had the nerve to smack her ass. Jiraiya really was that one idiot everyone pitied but envied. She didn't know what on earth to do with the man.

Narrowed ambers stared him his death sentence as Jiraiya nonchalantly went back to caressing her backside, unhindered by her calculating glare.

"Isn't gonna work this time, Tsunade. Nice try though."

"...Remind me later to beat your ass," she threatened in a growl, still staring at him with hard amber eyes.

With a gentle laugh, the white haired Sannin with a smirk shook his head, dark eyes never leaving hers. "What do you think I am? I'm not that stupid, woman. If i'm gonna remind you about somethin', it's to come over my house tomorrow so you can retrieve some lost pieces of lingerie from our little escapade-"

"You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?," Tsunade stated more than asked as she loomed closer towards his face.

"Yes. I believe I do. Just love a woman who can still have the nerve to scowl during foreplay," he teased calmly.

Each and every word irking her to the bone, Tsunade couldn't suppress a growl as it appeared upon her face, the very scowl Jiraiya had just described in blatant view in her very expression.

"Yeah, like that. Do you know how cute you look when you do that? Ever since we were kids, I used to love pushing your buttons, just to see you mad."

"I guess that explains why you always used to spy on me everytime I went to a hotspring," she muttered more to herself than to him, her scowl unwavering.

"Could you blame me? Even back then, you were gorgeous. Like a button, I couldn't get enough of you. I knew if I didn't act fast, i'd lose you. Even Orochimaru had the hots for you. I used to catch him staring at you from afar, like some lost puppy. But then you tossed the bomb on both of us when you met Dan. Of course I was crushed, but Orochimaru took it harder."

Tsunade's scowl began to dissipate, her eyes softening, lips forming a blatant frown. Foreplay wasn't supposed to be like this. It seemed like everytime she was with Jiraiya, he always wanted to bring up the old times. The only conclusion she could get from all of this was that he probably missed them, missed their past lives. All he wanted was to share his memories with someone. As an old man, it was in his nature to want to share his memories and what better person to share them with than the person that was in them?

"Jiraiya. Don't...please, don't talk about that."

His smirk had disappeared, replaced with a solemn pout, knowing eyes. "...I've always loved you, Tsunade. But...it seems like Orochimaru actually beat me to it this time around. Sanosuke could have been mine..."

"Jiraiya-"

"**You **could have been mine. What do you see in that bastard? What do you see in him that could possibly compete with what I have to offer?"

Hurt etched in his dark eyes, Jiraiya looked down as he held tight to her waist. He didn't want her to see any glimmer of tears, any sight of pain. Tsunade wasn't feeling any better as she watched the man she loved try to get a hold of his emotions, felt his grip on her waist tighten slightly.

"Will you still go back to him? Will you still give yourself to that snake?...If I asked you to be my woman, would you still go back to him?"

"Wait!...Jiraiya, calm down-"

"You didn't answer my question, Tsunade," demanded the toad sage as he lifted his head, face ebbed with hurt and betrayal.

She silently shook her head, wishing that the poor man would find pity for her and quit asking her questions she couldn't answer if she tried. Where was all of this coming from? This night was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. How did foreplay turn into such a serious conversation, one in which could impact their very future?

Tsunade took his cheek into her hand, holding it there while sadly searching his distressed dark irises. "I can't answer that right now, Jiraiya."

"...Please. Tsunade, tell me you won't go back to him..."

"But...I love him-"

"Dammit, Tsunade!!!! He's no good for you!!! Open up your eyes, woman!!! This bastard's a cynical tyrant, he kills with no remorse!!! He's a no good criminal who impregnated you, abandoned you when you needed him the most, won't support his own kid and you two can't even meet in public!!! I don't care if he's Sanosuke's father, that bastard has to go!!!"

"Who the fuck gives you the right to tell me how to live my life?!!!!," the blonde haired Godaime screamed, anger rising tenfold.

"Someone who cares about you, maybe?!!!!," Jiraiya yelled firmly.

Stopping herself before she said anything else, the enraged Hokage took a few long moments to rethink his words, retracting her hand from his cheek. Tsunade didn't know whether to slap the disobedient man or to give him sympathy. It was between the two, she knew and it was hard to choose between which one she wanted to do seeing as her anger and her feelings for the Sannin were both in a stiff competition.

"When someone loves another person enough, they want what's best for them!!!," he continued in an attempt to persuade her, his words causing tears to unwillingly well slowly behind her eyes.

"That man is no good for you, Tsunade!!!! He's a failure as not only a lover, but a father!!! With this shit he's pulling with the Sand and whatnot, he could be putting your son into danger!!! That's not a father, that's not a man who loves you!!! Whatever he's been putting into your head all these years stops here!!!!"

Jiraiya roughly pulled her closer to his bare chest, a squeal of surprise coming from the busty blonde. With determined eyes, he whispered tenderly, "Because I won't let him have you anymore. You're mine from now on, whether you like it or not. I'll treat you better than that bastard ever could."

Tsunade, in an awe filled silence, stared blankly at the serious Sannin, could see not an inch of wavering emotion in his face. He meant every word that he said. It almost scared the Hokage to know that he felt so deeply for her. She didn't blink, couldn't catch a single breath for his heavy stare knocked the wind from her very lungs. Jiraiya was much more than a pervert, but a man who wanted love and what he wanted to love- was her.

"Then why don't you shut the fuck up and put those words into action, Jiraiya," Tsunade demanded lowly, reaching towards one of his hands on her waist.

She entwined her fingers into his then slowly guided his hand across the flat plane of her stomach, going downwards until they reached her core. Sucking in his breath, he refrained from saying a single curse towards the blonde as he felt the intense heat of her womanhood, soaking wet through her panties in turn lubricated the pads of his fingers slightly. He wished she could have come over sooner, that way they could have had the entire night to themselves. It was well over one o'clock and Jiraiya, not to brag, usually had a woman moaning and screaming until the sun came up. But with Tsunade, it was both a good and bad thing, seeing as she was the early bird Hokage of Konoha.

_'Whatever. I just gotta do something about this pussy, she's so wet...Hime, you vixen...'_

"Tsunade...gods...is this from me?," Jiraiya managed to say through a tight throat, eyes staring at her hand intwined with his inbetween her thighs.

"Yes. I get excited easily," boasted the seductive blonde, pressing his fingers harder against her panties, Jiraiya feeling her juices move beneath his wet digits.

"Oh, I can tell."

On his own, Jiraiya curled his fingers slightly into the black lace, going into her folds. He earned a soft moan, Tsunade encouraging him with her hand over his, making his curious digits penetrate deeper into her opening, the barrier her panties made only a teasing reminder to the perverted Sannin of his limits. He wanted the damned piece of lingerie gone, but from her angelic sounds, labored breathing, how could he resist from playing with her just a bit more?

"Yes...oh, Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya found he couldn't stop himself as he explored the new destination even further, going deeper into her smoldering flower, the abundance of juices beginning to cave in around his fingers, her panties preventing his fingers from becoming properly lubricated. Tsunade sang the sweetest melody of moans, his name an occasional note in her song as she closed her eyes, her body as pliant as a desperate school girl. Slowly she took her hand away from his between her legs, leaning over to his ear, her melody a much more clearer sound to his delirious mind.

"Jiraiya!" She gasped suddenly, yielding to his increasingly incredible touch as he moved upwards to her hardened nub, touching experimentally in which caused strong sensations to roll all the way up her spine.

"Hime...please tell me these stupid panties can go."

Nodding, Tsunade let out a loud moan, gripping his shoulders tight. "Yes. Whatever you want. I don't care."

Retracting his fingers, he proceeded to take off her panties, sliding them down from the hips. She helped him, quickly sliding them down the rest of her legs before tugging them off from her ankles, nonchalantly tossing the lace behind her. As quickly as she did that did he meet her in a heated kiss, Tsunade moaning her love for the rapturous man. He definitely was a dominator in bed as well, she could tell. Who would be the last one standing, they'd both have to see.

Tsunade made sure there wasn't any space between them as she threw her arms around his neck, pushing her body hard against his, making it inevitable for him to escape. Jiraiya had no such intentions as he locked her body close against his with an arm around her waist, his free hand traveling its way slowly up her thigh. She shivered at his touch, her womanhood practically begging for attention between her thighs, crying for his pleasure. Kissing him deeper, she tilted her head slightly, unable to stop her moans as he fought for dominance in their liplock, tounges easily finding their way inside eachothers mouths.

Her heartrate was racing triple time as the he ventured towards the inside of her thigh, his touch becoming more sensitive with each tediously passing second. She then, after much anticipation, felt the whisper of his fingers upon her velvelt-like folds, becoming more blatant as he began to feel around, slipping inside the hot wetness that was her pussy. Tsunade meowed softly, relishing in the two thick digits he had managed to delve into her folds. Slowly, Jiraiya penetrated her entrance with his forefinger, amazed at how tightly her muscles gripped him, the lubricated caverns that called for his manhood. She felt like heaven, just how he dreamed she would, thrusting his finger in a languid motion inside of her walls.

She rewarded him nonstop with moans that simply drove him crazy, spurred his animalistic nature into the open with each and every sound that came from her mouth. Their kiss was a jumbled mess, Tsunade not caring if this happened to be the most passionate, most rapturous kiss she's had in a long time as she yielded completely to his penetrating digit. Her fingers snuck their way into his hair, grasping the silken spikes in his ponytail as she let out a helpless cry inside his mouth. Wanting to explore her further, Jiraiya almost immediately stopped his finger inside her walls then traced the wet digit upwards until he found the tiny bud that could have her screaming his name all night long if he wanted to.

"Jiraiya!!!," Tsunade cried after abruptly pulling from his lips.

He was no novice to the act of pleasing a woman, that much she knew as he teasingly swept his finger in light strokes across the bud of her flower. Her hips responded instantly, moving haphazardly towards his touch as she moaned without a care in the world. Jiraiya watched lustfully as she threw her head back, her long, sleek tresses reaching beyond her backside. Impulsively, he leaned over and latched his mouth to the side of her neck, a large smirk splayed across his face when she let out a seductive gasp, followed by his name in a gentle moan. Like a vampire, he suckled hard onto her delicate skin, milking out helpless cries from the blonde haired kunoichi.

Pleading for him to never stop, Tsunade rolled her head to the side, giving him as much access to her neck as possible. "Oh, Jiraiya..."

"You're so wet, hime," he breathed huskily, the sound of his voice alone making her pussy drip even more with her hot juices.

Her moans became louder, her pleading turning into demanding as the blinding pleasure threatened to severe her mind from everything in the very world that mattered most to her. Jiraiya gave her no mercy whatsoever as he continued to touch the trembling blonde, fingers dripping with her thick fluids that seemed to never stop coming.

"Yes!!! Ah, Jiraiya!!!"

Over her helpless cries, he cursed the woman to oblivion as he adorned hickey after hickey upon her throat, rubbing furiously against her clit. Tsunade's hands found salvation once more upon his broad shoulders, the only means of bracing herself as the intensity of her orgasm overcame her body. Her lips parted into a silent scream, ambers flying open as they looked up at the ceiling. Her vision almost instantly went white and her body shivered like it was inflicted with an internal blizzard when actually her body was as hot as a smoldering volcano.

"OH GODS!!!!"

Jiraiya had stopped his merciless suckles on her neck to watch her in the midst of her orgasm, marvel unparallel glinting proudly in his dark irises as he watched the beauty before him shudder and tremble, scream and moan in the most loudest, most angelic melodies he's ever heard. Her ample breasts was practically ready to bust out of her dress in which he had already unzipped, jutting out towards his chest. If this wasn't sexy, Jiraiya was almost sure he had to be gay. Thankfully, the sight before him alone was enough to put to rest his _research_seeing as he had more than enough inspiration for his Ichi Ichi Paradise books.

Tsunade, before closing her eyes again, looked at the toad sage, raw fascination etched onto his face as if he was seeing the world end and begin all over again. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he was feeling, her juices which were already hot and thick only got hotter, flowing steadily from her caverns, to the degree of smoldering, reminding him of molasses and there was so much he didn't know what to do with himself.

_'She has Niagra Falls for a pussy...'_

What turned him on more than pussy itself was a well functioning pussy and despite the woman's real age, to his surprise her body was working more properly than he expected. All doubts about her being just some old lady in a hot blonde's body were gone. He didn't think he wanted to let her go just as of yet. No, he wanted to get even more aquainted with the abrasive lass and maybe a little more with her pussy.

"Tsunade...," Jiraiya muttered in a groan under his breath, the moaning kunoichi falling limp in his arms.

Laying her head across his shoulder, she hugged his neck as she felt his hand pull away from her womanhood. "Fuck...what **can't**you do, Jiraiya?"

"Other than making a decent cup of tea, nothing at all, Tsunade."

Giggling gently, she embraced his neck tighter while snuggling up to him, an undeniable smile upon her face. If she could stay in his arms forever, she would. Unbeknowist to her, she didn't find out that he was tasting her essence from his hand before he let out a low, satisfied rumble. Lifting her head, Tsunade's ambers widened marginally as she saw him take a few leisure licks off of his shiny fingers.

"Like honey...just how I knew you'd taste, hime," he whispered gently.

She bit down hard on her lip, knowing exactly how she tasted. The Godaime found it flattering to know that he liked it just as much as she did.

"Hmm, so you **have **been fantasizing about me then," she confirmed triumphantly, lust controlling her every word, her every action.

Jiraiya lifted his eyes until he was staring into hers, a clash of lust as soon as dark met with auburn. Feral seduction wouldn't allow her to pretend about her feelings any further, being lax wasn't an option. Not when they've gotten so far into this, she wasn't going to turn back and from the look on his face, neither did he.

"What do you think?"

Leaning in closer to the white haired Sannin, Tsunade wrapped her hand around his wrist, taking him by major surprise when she lowered her mouth onto a shiny digit. She moaned as she tasted her essence, using her tongue in a way that nearly made Jiraiya shove her onto the floor and fuck her right then and there. She was a sexual being through and through, there was no denying it. Just knowing that Orochimaru had this sexy woman all to himself for the past five years doing who-knows-what, only made Jiraiya want to prove to Tsunade further that he was the right man that could appreciate her sexual favors.

"Tsunade...fuck, woman, you're so lucky we're not in public."

Giggling seductively, the blonde took her mouth away from his finger, staring ferally at her strong lover. "Lucky huh? Tell me Jiraiya, what would you do if we were in public?"

"No questions, i'd tear off your clothes and go for it."

"Funny, isn't that what we should be doing right now?," challenged the amber eyed woman.

A low laugh left his throat, never leaving her eyes in their intense stare.

"Your dress holds a major problem in my plans, hime."

"Then why don't you take it off?"

"That I shall, Tsunade. That I shall," Jiraiya chuckled evily.

Taking a hold on the hem of her dress, he gently started to tug on it, bringing it lower and lower, inch by exciting inch. Tsunade shook out her hair, suddenly becoming adhesive towards her skin, slick with sweat. Just as she did that, arching her back and leaning her head back, her dress had suddenly ceased to cover her ample assests. With a gasp, Tsunade brought her head back, eyes wide with surprisement as she gazed down at her exposed chest.

Jiraiya fell into silent awe as soon as his perverted eyes landed on the two massive globes she called breasts. They looked just how he'd fantasized they would. Bigger than he ever imagined, the white haired Sannin didn't think he could contain himself any longer. Swallowing hard, he could feel his palms becoming shaky as they anticipated their ascendment towards her breasts, the perky pink of her nipples. Thinking he was reacting a little too incredulous, his thoughts were affirmed as soon as Tsunade lifted his chin with a finger.

Dark met amber as the two colours clashed together with a passionate marvel. He liked what he saw and she liked that he liked what he saw. Never had a man looked so amazed, so full of silent appreciation for her body before. It made her feel special, a rare feeling whenever Orochimaru was concerned.

"I see that this was another fantasy of yours. Tell me, how many times have you fantasized about my breasts?," Tsunade asked in a seductive purr, eyes twinkling with lust.

The toad sage wanted her badly, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. He struggled to keep his body under control, to stop the hastened hardening of his manhood. "Oh, I can't begin to count hime..."

She giggled then teasingly pressed her ample chest against his, seeing the blatant struggle on his face as he let out a frustrated groan. If it was this easy to get him all riled up, imagine once they started the real thing.

"Tsunade...," Jiraiya muttered, gaze falling inbetween their hot bodies at her breasts.

"What's the matter Jiraiya?," she mocked softly. "I'm not hitting a nerve am I?"

"You're hitting much more than that woman, I can tell you that much...."

The blonde haired kunoichi lifted his chin again, this time not to stare into his endless dark orbs, but to kiss him. Jiraiya had never let out so much rapture into a kiss before than he did with Tsunade. Immediately they started to french kiss, Tsunade a frenzy of moans. A large pair of hands felt their way around her soft, supple body, touching her expertly, loving every single inch of her. Only then did he quickly travel his hands from the small of her back to her ample assets did he really surprise her.

Gasping inside his mouth, Tsunade felt as a pair of warm, calloused hands grabbed her breasts with a firm squeeze. Jiraiya's move was bold, but not worthless. She welcomed the feeling with an urging moan, jutting out her chest completely towards his palms. Never had a man appreciated her breasts more than her handsome Sannin lover with such fervor, excitement. Fondling, groping, massaging like this would be his last time, he assaulted her prestigious assets without a care in the world. Small meows escaped her mouth each time he squeezed her large mounds, small tremors rolling throughout her body each time his fingers brushed against her nipples. Jiraiya brought a whole new meaning to the word foreplay.

Abruptly, Jiraiya pulled his lips away from hers, only to lean down and engulf her right nipple with his hot mouth. Tsunade cried out softly, biting down dangerously hard onto her full lips. Immediately his tounge came into action, swirling around the areola with a languid sweep before suckling gently onto her nipple. It simply drove the aroused kunoichi insane.

"Jiraiya!!!!"

He strived to hear his name again as he continued his relentless ministrations, mouth on her right breast while her left breast was being fondled with an appreciative hand. The hot and bothered blonde was on a high, loving the way adrenaline pulsed deliciously throughout her veins while at the same time wanting more. Her body could withstand as much pleasure as two kunoichi's put together. And as a full grown woman, it was only right to assume she needed a full grown man to fulfill her needs. Fortunately, she found him. His name was Jiraiya. She could scream that name until the sun rose, until her very voice gave out.

"Please! More...," she pleaded desperately, a breathless whimser finding an escape from her throat.

He tended to her pleading with all the compassion he could give, switching his mouth to her left breast to perform the same actions as Tsunade moaned helplessly. The way her soft, smoldering body twisted and rubbed haphazardly against him only made him want her that much more. Little known to the amber eyed blonde, but she was driving him just as crazy as he was to her. Both wanted the same thing, but what kind of gentleman would Jiraiya be to give in to sexual desires so quickly? He wanted his Hime to go completely insane, he wanted her to get so sexually frustrated that eventually it was her that lost control, to shove him onto his back and ride him to ecstasy.

"Hime, stop...," he demanded huskily, referring to the way the inside of her thighs brushed repeatedly against his constricted, but growing shaft from all of her damned withering and shifting about. The woman was trying to kill him for crying out loud.

"No! Don't stop!"

"Woman, I meant **you**!"

Stopping his mouth on her breast altogether, Jiraiya lifted his head and stared at her deeply, wondering triumphantly how she wasn't able to pay attention to a single thing but his pleasure. Slowly, Tsunade regained back her senses as her body became more aware of her surroundings and off its high from foreplay. Almost right away did she see something wrong with her Sannin lover, frustration clear upon his handsome face.

"Jiraiya? What's wrong?," she asked innocently, hoping she didn't do anything to hinder their foreplay. Because the blonde wanted nothing more than to make love to him and knowing that she did something to ruin it didn't sit well in her mind.

A small chuckle emitted from his throat, a smirk at his lips. "Tsunade, you are the definition of blonde."

Entranced, she was too dazed to argue back at him, only had enough strength to moan in protest while protruding her chest towards him, eager for more of his pleasure.

"Don't make me wait...," the seductrivess purred, deliberate eyes ever watchful, kindling with lust.

It was tough to just ignore her like that, especially with a stare as sexy as hers. Jiraiya couldn't resist himself as he leaned towards her lips and placed a languid kiss upon them. Tsunade responded laxly, worked her lips against his for a moment or two before parting. Her auburns ignited his dark irises, the desire between them unbearable. Jiraiya wanted to take things slowly but Tsunade, the tenacious tigress that she was, wanted to go head-on into the fucking process. Funny, one wanted foreplay while the other wanted pure no doubt fucking.

Jiraiya sighed softly while shaking his alabaster haired head, muttering more to himself than to her, "What on earth am I gonna do with you, Tsunade?"

"I got some ideas," the Hokage suggested evily.

Trailing a slender finger along the lines of his muscled chest, she felt as his strong hands held onto her small waist, her dress stopping just above it. The blonde knew Jiraiya like a book and from reading one of his Ichi Ichi Paradise novels, she quickly concluded that he was a man who enjoyed foreplay. She knew nothing turned him on more than to hear a woman moan, to feel her body tremble against him from phenomenal orgasms. A pure pervert, but little did he know was that she was from a different side of town. Tsunade, no doubt in her mind was an addict to foreplay, but as a woman of impatience, going straight to the love making was what she liked best. So what were the two horny Sannin to do?

"Oh yeah? Like what, woman?"

Tsunade drew close to his ear, their proximity intoxicating; her full lips brushing teasingly against his ear as she whispered in a low, seductive whimser He could smell the sweet of her scent, feel the heat of her arousal, all of which was becoming too much for him to handle. "How's about you put your little friend somewhere special?"

"I'd love to, but you're wrong about one important detail Tsunade." She giggled, anticipating on what he was about to say.

"And what's that?"

"...My _friend_ is nowhere **near** little."

A rolling giggle escaped the confinements of her throat as she grasped his broad shoulders, on the outside a giggling trainwreck while on the inside as horny as a catholic school girl- the ones who wear the tiny little uniform skirts and have secret _extra credit _lessons with the math professor after class.

"Oh really?"

"Would I lie, woman?"

"Hmm, I don't know, would you?"

"Alright, now you're just messing with me," laughed the toad sage.

The two Sannin exchanged stares, silent for a good few moments before Jiraiya started sliding one of his hands towards her backside. Tsunade kept on a straight face, never breaking from her lust driven expression as she felt him feel up her ass. Never did she wish for the size of her breasts to be exchanged for the size of her ass than she did at that moment.

"Jiraiya..."

"Hime...not yet, please let me take my time...don't you worry, i'll give you what you want. But what i'll also give you is what your body needs, is that okay with you?"

"For the love of Konoha...," Tsunade muttered icily under her breath, lust still ablaze within her ambers. "Whatever you want Jiraiya...just don't take too long. You know what happens to me when I get impatient..."

With a stifled chuckle, the toad sage answered silkily, "Trust me, you won't have the mind left to be impatient once I get my head between your thighs."

Words couldn't describe the newfound ache she began to feel between her legs, pounding, an excruciating ache that wouldn't leave her alone. She's never been this turned on with words alone, infact Orochimaru hadn't made her feel this way in ages. Why was Jiraiya trying so hard to win her affections? Didn't he know she already loved him?

Her lower lip between clenched teeth, the blonde haired Godaime slowly nodded her head in confirmation, her heart thumping a million beats per second.

"Yes...whatever you want."

Jiraiya took her into an unexpected kiss, deep and passionate, his lips mesmerizing his Hokage as she moaned softly, opened her mouth eagerly for his tongue that prodded gently at her lower lip. The kiss was a distraction, deliberate but not unwanted as the white haired Sannin slowly began to shift their bodies on the bed until his precious Godaime was beneath him. Jiraiya was officially dominant, but for how long, he didn't even want to think about that now. He'd do whatever it was necessary to keep Tsunade pliant and crying for his pleasure, he would tame this tigress like he had tried so many times prior.

_'And i'll succeed this time. She will be completely mine by morning...'_

Tsunade grasped at his scalp, gripping the silken strands through clenched fists. She could feel a blatant hand as it slid slowly down the left side of her dress clad body, trailing towards her slightly parted legs. Gripping her left thigh, Jiraiya gently pryed it open, his other hand quick to pry open the other as he fit his broad body inbetween her thighs. He'd never imagine he'd ever get the chance to do this to her, to tower above her, having her supple body all to himself. He could do whatever he wanted and there was nobody around to stop him. This had to be a dream, but if it was then why was her moaning so loud through his ears, her body like a smoldering volcano beneath him and her hands, embedded through his hair as they clenched and stroked. No, this couldn't be a dream.

"I love you Tsunade," whispered the Sannin between hungry kisses, breathless.

All his amber eyed Godaime could do was moan, raising her hips gently towards the thick erection in his thin pajama bottoms. Jiraiya squeezed her thighs as phenomenal sensations built up within him, the feel of her drenched pussy rubbing against his hardened length too much to bear. She was asking for it and Jiraiya told her he wanted to wait, to endure their pleasure, to make it last. They both didn't know if tomorrow would split them apart, they couldn't know if they'd never see eachother again. Living day by day was a scary thing, especially when neither of the Sannin knew what tomorrow would bring. Better enjoy tonight than to regret it in the morning.

_'Dammit Tsunade, don't...I want to make this last, don't tempt me woman...'_

But asking that was just too much for a sexual tigress like Tsunade. If Jiraiya wanted things to go his way, he'd have to fight for them. She wouldn't dominate him this time, no, especially in bed. As a woman of extraordinary human strength she could have easily taken things her way, why she didn't, the toad sage couldn't decipher.

Gradually, their kissing began to cease as Jiraiya found a new target on her body to attack with his lips. Her neck. No woman could not be excited and Tsunade was no different.

"Oh! Jiraiya!," she cried gently, completley passive to his impulsive acts.

More and more she rolled her hips against him, with more pressure, insistent. Jiraiya, in the midst of suckling her throat, thought he was going to die if she didn't stop her dripping pussy lips from rubbing against his erection. She didn't know when to quit, but he'd put an end to her desires right here and now. His lips started to descend down her body, trailing slowly across her collarbone then down her chest, going inbetween her breasts. Tsunade moaned gently, arching her back as he continued to kiss down her body, simultaneously pulling down the rest of her dress, nonchalantly throwing it to the side. Naked before him, Jiraiya had no time to care as his lips traveled lower and lower, from the flat of her stomach to the dip in her navel. Her entire body was as soft as satin.

Tsunade let out a soft sound, similar to a kitten's meow when she could practically feel his mouth hovering above her glistening folds.

"Hime," he muttered, the husky syllables emitting hot breaths onto her womanhood. She moaned, gently lifted her hips towards his mouth. Jiraiya, as much as it hurt him, resisted, lifted his mouth away so her folds wouldn't touch his lips. He would tease her now, part of his entire foreplay plan. Tsunade whined in frustration, unbeknowist to her as the toad Sannin chuckled at her behavior.

"Jiraiya?...Please," pleaded the blonde, gazing down at him with large, desperate ambers.

A low growl threatened to leave his throat, easily suppressing it as he caught her intoxicating stare. Gods she was making it hard for him. He put on a mused facade, smirk tugging at his lips while slowly shaking his head. "Not yet, Tsunade..."

She watched eagerly as he trailed a hand from her thigh to her opening, anticipation rising with each passing second. His hand stopped at her entrance, a single finger slowly penetrating her walls. Tsunade bit her lip, desperate for more as his digit began a languid pace. Her lubricated caverns were like heaven to his senses and it had him craving more, to be inside of her, to fill up her tight pussy with something she'd be reminiscing about all week long.

Her lust clouded eyes started to close, arching her back slightly. As she did that, Jiraiya had found a way to sneak in a second finger, surprising his Godaime slightly which resulted in a soft cry to ring through his ears. Her sounds were like silk, sweet and delicate, the complete opposite of the abrasive, stubborn kunoichi he knew her as. She never ceased to amaze him, even after nearly fifty years of swooning over her.

Tsunade was becoming utterly frustrated, simultaneously in heaven with his unbelievable fingers. She yearned for more, but he wasn't giving her any. If he didn't speed things up quickly, his little plans of foreplay were about to crumble. Jiraiya, immersed in his own little world, her moans his motivation, found himself entranced, not able to help himself as he lowered his mouth to her tiny bud. Swollen with desire, he strived to ease her ache as he swiped his tongue gently across it, eliciting a helpless shriek from her parted lips.

Instantly, her hips rose to his mouth, frantic for any kind of pleasure he was willing to give to her. Tsunade became high with exhilarating pleasure, unable to control her mind anymore as he continued his gentle assault on her clit. Digits still working within her walls, Jiraiya simultaneously suckled on her sensitive bud, using his tongue gently but hungrily. He could taste the sweet of her nectar, much more concentrated than what it was on his fingers. The woman was a maiden of a celestial world. Ethereal, too good to be true. And she was all his.

Soon his efforts were rewarded, the moving fingers within her caverns becoming steadily constricted yet the source of her hot, ample juices allowed his digits to continue their penetration. Tsunade's body could only tremble and shake as her second orgasm claimed over her mind, blinding her. Jiraiya's tenacious mouth refused to stop as he felt her steady nectar flow out of her tight opening, her essence soaking the sheets beneath them. Nothing could hinder her cries as they sung triumphantly through the bedroom, her lover's ears. Her pussy walls were so tight around his fingers, he was almost afraid he couldn't get them out.

Alas, they came out, this time not wanting to taste them but to smear the dripping digits across her clit, Tsunade writhing in delight. Jiraiya's tounge subsequently followed, slathering his saliva where his fingers had trailed, prolonging his Hokage's orgasm as she continued to helplessly quiver beneath his suckling mouth.

"Jiraiya...," she moaned in a seductive drawl, her bucking hips becoming tired. But he wouldn't give up heart. Once he started something, he couldn't stop.

Especially not this, giving her phenomenal orgasm after orgasm. He murmured her name gently against her velvet folds, never stopping his ministrations as he trailed his tounge downwards towards her opening. The heat her pussy emitted was scalding, unlike anything he's ever encountered. It enthralled him to no days end, knowing that this was the result of his ministrations, her orgasms. Lapping boldly at her juices, it caused a series of violent tremors to overtake her body, her moans evolving into a symphony of his name. It passed her lips so many times, he dared to count.

Momentarily, he lifted his head to look up at her, discouraged slightly to see her eyes closed but triumphant to see her lips moving in breathless syllables of his name. When Tsunade opened her eyes again, she was looking up into dark ones, shrouded with more love than lust. They both knew what was to come next, it was inevitable. What both had been wanting all of this time.

"Tsunade...I love you..."

Without thinking, her heart spoke for her as she whispered, "I love you too, Jiraiya..."

The two shared a long, tender kiss, as blissful as any they've shared. It was different than the others. Not only was Jiraiya contributing love, but for the first time, so was Tsunade. It was sweet and memorable, caused her heart to become aflutter, her stomach doing somersaults. This feeling, it had to be love. How he was making her feel, it must be love. It took over every single action of her body, no longer allowing her mind to contribute as she started to trail her slender hands down his toned back.

All the while, Jiraiya deepened the kiss, his tongue entering the sweet of her mouth. Her touch excited every fiber in his being, anticipating her movements while at the same time knowing what was to happen. She reached the elastic of his pajamas, clutching it in manicured fingers while slowly sliding them off. Tsunade was slightly surprised to find out that he wore no boxers underneath. She shrugged it off. It meant less struggle for her. The toad sage, knowing exactly what she was going to do in the first place, helped her when she was unable to slide them off any further, did the rest himself then tossed the bottoms to the side. Finally, both were naked which pleased Jiraiya very much so that he couldn't contain his patience any further and impulsively lifted her right thigh. He fit his body more inbetween her legs until his the head of his thick erection pushed teasingly inside her slippery folds.

A sharp gasp escaped the Godaime's mouth and never had the toad sage felt more triumphant than he did at this moment. Finally, he had her, this moment was theirs and nobody elses. She took a night off from being Hokage to be here with him, of her own free will. His dreams had finally come true. Maybe not as earlier as he would've wanted them to, but it wouldn't matter if she had made him wait five more years, maybe even ten. To have her in his arms right now was more than enough, but making love to her was a blessing. Did he dare to believe this was a dream?

"Tsunade, tell me when to stop...and I will."

She moaned into his mouth with a defiant shake of her head. The two ended their liplock to listen to what the blonde haired kunoichi had to say. Gazing softly up into his handsome eyes, she shook her head again before whispering gently, "I don't want you to stop. I never will Jiraiya. Please..." Tsunade rolled her hips, causing his throbbing length to sink deeper into her awaiting opening. She moaned loudly, hearing a gentle hiss escape his lips.

"...Take me. I need you Jiraiya, please-"

"That word is forbidden in my bedroom, hime. There's no need to plead...I have what you need and you're gonna get it...right now," Jiraiya assured tenderly, her right thigh in his hand being caressed.

As soon as he spoke those words, he didn't wait another second as he slowly filled up her awaiting caverns, hot and incredibly tight. It was taking nearly all his being to refrain from spilling his seed right then and there. Tsunade could see the struggle on his face, the complete cuteness that was Jiraiya actually struggling. A man as strong as him never had to struggle against anything, unless it was against a deflowered womanhood like hers. Orochimaru never had a problem fitting himself into her, and she could see why. Jiraiya's erection was unlike anything she's ever felt, a fantasy for all perverted women like herself. He felt amazingly hard, incredibly long and so thick she was afraid he wouldn't be able to fit it all into her clenching walls. Jiraiya was a well endowed fifty-five year old man, she could give him that much.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade, the woman who pushed out a five pound baby, who endured tryst after rapturous tryst with her sadistic snake lover was actually beginning to feel pain as Jiraiya slid further and further into her entrance. He heard her gentle pleas for him to slow down, gazed down to see her eyes fixed into an almost frightened stare between their bodies, her lip between tightly clenched teeth. Stopping, he immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Tsunade? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No. No, don't worry about me-"

"You know you can tell me anything right? If i'm hurting you, we can always stop-"

With an insistent shake of her head, she reassured him softly, "I can handle it. I guess i'm tighter than I thought I was..."

A smirk at the corner of his lips, he muttered musingly to himself more than to her, "Or maybe i'm bigger than you thought I was..."

Tsunade caught his sly remark, the pain she was experiencing nonchalantly washed aside as she smirked up her Sannin lover.

"Well someone's confident."

"Woman, i'm always confident."

Leaning down to her ear, Jiraiya pressed a small kiss to the shell while murmuring lovingly, "If it hurts, I apologize, but you'll get used to it, hime. A few more times with me and pain won't be a problem."

Tsunade held back a cry when he continued to fit his entire length inside of her, the suppressed sound coming out as little whimpers. But the pain became much more endurable when the toad sage began kissing the side of her neck, whispering his love for her until every single inch was securely inside of her. He was so deep inside of her, Tsunade was afraid he went past her very own cervix. It was amazing at how far he had stretched her, but what amazed her even more was how fast the pain had subsided. Almost like a foreign object, the amber eyed woman had not a clue as to what to do with it, at a loss for words when they both caught stares.

"Does it still hurt?," he asked.

She responded with a shake of her head, amazement glistening through her eyes. He was too good to be true. Not only a pervert, but a gentleman in bed. This she could get used to very easily. Jiraiya responded with a gentle kiss to her flustered lips, Tsunade enwrapping her arms around his neck. In the midst of their deepening liplock, she began to feel his thick member beginning to slide out of her tight walls. She instantly tensed, unsure of how to take it. Honestly, you'd think the blonde was a virgin. But never had Tsunade been with someone this large, so endowed it gave her second thoughts about her other Sannin lover.

"Relax," mused the toad sage between kisses, feeling her anxiety through their kiss.

Tsunade nodded before he kissed her lips again, a reassuring pressure that caused her body to eventually calm down. To enjoy what he was giving her, and might she add, it was incredible. Never had she felt such a rush of pleasure from missionary alone, tiny moans emitting from her throat as he gently pushed himself back in. As he built up a steady, languid rhythm, the amber eyed Hokage began to realize that for once, she wasn't in charge, but a man. She was so used to being in charge, always having things her way, especially in the bedroom. But now here this strong, handsome man was, going against every rule she had set up for herself. She had to have more of this, she inwardly swore to herself.

Soon, their kiss ended and like magic, the room began to fill up with the melodic sounds of sex. Breathless moans echoed against the walls, through his ears like the sweetest music. Jiraiya loved to hear a woman moan, but even better, he loved it when sexy blondes moaned. Tsunade was by far the best moaner he's ever heard. An abrasive woman such as herself, the epitome of a bitch, sounding like a sweet, innocent high school girl with those high pitched cries whenever he hit a sweet spot and with those gentle, heartwrenching whimpers whenever he was holding back on her.

"Ohhh, Jiraiya! Yes!..."

His strokes gradually built up speed, the pleasing friction making his Godaime lost for any coherent thought. He latched his mouth to her neck, suckling hard onto the tender, hickey adorned flesh. The blonde moaned softly as she glided her hands down his back, damp with sweat. Her skin as well was damp, their haphazard movements creating a zephyr of heat and arousal, pressed together without any intentions of letting go. Tsunade felt every single thrust, anticipating each one with a newfound wonder each time, moaning as if it were her first time. Her high was literally impervious, adrenaline fused with fiery hot pleasure shot through her veins each and every time he stroked inside of her. Sex was never like this with the snake Sannin, never this thrilling and exciting.

Her pussy muscles clamped around him tightly like a fist, refusing to let up as he gradually brought her to release. Tsunade by that point was moaning non-stop beneath him, the swift and deep movements of her toad sage lover causing her manicured nails to dig hard into the slick skin of his broad back. Letting out a small scream, the medical kunoichi begged him urgently to fuck her with any means necessary so she could reach her orgasm.

"HARDER!!!! AHHH, YES!!!!"

Jiraiya's gentle groans didn't go through deaf ears, Tsunade well aware that he was trying his hardest to hold back to prolong her pleasure. But what really intrigued her was the fact that he obeyed her every command. If she told him to go faster, would he? She decided to experiment this out for herself. Grabbing a section of his spiky ponytail, the blonde yanked his head from his ministrations to her neck until the two Sannin locked eyes, determined ambers clashing violently with black.

"FASTER YOU BASTARD!!!!," she screeched at him, her lips turned into a scowl.

He didn't know whether to be afraid that this woman had the potential to do whatever she so pleased with her super-human strength or triumphant that he finally had this sexy bombshell in a very compromising position, doing things that he knew would affect her job if he were to let word of it slip to anyone. Jiraiya chose to act triumphant, smirking widely down at his frustrated Godaime.

"Hime, you know vulgarity doesn't get you everything you want," teased the toad sage as her scowl grew larger.

Before Tsunade could command him any further, she was stopped instantly when out of nowhere his free hand went to the swollen bud of her flower, the juices from all of her previous orgasms including the ones she was producing now coating the precious pearl, causing jolts to roll throughout her body once he began to rub it with bold fingers. And just as he had planned, that was what she needed to reach her orgasm, her entire facial expression evolving from a scowl to a placid softness as ecstasy overtook her entire body. The coiling knot within her mind was breached with a sudden strike of adrenaline, almost instantly making it implode, the aftermath was a series of convulsions to her body, an immense aura of pleasure that severed her mind from every single care in the world except her and him. Tsunade couldn't describe any further how intense and extraordinary her orgasm was, could only feel it as she clenched the sheets beneath her, the linen gripped tightly between her fingers.

"_JIRAIYAAAA!!!!!_"

How on earth could the toad sage describe her ear-shattering cry of his name? Mind bending, blood curdling? How about as loud and as deafening as a banshee? Fascination and admiration would not wipe themselves from his face as he watched in utter astonishment as the Hokage writhed and cried vehemently beneath him from her orgasm. Jiraiya was officially speechless, not knowing what on earth to do as he stopped his thrusts, her smoldering core as tight as ever as it released her juices in a quantity triple that of her previous orgasms. It was a great struggle for the toad sage to hold back from having his own release, afraid yet challenged.

Tsunade was blissfully unaware of it all as she gradually and thankfully, slowly, came down from her high, her orgasm washing over her body with a pleasure similar to that of a cool breeze on a muggy evening. It simmered down, no longer the intense feeling that had crept up on her before, but a blissful, content sensation, leaving her body relaxed and satisfied. Her cheeks had a fierce flush to them, her skin hot to the touch. She almost felt bad that he still hadn't had his release yet, but all the better for when round two would come up. He and she both know there had to be another round.

"Tsunade...goddamn woman, i'm surprised Orochimaru isn't deaf the way you scream...," Jiraiya jested, eyes kindling with a knowing sense of triumph.

Her closed eyes had fluttered open at the sound of her name, large auburns staring up at her lover, eyes clouded with tedious passion. She was tired, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to go to sleep.

"Jiraiya," she panted gently, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. "Oh, why have I ignored you until now?..."

"I don't know. But at least now, you won't have to go around wondering what it would be like to sleep with me."

Shaking her head with a muffled giggle, she said gently, "Jiraiya..."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"As you wish, my beautiful hime."

Ultimately, the two Sannin met in a soft, languid kiss, Jiraiya letting go of her thigh to wrap his arms around her waist; holding her tight against his body, drenched with sweat. She wouldn't care if the man was drenched in hot fudge, she clung to him immediately, encircling her arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go.

Yes, he had finally conquered her, but never had neither of them expected to fall so much in love, to the point where Tsunade had no clue who Orochimaru even was. Not when all her mind could think about was this handsome man. Tsunade was no longer denying her love for him, and now with both of them taking their relationship this far, there was no way in hell either could turn back. They couldn't. They didn't want to.

Breaking the kiss, Tsunade stared lovingly up into his deep, placid eyes, wondering how on earth they were going to finish all of this before morning arrived.

"So...are you up for round two?"

"Only if you are."

"Of course, but I must say, i'm getting pretty tired right now...you're so warm..."

Jiraiya smiled, the most charming grin she had ever seen in her life, the one thing about him that she had always tried to avoid. But now, she accepted his smiles with an open heart; a heart that didn't even belong to him.

"Come on, let's get this over with before I lose it, woman."

With a bubbly giggle, Tsunade nodded her head before receiving another kiss, his arm unsnaking its way from her waist so his hand could hold up her thigh once more. As his thrusts began all over again, not once did the two realize that they had missed one important detail that could decide whether Tsunade ended up pregnant or not after this sex-capade.

Jiraiya forgot to put a condom on.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, everyone run for cover. When Tsunade finds out about that, she'll go balistik lol. Anyway, what did ya think? Better than the Tsu/Oro lemons? Worse? So-so? Let me know and send me a review for Christ's sake! Lol.


	14. The Little Things

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. No, I don't own Masashi Kishimoto. But do I own Sanosuke of Konohagakure, son to the Hokage, Tsunade-hime? Yes I do.

A/N: Hey readers! Long time, no see! So here it is, the fourteenth chapter to the second installment of my Tsu/Oro one-shot, 'Regrets in My Heart'. And if you haven't read it yet, which I don't doubt most of you for making it this far into the story, then read it now! Wow, so that was a little shocking huh? But it was bound to happen, I mean the whole Tsunade and Jiraiya smut if some of you haven't caught on. Yeah, I know some of you didn't like their smut, but i'm here to break it to you that their little trysts are **going** to continue, for how long i'm not sure. But rest assured, Tsunade and Orochimaru are still together! That's why this is in the Tsu/Oro category! Lol. Anyways, this chapter is a little bit of a filler, but the story does progress. Stay with me, lol. So please enjoy this chapter I worked patiently on, and happy reading!

* * *

The morning greeted the sleeping slug queen unhappily, sunlight filtering through the semi-dark curtains onto the disheveled bed of sheets, pillows and entangled bodies. The birds sung melodic songs through the morning skies, not a cloud littering the light blue canvas. Today was an exceptionally beautiful day.

Tsunade was awoke with a gentle start, eyes opening immediately, unfamiliar of her surroundings. Scrunching her eyebrows together, she squinted her ambers around the room, wondering when on earth she had painted her bedroom a deep indigo. Wondering where on earth she had gotten such an explicit choice of Icha Icha Paradise posters. Wondering what on earth she was doing sleeping on the left side of the bed when she usually slept on the right. And wondering why on earth she was naked.

Immediately, the blonde haired kunoichi sprung upright in the bed, frantically trying to recall last nights events as she shamefully looked down at her naked body. Her neck felt sore and so did a certain area between her thighs, even her nipples felt sore as her mind began to gradually piece together the risque events from last night.

Her neck, it was sore from all the hickeys she received. Her nipples, they were sore because of all the attention they got. And in between her thighs, she was sore because of the relentless sex rounds she endured. Then her mind began to focus on something even more scary. Who on **earth** did she sleep with and why couldn't she remember?

_'The sake...he drugged the sake. That had to be it...otherwise I wouldn't have slept with...him.'_

Just by putting those words together in a sentence made her queasy, wondering how in the hell she slept with the almighty pevert lord known as Master Jiraiya. She wasn't even that drunk and willingly she let him take off her clothes, willingly let him open her very own thighs and willingly let him fuck her until the last thing she could remember were his whispers of love towards her.

As she began hiking the sheets up to her chest, she began to think a little rationally. Maybe he didn't drug her sake. Maybe this all happened out of pure, free will and not under some spell or enchantment he had set up just to sleep with her. Yes, maybe that was it. But if that was it, what gave her the sense to sleep with such an infamous pervert? The man who peeped on women for ideas for his crazy sex novels. The man who no doubt in her mind, probably slept with every woman in the village. The lecher, the sex deranged pervert who, she accused on countless occasions, most likely had about ten or twenty kids floating around somewhere in nearby and faraway ninja countries.

_'That bastard never wears a condom. Even when we were teenagers...sleeping with every single girl imaginable and as soon as the girl found out she was pregnant, he'd make a run for it....'_

But loud snores awoke her from her train of thought, the sound slowly irking her minute by minute. The disheveled blonde took a furtive glance down at her right to see none other than Jiraiya snoring his troubles away, in a sleep so deep not even she could wake the old man from his slumber. She grimaced slightly, couldn't believe that it was actually him that she shared a bed with last night...A night full of ecstasy, love making so intoxicating it caused goosebumps to erupt from her skin just thinking about it.

Tsunade had to admit though, despite her better judgement, that last night was the best sex she had ever had in a long time. A very long time. She never thought an orgasm could feel so prolonged, so pliant and utterly satisfying. Memories of his mouth upon her skin made her bite down on her lip, reaching upwards towards her neck to gingerly touch the hickied areas. His tongue, his fingers, his dick, everything he shoved past her pussy lips made her lick her own, wishing he wasn't making her feel this way. By gods, she could feel her juices seeping out already, her inner thighs gently coated.

It was merely morning and already Tsunade wanted sex. _'But with him?...I swear I can't remember why I slept with him...but I want to do it again...'_

Not even bothering to think twice about it, the ambitious blonde slowly let go of the sheets as she quietly climbed atop of the sleeping Sannin. Astride the muscled man, she sat her hips down ontop of his groin, a soft moan escaping her mouth when she felt his limp member between her thighs. As almost on cue, Jiraiya began to stir, inhaling deeply as he opened his dark eyes.

"Tsunade?....," he mumbled, unsure of whether it was her or not, squinting his eyes up at her as the sunlight went into his eyes.

He visored his face with a hand, blinking a few times before seeing a clear picture of an incredibly busty blonde sitting ontop of him, a sexy smirk so cute he dared to believe it was actually her.

"Yes, Jiraiya...I want you...please..."

Shaking his head, he said confusingly and still in a sleep induced daze, "Huh? Woman it's too early for this, go back to bed."

She was persistent as she leaned downwards towards his face, pouting luscious lips as pink as the flush upon her cheekbones and blinking long eyelashes as long as her golden tendrils that cascaded a little ways beyond her waistline. How on earth could he resist such a beautiful woman? **His**beautiful woman? The Hokage held in her triumph as he immediately kissed her, fallen victim to her seductive charms. Moaning, she took her hands and held the sides of his face, leaning her head this way and that as she took their liplock deeper.

Jiraiya instantly found his hands groping her ass, the languid caresses earning him tiny moans of delight. He loved her like this. Happy. He was the one making her happy. Never would he ever allow another frown to bestow her luscious lips, dull her glistening, precious auburns.

_'She's mine...all mine.'_

"Yes...mmm, Jiraiya...," she groaned between kisses.

All the while the two Sannin kissed, little did they know was that their agendas were completely different from one anothers. Tsunade slowly took a hand from off his cheek, trailed it down the hard hills of his muscled chest, about to take a bold grip of his semi-erect member when a sneaky hand creaped from her backside and around her hip until it was between her thighs. Her movements halted as she waited to see what he was going to do, entranced in their kiss but still focused on his intentions. When two thick digits dragged from her juicy slit to her aching pearl, the blonde, on impulse broke the kiss and let out a contented sigh that should have belonged to a teenager. The sound only made him kiss her again, her sexiness just too much to handle at the moment.

Her hips moved frantically to his pleasure, forgetting all about what her previous intentions were going to be. Jiraiya was getting off just as much as his moaning lover, each time he pressed his finger against her clit sending the beautiful blonde into fits of moans.

"Jiraiya! Please...harder." Unable to stand her increasingly hotter juices any further. Abruptly, he took away his fingers, hearing his upset Godaime groan inside his mouth. He strived to ease her sounds, taking a firm grasp on his fully erect manhood before quickly shoving it up her tight sheath, noticing for a millisecond that she wasn't as tight as she was last night. But unbeknowist to him she was pretty sore from his ministrations from last night and the moment he tore through her opening, she elicited a whimpered scream of pain. Jiraiya immediately stopped and tended to his trembling Godaime, kissing a small saltine droplet that began to glide down one of her rosy cheeks, apologizing under muttered breaths.

_'She needs to stay with me. She needs me...and by gods so does this pussy...If she stays with me, she'll never have to shed another tear.'_

After a minute of soothing his afflicted Hokage, he started a slow, but steady pace. Her hitched breaths reminded him to keep his strokes consistent, taking special care to avoid hearing another cry of pain from her full lips. As time went on, her whimpers turned into sighs of content, urgent and pleadful, just how he loved to hear her sound. He found himself dragging out his entire length until his erection was nearly out of her opening before thrusting back in until every last inch was encaved within her tight muscles. He was slowly driving her insane, her hips meeting him with every thrust, trying desperately to obtain as much pleasure as possible.

"Don't make me beg, Jiraiya...," she whispered hoarsely, a moan fluttering afterwards when he reached up to kiss the dip in her collarbone.

In her ear, she tried her hardest to concentrate on his words instead of his warm breath, lips against the small shell. "Yes, I would love nothing more, hime."

Gasping moans was all he could hear as he wrapped his hands around her hips, his mind immersed somewhere between dream and reality. Morning sex was a pleasure he had as of yet to experience. Now, he couldn't get enough of it. His Godaime was a goddess, no, a celestial maiden. Only she could produce such an intense feeling from inside of him, something only a few choice women could ever pry out of him. It was something called love.

_'And she feels the same way...Tsunade, I won't ever let that bastard have you again. He'll have to kill me first before he gets to you.'_

"I don't think so. It's my turn to make you beg," Tsunade teased lightly, saw the admiration glittering his dark irises.

The amber eyes princess slowly began to rise her upperbody until Jiraiya was the one who had to meet with her movements. The blonde was riding ontop of him like she's done it a million times, not demure nor tentative, so confident in her_ riding skills _infact that she took the initiative to warn him, "Beat me to it and i'll wring your goddamn neck", almost forgetting that a few minutes ago she was in pain from his blunt entrance. Jiraiya was scared half to death at her threat, even more frightened when she never let up her smoky gaze. Her ambers were as fiery as anything he's ever seen before, her smoldering stare alone causing jolts to run down his spine. A delicious fear that spurred his animalistic desires and an inferno of desire to build up within his heated body. She was so sexy it scared him, but with just the sight of her ample breasts bouncing within mere inches from his face, it seemed to quell with the fear, but not by much.

Her moaning was unexplainably loud, maybe a little too loud for the toad sage who just woke up a mere two minutes ago. Not that he wanted it to stop, but his neighbors weren't familiar with her exotic sounds, especially when they came from his apartment. "Tsunade, **please**...quiet down. I don't want the neighbors complainin'..."

"Beg all you want, I don't care...," she groaned softly, closing her eyes.

Jiraiya immediately gave up trying to persuade her, knowing that if he did he wouldn't hear the last of it, plus you wouldn't want to blame the guy for not wanting another black eye from the most powerful kunoichi in the world. He simply focused back to her beautiful face that was strained with frustrated pleasure, hearing the sounds of her juices whenever her hips slammed back down onto his. Though they haven't necessarily been intimate enough for him to know every single thing there is to know about her in the bedroom, it was however long enough for him to realize that she came very quickly. He couldn't even count the number of orgasms she had last night, all of which arrived quickly, but powerfully. Each and every one had threatened to release his own, Jiraiya silently cursing the beautiful Hokage mounted above him, her pussy muscles squeezing the life out of his erection.

Soon enough, just like last night, Tsunade only needed a few minutes before she came. Jiraiya vowed to purchase a pack of ear plugs the next time they did anything that would bring her to an orgasm.

"OHHH!!!! JI...JIRAI...JIRAIY-AHHHH!!!!!"

After a series of gentle convulsions, she proved to be spent, but not her Sannin lover. Just before she could collapse ontop of him, the white haired man took a firmer hold onto her waist while continuing to thrust deep into her constricted walls until she could feel his swollen erection release its seed, in that precious moment Tsunade caring less about whether he had a condom on or not. Both Sannin were a moaning and groaning symphony, Tsunade's breathless moans combined with Jiraiya's low, guttural groans only adding to their pleasure.

"Woman you gotta work on that timing of yours...," he mumbled as she fell onto his body in a sweaty heap.

It took the blonde a moment to respond, trying to calm down her rapid heartbeat. "What timing?"

"That bomb you call a pussy, Tsunade."

Tsunade overlooked his impudent response and snuggled into his chest, the couple's labored breathing simmering down to a normal rhythm. Sunlight had enveloped the entire room now, the ultra violent rays peeking through the windows, beating down onto their faces. All was quiet but the blonde and the toad sage, both in one another's arms, her amber eyes full of subtle wonder at the sunlight filtering through the room. With his fingers entangled in her damp tendrils, she felt as if she'd fall back to sleep, the sound of his heart lulling her drowsy eyes closed. Before long, Tsunade had to interrupt their tranquil sanctuary of quiet to bring up her job.

Damn, being Hokage was starting to get _really _annoying.

"Jiraiya."

"Hmm?"

"I have to get to back home now and get ready for work. My son's probably already up, I can't have him worrying about me."

She gazed down at the handsome toad sage, studying every line and every crease in his skin; every speckle in his nearly dark eyes. Tsunade didn't want to leave him. Not now. It hurt her almost to know she had no choice but to leave, her duty as Hokage as important as her life. The village and it's people were all her responsibility. She couldn't let them down, not even for a day. Even if it meant having to leave behind those she loved and neglecting those she cared about just to make sure Konohagakure was running as smoothly as a rushing river.

Jiraiya, disappointment embedded deep within his eyes, let out a gentle sigh with a small nod. He understood, but that didn't mean he wanted to let her go either. Sometimes he loathed her job, knowing she had to work so hard, even though half the time all she ever did was procrastinate. It took away the time she so desperately needed and he couldn't remember the last time she took a real vacation. As a mother, she should have the freedom to watch her child grow and share those important moments when Sanosuke needed her most. Even now, Jiraiya wanted so badly to take her job, just so she could enjoy motherhood and being a woman. And as a woman, she shouldn't be working so hard either. What she needs is not only a lover, but a provider.

_'I'd gladly take her job if she asked me to.'_

"Alright. I understand. You have Sanosuke to take care of and then its off to work, right?"

Tsunade nodded solemnly, receiving a kiss to her forehead. After sharing a chaste, tender kiss, the blonde haired Godaime rolled off of his body to sit at the edge of the bed. Sheets pulled up to her chest, she began looking for her clothes, unsure of where they went during the sex escapade last night. Her little black dress was nowhere to be seen and to make matters worse, she had absolutely no clue where her panties were. Suppressing a groan, she slowly craned her neck over her shoulder at the half asleep Sannin, sympathy showing slightly through her caramel irises.

"Do you know where my dress is?," she asked softly.

Grumbling under his breath, Jiraiya reopened his eyes to look up at her. Upon seeing her soft face and innocent orbs, he couldn't help but sit up on his elbows and reach upwards to kiss her. Just because she was so beautiful.

"No," he whispered afterwards, their faces close together, rubbing noses.

Ambers closed, she suggested gently, "Then help me find it."

"Okay."

They pressed against eachothers lips once more before pulling away from eachother. Edging off to his side of the bed, Jiraiya easily found his boxers in a heap of sheets towards the end of the bed with still no sign of his Hokage's articles of clothing. Refraining a small sigh, he quickly put them on then stood up, taking a few steps away from the bed in search of her lost attire.

"Where did you put it last?"

"The question is, Jiraiya, where did you **throw**it last?," corrected the Godaime musingly, tucking away a few golden tresses.

He laughed gently at her choice of humor, choosing not to reply to that amusingly accurate question. Lifting his eyes, suddenly they layed upon the little black dress she wore last night, disarray on the floor as if it had been ripped right off her body. He remembered when his perverted eyes saw her in it at his doorstep a mere eight hours ago, he was in love. The way it hugged her curves just right, her hips accentuated her tiny waist just right, her breasts ready to pop out of the bust of the dress and her ass was about the most beautiful godsend thing he's seen in ages.

He had to get her into that dress again. Quickly.

_'I just hope I don't take it off again...'_

It was off to the far side of the room, Jiraiya wondering how he could have thrown such a flimsy piece of attire so far across his large bedroom. Retrieving it in one hand, he began to search for her panties, not even having to worry about searching for a bra because he vividly remembered that she didn't bother wearing one last night. In the midst of his panty-hunt, Tsunade interrupted him with a firm announcement of his name along with an array of choice words he chose not to take too harshly.

"Jiraiya! Today would suffice! Just give me my goddamn dress!"

"But what about-"

"My foot when it goes up your ass?! Yeah, don't worry, I won't forget!," she lashed impatiently.

Jiraiya was slightly caught off guard, becoming so accustomed to her softer side that he nearly forgot about her bitchy, impatient side. Regaining his senses, he simply walked over to where she was on the bed and threw the dress nonchalantly before her.

"Hime, you just get dressed. I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?," he said gently, stoically.

"Sure, just leave. I really have to get going."

"Alright, then."

Leaving her alone, Tsunade was free to get dressed in peace, without his furtive eyes upon her curvy form or his effective methods of seducing her. As soon as she heard the door close, did she find it safe to unpeel the sheets from her bare form. She stood up then stepped into her dress, pulling the tight piece of clothing over her silhouette until her breasts were covered, still an ample amount of cleavage showing. The blonde didn't have to worry about walking out of his room to go to the bathroom, one already to her right.

She walked unsteadily towards the bathroom, her legs slightly wobbly from the sex she and Jiraiya just shared mere minutes ago. In a way, she felt dirty, having betrayed the father to her only child and her lover in tryst for five years. Now that she thought about it, Orochimaru wouldn't find out unless she told him. Tsunade didn't know if her guilty conscious could withstand having to look him in the eye long enough without telling him.

_'He can't find out. I just hope I can keep my mouth shut about this against him. Jiraiya wouldn't tell anybody, but then...what's this feeling I have? Like this was all a mistake?'_

When Tsunade reached the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and immediately looked into the mirror. Pitiful. Her face was worn from having been up all night, tired from stress, from work, from Jiraiya. Sighing hopelessly, she proceeded to turn on the faucet and wash her face and her body, hoping to wash off the smell of sex. To wash off the guilt. She'd surely have to take a proper shower as well when she got home.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was in the kitchen busying himself with making coffee when really his mind was on his Godaime and her strange behaviour.

_'She was so pliant last night, she __**wanted **__to have sex with me. She wasn't drunk, out of her wits...she __**really **__wanted me. But why's she acting so different now?'_

Finding the bag of coffee grounds in his cabinet, the half awake Sannin proceeded to begin making the coffee. Just as he got the coffee brewing, out walked Tsunade, looking as stunning as ever in her little black dress. But it wasn't her dress Jiraya had noticed first, but her tired face, exhaustion deep in her amber pools. Combing her slightly disheveled hair with manicured fingernails, she stopped at the kitchen doorway, leaned against the wall.

"Jiraiya," she started, eyes descended towards the floor. Already, the toad sage wasn't liking what she was about to say. "I have to get home now. I don't have any time for coffee," she continued, looking anywhere else but his eyes.

"Oh. Well, that's fine. You don't want me to walk you home?"

"No...i'm fine. I'll get there by myself."

An awkward stretch of subsequent silence only made the air thicker, Tsunade unsure of how else to say that she had to leave urgently. Finally, after a few moments of staring at her guilt ridden face, the white haired Sannin gave in with a gentle sigh.

"Alright then."

Tsunade watched in almost shock-filled stupor as he walked up to her, making her crane her neck upwards to look at him. She had to blink a few times to really believe it was him. Was this really Jiraiya? This sexy, half naked Sannin whom she had shared many compromising positions with mere hours ago? His dark eyes were knowing and docile, his lips formed into a small frown. She couldn't find the words the say when he suddenly enveloped her in a big embrace, strong arms encircling her supple form.

"You don't mind if I come by later? I'll take Sanosuke out to the park, you won't have to have Shizune babysit or anything."

He was hot to the touch, just how she remembered him last night. The only difference was this time, he wasn't glistening with sweat or exertion. A fierce flush overcame her cheeks as she thought of their events from last night, unable to come to reality with the fact that she really did sleep with this man.

"...Yes, you can take my son for the day," Tsunade answered flatly, suddenly overcome with an urge to leave immediately.

Before he could say anything further, she broke their embrace suddenly. Under his confused gaze, she absent mindedly combed her fingers through her hair, auburns averted away from his dark eyes. Why did love always make her so modest? Entranced in things like love wasn't good for her health, yet again without it and she didn't know what she would do if she was nothing but a grouch all the time.

"I really have to get going. I can't have the elders on my back again so soon, I can really lose my job if I keep showing up late for work and-"

Her words were instantly cut off with a simple touch of his lips against hers, surprising his Godaime to no days end. Tsunade was in complete shock against his broad body, familiar sensations settling contently within her stomach. She didn't know why she was enjoying this, nor for that matter, knew why she was kissing him back. Without any second thoughts, her instincts wildly took over her mind as the feral tigress within her began to arise once more.

_'She's just like she was last night. So she really did want to sleep with me...Her facade's can really fool an old man like me.'_

Tsunade didn't allow him any further mental thought whatsoever as she frantically grabbed at his hair, crushing their lips together, forcing open his mouth with her tounge with an impetuous fervor. Jiraiya took longer than she expected to warm up to her onslaught of tongue wrestling, trying her best to seduce the perverted man by pressing her large bosom against his chest, protruding prominently from the cleavage of her dress.

That was all it took for Jiraiya to fall victim to her seducing, grabbing the small of her back and firmly dragged her lithe body by the delicate curvature of her waist against his broad stance. Their kiss was one of fiery passion and growing love, Tsunade noticing for the first time, their kisses were becoming sweeter and sweeter with each encounter. She couldn't get enough of them, as hard as it was to admit.

_'I love him...no, i'm __**in**__ love with him.'_

Both lost track of time as the next event that transpired was a quick round on Jiraiya's sinfully plush loveseat, once again without protection. But who the hell was paying attention? Besides the fact that he was still brewing coffee, there wasn't any excuse to stop now. No, not when her body was calling his name like an estranged banshee from the depths of an exotic hell.

Absolutely nothing could stop them now.

_Knock, knock._

That was, unless there was a knock on his apartment door.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Okay little guy, it seems like your mother isn't anywhere in the hospital. Anywhere else you might think she would be at?"

Sanosuke shook his head, trying his hardest to think of where else his mother could really be.

"Maybe she went on some errands...but she always makes Shizune do that for her," he started, unsure of his assumptions.

Gai sighed somberly, realizing that this was going to be even harder than he thought to find his Hokage.

_'How hard is it to find a mega hot blonde bombshell with some gigantic boobs, pigtails, and a green jacket in six inch heels?'_

As the morning grew late, the two have tried almost every place imaginable to find the missing-in-action Godaime. They looked from casinos to gambling hideouts, bars to pubs and when all the places concerning alcohol and gambling were out of the picture, they started asking villagers where she was. When none provided a suitable answer, then they began asking Jounnin and higher status shinobi. ANBU were out of the picture, seeing as they were all recruited at the Land of Wind, investigating the Orochimaru incident that recently transpired, searching for survivors.

Gai was about to call it quits when both him and Sanosuke came across the least likely Jounnin to be promenading around the vast village. Kakashi. Word has spread quickly that it was only yesterday that he fell to critical injuries from an A ranked mission. A broken leg to be exact, and though the spandex clad Jounnin wasn't a doctor, he was pretty positive that someone doesn't jump back from a broken leg in little more than a day.

"Hey, Kakashi! The tyke and I need your help, think you're up for it?"

They happened to spot Kakashi with his usual updated volume of Icha Icha Paradise weaved between his fingers, going towards the residence of Konoha's infamous toad sage. Looking up from his literature, with his unblinded eye, saw the two figures of the ridiculous looking Taijutsu Jounnin and surprisingly, a puffy eyed child who he always seemed to think resembled someone familiar other than Tsunade, was unmistakably the son of the blonde Hokage.

"Oh, why hello there Sanosuke. Your mother, I noticed, is nowhere to be found. I assume you asked Gai to help look for her?," inquired the docile silver haired man, putting on a gentle smile.

Shyly, he nodded, Sanosuke bowing his black haired head in shame. "I lost mommy..."

Chuckling from the child's naive point of view, Kakashi closed his book, placed it safely within his green Jounnin jacket and knelt down before the small child.

"No you didn't, whelp. I'm sure your mother is somewhere, she couldn't just get up and run away. We have specially trained ninja here who keep track of who goes in and out of the village and i've asked them if they've seen your mother, but they didn't see her. She's around, we'll find her alright?"

Sanosuke, with a small sniffle, nodded, wiped his eyes with the back of his small hand. Kakashi rubbed the top of his head reassuringly then regained composture, shaking his head when he turned towards Gai.

"This is bad. The elders aren't aware of it yet, but unless we find her now, she could possibly lose her job today. The ANBU have sent reports to her office earlier this morning from the Sand. They're important."

With a small, calculating smirk, Gai asked investigatively, "And how do you know that? Next to Tsunade-Hime, the closest thing we have to a Hokage would have to be Shizune..."

Hitting him right were it hurt, Gai was satisfied to see a deep blush cover his ally's face. The budding romance between Kakashi and Shizune was cached, but close to possible and it took a good eye to see. Of course Gai saw the energy the two produced whenever they were around eachother, the lingering stares, the sweeping touches, why Gai even knew it had to be Shizune who healed his broken leg. No way would Tsunade let him out of the hospital so quickly, with or without medical attention.

"Hey."

Kakashi relucantly lifted his embarrassed eye to see an even wider smirk on Gai's bushy browed face. "You asked her if she could heal anything else while she was at it?"

His face, now officially the colour of a ripened cherry, Kakashi turned around and continued on his way towards Jiraiya's apartment. "That's none of your business, Gai."

"Yeah, someone has business alright," he jested proddingly, following the mortified Jounnin with Sanosuke infront of him.

Sanosuke, too naive to understand where their adult conversation was going, tuned them out and focused on the destination ahead, his ambers recognizing the apartment complex to be the residence of his god father, Jiraiya. He immediately brightened his solemn face, almost completely forgetting about the disappearance of his mother and raced past the two talking Jounnin towards the familiar red door.

Gai and Kakashi exchanged puzzled looks before looking back at the five year old who by now was right infront of the door, rapping the door with his small fist.

"Uh, wait there Sanosuke!," Kakashi started, rushing over to the child of the Hokage.

"Jiraiya?!!!! Jiraiya?!!!!! Are you there?!!!!"

"You know him?," questioned Gai, stopping next to Kakashi who was behind the persistent boy.

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder, he said incredulously, "Know him?! That's my god father!"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tsunade gasped in the middle of their intercourse, her moans immediately stopped. The incredible pleasure she had just started to enjoy was running out of her body like rushing water as she heard someone at the door knocking.

"Oh my god...," she whispered to herself, cheeks flushed from exertion.

"What?," muttered the alabaster haired Sannin above her as his strokes slowed to a halt.

The blonde haired kunoichi recognized that rhythm of knocking and it could only come from one person and that person was none other than-

"Sanosuke! Goddammit, Jiraiya! I told you I had to go home!"

"But how do you know its-"

"Not right now! Just get off of me!"

Without waiting for a response, Tsunade used her extraordinary strength to shove the built Sannin off of her semi-naked body. Jiraiya let out a surprised shout as his back met the floor, his Godaime caring less about his well being. She immediately began to fix her dress, pulling it down so that it was no longer hiked up at her waist.

"Oh fuck me...," she cursed under her breath as she sprung from off the loveseat to go look for her high heels.

"I thought I already-"

"Ugh, can you pretend you're not a dumbass for once?!"

She nonchalantly passed by him, searching high and low for her precious heels, trying her hardest to stay quiet as her son's persistent knocking grew louder. Never had she felt such a rush of adrenaline before, as if she were a teenager again trying not to get caught by her parents. It somehow aroused her and caused a sense of anticipation she never thought she would have to feel ever again. Maybe screwing with Jiraiya wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Tsunade, go out the window in the bedroom, i'll get the door-"

"No duh idiot. I can't let my son know I was here," she hissed curtly, wondering to herself again why she even considered Jiraiya as a lover in the first place.

The alabaster haired toad sage shook his head in disappointment, realizing quickly that his Godiame was going to go back to hating him like she always did. She was quick to temper, but not so quick to coax. He would just have to woo her some more, even if they already had sex.

_'I didn't only want her for her body...She has to really understand that my love for her is more than that. I would like us to at least be official...possibly as my wife...'_

Shaking himself from his self contemplations, Jiraiya helped himself up from the floor while fixing his boxers, face as flushed as a strawberry. "I'll be there in a minute!!!," he shouted towards the door.

His eyes found Tsunade who already had already hopped into her stilettos and was dashing towards the back of the apartment while thrusting her arms through the sleeves of her green jacket.

"Tsunade, wait!," he called softly so Sanosuke couldn't hear him from the other side of the door.

Stopping short in her tracks, she sharply turned her neck until her ambers glared towards his direction, fury like none other emitting from her form. Quickly, he strode up infront of her and abruptly kissed her on her diamond adorned forehead. Astonished, Tsunade's eyes went blank as she stared up into his dark eyes, lips parted without words to say. She couldn't believe the ignorance of the man before her, despite all that was happening still able to find a way to bid her farewell, as if it meant the world to him.

"Goodbye, hime."

His lips curved upwards into a charming smile, the blonde kunoichi finding herself slowly abandoning her previous intentions. She looked from his eyes to his lips before an unknown force caused her to get on her tip toes and kiss him tenderly on the lips. He anticipated her actions, kissing her back as his arms pulled her closer around her hips, never wanting the gorgeous blonde to leave his sight. Tsunade moaned in delight, not knowing why she was enjoying his affections in the midst of her frantic leave.

"JIRAIYA!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!!!!"

Tsunade tried with all her might to break free from his compassion, yet to no avail as he swiftly dove in to kiss her again and again as she fought to pull away.

"Jiraiya...please...no, I can't..."

"I don't want you to go...stay, hime-"

"Please...please Jiraiya," she begged softly, not having the strength to end their liplock.

Finding mercy in her pleas, he did as he was told, the buxom Hokage panting gently from her lack of oxygen. As the knocks at his front door continued, it was as if the Sannin couple were off in their own world, nothing else mattering except eachother's well being. Slowly, the amber eyed Godaime opened her irises, shifting her weight nervously from foot to high heeled foot.

"I...I have to go now," whispered the Hokage, unable to look him straight in the eyes.

"I know. Just remember..."

Tsunade was forced to look up into his eyes with his hand cupping her chin, Jiraiya surprised when he saw her auburns glisten with unshed tears.

"...You're my woman now, whether you like it or not. I dare another man to touch you, especially that coniving snake..."

As they stood there, Tsunade and Jiraiya, their situation began to replay in the blonde's mind in the form of another encounterance she had, very much similar to the one she was in now.

_'This reminds me of when Orochimaru had to leave me that night I concieved Sanosuke, just like I have to leave Jiraiya.'_

"Now it's the other way around," Tsunade whispered to herself.

Perplexed, the toad sage shook his head in misunderstanding while trying to coax the Godaime into elaborating her thoughts.

"What are you talking abou-"

Waving her hand nonchalantly, she quickly replied, "Just forget it. I really have to go. When my son asks me where I am, tell him i'm on my way home."

Frowning down at her, he could see that she meant what she said and she said what she meant. As stubborn as she was, Jiraiya wasn't going to go and mess with her any further. Besides, seeing her glassy golden irises damn near made him cry himself. Searching her welling orbs for a moment longer, he admitted defeat and let out a wistful sigh.

"Alright. I'll let you go."

Their faces were mere inches away from eachother, anticipating the feel of one another's lips and just when they whispered against eachother, Sanosuke's tiny voice was replaced with that of two familiar Jounnin.

"Jiraiya-sama?!!!"

"Master Jiraiya?!!!"

Tsunade jumped slightly in her place, gasped while pulling away from his lips. "Shit, it's Gai-"

"-And Kakashi," finished Jiraiya in exasperation.

Eyes widened, the blonde haired medical kunoichi decided to skip the sweet talk and ended their conversation with a retortful, "Gotta go," before starting off again towards the bedroom where she would make her discreet escape. Alas, Jiraiya snatched her hand just as she was hurrying away, spun her around and kissed her.

Tsunade was left flabbergasted when he pulled away, only had the sense to nod and turn on her heels when he told her to leave. "And don't trip with those things," he mused, referring to her six inch stilettos.

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a knowing look before disappearing into his bedroom, out of sight. As soon as he heard his window open, that was his cue to go and open the door, reassured that Tsunade was safetly gone. Walking over to his apartment door, he shouted, "I'm comin', i'm comin'!!!"

Reaching his door, the sounds of locks coming undone was like heaven to the three awaiting for his presence on the other side. Opening the apartment door, Jiraiya revealed himself as though he had just woke up, his presentation a drabby mess of nothing but blue boxers and a bed head.

Kakashi and Gai simutaneously recoiled as though they had seen a horror movie, the only one immune to the events was the young son of the Hokage, delight shining through his large golden eyes.

"Jiraiya!," cried Sanosuke, rushing over to the drowsy Sannin.

Abruptly clinging to his leg, Jiraiya let out a yelp of surprisement followed by hearty laughter. "Goodness, this whelp is as strong as his mother."

Exchanging bewildered looks, the two Jounnin continued to watch as the alabaster haired Sannin hauled his god son up into a large embrace. By the looks of it, the Jounnin concluded that Sanosuke wasn't lying and that Jiraiya really was his god father. There were only rumors of it, but now that they saw the truth, all could finally be put to rest. Except their curiousity about why the toad sage was in nothing but boxers that was.

"Uh...Jiraiya-sama."

Taking his attention from his god son, Jiraiya looked towards the two Jounnin whom he immediately recognized as Naruto's former sensei and the Tai jutsu prodigy whom was just about the freakiest looking dude the toad sage has seen in a long time.

_'Like...was that haircut an accident? Does he go to a blind barber or what? And those eyebrows, you'd think he had caterpillars on his forehead- Woah, hold the hell up...where the __**fuck**__ did he get that hideous jumpsuit? That shit just looks all messed up. There's no help in the world that can save __**that**__ guy.'_

His gaze was completely fixated in a such puzzled stare at Gai that Kakashi had to wave his hand infront of his face to gain his attention. "Um, yeah, Jiraiya-sama, as we were saying..."

"Uh...if you haven't already known, Lady Godaime has gone missing as of last night," finished the awkward Tai jutsu sensei, wondering why on earth Jiraiya was staring at him like that.

A knock to the forehead by a five year old snapped the Sannin back to reality, giving Tsunade's son a knowing look. When all Sanosuke could do was giggle, Jiraiya shook his head then turned his attention back to the Jounnin.

"Yes, i've heard. In fact, she just left my apartment."

"Oh? Well that's weird. Because there's been word since this morning that our Hokage has been missing most likely since last night. Has she been here all night, Jiraiya-sama?," Kakashi said, confused.

Completely calm and cool, Jiraiya gave them the answer that Tsunade told him to say. "She's on her way home as we speak. Tsunade's only been here for ten minutes, twenty at the most," he added, his little white lie not fully convincing the acute Jounnin.

"Twenty minutes huh? Then do you possibly know where she's been before that? We really must report back to the guards at the main gates and Shizune. You see, Tsunade-hime got important reports from the ANBU dispatched to the Sand yesterday. They're urgent and she isn't anywhere to be found."

"Sorry guys, I really don't know. She merely came to have some coffee."

Jiraiya's lying could have gotten past the cleverest of shinobi, but getting past these two Jounnin was going to be some work. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, exchanging yet another doubtful look with the muddled jumpsuit clad sensei. With a hard sigh, the silver haired Jounnin turned back to the slightly exhausted Sannin and said bluntly, "Jiraiya-sama, Gai and I have reason to believe that you're lying to us."

"Do you mind us searching your apartment?," added Gai, trying to peer over Jiraiya's broad shoulders into the dark apartment.

Taken aback, he tried his best not to display tentativeness as he placed his god son back onto his feet, the entire time giving the two meddling ninja a cool stare. At all costs, they could not go into his apartment where Tsunade's discarded panties were still missing in action, _where _in fact, Jiraiya had no clue.

_'Dammit, they can't go in there. I told that woman to get her panties, but did she listen? Hell no.'_

"No, you may not. She's on her way back to the Hokage Tower anyways. Go ask her. She'll be able to tell you what's been up."

"...Fine. No point in forcing you. We'll just ask the Godaime herself," Kakashi responded with faux content, inwardly suspicious of the entire ordeal.

"And Sanosuke? You want us to leave him here-"

"Yes. As his god father, I have complete responsibility of him whenever his mother isn't around."

_'Hmm, it must have been pretty hard to accomplish that when you were with Tsunade-hime the entire night,' _assumed the copy nin, suspicion written all over his face at that point.

Gai shrugged his shoulders, waving goodbye to the small child as Kakashi began his leave. Sanosuke waved back, stifling his giggles when he looked up at his bowl shaped haircut. When the two Jounnin were out of sight, only then did Jiraiya acknowledge his god son again.

"Well little whelp, it seems like you've been looking for your mother, right?"

Sanosuke turned around and looked up at him as if looking at a sky scraper, nodding his head. "She was gone. I lost her..."

Jiraiya chuckled at the boy then gently ushered him into the apartment. After closing the door behind him did he realize that the boy was wearing his shinobi attire. Now he knew that whenever Sanosuke had on his shinobi wear, that meant either he was playing ninja or was...well pretending to be a ninja.

"Well, **I **know where she is. How come you didn't come to me first?," he asked.

"I don't know. It's just, when I found out mommy was missing, I didn't know who else to go to," explained the Hokage's son as he made his way to loveseat.

_'Shit! Oh no, not the sofa his mother and I just screwed on!'_

"Wait!"

A confused expression immediately overtook the five year old's face, wondering why on earth his god father was bellowing in such an anxious tone.

"Huh?-"

"Uh, you can't sit there."

"...Why not?"

_'Goddamn this kid and his meddling...he's just like his mother all right. I don't know what to say to him!'_

"Well...you see, i'm getting a new sofa today and I just don't want anyone to sit on it. I want it as new as when I first got it."

Sanosuke put on a suspicious look as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm...but if you're getting a new chair...wouldn't that mean you wouldn't care about what happens to the old one?"

Jiraiya scratched the top of his head, trying to come up with something- anything to get this curious kid off his back. Here the Hokage's son was, with the most staged suspicious look he's ever seen in his life, interrogating him about a loveseat that in all truth Jiraiya just didn't want the child to sit on. Why were children so difficult.

_'More or less, why is __**this**__child difficult? Tsunade, you sure have a smart ass on your hands.'_

"...I only rented that sofa. I'm exchanging it for another, so that's why it needs to look as spic and span as when I first got it, you get me whelp?," explained the Sannin off the top of his head.

After a few pain-staking moments, Sanosuke slowly began to nod, unaware of the huge sigh of relief made by his god father.

"Alright, that's believable. I guess i'll sit on the other one."

_'Thank god...'_

"I'm just gonna get dressed, so go ahead and watch some t.v. until I come back. Are you hungry?"

Sanosuke nodded again, taking off his ninja sandals and tossing them aside before plopping onto one of Jiraiya's other chairs. He reached for the remote and like second nature turned it on, switching to his favorite channel that showed Spongebob in Japanese.

"Alright then, make yourself some cereal. I got Lucky Charms-"

Gasping in delight, Sanosuke stood up on the chair and turned around to look at his godfather. Gripping the plush exterior, he cheered, "My favorite!!!"

"Of course, I know what you like. How could I forget my favorite god son when I was at the grocery store the other day?," Jiraiya said, a teasing smile at his lips.

Laughing, the five year old jumped up and down while saying, "I'm your only god son, Jiraiya!"

"How could I forget, Sanosuke? What other god son do I have with a mother for Hokage?"

"Nobody," Sanosuke giggled, plopping down hard onto the chair after he was down bouncing.

Jiraiya shook his head, chuckling to himself as he walked into his room. Children. You couldn't live with them, couldn't live without them. After closing the door behind him, the suddenly tired and worn out toad sage made his way to his bed. It was still disarray from the previous night of love making with the woman of his dreams, the woman he had finally conquered. Her scent still lingered in the air, like a lost puppy dog he laid onto his bed and buried his nose into the pillow she slept on last night. It smelled of succulent strawberries and other kinds of fruits he couldn't quite distinguish right away. He missed her already.

_'Hime...you've never changed. As soon as we get close, you have to leave. I wonder if you do the same to...__**him**__.'_

Quickly erasing his mind of all thoughts concerning his former Sannin comrade, Jiraiya sat up and sighed wistfully. Deciding upon getting dressed, he slowly got up from the bed and sulked over to his bureau to get out his attire. And that was when he spotted them. In the midst of their sex adventure last night, neither of them knew exactly what happened to her missing pair of panties. Well there they were in all their glory, amusingly hanging from one of the knobs of his bureau.

"Jesus Christ, these are little...they're tiny. It never occurred to me to look by the bureau," mused the Sannin with a smirk.

He took the lacy piece of lingerie in his hand, eyeing them with triumph and pride. Yup, it wasn't a dream. He really screwed the Godaime of Konohagakure.

_'What did I tell her? I told her she's going lose something last night and that she'd have retrieve it later. Guess I should pay her a trip since I gotta drop off Sanosuke. Might as well drop off her panties as well, Lord knows she remembered about them by now.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So whaddya think? Oh, and just to let some of you know, I think I see an Orochimaru sighting in your near future. Well, in the story of course. Yup, the next chapter is guaranteed to have a sighting of your favorite snake Sannin probably even more than once. So yes, it is safe to keep your hopes up because i'm thinking of adding another Tsu/Oro lemon into the next chapter, so you all just have to wait and see! Oh, and could it hurt you guys to review? Lol.


	15. Asterisk Heart

Disclaimer: Naruto nor its characters do not belong to me. Or Konohagakure, or the Rasengan technique...okay, I think you get the picture.

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile huh? Miss me? Of course you did, lol. Now, let's all just forget the absence of this story's chapters and get on with the plot. Okay, so now as you know, Tsunade cheated on Orochimaru with Jiraiya, in tryst of course. But in this chapter, Tsunade and Jiraiya are about to take the next step in their relationship, ever heard of PDA? Also, Orochimaru is in this chapter! But no lemon, sorry! I know many of you have waited patiently for the Tsu/Oro lemon and please believe me when I never intended for a filler chapter until a few months ago. So let me reassure you that the lemon is the next chapter- I promise- and I will make sure to post it as soon as possible. It's almost finished. Now, this chapter is just as fulfilling. Full of Tsu/Jir fluffiness and a bit of Naru/Saku fluffiness as well. Enjoy the fifteenth chapter and happy reading faithful readers!

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, the vessel has been successfully transferred."

"Excellent. And the ANBU?"

"To our dismay, all of our traps couldn't divert them, sire. Strangely, they're only retrieving survivors right now. But we have reason to believe that their Hokage will dispatch them again to search for our cache."

A sinister smile plastered upon his pale face, the snake Sannin chuckled deep within his chest as his snake-like ambers leered maliciously at his henchman through the darkened room.

"Well that's too bad. I guess we won't be able to stay here for long, seeing as their Hokage is on her toes for once. So tell me...have the hostages been transferred successfully as well?"

"Yes, my lord. The experimentations have already begun, right on schedule," replied the medic nin.

Orochimaru let out a maniacal fit of laughter, taking in great triumph to see his henchman noticeably trembling before him. Seeing others grovel before him brought the Sannin a pleasure more intoxicating than toying with a certain buxom blonde by the name of Tsunade. Just thinking about her caused flashbacks to manipulate his mind, images of her long, flowing golden mane gleaming in the lunar light of the night sky. Her milky skin that was as soft as silk and the way her sexy auburns smoldered whenever she stared at him, whether angry or aroused. It hasn't even been two days and already he missed her.

_'Maybe just one night of passion should satiate my desires. Besides, I know that by now she should be going crazy over that fact that she has to wait even longer for our tryst.'_

"See to it that my vessel is properly cared for while I am gone. Only one more year remains and you wouldn't like me if my vessel isn't prepared for transfer. And while you're at it, dispatch some Oto-nin cells. I can't have those ANBU finding us too soon, hmm?"

"Y-yes, sire. As you wish. When can we expect your return, my lord?," stammered Kabuto, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Slowly rising from his place in his chair, Orochimaru smiled evily, the glowering of his ambers penetrating through the thick veil of darkness within the room. After all these years of serving him, Kabuto had not yet conquered his fear of his master. He lived in fear everyday of being killed. With every screw up it seemed, in his mind, was adding up with his master and sooner or later his death would be the result of his repeated negligence. It brought immense triumph to his Sannin master though which of course Kabuto had no idea about.

"My return shall be in a few days. I have some business I must take care of," replied the snake Sannin curtly.

"...But, if I may ask, Lord Orochimaru...," Kabuto started, scared out of his wits as to what his master might do if he said the wrong thing.

"...What kind of business is it?"

After a long pause did the black haired man reply, not before eliciting a sinister laugh. "I am going to satisfy a person's...inevitable hunger," slithered the snake before dissapating into thin air.

Kabuto was speechless, his accusations slowly piecing themselves together in his muddled mind. _'Hunger...by that, does he mean...money? No...power? Maybe...or sex...but if sex, then with who would he be satisfying?'_

"Not the Hokage of the Leaf?...That's impossible. Then again, anything's possible when it concerns Lord Orochimaru."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_'Shit, here I go again. This job is really starting to get on my last nerve.'_

Tsunade, once she reached her bedroom, was bombarded with urgent news from her apprentice, Shizune. Currently, the ANBU who were dispatched in the Sand had sent urgent reports earlier this morning, most likely they concerned the number of survivors they have found and they were ready to retreat back to the Leaf. Which meant for Tsunade, having to dispatch at least five teams of Chuunin and Jounnin to provide some much needed aide to the survivors.

"They're important, Tsunade! I have a feeling it's nothing too good," Shizune said worringly, watching her mistress rush from the bathroom to her bureau, clad in nothing but a towel from her shower.

"What?! Oh my god, okay let me get dressed and then we'll go to my office."

"Kay." Tsunade, with her outfit in tote, dashed back into the bathroom to get dressed. "Hey, hand me my baby oil!"

"Coming!"

After retrieving the bottle and running back to Tsunade's outstretched hand behind the bathroom door, it shut tight behind her and that was Shizune's cue to try and get some juicy details about last night, if any.

_'Oh, I know she spent the night with him. But to oversleep when she knows the next screw up means her possibly getting fired? Damn, Tsunade you sure have nerve.'_

"So...you were gone last night."

"...And? What's it to you?"

"Nothing really, just curious as to where you went. You know Sanosuke went out looking for you a little while ago-"

Though Tsunade knew perfectly well that her son was in the complete safety and responsibility of his god father, she didn't want to let it slip to Shizune that she knew so instead elicited a faux scream of terror along with some hyperventilating that could have fooled even one of the best Hollywood movie directors.

"**Oh my god, my baby**!!! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!!!"

"No, its alright. You know the first place he would go is to Jiraiya's apartment. He's not a little boy anymore, Tsunade. He'll be going to the Ninja Academy soon, he has to grow up sooner or later," explained the calm assistant.

"...You better hope he's alright or its gonna be your ass, Shizune!"

"I'm really sorry, Tsunade, but you weren't here and I presumed you would at least know where your son was since you were at Jiraiya's-"

"What did you say?!," yelled the furious Hokage.

Shizune had only just realized that she put her own foot in her mouth and spilled to her mistress that she knew of her whereabouts since last night.

_'Oh why me?! Now she's really going to be upset!'_

Suddenly, startling the black haired assistant, the bathroom door opened with a 'bam' and standing right there was the seething blonde in nothing more than a bra and panties.

"What the **fuck**did you just say?!!!," she repeated with rage in every syllable. Honestly, couldn't she go anywhere without people having to know about her every whereabout? Privacy was definitely not in Konohagakure's vocabulary.

"I-I don't know what you're talking abou-"

Without warning, the enraged blonde stomped up to the trembling woman and grabbed her fishnet shirt by the collar in a vice grip, nearly choking her.

"Don't shit with me, Shizune!," Tsunade cried, tears of annoyance threatening to brim in her auburns. "Tell me what you said, right fucking now before I really get mad!!!"

Knowing that if she didn't comply, the raging Sannin would really knock her lights out, Shizune did as she was told with the greatest reluctance.

"...I said...I said that you were at Jiraiya's apartment-"

"And how the hell would you know that?!"

"Well, y-you see," Shizune started, darting her eyes all around the room but the fiery auburns of her mistress. "Last night when I went into your office, I came to give you some of your favorite sake but you weren't anywhere in sight...so I took it upon myself to look at the card on your desk."

Tsunade had to refrain her fist from punching the ignorant woman, instead clenching it at her side while wondering how on earth Shizune went to such racy conclusions.

"Shizune, i'm holding back so much right now from kicking your ass...Why the hell were you looking through my things?!"

"Tsunade, i'm sorry! But please hear me out! I could have sent Jounnin to look for you, but instead I kept it private! I know what it feels like to want to be in tryst with someone you love! You must believe me, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, honestly!"

The furious blonde gave the tremoring assistant a hard stare then after a moment released her grip on her fishnet shirt, Shizune stumbling backwards from the force she put into releasing her. When she looked back at her mistress, Tsunade had already closed the door so she could finish getting dressed.

_'Whew! That was close, I was sure I was a goner...but still, i'm curious as to how her night went with Master Jiraiya. It's nine o'clock right now, way past the time she was supposed to start work. I wonder if they...'_

"...So how was last night?," Shizune asked nervously, unsure of whether or not the slug queen would punch her for real this time or not.

Surprisingly, Tsunade responded, if not chastly, at least it was a response which proved Shizune's theories to be true that last night Tsunade did indeed see Jiraiya.

"It was alright."

"Did you guys go out for drinks or-"

"We had some at his house."

The black haired assistant to it upon herself to take a seat on her bed, twiddling her thumbs as she waited. On a regular work day, it would take Tsunade about half an hour to a quarter of an hour to get ready, but knowing in the back of her mind that she was late for work, it took only fifteen minutes for the blonde to do whatever she had to do in that bathroom to get ready and when she stepped out, dare Shizune say, she looked hot. Hotter than the sun, hotter than the hottest summer day, hotter than- well, **hot**.

Her mistress was wearing one of the most form fitting, most shortest, most _sluttiest _dresses she's ever seen in her life. Tsunade's apparel consisted of nothing but a navy blue minidress, so short that if she were to bend over, all the bachelors of Konoha would have thought they've died and gone to heaven. Spaghetti straps were the least of the slutty attributes on the dress compared to the amount of cleavage being revealed, the bust of the dress crimped to give more emphasis to her prestigious assets. And without any fishnet whatsoever, that made the dress at least five times sluttier, seeing as she wasn't going for the kunoichi look today like she usually did with her other attires. But if there was any plus side to the outfit, she chose some nice jewelry to go along with the ensemble, a diamond necklace with a chain of blue jewels that dropped into the crevice of her breasts and matching earrings.

The dress was a bold choice for her to wear, seeing as she was going to be working in the hospital tonight, wearing an outfit that not many kunoichi could pull off. But with her perfect body, anything looked good on it. Even her birthday suit looked good. Only the other two Sannin could confirm that last statement.

"Tsu-Tsunade! You have a child, what on earth are you doing wearing that to work?!," exclaimed the worried assistant.

"I bought it didn't I? So it's none of your business, Shizune. Besides, who are you to tell me what I can, and cannot wear?," Tsunade challanged.

When Shizune didn't respond, the blonde haired Sannin to it upon herself to begin strapping up her stilettos, taking a seat on the other side of her bed. She payed no mind to the concerned, furtive glances of her assistant, figuring that all Shizune could think about was what kind of image she'd be giving to Konohagakure if she dressed like a prostitute more than half the time.

_'She can kiss my ass, I wear what I wanna wear!'_

Rolling her caramel eyes, the blonde finished with her heels, stood up to retrieve her purse. "Alright, i'm heading to my office. Do you mind running out to get me some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure, Tsunade. The usual?"

"Yes. And get me a newspaper while you're at it."

"Can do," Shizune announced as she stood up.

Right as she stood up, Tsunade passed her to go to her nightstand and that was when Shizune saw it. In all it's glory, proof that Tsunade's quaint little nightcap with Jiraiya was much more than anything the assistant could imagine. On not one- but both sides of her neck- were the most merciless hickies Shizune had ever seen in her life. It looked as if a vampire attacked her and she somehow got away. Jiraiya was the dominant type, she concluded musingly.

_'Should I say something? No, that would be too embarrassing, but if I don't then she'll walk around looking like some horny milf. Gods, I don't know what to do!'_

Just as Shizune decided on what she would do, it was all too late and the blonde bombshell had already put on her green jacket and was heading out the door. Shizune shook her head, the door closing shut behind her Hokage.

"Oh hell, what did I just do?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

All day Tsunade was busy, writing back to the ANBU concerning the Sand Village, gathering up every eligible Jounnin and Chunnin available for what she rarely gave- "S" ranked missions. If that wasn't stressful, she also had a ton of paperwork Shizune dumped on her desk as soon as she came back with her breakfast, advising her Hokage to work quickly so that she could focus on the matter of the Land of Wind.

It was one o'clock and she was mentally worried about her son, wondering when on earth Jiraiya was going to bring him back. She had held off assigning the toad sage any "S" ranked missions on account that he still had her son in his custody. So far, she had sent three teams of Jounnin along with five teams of Chuunin to aide the survivors of the destruction of the Sand. Tsunade was expecting the ANBU's reports to arrive in at least another hour or so to assure her that the shinobi teams she had sent arrived to the Land of Wind safely.

Included in the teams were only the finest of shinobi and kunoichi, her own disciple Sakura and others such as Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten. Some of the Jounnin included were Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and strangely, Ebisu, one of the instructors at the academy. Why? Because Tsunade was bored of course. Plus she was lacking in a few recruits, taking consideration towards Ino and Shikamaru on account that Ino was pregnant and Shikamaru was an expecting parent. So whoever she could conjure up, that's who was going to help out the Sand.

Looking out her window, she noticed with a triumphant smirk that the village was nearly empty of leaping shinobi and kunoichi, seeing as she recruited nearly every eligible Chunnin and Jounnin in Konohagakure. All that remained were the villagers going about their daily lives, some wives of the shinobi sent away, some husbands of the kunoichi and some parents. Now she was feeling like the Hokage she was supposed to be. She hoped the elders would add at least another week to her promised vacation once all of this mess was cleared up. Turning back to her desk with a wistful sigh, all she faced were boring documents that she could care less about. Besides, it's been well over an hour since she's taken a break, seeing as she hasn't had any sort of sake in her system as of yet.

With the blonde dwelling on whether or not she should sneak off again and go for a well deserved break, her train of thought was obliterated when a knock came on her door. It couldn't be Shizune, Tsunade hasn't seen the assistant for quite some time now. Infact, now that she thought about it, Shizune hasn't checked up on her since this morning. That wasn't like the usual pain-in-the-ass disciple Tsunade knew of her to be.

_'Hmm, that's weird. Where on earth is that girl?'_

"Come in!," she beckoned from behind her desk, pulling her untouched newspaper towards her, becoming slightly interested in the headlines.

As soon as the door opened, in rushed her pride and joy. The little boy that made her smile no matter what time of day. Sanosuke. Shining ambers and all, his smile was simply contagious as he shrieked in pure happiness for his mother. Tsunade's mood was instantly brightened.

"Mommy!!!"

"Oh, Sanosuke!"

She pushed her chair away as she stood up, bending down to catch her five-year-old in her arms, hoisted him against her protruding bosom. Showering him with kisses, Sanosuke giggled and welcomed his mother's greeting, not even caring if she was getting lipstick all over his face.

"I missed you, sweetheart!"

"Missed you too, mommy!"

"Well isn't this the cutest sight i've ever seen?"

Tsunade, for the first time since the door opened, recognized that Sanosuke wasn't alone. But accompanied with who else but his perverted god father, Jiraiya. As soon as she looked up, their eyes locked stares, her caramels with his dark irises. The blonde quickly averted her gaze, afraid of those damned sexy ass eyes that would forever haunt her mind with memories of how he raped her body with just his stare alone. Her cheeks turned a gentle colour of pink, something that her know-it-all son noticed almost right away.

"Mommy, your face is getting red. Are you sick?"

Shaking her head, she readjusted him onto her hip. "No. Mommy's okay."

"You sure about that? I mean, we can't have our Godaime falling ill, especially during these turbulent times," Jiraiya remarked with amusement in his infamous smirk.

Tsunade shot him a dirty glare, Sanosuke oblivious to it all for once as he hugged his mother's neck.

"Not now," she mouthed.

Jiriaya merely smirked wider, triumphant to see that his teasing was actually getting to his Godaime's thin nerves. Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him to focus on her son, lightly interogating the young boy on what his events were since this morning. During the excited replies from the Hokage's son, Jiraiya found himself staring once again at the blonde beauty. It had fully settled in with the toad sage that he had actually dominated the abrasive vixen only last night. And by Kami did he feel accomplished.

She was just as beautiful as she was on his doorstep twelve hours ago, her makeup as flawless as her voluptuous body snugly fit in what he could make out as a tiny little cocktail dress. Along with her freely flowing golden locks with equally beautiful amber irises, Jiraiya couldn't picture a woman more lovely. He pictured her in his bed again, naked- with nothing but a golden wedding band on her slender finger. He could see her with Sanosuke in tote on her hip, the little kindergartner rubbing his mother's enlarged stomach, exclaiming about feeling something moving within the confines of her womb. The Sannin could see so many things with her, so many things that should have happened over fourty years ago. So much lost time and he had but so much time to make it up.

_'Tsunade...when will you and I be together? When can I say you're my wife? The mother to my kids?'_

"...And then we saw this guy selling balloons and Jiraiya got me five!"

"Five?! Wow, my big boy, that's how old you are," Tsunade exclaimed in her motherly tone, smiling when her son nodded. "Alright honey, mommy has alot of work to do, so be a good boy and go play with your toys. I'll take you out later to go outside and play, alright?"

"Kay mommy."

Tsunade dismissed her son with a light kiss on the lips before placing him down onto his feet, watched him dash out of her office like he was running a marathon. Her smile didn't last for long, seeing as there was another matter she had to attend to and it was standing just a few feet away.

"Jiraiya, what do you want?"

"Can't I say hi to my favorite Godaime?"

She merely rolled her eyes, folding her arms infront of her bosom. "Cut to the chase, i'm starving and I would like to go make some goddamn food."

The alabaster haired Sannin didn't budge at her cool tone, only stepped closer to her, surprised inwardly to see her back away. What on earth was going on with the woman?

"Whatever you have to tell me, tell me from right where you are," she demanded, suspicious while at the same time weirdly aroused and stubborn all wrapped in one. It was enough to have slept with him, but she was completely sober while they made love and so it only added to the awkwardness. There was no way in hell she could deny the fact that she opened her legs for him.

Jiraiya sighed softly. "Tsunade...I don't have to tell you something...I have to show you something."

Before she could protest, he approached her so that the kunoichi in five inch heels had to crane her neck to stare into his eyes. Those same black eyes that hypnotized her the night before were once again working their magic as she felt the familiar sensations stirring between her legs. He never wavered in his intense stare as he reached for her small hand, held it in his palm. He gently stretched her fingers back until her entire hand was exposed, the entranced Tsunade giving him the chance to slip something into her fanned out hand.

"I believe...you forgot these at my place, hime," he whispered huskily, studying her facial expressions as they transformed from tranquility to astonishment.

Lace. Tsunade knew she was forgetting something when she left his apartment earlier this morning. She had made haste to grab her stilettos and her jacket, but how in the world could she have forgotten her own panties? A fierce blush bled her translucent cheeks as she whisked away her hand in embarrassment.

"Where did you find these?," demanded the utterly mortified Godaime.

A smirk made its way onto his stoic face, eyes glittering with satisfaction. It amused the toad sage to see the pretty blonde embarrassed, the cutest thing he's ever seen.

"On my bureau. You know, I could have sworn I warned you about this last night."

Tsunade's blush intensified, stashing the lingerie into her pocket while looking away, trying to come up with some kind of excuse as to get him out of her office before anything further happened. Foresay, on her cluttered desk maybe? Or how about her chair, the most relaxing swivel chair she ever sat on. Or...maybe with the top half of her body dangling outside one of the windows, moaning honeyed pleads of ecstasy as the strong Sannin took her from behind, only one of the various sex positions they took part in last night.

_'No! Don't think like that! Okay, maybe if you tell him your work is __**really**__busy, then maybe he might understand. Yeah, that'll work...I hope...'_

"Jiraiya, the work the elders placed on me, it's nothing to be taken lightly. If I don't sort out this mess soon, I might lose my job."

"The elders aren't here now." Swiftly, without warning, he dragged the buxom kunoichi against him, Tsunade a loss for words save for the soft gasp that tore through the room. "...I am."

His animalistic irises nearly caused the Hokage to pounce the sexy man, resisted the urge to jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his torso. She was secretly hoping that their meeting would come to this, another opportunity to share eachother's love once more, to make up for the lost time.

"Jiraiya, somebody could walk in. We couldn't possibly..."

Her words were hushed almost immediately when he leaned down to capture her lips with his, Tsunade instantly yielding to the strong Sannin. Almost like reunited teenagers the Sannin couple grabbed at eachother's bodies with a fervor that couldn't possibly match any of the younger couples in Konoha. Tsunade writhed gently against him, finding that her pussy was getting wetter with each clutch of his large hands to her soft, unblemished flesh. Jiraiya could feel the woman against him quivering, an ache he knew that only he could ease.

"Your desk...or your chair...your choice, hime," he mumbled between kisses.

Tsunade ended their liplock, her breathing slightly labored. She was oblivious to his lust clouded eyes, her gaze fixated at the cloth of his attire, with every little thing she did only arousing him that much further. Like a demure school girl, pointed towards her desk with a lacquered nail, avoiding his stare while saying meekly, "If you could get the papers off, the desk should be fine."

Slightly bemused, Jiraiya took it upon himself to lift her chin until they locked into a passionate stare.

"You know you're bein' way to cute for your own good, right?," he teased, smirking when he saw her cheeks flush that unmistakable strawberry colour. "...But if you want my opinion..."

Leaning in towards her ear, simultaneously a hand grabbed at her backside, her anticipated gasp going through the room with triumph pulsing through his body.

"You'd be so very beautiful with the mist of the hottest waters surrounding your svelte silhouette."

No doubt he was talking about having sex in a hotspring. The poetry part of the statement, she had no clue where that came from. But strangely, it flattered her. No man had ever conjured up words like that towards her. She never knew the perverted author of risque novels was actually talking like some prestigious writer of a best selling book.

"Jiraiya?," she questioned out of her delirious mind, not a rational ounce of sense left in her head.

"You need to take a break. Why don't you come with me, and since you're dressed appropriately, i'll take you out to one of the finest restaurants in Konoha, what do you say?"

Another date. How could she refuse? Oh yeah, this Hokage shit. Gods was this job tiring her out, testing her last nerves.

"I...I can't. I'm expecting some news from the ANBU soon and then I have all these documents to look over. Gennin need missions around the village. I have a meeting this afternoon and ontop of that I have a shift at the hospital tonight...-"

"Which is all bullshit. You're gonna cancel that meeting today, assign all the gennin to some old fashioned community service and tell all those doctors who are very capable of doing their jobs without you having to watch over them to piss the fuck off 'cause today you're goin' on a date," Jiraiya instructed firmly, meaning every word he said.

The blonde haired princess was speechless, unsure of how to handle what he just told her. Was he truly serious? "Easier said than done, I know," continued the determined Sannin, "but they're all gonna have to learn that you're not always gonna be there to work out every little thing. You're their Hokage, not their God, Tsunade. They're way too dependent on you."

Sighing, she bowed her head in slight shame, unable to face the truth. "I know. And I may not be the most enthusiastic about Konoha as the next person, but it's still my village. I don't think I could quit if I tried. They need me."

"Five years you've managed to stay Hokage. I'm proud of you. You have a wonderful son, you're the strongest kunoichi I know...you're a prestigious woman, Tsunade."

He saw her cheeks flare with the cutest shade of pink he's ever seen, a small smile on his face. Everything she did, he fell more in love with. He wondered if there were things he **didn't** know about her, in which he highly doubted.

Continuing, he wound his hands around her waist while pulling her as closely as possible against him, enjoying her subtle warmth and soft body. Tsunade inwardly melted as she relished in the intimacy, inhaled the heady masculine scent that could be no one else but Jiraiya, the scents of the Konoha forests along with a mysterious spiciness she couldn't decipher attacking her senses. She really didn't have much to say, seeing as her love for him blinded her mind from everything else.

"One day, you're going to want to retire. You can't be Hokage forever. I want to see you happy and just know that when you do decide to retire, i'll be right behind you. I'll always be there for you, Tsunade."

Tsunade slowly lifted her head until her auburns stared up into a pair of strong, wise dark irises that hypnotized her into the most sensual abyss. All her love and affection for this extraordinary man seemed to pour out all at once when she reached up to kiss him, smiling against his lips when he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as could possibly be. How could loving this man be so wrong when in his arms she felt so right? Yet again, how could loving Orochimaru be so right when their entire relationship only meant turmoil for her village if she so much as upset the malevolent snake?

"Yes. I'll go out with you."

"Then let's go," he announced once they've parted lips.

As soon as Jiraiya saw her caramels descend, he immediately went to conclusions. "Tsunade, I thought you were alright with this?"

Shaking her head, reluctance in her sigh, she muttered loud enough for him to hear, "No, it's those damn black ops. I have to wait for their reports since _Shizune's _nowhere to be found. It's important that I recieve them immediately- they're heading from Sunagakure."

"It takes three days to get to the Sand from the Leaf, Tsunade," he reminded her, a little puzzled as well.

"Not when it's an emergency. I sent them yesterday afternoon and it's been almost twenty-four hours since they've been gone. Trust me, when it's an emergency, don't underestimate my ANBU." She watched him gently shake his head and that was her cue to continue. "They arrived at Sunagakure early this morning and now they're on their way back. From their reports, almost half the population have been killed. Many are injured..."

Jiraiya refrained a groan as he lessened his hold on her body. Really, was she serious? Whenever they wanted to get intimate, Hokage business. Whenever he wanted to ask her out, Hokage business. Whenever he wanted a simple kiss-_Hokage business_. Bullshit if you asked him. Then again, he would willingly take her job is she so chose to retire. Even if he would resent it for all his days, just the thought of his hime as happy as can be was all he would need to make it through.

"Well, how long are the reports going to take?"

"I predict an hour. Less than that. It won't take long. The ANBU won't be back until tonight, but their reports are arriving via airborne messenger."

"I guess I have to wait....So what do you wanna do?"

The question was too easy as she saw the man blatantly put on his sexy smirk, that face he used to his full advantage every time. His charms were undeniable, his smile was so adorable, his eyes were so very handsome with their mirthful ebony twinkle. Becoming smitten a little too quickly for her liking, Tsunade tried her best to ignore his blatant intentions while wishing the ache between her thighs would disappear.

"No. I'm not risking being caught, in my own office no less."

"Tsunade...," droned the toad sage as she took his arms from around her and proceeded towards her chair.

"Sit down," she commanded, Jiraiya relishing inwardly the superiority of her position as Godaime. "I know what we can do instead."

He followed her, took a seat in a chair across from her desk. His eyes immediately fell upon the roses, as lovely as day amidst the unsightly amount of documents occupying her desk space, but much more lovelier when he compared them against her translucent skin, pretty irises that could pass for light brown and golden at the same time. She was the most attractive woman he's ever laid eyes on. Forget the women he's spied on for his research. Tsunade was celestial in his eyes. Untouchable.

_'But she __**can **__be touched. I'm blessed to be able to be one of the few to hold her...to have her. She's mine.'_

"...Let's play War. Whadda say?"

Shaking from his spellbound chasms within his love muddled head, Jiraiya saw her pull out a deck of cards from a drawer in her desk, laid it infront of him.

"Sure. But you know you're gonna lose right? As the Legendary Sucker, you should be used to defeat," jested the toad sage, fully aware of her playful scowl.

"Who knows? I might win this time...."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hmm," evaluated Tsunade, knowing good and well where he was going to go with this. "It depends. What do you get if you win?"

"All I want is to spend some time with you, my beautiful hime," he said softly, causing a blush to appear upon the fair skin of her face.

She silently began to dismantle her desk of her boring documents as Jiraiya began taking the cards out of their box. The smallest things made her blush, his stare alone causing goosebumps to appear umpteenth times on her body in a single day. Maybe it was her attire that was making her feel this way. Yes, that must be it, because for some obvious reason or another, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her svelte body in her little blue dress. Was _he _the reason why she so happened to let out more cleavage than usual in a dress that barely covered even her most intimate of places? She could musingly recall the looks on all the Jounnin and Chunnin shinobi when they saw her sexy little self behind her desk, looking as though she were about to go do a centerfold for some kind of mens magazine.

Breaking the silence, Jiraiya remarked, "Your hair."

"Huh?"

"It looks more beautiful without those pigtails of yours."

"Thank you."

"Your beauty isn't something you should be having to thank me for. Thank those conservative parents of yours," he laughed, a gentle smile upon her face as result.

"Well someone had to give birth to me otherwise I couldn't bless Konoha with my lovely presence."

"Who could have known my Godaime was so conceited?"

Shooting him a knowing look, he decided upon not to continue his opinion, knowing good and well that even though she was his woman behind closed doors, she was still his Hokage which meant she had all the liberty in the world to give him a good punch in the eye. Passing off the moment with a small chuckle, he watched as she removed the last of the papers from her desk until all that was visible was the worn mohagany and the vase of three dozen expensive red roses.

"How many rounds?"

"...Three. And we're not gonna do that one-card-at-a-time thing. I don't feel like playing this forever."

"Fine with me," smirked the toad sage as they began their game. As they began to place down their cards, he began nonchalantly, "And what would you like if you win, Tsunade?"

Placing down her last card, turning it over she looked over at his overturned card and saw with remorse that he had the highest card. Pushing all her lain cards towards him, replied thoughtfully, "Some sake. Yes, some Hichimura sake. I could use a drink."

"You know there's only one place you can get that at."

"The store?," she said shallowly, her facade nearly fooling her Sannin teammate. Both knew what he really meant.

"How about my house?"

"I guess that would work too. But not tonight."

Puzzled, Jiraiya asked as they began to place a second set of cards down,"What else do you have to do besides what you already told me?"

"I don't know Jiraiya, I guess I could come over tonight and lose another pair of panties while my son has to go to bed without his mother wishing him goodnight. I'm a mother. Tonight, I need to make sure my son is fed, bathed and tucked in. Then it's time for me to do the same for myself. He comes first, Jiraiya. He'll always come first. If you were any type of godfather, you'd see that too."

Her voice had cracked slightly and Jiraiya could see the whites of her eyes turn pink. He could tell that she was getting really emotional over everything. Of course she should be, seeing as her son would always come first no matter what. Every parent knew that. For these past few days, she had neglected her son by going out to bars and sleeping with him and everything inbetween. She wanted to be responsible but found it hard to do so when her job required her to nothing just. Jiraiya, with this much figured out, could conclude that she only acted like a stubborn teenager because of her stressing job of Hokage, not to mention motherhood.

_'Was getting pregnant the right thing for her to do? Orochimaru can't even take care of his own damn kid and here I am playing daddy to a child that's not even mine. But...I __**want **__to help her out...in every way possible. The sooner she quits this job, the better. She's exhausted.'_

Jiraiya, at that moment, wanted nothing more than for the elders to just barge in and tell her she was fired. A bad thing? Hell no. She was a mother for god's sakes. Something the elders couldn't give a rat's ass about. A woman who, though never held a real job a day in her life, knew her limits. Who would have known five years of Hokage could turn a person from vivacious and exuberant into the grouchiest, most abrasive kunoichi in the Leaf Village as everyone knew it?

"I know. Listen, i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I should've seen that. Sanosuke is your son. The future hokage. At least that's what he want's to be."

Tsunade summoned up a smile at the mention of her son's ambitions. "Well, he learns from the best. He makes me proud. Even knows a couple of jutsus, not bad for a five-year-old."

Her smile stayed on her face when she saw that she won the second round with an eight of Hearts over a five of Spades.

"Even that 'Sexy Jutsu' Konohamaru taught him," Jiraiya said while shaking his head. "And to think it was Naruto who taught _Konohamaru_. Generations are being made."

"Well, my son is going to be part of the greatest yet. That's Hokage material you're looking at."

"Would you look at that?" Jiraiya placed down his card simultaneously when Tsunade placed hers down. His was an Ace of Clubs and hers, an Ace of Diamonds.

"Wow, a tie."

"Nope. Come on, put down another one. This one will determine who'll win."

Hesitant almost, she swiped a card from her deck and slowly placed it face down onto the desk as he did the same, both their eyes never leaving their stare. Dark irises kindled with a mirth Tsunade couldn't help but embrace, her smile becoming wider.

"Win or lose, the outcome is gonna be beneficial for the both of us," he reminded, fingers at the edge of his card ready to turn it over.

She could only shake her head, subsequently turning over her card before she second thought it. "Ace of Spades."

"Damn..." Looking over at his card, indeed both had inscrutably ended up with with another pair of Aces. "Ace of Hearts."

Lifting his eyes, Jiraiya chuckled heartily as an amused expression overtook his handsome face. Tsunade quirked a small smirk, admiring the corners of his eyes wrinkled from his infectious grin.

"Good Lord, what kind of cards are these, woman? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a deck full of Aces."

Looking down at their cards, she shrugged her shoulders in a playful manner, replying, "Put down another card and you'll find out."

Jiraiya and Tsunade simultaneously drew their cards and right before they placed them upright onto the desk, gazed at eachother one more time.

"You know whatever happens, i'm gonna find one way or another to get that dress off of you today," he reminded.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Jiraiya."

Setting them down, both could see that a King of Spades overthrew the Queen of Clubs. Tsunade held the King of Spades.

"Holy shit, you actually won," remarked the slightly surprised mountain sage.

The slug queen placed a large, triumphant smirk upon her lips, eyes kindling with satisfaction. "And _holy shit_, I think you owe me a bottle of Hichimura sake."

Laughing, Jiraiya collected all of their cards and assembled them back into their box. Was he dreaming or did the 'Legendary Sucker' actually win a bet? Against him no less? He's never witnessed her win a damn thing, even when they were teenagers he could vividly remember the way she would pout when Orochimaru would beat her at ever card game imaginable. He always knew Tsunade really wasn't the luckiest crayon in the box but his assumptions were proven correct in a few years' time. When she turned eighteen, the legal age in Konoha to gamble, she could always be found at the local gambling houses or casinos during her free time. The day he stumbled upon Tsunade begging Orochimaru for some money behind one of her favorite gambling houses, that's when Jiraiya had proof. Tsunade really had some poor luck on her shoulders.

_'And if I remember, he even gave her the money she asked for. Even back then he admired her. Because I know I wouldn't have given her that money even if she promised to sleep with me...'_

Jiraiya had to rethink that last thought as he put the last of the cards away and handed her the box. While he was in deep contemplation, Tsunade opened her drawer and just as she was about to put the away the box, saw the card he wrote to her stashed safetly in the far back of the drawer. Her heart thumped hard against her chest when she remembered what was written in it, wondering whether or not to bring it up to him. But when she looked over at him, he had on the most perverted smirk she's seen him portray.

"What the hell are you thinking about, lechor?"

"Nothing much...just you. And me. And that dress somewhere on the floor while I-"

"Jiraiya...," interrupted the flustered Hokage, felt her face grow hot with arousal.

The entire room went silent as nothing could be heard but the small academy kids outside enjoying their recess hour, the faint ad lib of the local villagers going about their normal day through the slightly ajar window of her office.

"You know, I wish you weren't sitting over there 'cause i'm gettin' a little lonely..."

Tsunade's smile found it's way back onto her face, crossing her arms across her chest. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Jiraiya replied with a simple pat on his leg and that's when she knew he wanted her to sit on his lap. She was absolutely smarter than that and most definitely, if they hadn't slept together, she would have declined his offer as nonchalantly as waving off a drunken bar patron trying to get a one night stand. Yet against her better judgement, she stood up from her chair and sauntered slowly around her desk with a stare that could have entranced even the most solemn of ninja.

His eyes darted from her seductive stare to her slender, hypnotic body that moved so sensually against the tight material of her dress, it was ridiculous at how perfect she looked. When she approached him, Tsunade tried to decipher how on earth she would sit on his lap but was somewhat relieved when he assisted her. His hands outstretched to wrap around her hips, eased her down slowly until her backside met the warmth of his lap. Sitting sidways across his thighs, noticing her stilettos barely touching the floor, Tsunade reclined a little against his chest and allowed him to snake his arms around her stomach.

His breath was warm as well as it tickled the inside of her ear with it's rough, affectionate syllables. "I missed you today, hime."

The blonde haired Sannin lolled her neck slightly towards his words, closed her eyes. His kisses to her fragrant flesh were arousing and oddly relaxing. Jiraiya instantly saw the hickie marks from last night upon the translucent skin, but chose not to bring it up. If one thing Tsunade was, she was discreet and one look at her hickie adorned neck proved to him that she didn't even have time to notice it, otherwise she would have covered it up with some type of concealer. There was no telling how many people saw her today, how many people saw her neck and tried to act as though nothing were wrong. It amused the Sannin immensely.

_'Her neck looks like a vampire attacked it...,' _he inwardly mused.

"I missed you too..."

"...If there was a way I could give you the world...I'd do it, Tsunade," he whispered, saw her lips curve into a giggle.

"Of course you would. You always were the persistent type," she mused softly while shifting to make herself more comfortable.

Jiraiya gave a gentle kiss to her throat. "And look at where it's gotten me."

Tsunade opened her ambers, craned her neck to the side to look into his eyes. Nothing but a large, infectious grin greeted her. He was just begging for a kiss and she was happy to grant him that little favor.

"Yes. You're a lucky man, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh, pulling her closer by her waist. "And to think your nickname is the Legendary Sucker."

"Well that makes you even luckier, huh?"

"I guess you're right."

Leaning in towards him, their lips brushed gently against one anothers, both enjoying their affectionate proximity. She lifted a delicate hand to hold his cheek as they broke the first kiss to begin another. Jiraiya had slid one of his hands onto her thighs, caressing the excessive amount of silken skin that ran below his rough fingers. She was warm to the touch, her scent of subtle flowers and jasmine teasing his senses as she moaned softly against his lips. The third time they leaned in for a kiss, lips barely whispering, in barged who else but the rambunctuous son of Tsunade.

"Mommy!!! Mommy, I got something to tell you!!!"

The slug queen abruptly tore away from Jiraiya, fear pulsing viciously throughout her veins. She craned her neck quickly to see that it was Sanosuke, his hand on the doorknob with about the widest and most naive golden eyes she's ever seen. Children were all the same, she concluded exhasperatingly. Pain in the necks and always seemed to walk in on the most mortifying moments of their parent's lives.

"Mommy? Jiraiya?"

"Dammit, Sanosuke! What the hell did I tell you about knocking?!"

The five-year-old watching in a stupefied state as his mother bolted up from Jiraiya's lap to walk up to him, hands on her hips along with the most angriest ambers he's ever seen. Steam could have whistled from the ears of his fuming Godaime mother as she glared down at him. She was staring at him expectantly, waiting for an answer to the question she just asked the flabbergasted boy.

"Well?!," she shouted.

"I...I only came to tell you...-"

"-When I told you to knock before you come into my office, I meant it. How many times do I have to tell you, Sanosuke?!"

Her voice was becoming louder by the second, and he knew when to back down from his mother. Unlike last time when he stood up to the her, the day of his birthday party he barged in on her and the mysterious man, Sanosuke could do nothing but bow his head in shame while his silken black hair curtained his youthful face. There was no excuse for him to get mad at her this time, especially when the man he caught her with this time was his own god father.

"Sorry, mommy."

That was when Jiraiya found it time to step in before anything further transpired between mother and son. Tsunade sometimes didn't know when to turn her flamethrower on or off. Her temper was like wildfire- quick to set off and once it started, there was no telling when it would stop.

"Alright, I think that's enough, Tsunade," he announced promptly, rising from his chair.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead. "Jiraiya, look after him. I'll be back shortly."

And before Jiraiya could stop her, the blonde stalked out of the room with her stilettos clacking hard on the wooden floors. As her footsteps grew fainter, Jiraiya realized that only then did Sanosuke find it safe to cry. Letting out a dry sob, large golden orbs glistening with tears, Jiraiya found immense sympathy for the boy as he lifted him up into his arms.

"Your mother didn't mean it, Sanosuke. Trust me, she loves you more than anyone else in Konoha."

"But why does she yell at me?"

"Sanosuke," Jiraiya started softly as the boy buried his face into his shoulder. "Your mother is Godaime. Hokage. Lady Fifth. She's the mistress of Konohagakure. The most important woman in the world. She has loads of work you couldn't believe possible plus, she has to raise you, little guy. Now think about it, would you be happy all the time if you had to babysit and work at the same time?"

He shook his head. The answer Jiraiya was expecting from the clever boy.

"Your mother yells because she's stressed. The only thing she asks you to do is to listen to her rules and that's it. You're a big boy now. Going to the Academy this year. Don't you want to make your mother proud?" Sanosuke nodded as he lifted his head to rest his chin atop of Jiraiya's broad shoulder, glassy honey irises pinkened around the outside.

"The only thing that would keep her happy is to know that you're listening to her. Just listen to her, Sanosuke. Keep doing what you always do...just...please, listen to her. She'll be nicer and probably won't yell anymore, especially at you, understand?"

"Yes, Jiraiya."

"That's my boy. Now, what did you come in here to tell your mother anyway?"

Sanosuke had to take a moment to collect his thoughts, sniffling his tiny nose while drying his wet ambers. He mumbled something incoherent and Jiraiya thought he heard the boy say something about a Zune and Kashi cereal.

"Huh?"

"I saw Shizune and Kakashi-sensei hugging eachother."

_Hugging_in child language, Jiraiya knew from previous experience with babysitting, usually meant_ fucking _and fucking meant traumatization. A five-year-old wouldn't know how to decipher a woman beneath a man with her legs in the air or with her legs around a man's torso against a wall.

"Are you sure?"

Jiraiya looked down at him with concern deep in his frown, the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and on his forehead emphasizing his displeasure. Sanosuke, to his utter surprisement merely shrugged as if it meant nothing at all. Something wasn't adding up. Usually kids would have wide eyes by now, asking what the hugging meant and why they liked to hug like that.

"Yeah. I don't know why grown-ups like to hug like that all the time."

"...Uh, what do you mean by that, Sanosuke? You mean you've **seen** this before?"

Looking at Jiraiya in slight astonishment, the black haired boy chimed in disbelief, "What? You mean you don't know how to hug a lady?!"

The toad sage shook his head impatiently.

"Sanosuke- have you **seen** this before?"

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly.

_'Oh my god, this kid is going to grow up to be a bigger pervert than me. I didn't see my first porno until I was ten and here he is catching couples having sex at five years old.'_

Jiraiya was getting serious. As a father figure, he didn't approve of revealing such content to a boy his age. Especially a boy who's destiny is to one day become Hokage.

"Who? Who did you see before?"

"...Mommy."

"Tsunade?..."

Was he hearing this right? No way Sanosuke could have caught his own mother having sex with his father, or else it was some other Leaf village shinobi. Curiosity overcame Jiraiya immediately as it became mandatory to find out exactly who it was her son caught her sleeping with.

"Your mother," he started, his mouth dry as a pang of hurt clutched at his heart, "...and who?"

"A man. I never seen him before."

"What did he look like?," Jiraiya implored.

"He looked like me because he had the same exact hair and his eyes looked almost like mine too. It was on the day of my party."

At that very moment the Sannin could say nothing, deeply contemplating on everything that had transpired between him and Tsunade since last night. If she was having trysts with Orochimaru only a week ago, who knows how many more times she's slept with him before she even sauntered foot into his apartment and seduced him with her sexy dress, ample assets, and god forbid, her fantastic morning sex.

_'The last time she told me they had sex was about a week ago. Sanosuke's birthday party. Okay...that wasn't too long ago. Who knows how many times she's let that conniving snake into her bed. I don't dare think she'd sleep with him the day before we have sex. Tsunade...why do I have to find this out from your son of all people?'_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Children. I fuckin' swear, they always do that shit. As soon as you start to enjoy yourself -bam- they need something. You'd think the twenty hours of labor would have been enough," Tsunade muttered bitterly, clacking her expensive heels towards the door that led outside the Hokage Tower.

She scoffed at the clear blue sky along with the gentle breeze that carried with it the teasing warmth of spring. Goddamn this perfect day, knowing full well that she couldn't enjoy any of it. How long has it been since she's taken a promenade along the local lake? Or went out shopping at a local outlet that sold all her favorite brands of stilettos and skimpy kunoichi wear she wore on a daily basis? And even taking Sanosuke out to the park? He's been talking about it for days now and it hurt to know that she was working nonstop during those past few days.

_'I'd give __**anything**__for some food...but Jiraiya told me he'd take me to lunch. Hey, I can wait for free food.'_

A small grin appeared at her face at her contemplations along with a giggle. Yes, she should take full advantage of their date and see if maybe they could do other things they have yet to have done together. Tsunade strolled until she came to a large shaded tree just off the edge of the cool waters of Konoha's only lake. She came here sometimes to just relax, and of course to have her occasional cigarette. Tsunade only smoked when necessary, and this was a necessary situation.

Pulling out a carton from her jacket along with a lighter, she proceeded to extract a stick of nicotine and placed it between her full lips. The blonde cupped a hand over the lighter, lit the end and took a deep inhale, let the smoke fill up her lungs and felt as her body started to relax. Moments later, she blew out a cloud of toxins with half lidded eyes as she placed the lighter back in her pocket.

'If I had some sake, this would be perfect.'

Tsunade allowed her time to breeze by, secluded from the villagers in one of the most peaceful places in Konoha. In the summertime however, the lake was suddenly the local watering hole where the children swam and played games while the parents talked over picnics of rice balls and eel. Konohagakure was located a bundle of miles away from the nearest beach, so their lake was the next best place for summer relaxation. She remembered fondly how she spent her hot, humid days around here in her youth. Days that contained affectionate embraces of Dan, the hide and seek games with Nawaki, even the Marco Polo with her former Sannin team.

She sighed while tapping her cigarette free of ashes. Those were days before everything turned for the worst. How almost every man she ever knew died before her eyes, how all those closest to her disappeared. Before she became Hokage of the village she swore she'd never step foot in ever again. Before she was impregnated by the man who murdered the Sandaime whom was the only father figure in her life.

Soon Tsunade's racing contemplations were put to rest as she helped herself up onto her feet, stubbed out her nearly gone cigarette at the bottom of her stilettos before trying her best not to fall in her said stilettos as she walked across the grass. Jeez, she hoped the ANBU's reports didn't arrive while she was trying to find some peace. Tsunade would be a very unhappy camper if any shit were to go down while she wasn't in her office. But Jiraiya was in there right? Couldn't he just take the report instead?

_'It's pretty obvious he wants me to quit. Then again, does he want my job too?'_

"Godaime! Lady Godaime!!!"

Craning her neck over her shoulder, Tsunade saw that it was Shikamaru racing towards her. What on earth could the boy possibly want? You'd think not being assigned any missions regarding the Sand would cause his laziness to rise triple-fold. Apparently not, seeing as he was sprinting his ass off trying to catch up to her. Tsunade turned around, hand on her hip with a slender arched brow.

"Yes, what is it?," she asked as the teenager approached her.

"It's Ino...I think...I think-"

"Woah, slow down there. Take a deep breath...good. Okay, now what's wrong with Ino?"

"The baby...I think she's losing the baby..."

Brow furrowing in puzzlement, the blonde didn't know how to grasp what she had just heard. "...Ino's not even through her first trimester...How do you think she's losing the baby?"

Shikamaru shook his head, dark irises slightly wet with emotion. Tsunade could already tell that he was clearly upset about it all. Most boys his age would be glad that their girlfriends weren't going to have a child, while here he was one of the few responsible shinobi in Konoha actually **wanting** to be a father.

"Tsunade-sama, Ino's not looking too well. She's pale and everytime I try to get her to eat, she just pushes the food away. Please, can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

The blonde haired medic kunoichi didn't answer him right away, could only search his worried stricken face and his glassy dark eyes. She was almost afraid to answer him as though he'd burst into tears right at her feet.

"Please," Shikamaru pleaded gently, "I need to know if this baby is going to make it or not."

"...Shikamaru..."

"If the baby's not going to make it, at least think of Ino. She means alot to me, Godaime."

Sighing as she rubbed her diamond adorned forehead, Tsunade looked down at the grass below her feet. She had her hopes to high for some peace today, she said to herself. Way too high.

"Alright. Let's go, I have to check her vitals at least."

"Arigatou, Lady Tsunade."

As quickly as she could blink, Shikamaru embraced his Hokage tightly around her waist while burying his face into her chest. Tsunade was completely astonished, not knowing on earth what to do but stay as still as she could despite having a teenage boy's face pressed against her cleavage.

_'If I didn't know better, i'd think this was a fantasy of his for a while. Gods knows how much his father adores me, it must run in the family.'_

Suppressing a giggle, Tsunade gingerly patted his shoulder as she spoke warningly, "Don't push your luck, Nara."

"S-sorry, Godaime," Shikamaru sputtered as he released the tense kunoichi, cheeks bled with embarrassment.

"Now, let's go check on your girlfriend, ne?"

With a small smile, the black haired Jounnin nodded as they began their way towards the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Of course, Godaime."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A multitude of Narutos appeared around the kunai armed Oto-nin, surrounding him. Sakura was off a few yards away using her super human strength to pummel another Otogakure shinobi. Kakashi was finishing off the last of the group they stumbled upon on their way to Sunagakure with his sharingan. Yup, everything was going according to Tsunade's plans. Team Gai were helping out too in another region as well as Team Asuma and Team Kurenai.

"You're dead!!!," Naruto growled before assigning four of his clones to close in on the foe.

Two ran straight up to him, fists ready when the Oto-nin distinguished them with a swing of his kunai. Simultaneously another pair targeted him from behind, yet those two as well were rid of with another effortless sweep of the ninja tool.

"Is that the best you got?! Come on kid, i'm not five!!!-"

Yet his words were cut short when up from above was an aerial attack of Naruto himself and a clone. In both of their palms was a giant sphere of concentrated cerulean chakra known only to Jiraiya and the Yondaime himself. Rasengan.

"RASGENGAN!!!!"

The Sound ninja was immediately annihilated into smithereens, a rain shower of blood falling upon his spiky blonde hair, staining the strands crimson.

"Jeez, Naruto. You didn't have to kill the guy."

"Did I have any choice? These are the guys responsible for destroying Suna...for taking Sasuke from us."

The Kyuubi holder shook his head, attempting to shake off the blood from his spiky tendrils. As his clones unanimously dissipated, Naruto turned around to see the pink haired kunoichi, not too happy to see of her boyfriend's mindless slaughter. He immediately knew he was in for it the minute he saw a frown upon her face, brows scrunched in disappointment.

"No, they're not responsible, Naruto. Orochimaru was behind it all. And to make things even clearer since I guess Jiraiya-sensei didn't drill it into your head further enough- SASUKE WENT ON HIS OWN WILL! KILLING THE NINJA FROM THE VILLAGE HE RAN AWAY TO ISN'T GOING TO BRING HIM BACK! THE ONLY PART OTOGAKURE PLAYED IN TAKING HIM AWAY WAS THE FACT THAT OROCHMARU MANAGED TO CONVINCE HIM THAT POWER MATTERED MORE THAN US!"

Naruto scowled as he glared at the undaunted woman, unable to understand why she always chose Sasuke over him, why she always defended him, even now when the backstabbing traitor wasn't even part of their three man cell anymore. What the hell did he have to do to show her that the Uchiha would never love her the way he loved her? Write it in the skies? Marry her? Give her children even?

"Now listen here, woman, I'm sick and tired of having to listen to you defend him! HE ISN'T HERE, SAKURA! WHY CAN'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME FOR ONCE?!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!! I DO CARE ABOUT YOU!!!-"

"IF YOU DID, THEN YOU'D STOP THIS SASUKE NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!!! HE ISN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND, I AM!!!," shouted the enraged Jinchuriki, sapphires glossy with hurt.

Sakura bit her lip, felt her fists clench so tightly she knew she's leave imprints in her palms. How much further could he frustrate her? Didn't he understand that she too was taking having to continue their lives without their Uchiha friend hard?

"You pompous idiot. You wonder why I worry about Sasuke?...You wonder why I care about Sasuke?"

Stalking up to him, she searched his blue eyes for something, anything, to confirm that what she was feeling was mutual. That he truly was her soul mate and the man she would marry, the man to give her little Naruto's who could run around Konoha bragging about their ambition to become Hokage one day. But all she saw was indignant blues filled with anger and hurt, not compassion and affection. The feeling was not mutual. As what she expected, Naruto was about as indignant as a five-year-old.

"Because he's mature. He doesn't whine like a baby and he doesn't go around acting like some fucking insolent-"

"Naruto, Sakura. We have no time to waste. Tsunade-sama said we must be in Suna by tommorow morning. We already started off later than the other squads."

It was Kakashi, the man who miraculously recovered from a broken leg only yesterday and was on an S ranked mission to rescue survivors from the destroyed village of the Sand. He was slightly battered, but alive. Sakura could see he didn't need any medical attention, at least for now. Naruto on the other hand looked like he could use a little patching up. She turned back to the blonde, yet despite his condition, couldn't find the will power to help him.

"Think about what I said. When you're ready to talk to me like an adult, then i'll listen. I suggest you ask Kakashi-sensei to help you with your wounds."

"Sakura...come on, i'm sorry," he tried, leaning in for a kiss when all he received was a shove to his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're ready to leave," Sakura announced, fixated in a hard stare with her defeated boyfriend.

"Alright, you two. Leave that for another time, we have alot of time to recover. Flock."

Naruto stared into her emeralds for a moment too long because just as he blinked, she was gone as well as his sensei, high in the dense foliage of the treetops. He sighed before himself as well leaping up into the trees, following the scent of strawberries wherever it led him, the sight of bubble gum coloured hair.

_'I love you, Sakura. I always have. But you said i'm not mature...please don't let me have messed things up this time.'_

Soon he had caught up to them, watching the nimble kunoichi twist and contort her body through the air like a gymnast. She was beautiful. The most flexible woman he's seen, smart, with the prettiest green eyes he's ever gazed into. Naruto had never meant what he was about to say more than anything.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered as he landed on the same tree branch as the agile woman.

Sakura gasped, quickly glancing to her right to see the ambitious blonde haired shinobi she swooned over the day he returned from his two year absence from Konohagakure. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"N-Naruto," she fumbled, eyes wide with shock.

With a large grin, he reached over and took a hold of her hand so that the both of them had to simutaneously land on a chosen suspended branch.

"I'm in love with you, Sakura. I mean it."

"Oh...Naruto," she breathed, tears forming behind her emerald irises. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Sakura suddenly stopped leaping and led her boyfriend down onto the forest floor. Kakashi would be pissed when he found out they stopped, but hey, this was a situation concerning their future. Naruto and Sakura's future. Together.

She never let go of his hand as she stood before him, eyes full of marvel and wonder at the handsome Kyuubi host. Naruto grasped her other hand and held them, smiling down at her. A moment or two passed by before she whispered in astonished disbelief, "Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart, Sakura. I'm in love with you."

Tears in her eyes, the medical kunoichi grinned the most beautiful smile Naruto's ever seen. She watched as he lifted both her hands to his lips and kissed them in his battle scarred palms.

"I've always loved you. Since the first time I saw you...but you were so interested in Sasuke. I wanted to be him sometimes...so that you'd see me like I see you."

"Naruto..."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, Sakura's smile never wavering against his affections.

"I want to marry you one day...," he whispered softly when they broke their kiss to start another. "Kids...future Hokages...with you..."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah." Naruto pulled her closer until no space was left between them. The saltwater that was in her eyes was slowly trickling down her face, her boyfriend making haste to dry them away. "Imagine them, Sakura. Our kids will be way cuter than Shikamaru and Ino's kids."

"Naruto, I didn't know you wanted kids..."

A small chuckle escaped his throat as soft blues stared down at the pink haired kunoichi. "Of course I did. You're the prettiest kunoichi I know, Sakura."

"Oh, Naruto. I love you so much...you're so sweet..."

"I love you too, Sakura-"

"HEY!!! YOU TWO BETTER HOPE THE HOKAGE DOESN'T CUT YOUR PAY BECAUSE WE ARRIVE LATE!!! LET'S GO, WE HAVE WORK AHEAD OF US!!!!"

Kakashi was pissed, both could tell from the agitation in his tone and the look of disappointment in his eye as he waited for them high above on a distant tree branch. Naruto sighed, mumbled his curses beneath his breath as Sakura giggled. She kissed his cheek then his awaiting lips with a lingering passion before pulling away. No words were needed as they smiled at eachother's warm eyes, sapphires melting within emeralds. They tuned out Kakashi's rebuking as they leapt up into the treetops.

Hand in intertwined hand. "I'm in love with you too, Naruto."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finally. Jiraiya and Tsunade were finally going on their date. After taking his advice into action, Tsunade assigned the Gennin with community service, canceled her meetings, and rescheduled her shift at the hospital. She even arrived back in time to retrieve the reports from the dispatched ANBU. It seemed the teams she sent out earlier this morning were arriving to their aid, as well as a one other particular team who've managed to defeat their enemies and arrived at the halfway point to Sunagakure. Team Gai of course.

Reassured that everything was running as smooth as water in and out of her village, the blonde haired Sannin quickly hired a short notice babysitter for her five-year-old before heading out to one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha. Jiraiya sure knew how to woo a woman and it took Tsunade this long to finally see it. Inwardly, she was pretty pleased that she was finally the center of his erotic attentions, the woman to fall victim to his groping and his persuading. Tsunade was now one of those women she used to see him with in their younger shinobi days. Only this time, she knew she's stick around longer than those other cheap floozies he used to have on his arm.

"You look beautiful today, Tsunade."

They were now inside the quaint eatery which had some of the most delicious food items she's ever seen on a menu. God be with her to hold her back from ordering every single thing on the damned laminated menu. She lifted her eyes from the picture of the strawberry cocktail to a pair of handsome, twinkling dark eyes that studied her bare shoulders and prominent cleavage as though she were a model from his magazines of Konoha Hustler.

"Thank you," she responded demurely, a pink colour tinting her cheeks.

"You know how long it's been since we've been on a date?"

She blushed even harder when he said that. They've been on numerous dates when they were younger, but none of which had been successful. She didn't know what possessed her to go out with a lechor like him back then and she regretted not giving him a real chance when he truly deserved it.

"Didn't we go on one the other night at the bar?"

Jiraiya laughed lightly, shook his head. "No, hime. That was when all **three**of us went. Remember Shizune came along as well."

Pressing a manicured finger to her cheek, she looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"Yes, you're right. But if i'm correct, Jiraiya, we never been on a real date."

"And that's when you're wrong. You don't remember when we were seventeen and I took you to that little sushi stand a few miles from Konoha?"

"That wasn't a real date," retorted the blonde as she brought her ambers back to look at him. "You were hitting on me all night, you even asked if I wanted to sleep with you, remember?"

He sighed wistfully. "Yes, and it's a shame you didn't. I thought some sake would loosen you up."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, taken aback as she reached for her glass of water, drinking a few gulps before placing it back infront of her. She was pissed beyond belief and he was lucky he chose a proper restaurant to dine in, unlike the bar they went to where coping a fist to someone's face was that night's entertainment.

"Well you were wrong. Even back then I could hold my alcohol better than the next man," she retorted, her lip curling into a snarl.

She was not happy. Jiraiya didn't realize that what he said was wrong until he saw the cool look on her face, icy auburns to match. He forgot that she had the temper of a thousand men. Anything enraged this virulent, insolent, yet sensuous woman.

"No, Tsunade. I didn't mean it like that. I apologize, hime-"

"I can't believe you thought i'd sleep with you just because I was drunk. You were that desperate to-"

He reached over the table to hold her hand, thankful that she didn't pull it back. "Listen. I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel better, you were practically the only woman i've ever taken on a real date back then. You were always a princess to me, hime. If I was going to take any woman out properly, it would be you."

Jiraiya's pleasant, charming smile reassured the solemn blonde until it was she too who was smiling. She looked down at their hands and admired how his large, protective one was beneath her manicured, dainty one. His hand alone was warmer than her very own, causing her body to form goosebumps as she lifted her eyes back to a pair of onyx pools.

"Jiraiya..."

There weren't many people around, so it had to be okay then, right? She furtively glanced around her, seeing that only a few people were dining here for lunch and those people were located in the front of the restaurant. He chose a good spot because she couldn't see a soul in her peripheral.

Finding that it was safe, Tsunade then leaned over the table, bypassed their two glasses of sparkling lemon water and kissed him softly. She was going to sit back down once she pulled away, but found that she couldn't for he suddenly grabbed the back of her neck and forced her into another kiss, this one a lingering euphoria of his passion that seeped into her body and claimed her heart in a vice grip. Never had he kissed her like this before, in public no less.

She moaned softly against his mouth, lifted her other hand to rest against his cheek as his fingers weaved themselves into her silken tresses. The amber eyed Sannin appreciated his love more than anything on the face of the earth, but found herself reluctant to give in like she should have in fear of someone catching them. She never put their relationship in pubic to much thought, seeing as all they ever wanted to do was take eachother's clothes off. Which happened behind closed doors, not in the middle of an expensive restaurant.

Tsunade, finding herself becoming too engrossed than she should have been, forced her lips away from his. When he attempted to force her into another kiss, she grabbed his hand from behind her neck and shoved it away. The man was a relentless one, he was.

"Enough," she demanded breathlessly.

He watched through glazed ebony eyes as she sat back in her chair while hastily fixing her disheveled appearance, finding his gaze never taking itself from her full lips, wishing she would quit with the modesty and bless him with another one of her kisses.

"You're some lass, you are, hime."

Jiraiya then noticed that her lipstick was smudged, no doubt some of it being on his own lips. Before he could ask her if there was any on his lips, she took full notice to it and immediately grabbed a napkin, leaned over the table. He was subject to her prompt fretting, inwardly relishing at the sight of her protruding, ample breasts looking as though they would pop out of her dress if she so happened to huff, something she only did when she was angry. Jiraiya wanted her to be angry.

_'I can't make her angry. Not now, not when i'm finally taking her on a real date. As a couple. I should be complimenting her, not harassing her.'_

"Goodness, I give you a simple kiss and you want to practically shove your tongue down my throat," Tsunade grumbled beneath her breath, sweeping the napkin against his bottom lip. His sexy bottom lip.

"Could you blame me, Tsunade?," he replied when she was finished. "As the woman I love, you should recieve every single piece of my affection."

Tsunade blushed at the compliment as she reached for her purse, taking her hand from his hold as she rummaged through the expensive bag until she found a tube of her dark lipstick and a mirror. She had surveyed the restaurant upon entering and could clearly see that though it was the most expensive, they could have at least put a ladies room in it at least.

"You flatter me, Jiraiya."

"As I should, hime."

Jiraiya watched in silent marvel as he watched the sensuous woman glide the deep colour across the luscious contours of her lips, refraining from snatching the lipstick out of her hand and kissing her again for good measure. She sure knew how to tempt him. With only the simplest of tasks, Jiraiya could imagine sexual fantasies, like right now. Watching her put on her lipstick only reminded him of where else those lips have been last night. He found his breathing to become labored.

_'Jesus Christ, this woman is enticing. If anything, I must have her within any means possible even though she can't spend the night tonight.'_

"So anyways..." Tsunade was finished, placing her vanities away as she started up a conversation, never taking her caramels from his face. "When I went out earlier, I was stopped by the Nara boy."

"Who, Shikaku?," the toad sage guessed with slight attention.

Everyone in Konoha knew how much the eldest Nara admired his voluptuous Godaime despite him being married to one of the prettiest females in the village. It irked Jiraiya to tell the truth and it didn't sit well with him that other men were lusting after such a precious creature like his Tsunade. There was so much more to his hime than her ample assets.

"Funny, Jiraiya. I'm talking about Shikamaru. He said Ino was losing their child."

He furrowed his brows, unsure of how to take this. Jiraiya merely knew the boy's father, not the boy himself. But to hear that Shikaku's son was going to lose a future addition to their clan was a bit disturbing.

"Isn't the girl in her first trimester?"

"Yes, the perfect time for a pregnancy to go wrong, especially in younger women. The first trimester is usually the time when women experience miscarriages."

She shook her head while rolling her eyes up at the ceiling. "They tend to find out their pregnancy later on, sometimes as late as their first two months."

"A perfect opportunity for the oblivious female to do something reckless enough to lose that child," Jiraiya replied with a stoic frown, eyes descending to the perfect tablecloth on their table of clean silverware and china. "It's a bit common, especially in kunoichi's. They stress out their bodies quicker than village women and are twice as likely to miscarry if they aren't aware of it."

Tsunade sighed while toying with the straw in her glass of sparkling water. Sometimes she wished she wasn't the bearer of all news.

"I went over to the Yamanaka flower shop as soon as possible. She looked just as Nara described her. Pale, distraught, wasn't eating anything. But oddly she wasn't miscarrying nor was she sick," remarked the nonchalant Godaime.

"Then what was wrong?"

"She's seventeen and pregnant. Now obviously if she isn't having physical health problems, it has to be mental. I diagnosed her with depression."

Jiraiya was silent, unable to form words as he looked down at his menu, the humming ad lib of the dining people making its way back into their ears. Tsunade looked around, shifting in her chair slightly. Finally, she rested her ambers on him, her stare so deliberate it caused him to lift his own eyes to look into hers. This was an uncomfortable thing to be talking about to say the least, especially at their own date. He hated when she spoke of bad news.

"Remember when I was pregnant?"

"...Which pregnancy?"

"...Sixteen."

"Yeah. I remember. The guy you were dating at the time was on the top of my shit list."

Tsunade felt the tears brimming in her eyes, but never blinked. Never showed weakness.

"I was scared. He wanted me to retire as a kunoichi...so I could be with him. And the baby."

"But you left him and had an abortion."

"And he came after me...he...he would have killed me...if it weren't for..."

Jiraiya heard the crack in her voice, his eyes immediately locking with hers worringly as he saw her shake her head. Tears threatened to leave the confinements of her precious ambers, lips tremoring with emotion. He took her hands into his and clasped it shut with his other hand, both of his hands sheltering hers.

"I saved you. I beat the hell outta that guy. Did he ever bother you after that? No."

He leaned over the table and kissed her diamond adorned forehead. "Because I would never let someone take you away from me. Never."

"...I'm a bad person...I killed my baby..."

"No. You're not. Don't ever say that again, you hear me?," demanded the toad sage softly, looking into her glistening auburns.

She nodded and received another kiss to her forehead, closing her eyes as she relished the feel of his lips, affection. His love was like a never-ending raveling spiral of warmth and butterflies, bliss. Tsunade was falling more and more for him. But she was pretty sure that he was deeper in their endless abyss of love, the abyss that was created only last night when she pented out every fiber of passion she's ever felt for the handsome sage.

This was why she loved him. He always brought her up when she was down, always coaxed out giggles when she was sad.

"You were a _smart _person. You weren't ready for that child...you did the right thing, Tsunade. And you were smart when you kept Sanosuke despite his father. You're a good woman. A good mother..."

Tsunade grinned, brightening her glassy eyes tenfold which in turn caused Jiraiya to kiss her. She savored the feeling of their lips against eachother, saddened slightly when he pulled away.

"...And you're a good girlfriend."

"Stop, you don't mean that-"

"With every intention," Jiraiya said as he sat back into his chair. "I've waited almost fifty years to make you my girlfriend. If anything, you should be my wife."

_'Wife? Okay, now this is getting serious...Jiraiya and I? Married? Hell no, not even I can see it. No matter how much I love him...I could never marry him. If anyone should be my husband, it should be Orochimaru, the father to my son not Jiraiya, the man who fulfills all my sexual fantasies.'_

She said nothing, flabbergasted, not even his lips against her hands could break her from her trance. Tsunade had never felt more scared, yet more in love in her entire life. No. She couldn't run away again, she wouldn't. Those days were done, ever since she conceived Sanosuke. There wouldn't be anymore love-em and leave-em relationships. Besides, where else was there to run away to? She was Hokage for crying out loud, and she damn well knew what the punishment was for becoming a rouge nin.

But what was she supposed to do? No way would she marry him. Right? The blonde lifted her caramel irises and saw nothing but concern filled obsidian ones. Gods, why was it so hard to just let whatever happen, happen? Why couldn't she just let Jiraiya love her? Then again, why couldn't she just leave Orochimaru, knowing good and well the man was a criminal who just so happened to be fairly skilled with his extensive, snake-like tongue.

"I know you despise the idea of marriage, but haven't you ever considered it?"

Shaking her head, she looked away, afraid for the first time in her life of saying something that would upset him. More like, she actually cared for the first time in her life whether her vulgar vocabulary would upset him. The amber eyed Godaime for the first time in her relationship with Jiraiya couldn't form words, unlike before when conversation was as easy as blinking.

"Tsunade, I only suggested. I know you. It's tough to trust someone, more or less, love them. But...you love me, right?," he chanced, hoping everything that they've confessed, everything they've shared was all for nothing.

To his greatest relief, she nodded and he brought her hands up again to his lips to kiss them. "That's all you need. I'll wait for you, Tsunade. As long as it takes. I've waited this long, I think I can hold out a little longer..."

"Thank you. That was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Jiraiya."

She began to smile again and at that moment when they were staring into eachother's eyes again, that's when she noticed something. He was smiling as well. When she was happy, he was. Whenever she was sad, guess what? So was he. Whatever she was feeling, he was feeling. He shared her feelings as though there was a single, transparent thread that linked them together, feeding eachother their emotions so that they always knew what the other one was feeling. It comforted her in a way to know that someone understood her. Really understood the person she truly was. And who else would know that but her childhood friend?

"Did I already say that you're beautiful?," he mused.

Tsunade giggled, nodded as she caressed his hand with her thumb. "Yes, dummy. You did."

"Well, you're beautiful. There, I said it again. And you can count on hearin' it alot more."

"Jiraiya...," Tsunade trailed off with a playful tone.

"Yes?"

"You are about the most die hard romantic i've ever dated, you know that?."

"Well, women can't deny the rugged handsomeness that is the infamous Jiraiya."

Giggling softly, she leaned over to his smirking face with mirrored ambers of mischief. "Well this woman can't deny it either..."

They met in another kiss before starting on another fulfilling conversation, never letting go of their clasped hands except to use their chopsticks and reach for their drinks. Once the lunch was over, the two left the restaurant, after Jiraiya paid a hefty bill, and decided to take a stroll. Tsunade had never enjoyed such a marvelous day than she did right now with Jiraiya.

"So what do you wanna do next? A movie?"

"No. There's no telling what you'll pull in the back of a darkened room," chastised the reluctant blonde, rolling her eyes.

"You're right," admitted the perverted mountain sage, thoughtfully looking down at her blonde haired head. "So did you want to do anything else? You don't have anymore work to do, right?"

Shaking her head as they passed a couple who was clearly infatuated with one another, fingers intwined as the girl giggled non-stop. It was hard to believe that Tsunade was like that once. But she couldn't risk having anyone know about her new relationship with Jiraiya, the man whom she made very clear to the entire village that she had no interest in whatsoever. She didn't want to come across as a liar and risk having the villagers reconsidering her honesty as Hokage. This relationship had to stay discreet, no matter what the costs.

As much as she wanted to hold his hand like the couple that passed them, Tsunade decided to keep her hands busy, combing her fingers through her long, golden tresses.

"No..."

"Hmm...if you don't want to see a movie, why don't you and I go over to the gambling house."

She sighed heavily. "Jiraiya, you and I know damn well that I just spent my paycheck. Sanosuke needs to eat you know and I have bills just like the rest of you."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, a little discouraged that he couldn't find anything that he and she could do together. What else could they do together? That's when an idea popped into his mind. A devious, naughty idea.

"Why don't we go to a hotspring?"

The blonde felt her face grow hot at the idea of them sharing time in a hotspring. Anything could happen, and only they knew what really was going to happen amidst the steamy waters. She secretly wanted to make love to him there, to have the smoldering water caress her body along with his equally smoldering hands as they touched her in places that drove her insane.

_'Sanosuke's gonna have to wait a little longer for me to come home.'_

"Ah, so that's your way of getting me to take my clothes off," Tsunade concluded wisely with a large smirk.

"Would that make me less of a gentleman if I said yes?"

Giggling, the amber eyed woman shook her head, finding it hard to stop herself from smiling. Her lips got the ultimate grinning workout whenever she was around him, for reasons she just didn't know why nor did she want to find out. Some things were best kept as they were, so she wouldn't question herself as to why he made her smile.

He smiled too as he looked down at her, finding it hard to suppress the impulse to grab her lithe body and kiss those god forsaken luscious lips.

"Okay then, I hope you're not wearing too much under that dress."

"Does not wearing panties and a bra count?"

Jiraiya thought he died and went to heaven. "Now you tell me, hime..."

_'Let's just hope I __**remember **__how to count when she's through with me...'_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When the day finally ended, a very satisfied Tsunade and Jiraiya said their goodbyes and goodnights as they embraced in the seclusion of the Hokage Tower. Afterwards, the blonde haired mother reluctantly paid the skanky little babysitter in which she paid ungenerously, waving off the glare that she shot towards her way as she walked out the door. Sanosuke was intact though, so that had to be a plus. Tsunade did what she told Jiraiya she was going to do, and that was to be a real mother for once in her life and instead of having Shizune taking care of her son tonight, she would.

_'Where is Shizune, I wonder? Haven't seen her all day. She better be here tomorrow morning or I swear to god, i'm gonna cut that bitch's throat.'_

"Mommy, you're neck, what happened?," quiered her black haired son as she finished his favorite bedtime story.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, his mother began to flush again as she brought a hand up to touch the hickied areas. Jiraiya didn't know when to stop that afternoon in the hotsprings and ended up marking her with even more of his sinful love bites which she would have to try very hard to cover up if she wanted to show her face to Konoha again.

"Sweetheart, it's nothing. Now..." Placing the book down, she leaned over and kissed his forehead, looked into his golden irises that brimmed nothing but drowsiness. "Time for bed. And I don't want you coming into mommy's room again like you did that other night-"

"-Without knocking, I know, mommy," Sanosuke finished with an exhausted grin.

Tsunade smiled as she kissed his forehead again before adorning his lips with a light kiss. "Goodnight, Sanosuke. Mommy loves you."

"Love you too, mommy. Goodnight..."

His words trailed off into a lethargic slur as his eyelids shut over his golden orbs. His light breathing indicated that he was falling asleep, Tsunade's cue to hitch it out of his room before he begged to sleep in her bed again like the other night when his mind was assaulted with bad dreams. Tip-toeing out of the quiet room, she gently closed the door behind her before letting out a sigh of relief.

_'Finally. Now __**I **__can eat and take a shower and go to bed...'_

Tsunade felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she began walking to her kitchen, stomach rumbling with an inevitable hunger. When she took care of Sanosuke so diligently as she did today, she felt like she actually accomplished something good in her life. Jiraiya was right. She was a good mother. She loved taking care of her son and at that moment, wanted nothing more than to do it everyday, despite her workload. Tsunade wanted to go grocery shopping with her son in tow, take him outside of Konoha so he could see that there was much more to the world than a tight-nit shinobi village.

She wanted her child to know that his mother was the best mother in the world. Behind her impatient demeanor and workaholic ways was a woman who wanted nothing more than to be a full time mother and she didn't need anyone to help her with that.

"Let's see..."

Rummaging through her cabinets, Tsunade couldn't find one good thing to eat, aside from the instant ramen she made for her son there was practically nothing to eat at all in her house. She could have sworn she sent Shizune out last week to go grocery shopping. With a sigh, the blonde haired kunoichi closed a cabinet in defeat, deciding on looking through her refrigerator for anything worth salvaging.

"Ugh, i'm starving..."

"For my love? Tsunade, I didn't know you wanted me so badly."

That voice. Could it be? It all happened so quickly, she didn't have time to let out even a gasp. Something cold and slippery and scaly raveled, similar to how snakes felt, around her wrists, drawing them behind her back as a hand reached out and pulled her body against a masculine stance. Tsunade trembled when she thought of who it could actually be, scared but at the same time enraged that the man had the audacity to harass her in her own kitchen nonetheless. Where were those ANBU when you needed them? Oh yeah, most of them out on a mission that she assigned due to _his_ stupidity.

"I've returned for my hime...my voluptuous, gorgeous hime..."

"Oro...Orochi...maru-"

Her words were taken straight from her mouth when out shot a warm, extensive tounge that lifted up the bottom of her dress and began to assault her between her legs. She involuntarily moaned, closing her eyes while wishing with all her might that her hands weren't incarcerated so she could strangle the father to her son. The words he had last said to her before he left still rang spitefully in her mind.

_"I'll give you some time to cool off. I want you to desire me just a little bit more when I return. The next time you see me, there won't be words, just actions."_

Oh yeah, she had some actions for him alright.

* * *

A/N: The name of this chapter is perfect. Tsunade is the perfect example of an asterisk heart. Do you think she's going to fall so easily to Orochimaru's advances? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please let me know what you guys thought- leave a review for crying out loud! Lol.


	16. A Small World

Disclaimer: Naruto and the rest of it's characters do not and absolutely not belong to me. No way. But it would be nice if I did.

A/N: Yay, it's finally here! The long awaited lemon for you patient Tsu/Oro lovers is here at last. This chapter is all smutty Tsu/Oro goodness and plenty of it. I've worked very hard to make this for you guys and I would appreciate some well deserved reviews, lol. Alright, if any of you are at a loss at where the story is currently at right now, basically Orochimaru destroyed Sunagakure and now he is paying the not too happy Tsunade a tryst visit. Talk about wrong timing. But just a warning- Tsunade won't succumb as easily as she did in the past. Thank you for your patience readers. Happy reading!

* * *

How dare he? How dare this monster destroy an entire shinobi country in less than a day and expect her to fall pliant to his sexual desires? What an evil man. She forgot why she even loved him in the first place. It was easier to hate him than to love him. It was amazing at what a couple of days away from him could do to her mind.

_'He only uses me...he doesn't love me. Out of all the times i've begged him to take us with him so we could live as a family, he said it would happen soon. It never happened. He had made promise after promise to me...all of which he had broken. He was never there for my son, and he was never there for me when I needed him...'_

Anger was quickly consuming her being as he held her fast against him, the tightest embrace he ever had her in, but that didn't stop the blonde from trying. Jutting out her chest, her back arched in an attempt to free herself from his clutches. It was hard to fight him with his tongue between her thighs, but still she kept on fighting.

"Let me go," she demanded in a low, wavered tone; pleasure from his ministrations to her womanhood more than she could take.

The snake Sannin chuckled, watched the buxom woman struggle to break free from his hold while at the same time trying to stifle her moans over her labored breathing. Tsunade thrashed her head back onto his shoulder and looked up only to be met with a pair of menacing, snake-like golden orbs. She forgot how inevitably evil this man truly was, the raw malice that would overtake his face without him even knowing it. He was born evil, she thought to herself spitefully.

"Fuck you," the amber eyed kunoichi whispered through clenched teeth.

"My, my, how vehement you are, Tsunade. You're supposed to yield to me, love, not fight me."

He reached up with a free hand and roughly clutched one of her breasts, saw her facial expression only grow more enraged while she continued to fight him. There had to be some way to get away from him, if only for a moment so she could break free from his relentless fondling and handling of her body. If he was looking for a late night tryst, then he picked the wrong night.

_'All day Jiraiya and I were at it and now I have this asshole wanting some as well...'_

Tsunade let out a shaken groan, feeling her legs about to give out as the combined pleasure of his squeezing of her breast and his tongue swiping against her wet folds the downfall of her entire plan to escape his clutches. "Our son is asleep in his room right down the hallway, you moron. Let me go before I scream," she threatened, closing her eyes. She could feel her smoldering core melting ever so slightly upon his wriggling tongue, a moan eliciting from her lips once more.

A deep, sinister chuckle left his throat, that same sound he made when he snuck into her room that night when they conceived their precious son Sanosuke. The most maniacal look overtook his pale face, studying her enraged expression with a twisted grin.

"Scream? Wouldn't that make our son run out and come to aid his precious mother...like he had done before hand? I wouldn't mind wanting to see my child..."

"Orochimaru...no. He's not ready..."

He could hear the pleading behind her steady voice, the fear that pulsated within her heaving body. Orochimaru couldn't bare to hear her like that any further. As malicious as he was, he wasn't entirely heartless. Entirely that was.

"Then do as I say."

Tsunade reluctantly nodded, not wanting to see the triumph in his eyes. His voice was like a snake, slithered through her ears that left her blood running icy cold. She would have winced if her eyes weren't shut. Why on earth did she love him again? His tongue retracted back into his mouth while he released her breast, now throbbing along with her womanhood with a desire her mind was reluctant to accept.

"I'm going to release my jutsu on your wrists, but you must promise me not to run, hime. Can I trust you?," asked the snake Sannin, not an ounce of hesitance in his cool voice.

Tsunade nodded again while in the back of her mind wanting to scream at the evil man, to slap the taste from his mouth and demand that he leave before she kicked his ass. Would it be completely terrible of her to want to engage in carnal desires with the wretched man before she kicked his ass and demand that he leave? Her fickle mind had not a clue what to do. All she hoped was that he would release whatever it was on her wrists so she could figure out what to do next.

The scaly, slippery incarcerants contorted from around her wrists, Tsunade never wanting to do nothing more in her life than to punch someone. That someone was right behind her.

"To your bedroom, love. That is where we can pick up where we left," slithered the porcelain skinned man, sliding a soft hand down her arm.

Tsunade had a plan, her mind fickle no more as she felt his hand curl inside her palm until he was officially holding her hand. Without words she led him, a little forcibly than she should have, through her large apartment until they reached the door to her bedroom. She would have been saying _their_bedroom if he didn't just pull that stunt back in the kitchen. Slowly she twisted the knob while pushing on the door and stepping into the darkened room.

_'ANBU are scarce now in Konoha. I sent most of them on that assignment...if it weren't for him I wouldn't have had to dispatch all my top-notch shinobi in the first place. Konohagakure might as well hold up a big ass white flag 'cause the only ones capable of protecting it now are Jiraiya and I.'_

Once Orochimaru was in the room, Tsunade waited to hear him click the lock, her ambers smoldering with hate.

Click.

Oh, he was so going to be in a neck brace and a cast when she was through with him.

"You...BASTARD!!!!" Spinning around, she swiftly backhanded the off-guard Sannin as she yanked her hand away from his.

Words couldn't describe how much stress was lifted when she just did that. She watched through enraged eyes as he recovered from his recoil, laughing deeply as golden clashed with caramel through the nearly pitch black bedroom. Orochimaru reached up to swipe his thumb along the bottom of his lip, a light stream of blood being disrupted in its wake.

"My poor hime...if I weren't mistaken, I could have sworn you were pliant to my love a few days ago. What has you so timid? You lash at me as though you really hated me-"

"But I do you asshole!!!! Do you know what you've caused in these past few days that you left?!!!!," Tsunade screamed, tears threatening to prick at her eyes but she resisted.

Her stern eyes were locked on him, watching him like a hawk, prepared for what he might pull if he were to do anything but converse. Growling at his lack of reply, Tsunade took it upon herself to slap him again, this time her lover preventing the impact with a firm hand. She instantly retaliated, using her other hand to quickly smack him along his head, releasing her hand from his once more.

"You dumbass!!!!! Because of **your **dry ass, i've been workin' **my** ass off tryin' to fix what **you **fucked up!!! You have no idea what **hell **you've put me through!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DEGREE OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!!!!"

Orochimaru only laughed again as he stared at the fuming Hokage with the most malevolent eyes she's ever seen. The bastard! She was surprised she wasn't breaking limbs by now.

"My dearest, which is why I have returned to you. To repay you for everything you've been through-"

"There's nothing you can do that could ever make me change my mind about you, you son of a bitch!!!!!," she shouted, her words like the deadliest venom.

She shook her head as she bit her lip, wishing the tears would stay behind her eyes where they were supposed to be. A warm trickle of salt water found it's way out of the confinements of her ambers, betraying her, just like the man before her did.

"You _betrayed_ me!!!! How could you?!!!!!! I thought you loved me!!!!!!"

The black haired man traded his smirk for a frown as he cautiously stepped towards the raking blonde. If this was what betrayal must have felt like for the betrayer, he was an idiot to have done it to so many others prior. When it happened to the one he loved, it was a different story. Because of what he did, this woman possibly couldn't love him the same. All because of his selfishness, the coveted grandeur of conquering one of the world's greatest nations, the Godaime of Konoha could never want nothing else to do with him ever again.

And he couldn't live life without being beside this woman, the mother to his only child. The thought of losing her was too agonizing for words to describe.

"Tsunade...I do love you-"

Battling tears, she took in a shaky breath while whimpering, "No you don't! If you did you wouldn't have put me through this shit! I would have done _anything_ for you and you do this to _me_?!"

Orochimaru sighed. What was he going to do? What could he say?

"I don't care if I gave you permission or not, if you had any mercy inside of you would have considered your family for a change and left Suna alone! It will take years, probably my entire career as Hokage to get a country like that up and running again!" Tsunade let out a sob but when he tried to step closer, she pushed him and watched bitterly as he stumbled from the brute strength that was the Godaime of Konohagakure.

"More time wasted on stupid shit, more time taken away from my little boy, and it all could have been prevented if you would have taken your head out of your **fucking ass** and thought for a change!!!!"

He was going to take his chances. Without warning he closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly in which she shoved him forcefully away.

"No!!!!," Tsunade wailed as he wrapped his arms around her once more, nuzzling her neck. "Let me go!!! I don't...**no**!!!! I hate you!!! I hate you, Orochimaru!!!!"

She grabbed at his upper arms, focused her chakra at her hands to shove him away until he flew back onto his backside against a wall. Wiping away her tears, the blonde backed away while taking off one of her stilettos. As he was slowly rising from his place on the floor, she rose the black patent heel over her head, saw his golden orbs flicker to the expensive shoe.

"Don't take another step, or I swear to God i'll beat the shit out of you..."

"Tsunade...I didn't want to do this..."

"Do what?" Just then, he swiftly brought two fingers infront of his lips, his hand that of the form shinobi used to perform Ninjutsu.

_'Oh shit...'_

Just as she was about to throw her shoe to prevent the jutsu, it was too late. The same cold, scaly feeling enveloped around her wrists, her stiletto falling to the floor in back of her as her arms were forced behind her back once again. This time, the slithery incarcerants hissed, a familiar indication that it was indeed snakes that were keeping her wrists bound together.

"Tsunade. I apologize for everything i've put you through, believe me, love. But how can we communicate when all you want to do is fight me?"

"Bastard! As if you could ever win against me! Now let me go!"

Orochimaru shook his head, a glimmer of sadness showing through his pure honey irises. "I'm afraid not, dearest. Not until you forgive me-"

When he was standing right before her, the raging blonde scowled up at his face, wishing he would inch just a little bit closer so she could headbutt him.

"Never...now release me you monster..."

"That word truly impales me where it hurts, hime. Please know that I am sorry for everything i've put you through. Believe me, Tsunade," the snake Sannin whispered gently as he looped an arm around her waist. "I love you very much so."

She thrashed violently against him, growling when all her efforts did nothing to free her wrists nor her distorting body."Well the feeling isn't mutual! You betrayed me, now unhand me!"

Tsunade hated that look in his eyes, the soft honey's that melted her heart nearly every single time she looked into them; the same look she would fall for each and every time he tried to woo her into bed. She couldn't count how many times she betrayed her own mind and let him do what he wanted to her, like a puppet, a doll if you would. Not once would she complain, because that would only give him the freedom to blame everything on her, how it was all her fault that she allowed him to sleep in her bed. But the one thing he never blamed her for was the blatant fact that she willingly conceived Sanosuke. Orochimaru never blamed her for becoming pregnant.

"I will not, Tsunade. I must make it up to you. For the burdens you've had on your shoulders for my mistake. If you forgive me, only then will I release you."

Orochimaru leaned towards her throat, the amber eyed princess writhing her body as haphazardly as possible to avoid his ministrations. She screamed in frustration as she felt him begin to kiss the sensitive flesh of her neck. Tsunade attempted to knee him right where she knew it would hurt, but was stopped with a hand to her thigh, hiking it until her knee was level with his hip.

"Forgive me. I should have considered the well being of my family before I did what I did."

The blonde was not going to budge, not going to fall pliant to his wooing any further if it meant betraying her other tryst lover. How had it come to this? That she had to be loyal to one man while trying to maintain that same loyalty to another? At times she wondered why she couldn't have both Sannin as her tryst lovers, but then she would quickly rebuke herself and say that wasn't the rational thing to do.

_'I can only have one...Jiraiya made it clear that he truly loves me...wants to be a father to a child that isn't his, wants to marry a woman who's slept with a criminal for five years...'_

But then she thought about the other alternative. Being with her other Sannin teammate who was the biological father to her son as well as the man she had loved unconditionally for what seemed like an eternity when it was only five years. Honestly, what was a woman to do?

Tsunade closed her eyes while stopping her thrashing body, sighed inaudibly. "I...I forgive you..." Dare she say it, but she did miss the way he would have her moaning until the sun rose, missed his stealthy tongue that would conspire with his skilled fingers to her passive body as well as those handsome golden orbs that would stare passionately at her through the midsts of her orgasms.

Orochimaru was a drug. Jiraiya was the rehab. How many times would she have to go back to rehab before she was weened off the drug completely? Only time would tell. For now, she would have to betray her mind once again and yield to this man who was her sexy, impetuous drug. The high that she honestly thought she could never come down from if she tried.

"Yes...again. Say it again." Lifting his head from her neck, they stared into eachothers eyes, Orochimaru's hopeful honey's into Tsunade's reluctant ambers.

"I forgive you, Orochimaru. I still believe that...that you do care about the welfare of your family. Our son. Me."

He nodded, but all she could see was big red letters painted on his forehead that said 'liar'. She refused to believe that it was true, wanted so badly to trust him again and love him for the man he really was. The caring, unselfish, affectionate man beneath that veil of malice that was Orochimaru of Konoha. Not the Sound. She looked past all his faults, all the wrong doings he's done in his life. From abandoning their team to killing their sensei, she forgave him for all of that. Just as she was forgiving him now for destroying Sunagakure, one of the largest and most prestigious nations of the Ninja country.

_'Orochimaru, you bastard. The only reason i'm forgiving you...is because I still believe that you will quit these games and become a real man. A real father...'_

"My hime..."

He pressed his lips against hers, Tsunade gently groaning while pressing her lips harder against his. Her timid body had fell completely plaint in his hands that encircled around her hips, remembering how skilled he was when it came to handling her body. After five years of trysts, only he truly knew the contours of her voluptuous silhouette, knew how to handle the supple form that was his Godaime. Orochimaru's pleasure was just as fulfilling as Jiraiya's, Tsunade didn't know who's was better.

"How long i've waited to claim you again, love." She felt as her wrists were gradually unbound from the snakes until his jutsu lifted completely. Tsunade grabbed his shirt and forced him into another kiss, guiding them to her bed.

"Just shut up...this doesn't mean i'm not still mad at you..."

Tsunade landed onto the cool sheets of her massive bed, not enough to regulate her climbing body temperature as his masculine body cradled tightly against her curves. His body was the perfect fit, she relished in the way his broad shoulders would never waver beneath her scathing nails, infatuated with his toned torso and absolutely sexy biceps as his muscles would flex whenever he would pump himself in and out of her tight walls.

She moaned into his mouth, wanting to experience him all over again, to have him fuck her like she wanted it and nothing less. Orochimaru for some reason or another wanted foreplay tonight, she could easily tell, his roaming hands traveled to her bare thighs beyond the hem of her short halter dress. Tsunade trembled gently when his hands teased her with caresses to her inner thighs. Why couldn't he just get the sex over with like he did any other time? Which brought her to another realization.

_'Last time the fucker didn't have a condom!'_

The amber eyed kunoichi instantly pushed him away, breathing heavily as her buxom chest rose and fell with each heave. The addictive effects he had on her were not good. Either she got straight to the point or she'd screw him with or without protection.

"Condom?"

Orochimaru pulled one from his pocket, tossed it nonchalantly to the side of the bed as he leaned down to kiss her again. Tsunade pressed a firm finger to his lips. Her ambers were stern, he knew exactly that there had to be more. What had he done this time? Lifting a hand to a stray golden lock, he whispered tenderly, "Yes?"

"How about last week? Had one then?," she quibbed, anger flooding into her auburns.

He stopped tucking back her hair, fear illuminating his fluorescent honey irises. "Shit. Are you sure? You're not pregnant are you?"

"It's been a week, i'm not sure yet. I'm going to get a pregnancy test when I get the chance," Tsunade said with some remorse.

Honestly, this would be hilarious if you looked past the two Sannin's real ages. Both in their mid fifties with a five-year-old and worrying about surprise pregnancies. This would have been a riot if it weren't true. But it was. Tsunade, a woman old enough to be a grandmother in the body of a mid twenty bombshell while Orochimaru, a man old enough to be a grandfather forced to reside in temporary bodies as a part of his jutsu for eternal life. What kind of fucked up shit was this turning out to be?

Almost hesitantly, the pale skinned man shifted his eyes from her caramels to her stomach, expecting to see a sign of a pregnancy. He was scared to be honest, but he couldn't let her know that. If she did turn out to be pregnant, he was going to make sure that she would receive only the best doctors and only the best care. He might even marry her. The woman he loved would not be having another bastard child under his watch.

"What if it comes up...positive?"

Tsunade shook her head while staring at his worried expression. "I'm not sure...should we keep it?"

Orochimaru then did something the blonde never seen him do, not even when she was pregnant with Sanosuke. He placed his hand over her flat navel, massaging the stomach that once carried their son for eight grueling months.

"...Keep it."

Was she hearing straight? Did he just say he wanted another child?

"Huh? You want me to..._keep it_?" The words seemed brand new to her. She didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or reluctant.

"Yes. Keep the child. What kind of father would I be if I asked a mother to mercilessly kill one of her unborn children?"

"But what if...," Tsunade began as she placed one of her hands ontop of his that massaged her navel. "...I'm not pregnant? Would you want to try for another?"

Orochimaru lifted his eyes and stared at her with the seriousness of a husband, gradually intertwining their hands until her fingers locked with his.

"Tsunade, love, I do not think it is wise to try and conceive again just yet. I didn't wear protection last time and it was a mistake. If you are pregnant because of my mistake, then i'll do whatever I can to help you with you're pregnancy. But if you seek my consent to _try_ for a child, then no."

Flickering her eyes from their entwined fingers to his eyes, she didn't know whether to frown or to smile at the truth her lover had just confessed to her.

"So...you don't want another child?"

"Not as of yet."

"...Okay."

He brought her hand to his lips and began a trail of kisses from the back of her hand up her arm, leaving goosebumps littering behind the soft skin. Tsunade shivered when his lips reached her ear, closed her eyes when he whispered huskily, "I just love when I make you tremble like this, hime."

She didn't know why she moaned when he said that, at the same time feeling a twinge of sadness in her heart. He had just told her that he didn't want any more kids. The Hokage thought it wouldn't hurt to have at least one more, seeing as this was probably one of the last chances she had to conceive the natural way and without having to go to a doctor's office and _hope _she became pregnant.

_'I really wanted a daughter. Kami knows how cute she'd be with Orochimaru as her father...'_

Tsunade would just have to wait until he was ready. Until then, she would have her fun. Now that she thought about it, it has been awhile since she and the snake Sannin really got to spend some _quality_time together- in her bed that was. She sighed softly when he ventured his hand across the flat plane of her stomach, up the contour of her breast and grappled it firmly. The raw domination in his massaging had her moaning nonstop, the blonde nearly forgetting how it was to let a man take full domination of her body, no mercy whatsoever.

His mouth found a tender spot on her neck, the room too dark for him to notice her multiple hickies as he latched onto the beautiful throat, created new hickies. She closed her auburn pools of lust, unable to think for herself anymore as he shifted his body deeper against hers, her own body contorting with his pleasure. His erection was blatant against her thigh, Tsunade biting her lip while the memories of her past experiences with his well endowed appendage assaulted her murky mind.

"Orochimaru...now, I can't wait..."

Throught the heavy blanket of dark luminated his pure honey irises, peering sadistically down at the pliant woman. Now that he had her where he wanted her, he didn't think he wanted to let her go. Not yet at least. No, he would do whatever it took to make her scream, to have her lithe body tremble in the most haphazard of ways. She'd orgasm until her tight little pussy could orgasm no more.

"Not yet, love."

Unlatching his mouth from her neck, he began to strip of his shirt before throwing it behind him. He hovered over the scantly clad woman, looked straight into her lust enhanced caramels as he traveled a hand up her thigh, soft skin running beneath his fingers. She shivered when he reached towards her most sensitive of places, just a whisper of his fingers sending her blood skyrocketing towards her belly where the heat was as intense as molten lava.

"You, my hime...you're going to scream. That's all I want you to do for me..."

He reached her womanhood, not surprised to find out that she wore absolutely no undergarments, which is what he expected of her. Tsunade let out a gasp when he delved two fingers into her wet folds, going straight for her hardened bud, dragging his thick digits slowly against her in a back and forth motion. She moaned loudly, hiking the hem of her dress so she could see for herself of his stealthy ministrations.

"...I can't scream...You know I can't..."

She was implying the fact that she didn't want to wake up their son, and of course Orochimaru understood but would have found sympathy if it weren't for the fact that she was a squirming, radiant delight beneath him. He worked his fingers faster against her, relished in her constant groans and her shifting body. Quickly his digits became lubricated which prompted him to dip his head between her thighs, Tsunade holding herself onto one of her elbows as she combed a hand through his long, black mane.

"Then try...for me, Tsunade," he murmured before he pulled his fingers away and quickly replaced them with his extensive tongue.

Tsunade instantly gripped at his hair between her fingers, chest heaving as she let out a loud, throaty drone. What was it about her pussy that made even men with extensive tongues want to get between her thighs? It had to be the dress, it was something about her and skimpy dresses that made men want to get on their knees and worship her, to taste what she had to offer. Two Sannin in one day, who would have thought? If she didn't have feelings for these two, she would have slept with the entire bachelor population Konoha had to offer. No one under eighteen of course.

"Orochimaru! Wait, don't...I can't," she pleaded softly.

His tongue was a phenomenal sensation of skilled twists and languid laving against her clit, inside of her tightened walls. Her waist long hair was curtained around her haphazard body, the blonde tendrils that draped ontop of her ample chest moving along with her quickened breaths. Orochimaru put a hand beneath her thigh, lifted it onto his shoulder. Oh what an angle this was. Tsunade could feel every single lap of his tongue, every sinful suckle to her honeyed bud whenever he pursed his lips against her sensitive clit. And not once did he extend his tongue. He didn't need to.

A cry escaped her mouth as her fingers tugged at his dark strands, cursing the man violently for his ways of subduing her so. With one of his hands preoccupied holding her thigh, he then slid his right hand up her satiny body before reaching for her breast, somewhat upset at the fact that she was still clad in her dress. This would be coming off fairly shortly, he would make sure. For now he would just have to fondle a breast that was still underneath an annoying garment.

"Yesss, you can, hime," Orochimaru whispered against her, his words coming out in a slight formation of his second language. Snake.

She never heard his 'S's get so emphasized unless he was truly engrossed in what he was doing. Tsunade would never admit how sexy she thought that was, not to him anyways. With the increased pleasure of his hand at her breast, tongue relentlessly working in harmony with his mouth, she felt her hips involuntarily rise against his ministrations as she protruded her chest. His ministrations had gradually changed directions as his pleasure went from teasing to actual, raw pussy eating. Was it possible to describe his tongue as _fucking_ her? Because that was exactly what he was doing.

Tsunade whimpered his name, her hips reacting in a zephyred frenzy towards his skilled tongue. "Orochimaru!...."

That would be the last dignified sound to leave her voice as his name became louder, shaken and eventually incoherent enough that he couldn't understand if she was saying his name or moaning her pleads to the heavens above her. The flow at which her juices were extracting was gradually increasing, becoming hotter with each passing second. He had the skills to make her come, but she had to scream which she had as of yet to do except for the few strangled cries she awarded him with.

"Scream," he demanded.

Tsunade shook her head, droned her defiance until she felt him release his bruising hold of her right breast, making her wince. Damn, she'd be feeling that in the morning. Orochimaru then lifted his head as he peered at her in the most sexiest, yet most sinister way she's ever seen him look at her. The golden irises looked as though they wanted to devour her, not literally of course, animialistic. It was something about the way he was staring at her that caused her hips to buck slightly towards him. He resisted in bemusement. He loved when he got her like this- pliant.

"I told you...to scream. And that's exactly what you're going to do."

She watched him scale his hand downwards towards her aching sex, suddenly everything dawning on the blonde haired kunoichi. His tongue was only a diversion of her acute attention to his pleasure, his way of teasing her, no matter how he used it, in the end it was always his skillful hands that brought her release, preparing her for what was to come ahead.

The amber eyed woman unraveled his hair from her fingers and flew her hand ontop of his, worry embedded deep in her forehead.

"Wait!," she pleaded for the umpteenth time that night, trying her best to persuade her malevolent lover. "Orochimaru, you mustn't! I can't-"

"Of course you can, it won't take long for you to come-"

"I'm not talking about that, you fucking moron!!!! Don't you dare touch me again or you'll regret it-"

He smirked. "Regret it? I have too many regrets, hime. Another one won't matter much."

Orochimaru snatched his hand away and went ahead to finish her off, not caring that she chastised him while simultaneously throwing in quite a bit of contradicting moans. Her arguing was quickly put to an end when he brought two of his fingers to her smoldering core, picked up some of the ample juices before dragging them to her clit and rubbed swiftly, mercilessly. Tsunade never knew her voice could falsetto as high as it did at that moment. She grabbed the roots of his scalp as she parted her lips towards the heavens, her body betraying her tenfold when it began to tremble.

"AHHHH!!!!! ORO...CHI...MAHHRUUUU!!!!"

The snake Sannin's smirk couldn't have been wider as he watched her in the midst of her orgasm, gleeful, greedy honey irises staring at the look of sheer passiveness on her gorgeous face. Her long eyelashes shielded her lust filled ambers, never daring to open them as her high pitched screams became faint whispers of his name. Suddenly weak, she struggled to hold herself up while her fingers at his hair released themselves from their strong grip.

"Fuck...fuck you, you selfish fucker..."

"My hime, I am anything but selfish," Orochimaru slithered sinisterly.

Tsunade fluttered open her tired caramels to see him scale slowly up her body, a subtle compassion in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. She savored his lips as she tasted her desires on said lips, wanting even more of what he just gave her. Wanted every inch of his familiar erection inside of her, desired for him to give her everything his body had to offer.

Arms draped around his neck, she felt as his strong arms encircled around her back and pulled her tight against him. She never wanted to let go. Not for anything in the world. For her entire relationship with him, in his arms was where she felt safest, where no one could harm her nor would they try. It seemed that the only time she envied his evil ways was when he would use them to protect her. She couldn't count the times he's saved her in the line of duty, fighting in the shinobi war.

_'I owe him so much. The least I can do is give him what I can...even if it's only my body that he wants.'_

"This must come off, hime," he muttered between multiple kisses, referring to the constricting dress on her svelte body.

She felt one of his arms travel downwards to her backside, his hand groping the abundant flesh which caused her to moan against his kiss. Tsunade lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waistline, rose her hips to rub the drenched folds of her womanhood against his throbbing erection. His breath hitched which pleased the Godaime to no days end, loving the effect she had on the snake Sannin as she continued to roll her hips in a tantalizing movement.

"Orochimaru...I need you now..." Her voice was seductive inside of his mouth, only causing his admiration for her to grow stronger. It was something about that throaty tone in her voice that made her irresistibly sexy, appealing to the evil man. She was the most independent woman he's ever met, yet to hear her yearn for his love with such a desperate passion, it only made him want to give her whatever she wanted. He felt obliged to give her what she wanted and he felt no shame in being subdued by a woman, as long as it was Tsunade. Because in the end, he knew that he could still maintain his dignity as a man and satisfy her the way he wanted to.

He had begun caressing her body, simultaneously trying to find a way to remove her of her dress. There wasn't a zipper on this dress and no buttons which led him to believe that she must have just pulled it over her head. If that was the case then that was the way it was going to be coming off. Pulling from her lips, swollen with their passionate liplocking, he gripped the hem of her dress and began hiking it upwards. His hungry eyes watched as with every inch of the rising dress revealed a neverending stretch of soft, silky skin that was waiting for his experienced touch, lips and tongue.

"You've waited too long, my sweet. I know it must have been agonizing to have your desires go unsatisfied," cooed the sinister man, a smirk at his lips.

_'Not too long, Orochimaru. Little do you know, I already had my fix today...,' _she thought as-a-matter-of-factly.

But she couldn't help herself as she fell prey to his soft voice, reached upwards to whisper her fingers against his face. "Yes, it has," lied the Hokage, never leaving their passionate stare.

"Don't worry, i'll satiate you, dearest. This should last you a week or two."

"Why so long?," she queried as the dress was removed over her head, completely naked below him.

Orochimaru scanned her perfect body with a triumphant grin as he lowered back to her lips, kissed her softly.

"Because, I have business I must take care of. My vessel is being prepared and I must as well. Soon I will have to transfer bodies again. Do you remember how long you had to wait for me?"

It was two years ago, in the midst of their growing relationship when he told her that he had to transfer into another body. He left her for months without word on whether he would be coming back or not and just as she was giving up hope that he would ever return, four months later he returned and that was the night she remembered moaning his name until daybreak. She even remembered the sex, so good that they ended up falling on the floor, but that didn't stop her from climbing back ontop of him and claiming what was rightfully hers.

Laughing wistfully, the buxom blonde nodded as she ran her fingers through his long, jet black hair. "Yes. And I remember when I had that bruise on my ass for a week from falling on the floor."

"I told you to be careful," rebuked Orochimaru with a low chuckle.

"Well you weren't the one who had to try and keep their balance on the edge of the goddamn bed."

He kissed her again with more pressure, his hand reaching for a lonely breast. Arching to his touch, she moaned appreciatively as he rolled the rosy bud between his fingers. Tsunade endured a few moments of his fondling before he broke their kiss and began trailing his lips downwards towards her chest. It was clear now that he really wanted to issue her foreplay, why he wanted to she had no idea. Her lust shrouded ambers watched anxiously as he began to kiss the massive hill of her satiny mound before his lips enclosed around the hardened peak, lapping at the rosy bud like a thirsty canine.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream, tilted her head back as she forced his head closer to her ample breasts. "Orochimaru!"

Soon after his mouth had abandoned her ample breasts and kissed everywhere else he had neglected while on his rampage to please her. His lips journeyed wherever they took him, trailing down her navel, her shapely hipbones, warm thighs then back up the voluptuous body, between the crevice of her breasts. Her skin was as soft as any silk he's ever felt and he would never understand how her skin always felt like that. His ears were in their own personal heaven whenever he heard the soft noises escape the celestial creature beneath him as he nibbled on the delicate skin of her collarbone. Orochimaru was quite infatuated with her sounds, wanted to hear more.

"You smell like water. I assume you soaked in a hotspring earlier."

Damn the sneaky snake and his enhanced sense of smell. It was his tongue, that was the only excuse for his high peak in smell. She had noticed it when they were younger but paid it no mind but now she could confirm that it was true. He really was a living, breathing snake in a man's body. But you could never tell by looking at him, except for his snake like eyes you would never even know that he was a serpent.

A soft moan had rose from her throat as she felt his lips scale up her pale neck and behind her ear, the sensual kisses causing her legs to tremble beneath him. The wetness between her thighs bothered her above anything else as the familiar ache began to pulsate through the walls of her opening. It was amazing at how easily he could change her mood and he didn't even have to try. Everything just came natural to him.

"Congratulations. What do you want, a prize?"

"You are the prize, love."

Tsunade rolled her eyes before clamping her hands onto his shoulders and pushed him slightly away to look into his eyes.

"Quit the foreplay. Fuck me, you bastard."

"Where would you like it, hime?," asked the snake Sannin with a twisted smirk, raping her svelte body with his golden eyes.

"Anywhere but the floor."

"Alright then."

Gathering her into his arms, Orochimaru with ease lifted the blonde off of the bed. Just before he could carry her away, she stopped him with a tap to his chest. He gave her a puzzled look, brought her suspended body closer to him with his arms underneath her backside.

"Hey, you forgot something." Tsunade pointed to the lonely condom laying on the disheveled sheets. Orochimaru met her eyes, stern ambers answering for him. She didn't even have to speak as he lowered them down slightly over the bed, Tsunade reaching for the condom. After he brought her back against him, she held the black plastic square between their faces.

"...You said you don't want another one, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to remind you again. If you don't remember to put this on, you can't come here anymore."

They kissed for a long moment before pulling away, Orochimaru's honey eyes kindled with amusement. "We'll see about that."

"I mean it!," she warned, her rebuking going through deaf ears as he led them haphazardly through the bedroom.

Orochimaru took them through the door of her bathroom before settling her on the sink. She handed him the condom before he even had the chance to kiss her and watched triumphantly as he opened the black plastic square. It had gotten too easy for her now. Both Sannin under her thumb without even having to try to make an attempt. She found that she liked this feeling, especially when it was around the snake-eyed man.

"Are you going to remember next time?"

"Yes, Tsunade."

"And you won't forget the next time after that?," Tsunade rattled, arms folded while studying him intently.

"Hai, my love. I won't."

"Are you sure-"

When he was finished putting on the protective latex, Orochimaru abruptly kissed the rebuking woman so that her words emptied indifferently into his dominant mouth. Tsunade practically melted in his smoldering embrace, his firm skin like an inferno against the supple skin of her body. She remembered now why she was addicted to this man so much. He knew just what to do, just what to say to make her stay. To woo her and practically turn her into putty in his spiteful hands.

Why was the idea of a man taking advantage of her suddenly something she became high off of? She was the alpha-female in every relationship and never had she wished for the man to once be the one to dominate. No. She had to be in charge, she had to be the one who had them groveling at her feet; begging to her with their very last breath. Yet here she was contradicting her own morals, going against everything she held so dear to her heart and mind and how did she do it? By betraying her village and the welfare of her people by sleeping with the most wanted rouge nin of Konoha who just happened to be the father of the coveted heir of Hokage. Their son.

"Yes, I promise. I promise, hime," he whispered softly.

He subsequently dragged her body from off the sink until her body was suspended against the length of his own body, Orochimaru holding her up beneath her backside. Tsunade elicited a sharp gasp as she felt the tip of his protected shaft nudge against her slippery folds, the head sinking ever so slightly into her aching sex. The blonde's feral desires overtook her mind as she wished they didn't have to resort to protection. Sex was way better without condoms, she would know. Earlier today she had some of the best intercourse of her life and not a condom did her other Sannin lover wear.

_'Wait a minute! He didn't wear one last night either! When I get my hands on that man, i'm gonna-'_

All internal thoughts were thrown out the window the minute Orochimaru thrusted his hips forwards, every inch of his erection plunging into her embracing, smoldering caverns, an anguished cry eliciting from Tsunade due to the sudden penetration. Damn the man to hell for surprising her like that. In her own spite for the man, she had tried to deny inwardly that he didn't feel as good inside of her as she knew he was. To the both of them, it had seemed like forever since they've made it this far into their trysts, the last one sadly unsuccessful and achingly disappointing.

"Bastard!"

"After all these years, you still can't get enough of that word, hime," mused the snake Sannin as he swiftly turned them around until her back met with the door.

A scowl at her lips, she casted him a darkened glare as she tugged a section of his hair and brought his face inches away from hers. Orochimaru's smirk was as wide as ever as he gazed evily into her pretty caramels.

"You want me to forgive you so badly?" She lowered her eyes to his lips, dragged a slender finger along the bottom as her facial expression slowly softened.

Her voice lower than a monotone, she whispered seductively, "The only way to gain my trust again is to give me what I want."

"What do you want, hime?"

"Five...no, make it ten. Ten orgasms tonight and you can have all my trust."

He closed the few inches of space that separated their faces with a tender kiss, relishing in the way she moaned against his lips.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?, he drawled musingly.

Staring into his clear honey irises, she nodded her head, lips pulled upwards into a triumphant smirk. "Yes. If you love me...you'll do it."

Orochimaru caught on to her words, amusing him to no days end. She was turning everything on him, taking advantage of the moment by twisting everything around and making it so that he was obliged to give her what she wanted. Just how he had done to her these five years of tryst.

_'If I love her...so, she's caught on, huh? It's adorable the way she tries to use it on me...little does she know, it all works out for me in the end.'_

He responded to her statement with a painstaking thrust inside the constricted walls of her sheath, Tsunade's abrupt moan only heightening his endless desires for the pretty blonde.

"Ten won't be a problem. I already gave you one on the bed which means only nine more to go," he responded evily, golden orbs as malevolent as ever.

Tsunade could feel the thick head of his staff right against her special spot, the sensitive spot within her hot caverns that pulsated whenever she yearned for his sex and caused jolts of unfathomable pleasure to shoot throughout her veins whenever he so happened to find it. He found it every single time. Her snake Sannin lover knew that spot all too well and she doubted the mountain sage even knew about that spot. Within her that was.

He pushed himself slightly deeper within her, listened to her whimpers, watched her face perform a myriad of passive emotions as he rubbed against _that _spot. Orochimaru smirked.

"Nine will come as quickly as they leave, Tsunade."

She immediately clung to him as he began a steady pace, throwing her hips back in tantalizing movements along with his smooth strokes. He knew exactly how she liked to move when they had sex, her actions like exotic dancing only without a stripper pole. But another type of pole. An erotically hard, ruthless pole that never let her down whatever day it decided to pay her a surprise tryst visit.

He thrusted inside of her easily, her womanhood a haven of seeping juices and emitting scalding heat that, in turn, caused his length to harden with each and every stroke. Her mouth elicited symphonies of angelic sighs that would abruptly evolve into high pitched screams before returning to the soft, delicate moans that drove him insane with infatuation.

It took a matter of minutes before his thrusts became harder and faster, violent, to the point of sheer brutality as Tsunade's back slammed repeatedly against the bathroom door. The pleasure was immense in her mind as it grew foggier with each passing second. Her cries were ear shattering as another wave of pleasure overcame her body, his length milking her pussy with every thrust, prolonging her orgasm.

"YES!!! YES, RIGHT THERE!!! DON'T STOP!!!"

And truth be told, his statement was indeed correct as orgasm after orgasm was tediously, deliciously milked from her supple body, her silken sheath, until she was so passive, her body was like a rag doll against him. Tsunade thought the heavens came down and stole her strength, the blonde not even sure if she could carry out anymore at the rate they were making love.

"Get ontop," he mumbled when her eighth orgasm died down into simmered moans.

"You might want to rethink those words..."

Within the span of her eight orgasms, Orochimaru went through at least three condoms, Tsunade sifting through her nightstand drawer for another. She didn't know what possessed her mind when she made him promise her ten orgasms when both of them knew damn well that she couldn't even hold out after five. Her snake lover just found all of it extremely amusing. Not only because she was tired, but because he was tired as well.

"Dammit. Orochimaru, that was my last one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You didn't bring any more?"

"I'm afraid not, love."

Tsunade sighed in exasperation, slammed the drawer closed and resumed her position beneath the black haired man. She looked up at him with drowsy auburn irises, his golden ones mirrored in her expression of lethargic tiredness. Both wanted sleep but couldn't keep the damned deal out of their heads. Wow, Tsunade really thought that deal through huh?

"...Listen, why don't we just take a shower...we can finish this in the morning, okay?"

"I don't know if I can stay for that long, hime."

She reached up and kissed him, a lingering kiss of roughened passion and bliss from their orgasmic tryst. "I can think of some ways to make you stay..."

Orochimaru's malevolent grin was as immense as they came while she combed her fingers through his damp, obsidian mane. Subsequently they both retreated off of the bed, Tsunade leading him with her hand enclasped in his as they walked languidly through the dark towards her bathroom.

"Would you care to see your son before you leave?"

"Yes. I would very much like to," he whispered, reached over to her neck and kissed it.

It was a routine question she would ask him on his tryst visits late at night, when she knew their son would be asleep. She would let him have just a peek at their son, nothing extravagent or too special but to the snake Sannin any time around his son was special. There were rare times when the two of them would just stand at his doorway and marvel at the slumbering boy for long minutes at a time, Orochimaru feeling lucky to at least have the chance to see what his son was becoming. He admitted it only once to the mother of his son, but he was actually proud of what Sanosuke was becoming.

Of course he still dreamed of his son one day ruling over Otogakure as the rightful Otokage, but would it hurt for him to serve as Hokage for a few years? His mother, the first female Kage the shinobi world has to have seen, it would only be logical that Sanosuke wanted to become the first Hokage with a family history as far back as the first Hokage being his great-grandfather.

"And don't hog the water like last time, love," chastised the pale skinned man with a devilish smile as Tsunade glared back at him.

"I may **use**the water, but I most certainly don't **hog** it. I'm a slender, svelte creature."

Orochimaru chuckled lowly. "With tits as big as day-"

"Keep it up, Orochimaru. You're gonna find it hard to laugh when you're out cold on the floor," Tsunade warned virulently.

"Can't I compliment my woman?"

Abruptly he reached an arm around her waist, closed the distance between them by dragging her lithe body against him until her back met with his bare chest. Tsunade didn't fight him...more like she didn't have the _strength_ to fight him. She groaned in frustration at the predicament he had them in, not even two steps towards the doorway to the bathroom and here he was touching her just like he was in the beginning of all this chaotic tryst.

"Orochimaru...i'm tired...can't you wait 'till the morning?"

He took the hand that was enclasped with hers and released it, slid it up her arm ever so slowly, his touch alone causing goosebumps to trail behind his skillful fingers. A chill overtook her body, causing her to shiver all the way from her spine right down to her flower where it began to produce nectar once more almost upon command just from his touch to her arm. The effect he had on her was damn near scary, harnessing, a slave to the sinister master of snakes.

"If I am right and correct me if i'm wrong...I thought you told me you had ways to make me stay. Well...make me stay if you don't want me to go."

She craned her throat so his lips wouldn't caress her ear, his words assisting in the increasing wetness between her legs. What she wouldn't give to fall asleep right where she stood, the last time she slept being last night, nearly a complete twenty-four hours ago. Tsunade ascended her caramel irises up until she was looking into honey ones, a grim look upon her lips.

"How can I make you stay when i'm tired?..."

"Well, you better find a way. After our shower and i'm heading off."

Tsunade twisted around in his grip until her naked bosom pressed against his body, hot to the touch. She refrained another shiver as she looked into his eyes, as deeply as his golden irises could possibly allow. Orochimaru could feel her hand sliding down the length of his body, her touch as electrifying as her eyes were sultry.

"In the shower...," she purred, wrapping a slender hand around his hardening staff, smiled evily when she witnessed him marginally widen his eyes. "And not another word about you leaving..."

Orochimaru leaned down to kiss her but she reflexively squeezed her hand around his length, a sharp hiss passing his lips. Tsunade smirked wider.

"Uh-uh...not another kiss until my last two orgasms are carried through."

"Tsunade, we ran out of-"

Tsunade released her grip on his manhood, clasped his hands within the hold of her gentle ones and while walking backwards, guided them into the bathroom.

"Condoms? Why do you think they made the emergency contraceptive, Orochimaru?"

The black haired man was puzzled as they entered the bathroom, pushing the door shut behind them and locking it. "Then why couldn't we finish this on the bed if you were going to take the contraceptives anyway?"

"Simple. I want to take a shower. Plus why not throw in some sex while we're at it? It'll seal our little deal plus when we're done I can go to bed without having to take a shower in the morning," she explained devilishly as she left him to turn on the water to her shower. "It's multi-tasking, sweetheart."

She disregarded his puzzled expression as she dragged him into the shower with her, pulled the shower door closed until they were completely enclosed in the tiled shower, nothing but the hot waters and the steam their companions. Seclusion was the one thing she cherished whenever she was with a man, with Orochimaru seclusion first priority.

"You are the most spontaneous woman i've ever met, hime," he muttered incredulously.

Tsunade busied with lathering up a white bath pouf with a body wash that simply drove the snake Sannin's senses insane. He was finally uncovering the secret to her alluring, intoxicating scent, how her satiny body would always tease his nose with the sweetest of flowers and fruits. Orochimaru found his infatuation for the woman only deepening when she began to massage the pouf onto his chest.

"You always tell me how wonderful I smell. Well, you can leave in the morning and I can still be with you."

They exchanged flirtatious glances while she continued to broaden the soothing circles of her washing as she found new places on his body to to cleanse. His arms were done with ease but when she began to lower the lathered pouf down his torso that was when she noticed a difference in his breathing, shallower almost. He wound an arm abruptly around her waist, leaned down and captured a section on her neck that drove the blonde into hysterics.

"Orochimaru!" He had paid no heed to her whimpers while he used his other hand to grasp mercilessly at her breast. "Wait!...Please..."

Her lips parted repeatedly in denial, his kisses to her neck only pressurized as she attempted to finish washing the remainder of his gloriously toned body. Tsunade's movements of the pouf against his body became haphazard, doing whatever she could to finish before he pushed her too far which he had done so many times prior. But he wouldn't this time. She had reached his groin, Tsunade taking a bold move when she snatched his erection in her the hold of the bath pouf.

Orochimaru hitched in a breath when he released his lips from her neck and immediately looked down between their bodies. "Tsunade-"

"I thought I told you to wait...didn't I, honey?"

When he opened his mouth to talk she firmly squeezed his staff in her hand, an evil glint to her ambers when he stared astonishingly at her. He tried it again but she only did it again, a strained groan the only thing his throat able to articulate at the moment. Tsunade lessened her grip as she slowly began to stroke her hand in a slow motion against the pulsating length.

"I am Godaime of Konohagakure...when I say something, you will be wise to listen...because if you don't..." She stopped her stroking and abruptly squeezed his manhood once again, Orochimaru's silent scream as agonizing as the pressure her grip was around him. "...This happens. Now repeat to me what I just said, sweetheart."

A twisted grin appeared on his face, golden irises as malevolent as ever. "Do I sense some sadism, hime?"

"Maybe...but is that really what I told you to say? Repeat my words, Orochimaru," she purred seductively, her ambers like a feline targeting its prey.

With the hand still on her breast, Orochimaru began to knead it roughly which emitted soft whimpers past her flushed lips.

"You are the most lovely Godaime of Konoha, and when you say something, dearest, I shall listen. Because if I don't..."

Tsunade then felt as his arm around her waist unraveled and his hand quickly dove between her legs, stealthy fingers at her clit summoning louder whimpers from his amber eyed lover. Her stern glare contradicted the moans fluttering from her mouth, Orochimaru's grin as triumphant as ever. Whatever she threw at him, he could always outdo. By the sounds of her sighs, it seemed she hadn't quite learned yet.

"...This happens, hime. I think I repeated it right. Got anything else for me to repeat?"

"Yeah, I got something..."

Orochimaru felt her release her hand around his erection as she used the same hand to snatch his hand away from the apex of her thighs. Her eyes burned through his like a wildfire, Tsunade whispering beneath her breath as quiet as a pin drop, "You are the epitome of a bastard..."

Snickering, he whispered in a teasing tone, "My little princess, did I upset you?"

Tsunade was livid, two seconds away from smacking him right across his sickly grin. "If you value this relationship, you'll cut the bullshit and finish."

"Alright, hime. As you wish..."

The golden haired woman was puzzled when he reached down to retrieve the fallen bath pouf only to become impatient once more when he added more of the scented body wash. What the hell was he doing? Sometimes she wondered why on earth she always ran back to this bastard in the first place.

_'Jiraiya wouldn't dare test me like this...then again, the ignorant man isn't __**that**__ bad...but this bastard? He takes the cake when it comes to impudence.'_

"Orochimaru...what are you doing?," she forced through clenched teeth as he began running the lathered pouf down a slender arm.

"**Finishing**, Tsunade."

She rolled her eyes as he chuckled at her spitefulness. "This is **not** what I had in mind."

"It'll be done soon enough, just relax..."

Oddly enough, she did as he asked and relaxed the tense muscles within her exhausted body, didn't even put up a fight when he began to cleanse the more nether regions of her body. The water beating upon her back, the way he was caressing her body simply drove her lethargic body into more drowsiness, Tsunade unsure of whether she could get herself out of this relaxing situation or not.

Beneath her breath, she mumbled softly, "Mmm, at least you're good for one thing..."

Her eyes were closed but she definitely knew a kiss when she felt one. Right upon her forehead. She opened her auburn irises slightly to stare up into his honey ones, slightly surprised to see the tiniest bit of softness running though the veins of his snake-like eyes.

"You make it hard for me, you know that, hime?," he said gently.

Against her better judgement, she brushed off the anger and the denial of her facade to reach up and kiss him tenderly upon his lips, Tsunade as astonished as he at the abrupt action she had just ensued. Slowly breaking from the kiss, he looked down at her patiently, waiting for whatever might be up her impetuous sleeve. When nothing did happen, he resumed cleansing her stomach while sighing.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but didn't you tell me we wouldn't kiss until our deal was sealed?"

A flush had bled through her translucent cheeks at that moment of mortification. How could she explain herself out of this situation?

She didn't respond, only turned her head away as he treaded the bath pouf further down her body until he reached her core. Tsunade could feel his eyes on her like the intensity of the noon sun, waiting for her to respond how she should.

"It's okay to desire me, darling...I won't bite, you know I don't by now..."

A gasp tore through the recesses of the bathroom when his fingers retreated from clutching the pouf to rubbing against the tiny bud of her flower, flushed from the heat of her own arousal mixed with the heat from the shower. Tsunade instinctively grabbed at his upper arms, the only means of holding herself up. It wasn't until he circled an arm around her waist that she began to move her hips in an attempt to ride out the rising pleasure at her center.

"Orochimaru..."

His name sounded as though a hundred angels had uttered it as their way of showing their praises for the man who could please like no other. She could feel the familiar heat in the pit of her stomach as he summoned her orgasm in the stealthiest way he knew how. He stole orgasm after orgasm from her body tonight, Tsunade didn't fight this one either nor the one that followed when he replaced his fingers with his throbbing appendage. And the end of Tsunade's sex-capade resulted just like the last one with a certain white haired Sannin.

They forgot the damn condom!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You're leaving already?"

"I must."

Orochimaru had just emerged into the bedroom after visiting his slumbering son. Tsunade was clad in nothing but a silken robe, her damp tresses held up in a hair clip. He didn't want to look at her, nonetheless talk to her at the moment. This was the hardest part of their tryst sessions- having to say goodbye. If he could, he would have made her his wife a long time ago and his son wouldn't have to go around wondering who his father was. A criminal was never the ideal occupation to hold when you had a family, a family in a rival shinobi country that was.

"Did he wake up?"

He shook his head and could hear the gentle sigh of relief from her lips. Everytime he heard that sound, when it concerned the welfare of their son and his knowledge of his biological father, it made his heart twist into knots unimaginable. How was he supposed to feel? As a father, he should only feel heartache. He didn't even think she knew of the heartache, the degree each and every time he saw that little boy. One day he would be a young man and Orochimaru doubted he would find out who his father was by then. It made him wonder whether he was wasting his time. That all of these tryst visits was all a futile attempt to hold together a family that lived a completely different lifestyle than the kind he wanted to bring them into.

_'Should Sanosuke stay here in Konoha?...Dammit, if I would have just killed her from the beginning this all wouldn't be a problem...It's too late for that now.'_

Tsunade then nodded her head and turned towards the bed that she had just remade while he was seeing Sanosuke. She slowly began slipping into the sheets, a morose weight that hung in the air that neither could ignore while she layed her head on the pillow with her back facing him.

"Okay, you can go now."

The footsteps in the room told her different though because he wasn't heading towards the window but her bedside. She didn't want to look at him either and didn't want to talk any further. The pain in her heart wouldn't let up and only became more excruciating the closer he drew towards her. Every goodbye only meant more heartbreak and whenever he broke her heart, it had to be fixed. She didn't want to put such a burden on her other Sannin lover. Not only was hurt in her heart, but guilt. Where was any of this going if she had to get hurt by one man only to lean that hurt towards another for healing? This was insanity. She was only one woman, how much more can she take?

_'This is a mistake. I can't continue like this. It's either one or the other...or neither. Whatever is best for Sanosuke. I might have to test Orochimaru...'_

"Turn around, hime."

She shook her head, could feel the sting of fresh tears behind her eyes starting to well as she buried her face into her pillow. Orochimaru could practically smell those saltine tears, a frown at his lips when he tried to turn her around with a hand on her hip.

"Look at me, Tsunade."

"Leave me alone. Just go," she sniffled.

Before she could react, he had lost all patience with her and without having to try, pulled her hip towards him which caused her to lie on her back. Tsunade couldn't stop him when he reached for her other hip farthest from him and repeated the procedure until she was finally facing him. His lips formed into a grim line at the sight of her face, flushed with tears that stained her cheeks and lips also flushed with emotion. If this was what he had to look forward to from now on everytime he left then he had to reconsider the amount of tryst visits.

"Tsunade...why are you crying, love?"

"...I...I can't wait like this..." She sniffled as her ambers looked downwards, pinkened from the salt water trickling from them. "...He's going to be in school soon."

"I know," he whispered softly, inwardly saddened at the thought. His son was growing up fast, right before his eyes.

"Tell me when, Orochimaru...It's tearing me apart."

Orochimaru lifted a hand to wipe away her tears, swiped his thumb across her lips where the salt droplets had accumulated in which he kissed softly moments later. "Soon, darling."

"...You know...You can keep me waiting for but so long..."

This had the snake Sannin's interest's perk up as he heard those words. What was she talking about? This was a first for the usually pliant slug queen. Where was she going with this?

"Exactly what do you mean by that, Tsunade?"

Finally when she lifted her eyes, they had somewhat of a serious tone to them as well as a challenging expression. Tsunade searched his golden irises for a long few seconds, the silence as deep as the curiousity on his face.

"It won't be hard to find a replacement. There are many..._willing _shinobi in Konoha. It's as easy as summoning them into my office..."

Orochimaru's curiousity was replaced with a sternness as hard as steel, anger as smoldering as the sun. Was she bluffing? "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"It's a statement, sweetheart. And it's a fact. I am the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha as well as all rivaling shinobi countries. It has been confirmed."

She batted her eyelashes for effect and saw the defenses in his facade slowly being to crumble when she began to adjust herself on the bed, giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"You are the most luckiest man in this entire world. And all a woman of my caliber asks of her love...is to be with the one she loves forever..." Tsunade shifted closer to him until her body was at the edge of her bed, making him lean in closer towards her. Their lips mere inches away, she stared affectionately into his eyes with a smile that could woo a thousand men at once. "Marry me, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru blinked. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Maybe his ears weren't working? No, they were working all right because he could hear her soft breaths against his lips. He refrained from breaking his stoic masquerade as he continued to stare back into eyes that he could never say 'no' to. What was he going to say to her? Of course he knew what _she_ wanted to hear, but was it what he actually wanted to _do_?

_'Marriage? Now? Of course I want to marry her, but now?'_

Swallowing his pride and everything that went along with his dominance in their relationship, he succumbed to the golden haired woman with the pretty butterscotch orbs.

"Yes, i'll marry you...," he whispered before they shared a soft liplock.

"You promise?," Tsunade mumbled between their multiple kisses, carrying on what she deemed a coherent conversation in their intensifying liplock.

"Yes. I will have you a ring as soon as possible, my love."

"Orochimaru?"

"Hmm?"

Tsunade began to sit up in the bed until her legs went over the edge so that his kneeling stance ended up between said legs. Mischief kindling in her ambers, Orochimaru could already tell that wherever she was going to go with this, it was going to end up all in his favor. Past the partially uncurtained window, the dawning sun's rays beat radiantly upon her porcelain coloured skin, shone brilliantly against the blonde of her mane which glowed her silhouette a softened hue. She looked exactly like an angel. If he didn't think she already looked unfathomable, he was in for more of a treat when she untied the sash on her robe.

"I'll give you one more thing before you leave..."

Orochimaru helped her almost instantly, prying open the silken material to feast his serpent-like eyes upon the voluptuous body he already had the pleasure of claiming over and over since early this evening. He could never deny a body in need.

"If you insist, hime..."

Not another word left his mouth when she grabbed his shirt and kissed him roughly, having to tilt her head when he started to climb ontop of her on the bed. Well, it looked like she had to take another shower when he left. And how the hell would she make it through the day when not an ounce of sleep did she get last night?

_'Fuck...What the hell is wrong with me? I hope I can remember to stop by the pharmacy in the morning. Maybe i'll have Shizune run out and get it for me.'_

* * *

A/N: What has she done? What had possessed her to betray Jiraiya like that? This is the most trickiest love triangle of them all. How will any of this end? Leave me a review and tell me what you think and if you'd like, cast a vote on the poll on my profile page about who she should choose in the end.


	17. My Heart Beats For The One I Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, hell, I don't even own all the damn manga.

A/N: Hello all returning readers, fans, and you too newbies! I present the seventeenth chapter of my fantastic and dramatic love story, 'I Hate To Love You'. Welcome one and all, if you need a recap, i'll be happy to refresh your memories. Basically, what happened in the last chapter of the story was that Tsunade somewhat _cheated_on Jiraiya- again- with Orochimaru. A seemingly harmless thing to do, but could have to potential to make the beloved Godaime of Konoha pregnant...again. So, as you read this chapter, do not be surprised that it is a filler as are most of the chapters in this story, lol. Please, work with me people. Anyways, enjoy the story and I would very much appreciate a review and it would make a world of difference if I could hear from each and every one of you. Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

Ino didn't want to get up nonetheless see daylight at the moment. Recollections of what her very own Godaime had diagnosed her with had her eyes tear up each time she remembered. What the hell was going on in the world when she couldn't have a bad day every once in a while? Ino Yamanaka was absolutely, _absolutely_, not depressed.

_'What the hell is up with her? I swear, you'd think she'd lost her touch or something. The fifth Hokage of Konoha __**I know **__does not miscalculate a diagnosis.'_

All day she had been cooped up in her room with her curtains drawn closed, the pitch blackness as impenetrable as her stubbornness. Nothing could crack her impervious mood. Her parents had tried their hardest to get her to come out of her room since yesterday after Tsunade visited, but not a word came from the pregnant teenager. The only thing she requested since her self-confinement in her bedroom was a steady supply of M&M's, her new binging delight after the Rice Krispies phase wore off, the ice cream one not as long lasting.

Shikamaru was the only one allowed in her room and even then, it was only when she felt like he could come in. His occasional visits only brought more morose feelings into her heart than mirthful ones. It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore, it was just the fact that she was going through something that he could never understand even if he tried. He wasn't the one who had to carry fifteen pounds of extra weight around his torso nor did he have to deal with morning sickness whether the sun was out or not.

"Ino, honey! Shikamaru's here!," Inoichi shouted outside her door.

Subsequently the spiky haired Jounnin entered the darkened bedroom, having to focus his eyes against the density of dark.

"Hey, I picked up the stuff you wanted...Why's it so dark in here?"

When he flipped on the nearby light switch, Ino elicited a terrible shriek that made banshees want to cover their ears. Shikamaru found the blonde curled up in her mass of pink sheets decorated with butterflies and all sorts of girly stuff. To think it was the same bed they made love in not too long ago. Somewhat worried, the father-to-be closed the door behind him then advanced towards her bed. Ino eyed the Jounnin with fire in her deep blue irises, hatred emitting from her very being. How dare he? The audacity of the insolent man would have made any other woman leave him, but Ino stayed. What choice did she have?

"Turn them back off," she hissed as he sat on the farthest edge of her bed.

Shikamaru was not about to be pummeled by a woman- a pregnant woman at that.

"Ino, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! If you haven't noticed, i'm a little knocked up at the moment!" She peeled off the sheets and pulled up her shirt to reveal a slightly budging stomach. Ino would be three months in a few weeks. It seemed everytime he saw her pregnant navel, all he could do was stare and marvel. Ino didn't allow him to marvel this time as she quickly pulled down her t-shirt and draped the sheets over her petite form once more.

"I can't believe you went to her! How could you?! What makes you think something's wrong with me enough to tell our Hokage?! Are you high?!"

"Ino-"

"Because I really think you are! I don't know what the hell to do with you anymore! Why couldn't we just talk like a normal couple?!"

"Hun-"

"Do you even know how I feel right now?! I feel like I just stepped off of the fuckin' Maury show because you brought me on there to tell me some damn bullshit!"

"_What?!_ That doesn't even make sense!"

"Just like it didn't make sense that you had to bring our **fuckin'**Hokage into **my** home to tell me some **fuckin'** bullshit about my pregnancy!!!!"

He saw the hot rivers of tears beginning to flow down her cheeks which in his turn officially ended the argument. Shikamaru inched in closer to her as she fitfully, verbally abused him until his hands cupped the wetness of her flushed face and kissed her abruptly on the lips. Pulling away, he wiped his thumb under her welling deep blues, shook his head.

"You, missy, have been watching too much t.v." He stared into her eyes, a defeated glimmer in her eyes his permission to kiss her again, Ino kissing him back this time. "I can't wait 'till this baby is out so I can have my woman back."

"...Did you get my stuff, Shika?"

"Yeah. But I couldn't find that other thing you wanted me to get."

Ino savored the last kiss he gave to her as he pulled away to reach for a bag that read, "Konoha 1st Ave. Pharmacy". Her eyes followed the bag until he set it infront of her and opened the white bag, reaching for its contents. The first thing he revealed was a five pound bag of M&M's, something that made her squeal the minute she saw them.

"Oh, you got them!"

"And this...these...and I couldn't find the last thing."

A bottle of cocoa butter for her upcoming pregnancy stretch marks and her favorite bottles of shampoo and conditioner was what he showed her but not the thing he asked her to get. The reason why she told him to go out in the first place.

"They ran out?"

"Unfortunately."

"But Shika!..." Pouting, the blonde began to open her M&M's, popped a blue coloured peanut-filled delight into her mouth. "I really wanted that."

Shikamaru sighed. "What you **want** and what you **need**are two different things, Ino."

"But I **do **need it, dummy!"

"Who in the hell **needs**pink nail polish, Ino? Do you know how embarrassing it is for a guy to scope out **pink**_ nail polish _in the fucking pharmacy?"

Stifling her laughter, she had to try twice as hard when she saw that her boyfriend was actually getting agitated. "But Shika, hun, it was an act of love."

"An act of fuckin' queerness, Ino! I'm not a fuckin' gay!"

She couldn't withhold it anymore, bursting into peals of high pitched laughter, the blonde held onto her stomach as of means for support.

"Shika, i'm sorry!"

Shikamaru could only groan in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he began to get off of the bed. Honestly, women! What on this mighty hell of an earth would he do with the outstandingly pretty blonde?

"Yeah, Godaime-sama was wrong. You're perfectly fine, Ino," he recited sarcastically over her laughter.

_And thank goodness. I wouldn't know what i'd do if something was wrong with her._

When all the laughing had died down and after some light coaxing, Ino had convinced her boyfriend that she was truly apologetic. They spent the remainder of his visit kissing and talking, smiling and reminiscing. It had gotten so late that her parents forgot he was even in the house and for the first time since her pregnancy, they got to fall asleep together.

The sight was about as beautiful as it was memorable. Ino spooned with the handsome Jounnin, fingers intwined together right next to her pregnant stomach. He could smell the sweetness of her silken hair, relish in the maternal heat of her satiny body. Throughout the entire night, a faint smile had splayed upon his face with his nose deeply embedded in her hair. Moments like this made the spiky haired teenager fall more in love with her than the last time. One day, he was afraid he might have fallen so deeply in love for her that it would be impossible to get out.

And...for the most part, that was quite alright with him.

* * *

Nearing April and already the weather had caused drastic changes to the surroundings of Konohagakure. The grass was greener, the air was ever so slightly arid with the light breezes that brought promises of a short spring and a long summer. Birds had found their way back into the village as it's melodic singing awoke each and every villager on a daily basis. Even the sakura trees were beginning to bud their soon to be blooming blossoms of vivid whites and pale pinks.

Yes, spring was about the Godaime's most favorite time of year. Not too hot, yet not too cold. Just right.

"And...finished."

"Wow, Tsunade-sama, you've actually finished your paperwork today! If you keep it up like this, the elders will for sure add another week to your vacation!"

"Gee, thanks Shizune."

Rolling her ambers, the blonde stood up from her desk and stretched her arms above her head. A yawn came from her mouth which prompted the assistant to question her.

"Tired, my Lady?"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten any sleep."

Shizune formed a smirk. "It would seem you should have gotten plenty of opportunities for sleep seeing as you were absent from your duties yesterday."

Tsunade shot the black haired woman a menacing glare as her arms returned back at her sides, one hand on her hip. "Who are you to talk? You were **absent**from your duties as well, Shizune. At least I showed the hell up for work. I did my recruiting, my paperwork, so don't say I was **absent**. Just where in the hell have you been yesterday?"

An immense blush had formed on her cheeks as the assistant steered her stare away from the condescending Godaime. "After I visited you that morning...I felt under the weather."

"Well, all I know is that you never showed up. Under the weather huh? How does fucking Kakashi Hatake make you under the weather?"

"M-MY LADY!!!! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!"

Shrugging her shoulders with a triumphant grin on her painted lips, Tsunade sauntered past the flabbergasted younger woman towards the door.

"If I were you, i'd tell the whole village! Kakashi's a tough man to seduce, all the young ladies will want to know your secrets."

As quickly as she opened the door, it was closed and it took Shizune a good minute to resume her composure before she realized that the blonde had just disappeared from her duties.

"Wait, Tsunade! You're not done yet! You have a meeting!"

* * *

-Flashback-

_Kakashi was waiting at the back door just as she had hoped he would._

_"Nobody saw you?"_

_Their lips crashed together in a frenzy of passion as she dragged him into the Hokage building._

_"No, not a soul," he mumbled, the metal door closing behind them with a loud slam._

_Abruptly, she pulled away from his lips, breathless as he backed them into a wall. Confusion on his face, he whispered, "What's wrong?"_

_"We have to be quiet. The elders reside in here and there's a meeting happening in about fifteen minutes."_

_Kakashi sighed at this."Take us where we'll have some privacy then."_

_Shizune nodded and took the moment to unravel his arms from around her and clasped his hand into hers. She guided them silently through the dark corridors of the Hokage building, her heart racing a thousand beats per minute when she realized just what she was getting herself into. It would have been easier to just invite him into her apartment, but then again, their budding relationship was all about adventure and they've already fucked in his hospital room a day or two ago._

_His new fantasy? Screwing in the Hokage tower. She didn't know how he convinced her to risk something so dangerous that it could jeapordize her career, maybe it was that damned tongue of his. Or his lips, either of those would have been good candidates for the reasons behind her agreeing with him._

_"Shh, in here. This one should be empty for the time being. Lady Tsunade has a meeting in one of these rooms soon."_

_Kakashi entered the room behind her and quietly closed the door, his eyes studying the sun-lit room due to the rising said sun of the early morning. Shizune let go of his hand to quickly pull down every single shade in the room, instructed him to lock the door. With the last view of the village completely hidden behind a shade, the black haired woman turned around only to be up close with her silver haired lover._

_A gasp escaping her lips, Shizune hissed, "Don't scare me like that!"_

_She could practically see the smirk behind his mask as he wound two strong arms around her hips, dragged her body until her upper body was aligned with his. Looking up at him, she shook her head as her delicate fingers reached up and traced inside the material of his mask, pulling it down. What she revealed were lips as soft as clouds and a face that was so smooth, she had even begged him to stop shaving for a day or two. In which he promptly rebelled against._

_"I guess you're too scared for a kiss?," mused the sharingan wielder._

_Shizune responded by briefly pressing her lips against his, pulling away to stare expectantly up at him._

_"Nope."_

_"Alright then."_

_Kakashi leaned down and captured her in a soft kiss, gentle at first but in which soon progressed into roughened ministrations of grabbing and fondling, breathless sighs from an overwhelmed medic nin. When their passions reached at their peak, only then did the silver haired man find it appropriate to direct his caressing hands from the small of her back to run down her backside until he clamped the back of her thighs and lifted her easily against him._

_"The table please," she instructed airily, trying to catch breaths between their dancing tongues._

_"Where else would I put you, love?" _

_Shizune's bottom was subsequently met with the hardness of the table, an equal hardness prodding the junction of her thighs with a teasing pressure. She whimpered inside his mouth, grabbed a fistful of silvery hair in her hand as she wriggled her hips closer towards his appendage. Kakashi responded by grabbed her ass and pulling her as close as humanly possible against him, her kimono hiking up her thighs until she was free to grind her hips against the prominent buldge in his pants._

_"Kakashi! Please, I can't wait..."_

_The subsequent events resulted in unfathomable passions full of undying lust and growing love between two of the most unlikely shinobi couple in Konoha. Unbeknowist to Shizune and Kakashi was that the older woman harbored something deep inside of her that the younger man was completely incapable of. Life. And by gods would it be beautiful in nine months._

* * *

"Hime."

She greeted him with a flutter of her slender fingers as she came sailing down the stairs, her long, blonde coloured hair drifting effortlessly behind her. A little too quickly for her preferences, she tackled the remaining stairs in a daring pair of five inch stilettos. After her descendment onto the final stair, she lifted her ambers to see none other than Jiraiya himself waiting for her with a smile almost as big as the one she had on, in his hand a bouquet of brightly coloured daffodils and daisies of all sorts. Gods, Tsunade was glad she high tailed it out of her office when she did or else she probably wouldn't have been able to spend time with the toad sage at all today.

Tsunade didn't know why she ran into his arms, but as soon as he wrapped those said strong arms around her tiny waist, it was then that she knew why.

She missed him.

Of course, rushing to her apartment really quick after ditching Shizune to change into a more suitable outfit for their consensual date said she missed him as well. But not as much as she did right now. Tsunade thought she would never wear this dress, but here she was in a cherry red maxi dress that tied around her neck into a halter-style fashion and draped all the way down to her ankles ornamented with the straps of her shoes. The thin dress showed an ample view of her cleavage and twirled along with each movement of her svelte body. With a small amount of jewelry to finish off the ensemble and with a little help from her mascara and lipstick, Tsunade was ready for a relaxing outing with the man who would go to any ends to obtain her heart.

"You look absolutely ravishing. You get more and more divine with every time I see you, doll."

"Flattered, Jiraiya."

They kissed with a passion that lovers only exchanged after having slept in separate beds all night, having not seen eachother since yesterday evening with it now being around noon.

"Where are you taking me?," Tsunade asked while accepting the bouquet from his hand.

"It's a surprise. I think you're gonna like it."

Giggling, the blonde hugged the flowers close to her buxom chest while peering seductively through her eyelashes at him. "I think I know..."

Jiraiya unraveled an arm from her waist, keeping his other firmly wrapped around the tiny circumference as he began guiding them towards the exit of the Hokage Tower. Subsequently, he leaned down and kissed the silken crown of her head then let out a hearty chuckle.

"Where am I taking you then, hime?"

"The hotsprings again," she answered almost immediately.

Another rolling laugh escaped the confinements of his throat, traveling onto her body that resulted in an ache that pounded gently between her thighs. For goodness sake, they weren't even five minutes into their date and already she wanted sex. Yes, it was a major part of their relationship now, but believe it or not, Tsunade actually wanted to get to know him a little bit more even though she practically knew all there was to know about him.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, lass. I don't make love to a woman at the same place twice in a row."

Tsunade craned her neck upwards, gave the toad sage a bemused look as she tried her hardest to stifle her giggles. Jiraiya raised a humored eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Baka, since when the hell are you so picky about location? You're the biggest pervert of Konoha, what the hell do you care where you fuck me?"

He shook his head, stopped their walking all together before holding her chin in the gentle hold of his hand. Tsunade could see the slight seriousness in his dark eyes, shrouded with a tenderness that she could only remember seeing a few times in her life. Jiraiya searched her amber eyes for a moment, opened his mouth for dialogue.

"No, hime. I don't **fuck** you...I make love to you. And I am picky because you are the woman I am in love with. Shouldn't I treat the lady of my life with respect?"

Tsunade slowly nodded her head, salt stinging the back of her auburns that she refused to blink. They became glossy with emotion as he released her chin to run a hand through her cascading tresses of pure gold, his fingers combed through the strands as though he was wading them in water. She looked as beautiful as they came in the noon sun, about the most gorgeous thing in this entire world.

"Each and every time with you is special. You mean more to me than your body....you're worth so much more, hime."

Unable to keep in her tears any longer, they welled to extraordinary proportions behind her eyes until they left their confinements in clear trails down her cheeks. Before he could get the chance to wipe them away, she reached up and kissed him with a force unknown to neither her nor her lover with arms circled around his neck as to not crush her flowers. He welcomed the warmth of her lips, her body, as he pulled her closer and kept her tight against him, deepened the kiss before she could even think of pulling away. She didn't want to.

Unbeknowist to the two Sannin lovebirds, there was someone watching them.

A spiky-haired-blonde-someone who had no intention of walking in on such an atrocious sight.

* * *

"Oh!!!! I love it, Naruto!"

Sakura tackled her boyfriend with smooches all over his face, Naruto welcoming the onslaught of repeated kisses with a ear-to-ear grin. She soon stopped her raining kisses and squealed with delight as she watched the Jinchuriki slip on a silver ring through her left ring finger that looked as though it took him two years to pay it off. And it did.

The ring was of pure silver and encrusted with a large pink gem that nearly blinded her in the sunlight. This was brought with Naruto's savings of about two years. It wasn't an engagement ring, but at the price it cost him to buy it, it might as well be.

"It looked so damn beautiful. It made me think of you, Sakura. I had to get it," explained the blonde haired teen.

He watched her with delight as she examined the ring, enthralled with her sparkling emerald eyes as bright as the grass was green. She looked prettier than all of the flowers and gems in the world.

"Oh! Arigatou, koibito!"

She reached up and kissed his cheek, wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Naruto hugged her back and enjoyed their proximity, inhaled her sweet, intoxicating scent that was simply Sakura. It was the most beautiful day and all he wanted today was spend it with his equally beautiful girlfriend. The title could be changed into _fiancee_ if the ring dazzled enough people.

"Whadda say we go down Ichiraku's? I'm not broke yet," he mused as they slowly ended their embrace.

One arm still around her waist, they began walking together towards the busy route of walking commuters, some on their way towards their daily jobs, others just enjoying the lovely day that paired with the breathtaking scenery that was the village of Konohagakure. Naruto was one of those people, only he was the only person who was accompanied with a pretty dame to match with the scenic day.

"Sure. Just as long as we can stop by Hokage-sama's so I can see when training begins tomorrow."

Naruto at that moment, for some strange reason, had flashbacks of when he last saw the blonde haired Godaime. More like the most disturbing. It so happened to be at what _should _have been one of the most elusive ramen stands in the entire village, caught her kissing his sensei with so much rapture he was sure they both would have sucked eachother's faces off. The blonde thought he was going to become sick. Very sick.

"Naruto? What's wrong, you don't look too well," queried the pink haired teen at her boyfriend's odd facial expression.

Quickly wiping off the grimace from his face, he laughed a nervous chuckle while dragging the petite girl closer towards him as the turned a corner.

"Eh, don't worry about me, Sakura. I'm alright."

"Okay..."

His horrors were re-lived the minute they turned the corner. Just like that day he caught the two Sannin at the ramen shop, here they were- **again**- slobbing over eachother. Naruto thought he was going to lose his breakfast at the sight of his sensei grappling the Godaime's ass so possessively. This was ten times worse than a horror movie. Luckily yet oddly again, Sakura had yet to have seen it for she was too busy marveling at the ring on her finger. Why was he the only one who had to witness such atrocities?

With eyes as big as grapefruits, he immediately spun his girlfriend around and dragged her back around from the corner they just turned from, away from the '_kissy, grabby, touchy' _old couple.

"Naruto! What the hell is your problem?! I thought we were going to-"

"I know Sakura, and you gotta believe me! We can't go down that way!"

Puzzlement written all over her face, all the teenage girl could say was, "What's gotten into you?! The other day you make me go eat at a barbeque place and now you're telling me we can't go down a perfectly fine street! Are you high?"

_'If I was, it wouldn't be around you, Sakura,'_Naruto thought to himself wearily.

"No! Just listen to me. We can't go down there because...uhh..."

"Well?"

"I heard...the Godaime's...at the clinic?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. It was the most far-fetched story she's ever heard, but not the most impossible.

"Do you _think _or do you _know_? Why'd you say it like a question?"

"I, uh...I know?"

"The clinic? Uh-huh. And where did you hear this?"

"Grapevine?"

"Naruto, something's not right about you."

They finally began going towards a different direction, a relief to the spiky haired jinchuriki, but like a complete enigma to the pink haired teen.

"A lot of things aren't, Sakura. A lot of things aren't..."

_'That was close. She probably would have ended up comatose after witnessing something like that. Yuck!'_

* * *

The day was the best she's ever had. Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Boy, did Jiraiya surprise her with a trip to her favourite gambling house, gave her as much money as she so desired to gamble with. She even won a few times, in which she rewarded him with a tender kiss for each- in seclusion of course. Tsunade wasn't quite ready to let the entire village know she was sharing saliva with about the most perverted man in the village. She had a reputation to maintain.

But regardless, he still left her with butterflies in her stomach, had her eyelashes batting for reasons unknown whenever he looked into her pure ambers. After the gambling house, he treated her to a quaint eatery at a remote area in the village, a place even she couldn't remember knowing about from their youth seeing as in their younger days they've seen nearly every inch of the vast village. It wasn't the expensive sake the waiter came out with that enthralled her, but the piece of jewelry Jiraiya presented to her once the waiter left.

"Jiraiya...It's...It's beautiful."

"For a beautiful woman. I saw it in the jewelry store and thought...this would accentuate those pretty eyes of hers so much."

It was about the most gorgeous necklace Tsunade had ever seen. It was a slender chain of pure gold with an amber jewel shaped into a heart that dangled in the middle, situated in a long, black box. Why was she with Orochimaru again?

Tears sprang forth to her eyes, threatening to fall and leave their salty trails down her porcelain coloured cheeks. "Oh, Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya's mirthful smile wouldn't wane when he slowly stood up from his seat, walked behind the astonished Godaime, could practically see the small tremors in her body language. Tsunade was lost for words when he gently gathered her curtain of silken blonde and draped it over her shoulder, watched with glassy ambers as the necklace came into her point of view until she felt the amber heart settle a little ways lower than her collar bone. Subconsciously, her hand went up to touch the piece of jewelry, the jewel smooth beneath her fingertips, as she felt him clasp the chain together in the back.

"Don't even ask me about how much this cost me."

"I wasn't going to. If I knew how much you payed, i'd make you take it back."

In her ear, she heard him whisper lovingly, "You are worth more than all the jewelry in the world. A price can't be put on you. Because no one could afford it."

Smiling gently, she twirled the amber in her fingers, giggled when he kissed the inside of her ear.

"Neither can you, genius."

"I know that. But seeing you happy...it's just as fulfilling as being able to afford you. All you have to do is smile...that's more than enough to satisfy me."

Tsunade craned her neck back to meet his lips in a heart thrumming kiss that made her want to tear the man's clothes off at his very spot. When she pulled away, her ambers opened to stare into twin pools of ebony marvel, his mirthful expression causing her eyes to glisten with tears that had found their way down her face. He instantly wiped them away before cupping her cheek in a warm hand.

"I love you, hime."

"I love you too."

They met in another kiss, one in which progressed before it even started. Deep into their kiss, Jiraiya had found his other hand weaved into her perfect blonde tresses, Tsunade's arms enwrapped tightly around his neck. She moaned softly into his mouth, tugged him closer towards her. Jiraiya knew exactly what she wanted and what she wanted was something the world wasn't ready to witness. In public anyways. Much to his utter dismay, he quickly disengaged himself from their liplock, unwound her arms from his neck before quickly settling back into his seat across from her.

Tsunade was not happy. "Jiraiya."

He knew why. "Yes, hime."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry your pretty head over."

With a pout, she crossed her arms beneath her breasts and leaned across the table, ambers staring at him as deep as the ocean was blue. Jiraiya noticed her eyes at first- of course he did- she had the most beautiful eyes on any female he's seen, but then in his peripheral he just so happened to see the sight of cleavage. Instinct caused his eyes to wander to her chest, stared at her tantalizing assets with a gaze that should have belonged to a hungry lion. Tsunade noticed of course, but instead of acknowledging his unbreakable habit of being a pervert, she actually used it to her advantage. She knew exactly how to win this man over. If Jiraiya was anything, he was a ladies man. A pretty woman almost always let down his guard, no matter who it was. It just so happened that when it concerned her, he was as pliable as a child's molding dough.

"Jiraiya," she sang softly.

When he was shaken back into reality, he immediately tore his gaze from her ample breasts and gave her his full attention. "Yes, doll?"

Giggling, it caused her breasts to jiggle along with her high pitched sounds, Tsunade swearing to herself that the man was probably unable to stand up, more due to the fact that he likely had a huge bulge in his pants.

"I was thinking. How come sake has to be enjoyed from such a small cup? Shouldn't it be as large as we want it to be?"

Tsunade reached across the table and wrapped her hand around the bottle of sake, took a sake cup as well, all of which made her breasts press onto the table. Jiraiya wanted the woman to stop while she was ahead.

"I suppose," he answered with a dry mouth.

He watched her intently, more like her breasts, as she took a sake cup and poured the hot liquid with an expert hand, deftly, Jiraiya marveling at the way she always kept her acrylic nails as pretty as she kept herself. The woman was as perfect as they came. There wasn't another Tsunade in the world.

"Well...would you mind if I drink out of the sake bottle itself? I mean, I don't have to. I could always...wait until we get to your place."

She handed him his sake, a delay in Jiraiya's acceptance for he was too entranced with his gaze at her chest. "We could."

Tsunade shook her head when he finally took his sake, aware of his unrelenting gaze upon her being as she took a leisure hold of the small sake bottle, lifted it to her lips. She wanted him to stop her, for him to get the message so that they both could finish this elsewhere before she decided to finish it at this very restaurant table. He didn't, but she didn't fully expect him to so it really didn't matter to her. Besides, she was highly curious in how the sake would taste.

Exquisite. Simply superb.

She was so engrossed in gulping down the alcoholic drink that she unintentionally let some escape the confines of her luscious lips and down her chin. Jiraiya felt like he was truly being tortured. Why did this insanely sexy woman have to put him through such turmoil? Despair? Aching?

"Tsunade," he managed, wanting her to stop before she went too far.

"Hmm?"

With a defeated sigh, the alabaster haired Sannin watched in relieved eyes as she began to put down the sake bottle, unbeknowist to her that sake trailed from her lips in a clean line. He reached across the table, swiped it away from her face gently then sat back down with defeat written all over his face. Tsunade didn't know whether to sympathize or triumph from getting her way once more with the toad sage.

"Woman. You win. Let's get to my place."

Giggling, the blonde haired kunoichi remarked, "Arigatou, koibito."

She kissed him on the forehead, smiled when he finally called for a waiter for his check. When they finally left the restaurant, it was still bright outside in what was probably the most beautiful spring afternoon they've both seen in a long time. Both wanted to hold hands, could feel it in eachother's body language, but with so many villagers rendezvousing and ambling about, they couldn't. Jiraiya thought the entire thing was just ridiculous, that Tsunade should just let go of her fear of people criticizing her and think with not her mind, but her heart. He knew she had strong passions for him as much as he had for her.

He didn't mind if his reputation of a ladies man would end if he were to be seen courting his childhood friend, but when his woman was Hokage, she had a lot more on her shoulders to worry about. Maybe he would talk to her later on about it, but for now he would just let it go. Besides, at least when they would arrive at his abode, her mind was always left at the door and nothing but feral instincts and her heart would remain. He didn't know what he'd do if she wanted to stop their sex life as well.

Or worse, if she kept on sleeping with Orochimaru.

Jiraiya didn't know for sure if she was still cheating on him with the snake of a man, but one thing was for sure. He'd beat the shit out of the wretched traitor if he so much as touched his woman again, made her cry even once. The toad sage had noticed a change in her attitude since they've began their elusive relationship. She was happier, he didn't have to comfort her crying every five minutes and he could quite well conclude that her extreme drinking habits had ceased. Well, lessened, since they were going to have a few drinks when they reached his place. Hell, they even shared a cigarette or two on some occasions, a habit he was sure she broke when they were early in their twenties.

"Tsunade."

"Hmm?"

He wanted to ask her what her thoughts about marriage were now, yet the soft and placid look on her face terrified him more than comforted him. Jiraiya wanted her to stay like this and not get all distant and unresponsive whenever the topic was brought up. What he feared more than her virulent shouting was her silence. He would rather save the topic for another day and enjoy his wonderfully tranquil, wanton woman. The toad sage opted for asking her a different question. A completely platonic, if not interesting question.

With a sigh, he merely smiled and said, "Are you going to finish that?"

They were sitting in his living room, sharing a simple cigarette, both of their alcoholic beverages sweating on the table across from them. Tsunade hadn't taken a drag in over a minute, but that was because they were too busy talking. Enjoying eachother's company.

Tsunade laughed softly, shook her head, took a quick drag before passing him back a cigarette with a ring of dark lipstick around the butt. He didn't mind. A cigarette was a cigarette. And a cigarette from Tsunade was even better.

"So what did Shizune say about you leaving for our date?"

"She didn't say anything."

Jiraiya smirked. "That's hard to believe. Don't tell me. You didn't tell her, did you?"

Shrugging, the blonde said while rolling her eyes, reaching for her drink, "Why should I? What you and I do is none of her business. Just like how she and Kakashi's business is none of ours."

"Woah! Hold up, Hatake is hitting **that**?"

Tsunade nodded, giggled. "It was hard for me to believe too. I mean, she's so meek and well...timid. You'd think she'd be sleeping with Gai or Ebisu..."

Jiraiya's laughter rolled all the way to her body, her legs being lain across his lap. She tried not to concentrate on sex for one minute, just one, so that she could get in on a good laugh as well.

"Damn. Hatake has balls, i'll give him that."

"Now you're just being mean."

"It's not mean when another guy is complimenting another."

The blonde haired princess laughed, reached over to accept the cigarette he held out for her. She took a simple puff before handing it back over to him. Tsunade exhaled tiny smoke ringlets into the air, a trick she perfected ten times better than the toad sage who was an avid smoker.

"So now i'm sleeping with a queer? And to think...all these years, your perversion was merely a hoax. If you like guys, just let me know," she jested, giggling.

Jiraiya was not believing was he was actually hearing. Was the woman insane? Hell no was gay, or anything close to being a prissy little fruit cake. If anything, he should be crowned the king of lechery, the master of perverts. And dare she even think for a minute that all their sex was just for show.

He shook his head, took a deep drag before chastising softly, "You know, if you weren't so damn sexy, i'd make you leave."

Tsunade laughed again, apparently the only one in their conversation who was getting the most fun out of it. She actually felt a little guilty for him, having to take all of her playful insults without so much as uttering one back to her. The blonde decided to cheer him up, even if he didn't need it.

"Aww, you'd make me leave? What a shame..."

She slowly moved from her spot on the sofa, straddled his lap with both her legs outside of his thighs, ambers twinkling with a mischief Jiraiya couldn't help but go along with. Tsunade then snatched the cigarette from his fingers, peered at him the entire time she took in the toxic smoke into her lungs, craned her neck upwards as the smoke then left her mouth in an intoxicating cloud.

"Because then you'd be so lonely," she continued gently, swung all of her hair over her shoulder as he wrapped his hands around the flare of her hips.

"Only an idiot would make a pretty lass like you leave, hime."

"I wonder...**are **you an idiot?," Tsunade whispered.

Their faces inched closer and closer in proximity until their noses touched, Jiraiya being able to gaze deep into the fleckled auburns he fell in love with the first time he looked into them. She smiled then and he felt as though the entire world ending couldn't diminish the mirth overflowing in his heart.

"Of course not, doll."

"Well...I suppose i'll have to trust you on that."

She kissed him softly, hummed against his lips when he contributed to the liplock. Jiraiya dragged her closer to his smoldering body, an inferno of desire licking the insides of his built form, wanted to take this woman all day long. The moon would be the only way of knowing whether or not she should go home, not the sun. But then there was a rift in his thoughts when she suddenly pulled away from his dominating lips, Jiraiya rendered nonplussed.

Tsunade had on a devilish smile as she said, "You won't get any further until you put on some protection."

Jiraiya's puzzlement only deepened as his forehead knotted until his brows touched.

"Woman, I thought it was your job to bring the condoms this time."

That was when Tsunade remembered the night prior. Not only did she use no protection at all with the toad sage, but then she went as far as to use protection with the father to her child- **all of her protection**. She was completely out of her supply of condoms. How in the hell would she explain herself out of this one? She had already promised him that she wouldn't sleep with the man he despised and she loved.

"Oh, well...I forgot them."

"Come on, hime. Your purse is always full of them."

He went to reach for her small designer purse before the blonde swiftly snatched it up. "There's none in here."

Jiraiya's face was on the verge of devastation, a look she completely loathed in a man; especially him. She knew exactly the source of where the emotions of his expression originated. He was thinking the worse. He was thinking of infidelity. With..._him_. Orochimaru.

_How on earth could it be called __**infidelity**__ if we aren't even officially going out? He's not even my husband. I don't even refer to him as my boyfriend._

"Jiraiya, relax. Sanosuke got all curious on me and I left my purse on the kitchen table when I came home yesterday. He rifled through the entire stash." She rolled her eyes, added, "Thought they were balloons."

"...Well..." He then began to calm down marginally, his brows unknotting as his dark eyes were left emotionless. "...I guess you're right. He's a rambunctious tyke, isn't he?"

Tsunade nodded. "He gets it from his mother."

"...He get's alot of things from his mother. Especially his eyes."

They shared a chaste kiss before he exhaled a giant sigh. "Well, I guess we could use mine. I still have a few in the bedroom."

"Then bring them out here. We've never did it on the coffee table," she said devilishly before taking a small drag from the diminishing cigarette.

Jiraiya smirked, reached up to kiss her forehead before lifting her off of his lap and settled her beside him, subsequently rising off of the sofa to retrieve a condom from his bedroom. "Neither have we done it in the kitchen."

"Do you even think that table can sustain our weight, nonetheless any kind of weight?"

"Then we'll screw on the floor, jeez. Where's your versatility, woman?"

Tsunade only giggled in response, finished the rest of the cigarette as he rummaged around in his room. She didn't know what could possibly have the man in his room for five minutes looking for one damn condom, hell, she even finished the rest of her sake and he still hadn't shown out. But when he did emerge into the living room, she knew why.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Come on. Just for a second, hime," he pleaded gently, smiled down at her.

There was something behind his back and she couldn't even see what the hell it was seeing as his back was broad. Very broad, encrypted with muscles of all sorts that she loved to dig her fingernails into whenever he deep ended her during missionary. She sprung back to reality when she thought of that, her face turning slightly flushed as she decided to close her eyes.

She felt something settle into her lap. A square something that could only mean one thing. A gift. "Okay. Open them."

When she opened her eyes, she immediately looked down to see a long, thin red box that was tied up in a ribbon that couldn't possibly be real silk. Yup. A gift.

"I got you one more thing while I was out. It really made me think of you, lass."

Tsunade didn't want to seem too excited yet when she looked into his eyes, equally leveled with hers due to the fact that he was kneeling infront of her, she couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. She quickly opened the box and what she revealed had her eliciting louder squeals than a little girl on her birthday.

"It's adorable! Aww, Jiraiya..." She hooked her fingers around the skinny straps of the gift before revealing a white see-through night dress that was shorter than anything she's ever worn. Inside the box was a matching white pair of bra and panties that completed the lingerie ensemble. Just where in the hell did a pervert like him obtain something like this without being kicked out of the damned store first?

Smiling, she added softly with marvel in her eyes, "I love it..."

"And I love you. You'll never want for nothing...this is how you **should** be treated, doll. Like a princess."

"I am a princess, genius."

"Yup, but you're my princess," he remarked.

Tsunade stood up and immediately kissed him as if he were the last man on earth, the man who invented love and every fascination this world has as of yet to have seen. She was falling deeper for this man, a scary yet somehow content feeling. It was right to love Jiraiya, no wrong could ever come out of loving this unselfish, thoughtful, wonderful, absolutely handsome man. If he were to have proposed to her at that moment, her love shrouded mind would have said yes without fail and second thoughts.

Why was she with Orochimaru again?

"So, are you gonna try it on?"

"Are you gonna show me the condoms first?"

Jiraiya sighed before trudging back to his bedroom. "I knew I was forgetting something...be right back, hime..."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama. The preparations for your vessel are nearly complete."

"Well done. Is he incarcerated to my liking?"

"Hai. Gaara has been subdued with an intravenous antihistamine."

Orochimaru grinned maliciously, an evil chuckle resonating throughout the darkened room.

"He is perfect. With him, it'll be easier to conquer those lowly villages. Sasuke's power has not yet matured. He'll only ruin my plans."

"Sasuke is training every day, my lord," Kabuto replied.

The obsidian haired man gave the subordinate a hard glare, the look condescending enough to send full grown men into shuddering hysterics. Kabuto's reaction was a bit more reserved, but prominent, tremoring slightly before his master while lowering his eyes to the ground. He muttered his apologies, subsequently hearing a malevolent chuckle erupt into the room. It tore through the silence like the sharpest knife.

"Kabuto. You forget your place easily. May I remind you that I have many followers who would just..._die_ for your position."

Orochimaru gave a flick of his wrist, rested his cheek on a white knuckled fist. "Be gone. I wish to be alone."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

Finally alone, the black haired man could finally contemplate on more important matters. His vessel, for one, was nearly complete for his transfer and it was nearly time for him to transfer bodies again. Then he thought to Tsunade. The woman was practically on his mind more times a day than was necessarily needed. He gave a small intake of air through his nose and could clearly smell the subtle scent of the blonde haired kunoichi upon his skin, all thanks to their prolonged shower session not too long ago. He didn't know if anyone else noticed the flowery, fruity smell that now invaded his throne room; but then again, why the hell would he care? What in the hell would they actually **do** for that matter?

_'Tsunade...You want marriage so quickly. If I could recall, you despised even the idea of __**engagement **__ever since your precious Dan died.'_

Nobody else in the entire world knew of it but him and Tsunade. Dan's final days were filled with secretly harboring a diamond ring in the pocket of his Jounnin vest during the war, never leaving Tsunade's side for anything. He planned on proposing to her the same night he died. Tsunade never looked at marriage and engagement the same way again. The biggest surprise in Orochimaru's life and also the most unlikely was when said woman, the audacious lass that also birthed his only child, actually proposed to **him** and he even accepted.

_'...I can't twist this around. She already forgave me for something that put such a huge toll on her career. I can't disappoint her again...I guess I...have to marry her now.'_

Orochimaru was hoping to marry her later, say three years type of later. He wanted everything to be perfect for what was supposed to be their later engagement. He would be inside of a new body, their son would be old enough to comprehend what was happening and of course he would be old enough to realize that his real father wasn't Jiraiya. Yes, Orochimaru planned everything out. Little did his future fiancee know, he planned this out before Sanosuke was even born. Well, maybe a few days before he was born, seeing as Orochimaru had absolutely no knowledge whatsoever that the amber eyed Godaime got impregnated in the first place. Just to think, as their precious son prepared for life outside of the safe confines of his mother's womb, his father was away planning the perfect engagement.

_'Damn. You really put a damper in my plans, Tsunade. I wasn't planning on proposing to you for a while...Shit...Did I even get your ring yet? That wasn't until later...'_

"I have to get her a ring then."

* * *

A/N: Please bear with me people, lol. I think all of you noticed my lack of putting in a Shizune & Kakashi lemon. To tell you the truth, I don't even think this story needs anymore lemons at the moment so I just left it out. So what do you guys think of the chapter? How do you feel about the whole spoken engagement between Tsunade & Orochimaru? Should Tsunade quit her cheating before it comes back to bite her in the ass? And what do all of you think of the side couples Naru/Saku & Ino/Shika? Leave a review!


	18. Someone Sounds Pregnant

Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto _Shippuden _**and **the characters of both animes are not owned by me.

A/N: Jeez, I really hate that disclaimer. Now that **that's **outta the way, how is everyone? I'm back as you can tell by my newest sequel of a popular one-shot with an unlikely Bleach couple. So this is the chapter everyone has waited for since last year. Sorry about that, guys, but as you can understand, it's life that has held me back form my favourite pastime. Now back with the story, to be honest I really forgot just what the heck is going on here, but this is a chapter that i've waited to post for like- ever. So here it is, the chapter title speaks for itself. Happy reading!

* * *

"So how are the Chunnin teams doing in Sunagakure, Godaime-hime?"

Sighing, Tsunade replied softly, "Well, they've found some survivors. But you know the Suna people. They have too much pride. Almost half of them have rejected help at all."

Shizune shook her head. She handed her mistress her pet pig before sitting down in the chair infront of her desk.

"It's only been about two days. Maybe things will get better. When is their next report coming in?"

"Supposedly tonight. I can't believe all of my best shinobi are over there giving help those people refuse to take."

Tsunade busied herself with petting Ton-Ton, face contorted with anger and worry. Damn that snake of a man for putting her through all of this. There was no bright side to this and no way of cheering her up about the matter either. She was reconsidering marrying the demented bastard.

"Not all of your best shinobi, Hokage-sama. The ANBU returned a few days ago, remember?"

"And those bastards expect a fuckin' raise. I'm not enthusiastic about that shit. Why can't my ninja work for free?," the blonde moaned, wrapping a hand around her diamond adorned forehead.

"Well, maybe because-"

"Okay, don't rub it in, Shizune."

Life at this point was just a sink or swim situation for the blonde haired princess. She had a job to perfect, people to reassure, a son to raise and two men she had to decide between. Why was life harder for women, she wondered despairingly. If it were up to her, she'd just take her darling little boy and run away. To anywhere, she didn't care. Just to get away from the pressures and stressful things that accompanied her job as Hokage. She didn't know who else she'd take with her, but after last night with the most romantic sex she's had in ages, she'd have to side with Jiraiya for the moment.

_'Orochimaru will no doubt come back soon...I really hope he forgot that proposal...'_

"Sanosuke! Sweetheart, come take Ton-Ton!"

Moments later her precious son came running into her office, but not how his mother expected him to appear. The boy was covered in what the blonde could decipher as grape jelly and peanut butter in the corners of his mouth. If the fifty-five year old mother had to guess, he probably attempted to make himself a sandwich.

Gasping, Tsunade rose from her chair, ambers widened to their full extent as she subconciously threw Ton-Ton to the side.

"Oh my god! Honey, look at you!"

Sanosuke's grin didn't waver, but broadened as he flexed his jelly covered fingers. "But mommy, I couldn't find a butter knife anywhere so I just used my hands."

"Why didn't you just ask me to make it for you, sweetheart? Ugh, you're covered in it. Goddammit, Shizune, cancel my meetings for this afternoon. I have to give _Mr. Do-It-Himself_ a bath."

"But, my Lady, those meetings are important. The Elders wish to know the progress of-"

"_I said cancel my meetings_," Tsunade hissed between her teeth, glaring back at her assistant with daggers in her auburns.

Without another word, the stiletto-clad mother grabbed her son by his wrist and dragged him out of her office, scolding him the entire way back to their apartment. Shizune sighed heavily, watched solemnly as Ton-Ton ambled towards her with an abrasion on her backside.

"Tsunade hurt you too?"

Shizune picked up the heavy pet, to this day wondering why on earth her mistress would choose a pig of all things to make into a house pet. Ton-Ton snuggled into her stomach and that was when the black haired assistant felt something unfamiliar. Nausea. Weird, she didn't eat anything yet today.

"Ton-Ton, no cuddling today I guess," Shizune said sadly as she let down the pink pig.

Just then, a knock was on the ajar door and when the medic kunoichi craned her head it was the man himself. Jiraiya. She'd never tell him she knew all about his secret romance with her mistress, but then again why wouldn't she? Didn't everyone else know?

"Hey, Shizune. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ugh, but my stomach hurts a little though," she replied as she turned around in her chair, sighed softly.

Jiraiya made his way over towards the chair beside her and sat in it, leaned forward and placed a bouquet of flowers he brought for Tsunade onto her desk.

"Someone sounds pregnant."

"How come everytime a woman's stomach hurts, you assume their pregnant?," Shizune said irritably.

Shrugging, the toad sage crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Because...I remember Tsunade saying something similar when she got pregnant with Sanosuke."

Shizune groaned gently in utter defeat, overlapped her arms against her stomach and bent over slightly. "If you want Lady Tsunade, she just left."

"Where to?"

"Apparently, Sanosuke doesn't know the proper way to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She has to bathe him and made me cancel all her meetings for today just so she could do it."

She heard the older man rise from his chair, felt a gentle pat to her shoulder before hearing footsteps leaving the office. Shizune was so lost in her nausea that she didn't even bother to ask where he was going. She already knew where.

"Oh no!"

Shizune then dashed faster than lightning out of the office and towards the nearest bathroom, vomit hurdling fast up her throat. All anyone could hear was the sounds of a vomiting kunoichi who managed to get in a few curses here and there about a good for nothing bastard who didn't even know how to wear his headband properly.

* * *

"Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

He found the blonde haired Hokage in her apartment, sifting through Sanosuke's room for an outfit for him to wear after his bath. Jiraiya caught sight of the boy and damn did it make him laugh.

"Woah, there, lad! What on earth did you do to yourself?," chuckled the older man.

Giggling, the black haired toddler lifted his jelly covered hands and chimed, "Makin' food!"

"And guess who has to clean up the mess," Tsunade sighed as she pushed her son out of the door, the small boy running as fast as his legs would let him.

Quickly, before her son caught on, she kissed the toad sage chastely on the lips, noticed the bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Are those for me?," she asked innocently enough, in a tone that gave away all her knowledge of whom they belonged to.

Jiraiya laughed gently. "Yes, lass. These are for you."

They quickly kissed again before Tsunade took the bouquet, laid the flowers temporarily on Sanosuke's bureau.

"If you want, you could give him a bath and I can clean up his mess," she suggested as they walked towards the bathroom.

Sanosuke clearly was already removing himself of all his clothing, both Sannin witnessing piece after sailing piece of toddler clothing going through the air and landing on the hallway floor. Tsunade sighed again, groaned, "As well as this mess."

She approached the pile of sticky clothes, dropped herself so she could gather the clothes more easily. A simple task that was innocent in most eyes, but as perverted as could be in the toad sage's eyes. Watching her like that, her thighs spread apart all the while supporting herself on nothing but a pair of expensive stilettos, that only reminded him of the same thing she did last night with him. Except it was on the floor of his bedroom with her wearing nothing more than the robe, lingerie and necklace he bought for her. She ended up wearing only the necklace as the night progressed, Jiraiya never feeling so emotionally and sexually attached to a woman before than he did with Tsunade. He knew she was the one. She always was.

"Anything, hime. You go along then. I got it from here."

Tsunade slowly rose back up, turned around and handed him Sanosuke's new outfit as well as the old one, noticed if only for a minute the man in a sort of daze. She shrugged it off, reached up to kiss his cheek as he gently circled his arms around her hips.

"Thanks, Jiraiya." She then twirled around out of his gentle hold before disappearing into the kitchen, Jiraiya watching the bombshell the entire time. More like her ass in what was about the most form fitting dress he's seen yet on her. Why did she have to tantalize him so? With a wistful sigh, he walked into the bathroom and saw a very exposed five year old. Sanosuke in all his naked glory waved at his godfather while finishing taking off his socks.

"Jiraiya! I'm ready!"

Chuckling, the white haired Sannin headed inside of the bathroom, placed all of the clothes in his arms into the sink before closing the door behind him.

"Yup. But the bath isn't. Come on, buddy, hop in the tub," Jiraiya said after ruffling his hair, turned the hot and cold water dials until the bath water ran warm.

Sanosuke grabbed a bottle of liquid bubble bath before handing it to his god father. "Mommy always makes sure I have this! She puts lots in there for me too!"

"Alright, alright."

After pouring two capfulls of the liquid bubble bath into the the bathtub, Jiraiya instructed the boy to get into the tub of rising bath water all the while throwing in all of his bath toys including his favourite rubber ducky. Hey, a five year old could still bathe with a rubber duck and not be called a baby. At least, that's what Tsunade always told her son. Jiraiya couldn't believe that a boy who refused to get clean unless he had his rubber ducky was also going to be attending the Konoha Academy in mere months to train to become a top notch shinobi.

_Jeez, I think Tsunade baby's him too much. Maybe it's her yearning for another child. But I doubt it, the way she makes me wears condoms all the time._

"Jiraiya, how come you and mommy hug all the time?"

If he could choke on air, he could have. The toad sage stared at the curious boy with a look of complete and utter horror mixed along with amazement. Damn, did the boy really see him and his mother..._hug_?

"Hug? What do you mean?," Jiraiya said slowly, afraid of what he would hear from the sharp five year old.

Shrugging, Sanosuke floated his rubber ducky along the rising water while replying, "I saw you guys yesterday hugging outside...and then the other day in mommy's office."

_Well at least he didn't see us having sex. I think Tsunade and I are gonna keep everything at my house from now on..._

Jiraiya was in the middle of contemplating when Sanosuke suddenly came out with something the older man thought he would say for at least a few years.

"Mommy likes you...do you like my mommy?"

With a slow, reassuring smile, the toad sage replied gently, "Yeah. Alot. Your mother means alot to me. She and I were friends for a long time."

Sanosuke watched Jiraiya turn off the water when it reached a reasonable level inside the bathtub then looked up at him, saw a smile on his godfather that he never seen before except when he was around his mother.

_Jiraiya likes mommy...but is he my daddy?_

"Jiraiya..."

"Yeah?"

The boy ducked his rubber ducky underwater, bubbles rising from within the small bath toy. He didn't know how to tell him. But he tried the best his five year old mind could.

"...Where's my daddy?"

Silence.

"Your daddy?"

"...Mommy said daddy is too busy to see me..."

"You miss him?"

Sanosuke squeezed the yellow rubber duck underneath the water, as hard as could squeeze the poor toy. "I can't miss anyone I don't know..."

_This boy is smarter than I thought he was...Dammit, Orochimaru. You have no idea what you're putting these two through. Tsunade wants to murder you and even your own son harbors hate for you. The last thing these two want surprisingly is to see you. And neither do I._

"Well...I won't lie to you, lad. I don't know where he is. But I know where another one is."

"Where," muttered the black haired boy.

Jiraiya plucked the front of the five year old's forehead, laughed when a blush appeared on his face.

"Right here. I'm your godfather both by choice and bestowment. I want to be your godfather...and your mother wants me to be too."

"You mean...I got two daddy's?"

"Yup."

The young boy put on a contemplative face, a face Jiraiya was all too familiar with. How adorable was a five year old with knotted brows and a hand under his chin?

"Hmm, _two_ daddy's...," he said to himself. "That means...that means..."

With wide eyes, Sanosuke said loudly, "Do I have two mommy's?"

"Who has two mommy's?"

Jiraiya whipped his head around to see Tsunade standing there, nonplussed. He chuckled half-heartedly as the blonde folded her arms with a perfectly arched brow. She tapped her stiletto and that was when the white haired Sannin knew he better explain or he'd be paying for it later. Sanosuke saved him the trouble.

"Jiraiya said I have two daddy's, so that only means I must have two mommy's!"

Tsunade immediately was taken aback, horror written all over her face as the vein near her eye twitched with an anger Jiraiya has seen but a few times in his life and still he was alive to tell the tales.

_Oh man. I better calm her down or else shit is gonna hit the fan._

The blonde haired kunoichi couldn't believe what her son had just told her. No way on earth would he have two mothers, and if he did foresay have two mother's, the other _mother_better not be with either Jiraiya nor Orochimaru.

_Jiraiya and Orochimaru better pray Sanosuke doesn't have two mothers. I know for a fact that Jiraiya isn't cheating...but what about Orochimaru?_

"Tsunade, he's just a kid. I simply told him i'm like his father in some ways, that's all."

She simply let out a disgruntled sigh, gave a flip of her satiny blonde hair. Tsunade decided to save the matter for later as she subsequently found a few errors in how Sanosuke's bath was being carried out.

"Jiraiya, that's too much water in there...and look, you didn't even wash his hair..."

"Hey, this lad here just stripped naked and said he wanted a bath. How in the hell am I supposed to know how to bathe a five year old?"

The amber eyed Godaime rolled her eyes. "Figures. Men. Move over, let me show you. Once you get him clean, he can just play for the duration of his bath."

Sanosuke nodded as his mother sat on the edge of the bathtub and began pouring shampoo in her hand. "Yup, mommy lets me play for a long time!"

Jiraiya sighed gently and allowed the blonde haired mother to bathe her son, taking note of everything she did so he would remember for the next time. Of all the years he's known her, a mother was the last thing on the list of duties he thought she would take on. She was a natural and he found it to be quite adorable on her. What couldn't this woman do?

"Alright. All clean, sweetheart. Jiraiya and I are gonna talk outside so call me when you want to get out, alright?," Tsunade announced in exasperation as she slowly stood up.

"Okay, mommy," Sanosuke said happily as his mother placed more toys into the bath.

She kissed the top of his damp, black haired head then walked out of the bathroom followed by Jiraiya. Once they were in the kitchen, she sighed gently and instructed him to sit down at the table.

"What did he tell you?"

"...The lad wants a father."

Tsunade said nothing while she poured two glasses of water then strode over to the small kitchen table, took a seat across from him and offered him the glass of water.

"He says it in his sleep...I just feel so guilty...my baby went five years without his father. I don't know how long I can go on like this..."

He was silent for a moment, studied the pinkness of her eyes, the tears threatening to fall as she bit down on her lower lip. Tears was one thing he hated to see on a woman, especially her. The woman he was in love with. He'd be damned that a lowlife man who couldn't even send his own son a birthday card, make this gorgeous woman cry.

"Orochimaru...never regretted having a son. Being a father. It's easy for him to say, because he's not the one who has to be two parents at once."

"Hime, you're a good mother. You made it this far as a single mother. If you could go ten more years as a single mother, you'd make it."

She shook her head. "Jiraiya...i'm exhausted. I love Sanosuke to death but...this job...he barely sees me anymore-"

Jiraiya placed his hand ontop of hers, stared deeply into her glassy ambers with all the affection and reassurance that his dark irises could allow.

"Stop. We're gonna get through this. That boy in there needs you...and he needs me. I'll always be there for both of you, you have to believe me, Tsunade."

She smiled gently, nodded her head while wiping at her wet auburns. Jiraiya lifted her hand to kiss it, rubbing his thumb along her satiny skin.

"I love you, woman. As far as i'm concerned, that child in there is mine. He's my son now."

"Oh...Jiraiya..."

Tsunade placed a hand over her face, soft weeps escaping her mouth while tears unintentionally fell down her rosen cheeks. She felt him release her hand before hearing the sound of his chair scraping the floor. His touch was then at her waist and when she revealed her leaking orbs, he was kneeling right before her with a smile that could abolish all evil in the world. Even the father of her son.

"Is that how you react to a man wanting to take care your son?"

His smile was like a chain reaction, causing her to smile, a small laugh following before she embraced the man tightly around his neck. Tsunade had never felt so happy in all her life than when she was around him. Jiraiya proved to her time and time again, day after day, shown her that he was the man she needed around for as long as humanly possible. Marriage wasn't looking so bad anymore, she remarked to herself.

"You baka...I love you..."

"All the love in the world couldn't compete with the love I have for you, hime."

She pulled away just enough to kiss him, her lips curved into a smile that wouldn't wipe itself from her face. The kiss had slowly evolved into an intense session of tongues and moans, Tsunade almost certain that she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Despite the fact that her son could walk in on them at anytime, she listened to her desires and brung him closer, kissed him even deeper.

Jiraiya could calculate almost immediately that the woman was thinking about having sex right here and now on her kitchen table. Not that he didn't want to, it was just that, hey- her son was bathing in a room that was mere feet away. He already caught them before, a bath didn't stop Sanosuke from randomly popping up wherever both of them decided to get intimate.

"Wait, lass. Your son-"

"-Is bathing. Besides, I just wanna have a little fun..."

Tsunade shoved him to the floor abruptly, didn't allow him to even process it as she climbed ontop of him. She sat on his groin, felt his erection that she could almost guess he was trying to hide from her, a devilish grin upon her face. Jiraiya sighed softly, his eyes wandering from her auburns to her cleavage that practically fought for room inside the bust of her tiny dress. Maybe just this once he'd risk scarring a five year old's life with a makeout session with his mother.

"Those breasts I can never say no to, hime."

She leaned down and kissed him softly, giggled as he circled his hands around her hips. "Of course you can't."

Both Sannin proceeded to swap tongues and saliva until it came to the point where even Jiraiya didn't care whether her son was around or not. Well, maybe a little bit.

"Don't you..want to...do this somewhere else?," he asked between kisses.

"Yes."

Tsunade pulled away from his lips to catch her breath before mounting off of him to stand up, Jiraiya following suit. She pulled back a few stray locks of blonde, utterly embarrassed by what had transpired on her kitchen floor. The mountain sage chuckled at her behavior, laughed harder when he saw a subtle blush upon her fair cheeks.

"Modesty is extremely adorable on you, dame."

"Oh, please, Jiraiya," Tsunade sighed.

Jiraiya abruptly gathered the lovely woman in his arms and proceeded to suckle her neck, a soft moan eliciting from the blonde haired woman. Before she could instruct him to do anything further, he surprised her again by sweeping her off her feet and into his arms.

"Which way to your bedroom?"

"You baka, you have to go by the bathroom to get to my bedroom."

"Shit. How are we gonna pass Sanosuke?"

"Put me down, i'll check on him and while I do that keep going to the last door down the hallway."

He smirked down at the tactful kunoichi. "You're so naughty."

"Am I?," she teased before recieving a kiss.

After he put her down, Tsunade proceeded to head towards the bathroom so she could check on her son. And that was when someone knocked on her door with the most familiar, irritating tapping she absolutely despised. Perfect timing, Shizune, Tsunade thought to herself irritabley as she changed directions towards her front door.

"What?," she growled as she opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, you're needed in your office."

Ugh. It _was _Shizune. The woman sure knew how to pick a wrong time to show the fuck up.

"Why? I thought I said cancel all my meetings."

"Well, it's a proctor from the Academy and he wants to discuss Sanosuke's enrollment this fall."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, sighed loudly. She then noticed something different about the woman, something not too good. She looked paler than usual and he face was ridden with an unhealthy look of weakness. She looked ill almost.

"Shizune, are you feeling alright?"

"Actually no, Tsunade-sama. I've been feeling under the weather for most of the morning."

"Well, I guess I can give you the rest of the day off. Just make sure you get some rest."

Nodding, Shizune gave a short bow. "Hai. Arigatou Godaime."

She was off and so was Tsunade's last nerve. Couldn't anyone let her have any sex in the middle of the day? The blonde haired kunoichi sighed deeply as she closed her door, rubbing her temples. She turned around and there was a very disappointed toad sage waiting for her in the hallway.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just gotta go to my office and sort out some things with Sanosuke's Academy teacher," she said wearily as she walked up to him.

Jiriaya reached out to tuck some golden tresses behind her ear, leaned dowards to kiss her forehead. "You'll be fine. And i'll be waiting. I'll watch after the lad."

"Thanks hun."

She kissed him tenderly on his lips, relished in the way he held the small of her waist, never wanted her to leave. After pulling away, Tsunade was bombarded with one more kiss, this one a gentle reminder of why she loved the man in the first place. Jiraiya stared down into her pretty auburns, felt his heart melt when she smiled up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jiraiya kissed her again but was forced to release her as she urged him that she had to leave right that second. Forlornly, he watched with a swish of sunkissed tresses as she left through the door, the sounds of her stiletto's walking away something he almost hated to hear. For as long as he's known the woman, having her leave was something he never wanted to happen, no matter what the situation. He wanted her here with him, in his heart, in his life for as long as she would allow him to.

_I love her so much. I want to propose. But will she say yes?_

* * *

The meeting with Sanosuke's Academy teacher had turned into an onslaught of work, work and more work. She was summoned to the hospital to perform a surgery and right after that was a meeting with the elders. And if that wasn't enough, she had the rest of her paperwork to finish.

Not a sip of sake nor a bite of food did she consume the rest of the day. It was early in the evening when Jiraiya took the hint that Tsunade was caught up in work yet again. Sanosuke was aware as well as he fitfully stomped his feet as Jiraiya guided him through the dwindling population of villagers.

"I wanna see mommy! Where is she?," he demanded.

"Don't worry, whelp. We're on our way. She had to work."

Sanosuke had started to cry and that's when Jiraiya simply sighed and without any effort at all, lifted the young boy into his arms and carried him away from the park where the rest of the children were being carried off as well by their parents. And that was when fatherhood hit the aging sage like it always did whenever him and Sanosuke spent time together. It should be a damn crime that Tsunade slept with a bastard like Orochimaru only to make an innocent, ambitious little boy. Actually, it was a crime now that he thought about it. And the only ones that knew of it were the three of them, the legendary Sannin.

_Tsunade has no intentions whatsoever on letting that bastard into his son's life. But Sanosuke's old enough now to know that i'm not really his father._

Jiraiya hoped with all his being that with him stepping up as a father figure, he would be able to fill the void of the eluding, self absorbed man that was his biological father. Now that he thought about it, maybe there were other ways of distracting the growing boy of his questions about his real father besides the toad sage acting like one himself. Maybe, just maybe, if Sanosuke had not only friends, but _siblings_, then maybe his pondering would dwindle and soon there would be a day where he didn't care who his real father was.

_A recipe for disaster, but I have to try. Tsunade...I have to get you pregnant if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

"Mommy!"

Tsunade was finishing up with the last Gennin squad of the evening, receiving their reports and awarding them their small sum of earnings. In Konohagakure, if you were old enough to become a ninja, you were old enough to take care of yourself. Physical wise and money wise as well. Though their paychecks were merely a fourth of what Chuunin made, it was still money. Almost every shinobi child in the village was nearly self-dependant. And to add to such great statistics, the pregnancy rate was low within the ninja population, mostly due to the fact that they were preoccupied with many missions, something Tsunade made sure to give alot to the teenagers and young children.

_The teen pregnancy rate is stable for now. With Sarutobi as Hokage, almost all of my friends got pregnant, even me. I was only sixteen. I don't want these young adults to have their lives ruined._

"Sanosuke, sweetheart."

She kissed her son repeatedly on his forehead, all over his face and was rewarded with giggles and thrashes.

"Jiraiya, take him for a minute. I have to finish here."

The Gennin squad was miraculously made up of all girls, all three Sanosuke-loving girls who simply 'awwed' with starlit eyes until Sanosuke was carried away out of the room by Jiraiya.

"Aww, Hokage, he's simply adorable," one of them complimented.

"Yes, I can tell he's going to be one little heartbreaker when he begins in the Academy," another chimed, her hand splayed across her heart.

With a small smile, Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Why thank you...I think. Now, on to your mission review..."

As soon as the three of them left, Tsunade couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She had to take away their mission reports back to her office, a job that was assigned automatically to her assistant Shizune. But then again, it was Tsunade who sent her home today on account of that she wasn't feeling so well. And as a matter of fact, neither was she now that she thought about it. Not a cigarette nor cup of sake did she indulge in today and despite that, it was not her stomach but her head that was feeling quite...dizzy.

_It's probably my body. Ugh, I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in ages._

Holding her head in the palm of her manicured hand, Tsunade slowly rose from her chair then suddenly stumbled in her stilettos. It felt as if all the blood was rushing away from her head, the blonde groaning in exaustion. Luckily for the distressed princess, her prince came just in time. Sanosuke came in right behind the toad sage when he entered the room but then nearly walked into him as Jiraiya suddenly paused.

"Tsunade?"

Jiraiya rushed immediately by her side, Tsunade leaning into his chest without letting go of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmm, so dizzy..."

There were no other words she needed to utter as she was instantly scooped up into his arms, a soft moan escaping her lips at the abrupt action of the broad man. Jiraiya studied her closely, saw no lacerations nor inflictions to her outer beauty. But she was cradling her head so preciously, he assumed she just needed some rest and that was what he would ensure she would have.

"Did you eat at all today? Rested?"

"No..."

Sanosuke was standing feet away in utter shock and puzzlement, Ton-Ton looking quite the same standing beside him. "Mommy?..."

* * *

A/N: Pregnant? Is it Shizune or Tsunade? Maybe both? Suspense is really building up now, lol. Review loyal readers, oh and don't be shy to tell me who you think is the one who's pregnant. Leave me a suggestion if you can't decide and i'll update shortly. Thanks!


	19. Needs and Wants

**Disclaimer:** I cannot and do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** The new chapter is here! And I would like to take the time to say thank you for waiting so patiently. This is about the most anticipated chapter i've ever uploaded and i'm very proud of my work. You are about to embark on some lovely limes, kisses, tears, and even some very sad pleading. There is a bunch of drama in this one and I know you'll absolutely love it. And just to put a spoiler in here, there is some anticipated Oro/Tsu lemony goodness this time. Okay, so enough talking on my part. Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

"Tsunade?"

The blonde haired woman awoke with a start in the middle of the night, flying open her eyes to the direction of her name. She expected to see Jiraiya who had tended to her all night all thanks to her exhausting job as Hokage. Instead it was the most cynical man on the face of this earth and she swore by God that if he ever showed his face again, she'd kill him.

On impulse alone, she screamed an ear-splitting cry of terror before deftly flinging herself out of the bed. That was when she noticed there was a draft in the room and when she looked down to inspect her attire, she had completely forgotten that she had changed into her not so modest pajama set of a skin-tight tanktop and panties. Why did this man have to show up every time she decided to wear something cute to bed?

"What the fuck are you doing in my room? I swear, I can't wait for my black ops to return from Suna."

"Dearest. Please, do not make a fuss. I come not to take advantage of you tonight."

His words were truly sincere, from the soft tone of his maniacal voice to the melting of his honey coloured orbs. Tsunade knew when he was lying and when he was plain making things up.

She loosened the tense muscles in her neck slowly, felt her composure relax if only for a minute as she sighed heavily. Hand on her hip, shaking her head, the amber eyed kunoichi simply gave the man a look that was as exhausted as she felt.

"What is it, Orochimaru? You know that getting visits from you is almost the same as going through hell and back," Tsunade said monotonously.

Orochimaru, a good ten feet away, advanced slowly towards the Hokage but then witnessed her foot subconsciously turn to pivot away.

"Wait." He stopped walking all together, studied the woman more closely. She looked rather tired and not only that, but there was something different about her. Tsunade looked apprehensive almost, not afraid just doubting. Why on earth would she be doubting him at a time like this? The last time they met, she had asked him to marry her. A request that was completely not of her character, yet he couldn't help but remember the look in her eyes when she asked him. She looked desperate and wanton, her beautiful golden locks disarray and framed her lovely face perfectly.

Tsunade had looked so gorgeous that night, he wasn't surprised that he accepted her offer. However, here she was, the complete opposite of elated to see him. It was as though she had never asked him and he felt a pang of hurt just to know that their love was such a whimsical relationship. Tsunade never had been the love 'em and keep 'em type and he wasn't expecting her to give up her Hokage job and everything she worked so hard for just to be with him.

Even if they had a child.

_For five years she had begged me to make us official, for us to become a family and to no longer live in exile. But were all of those things she said to me on a whim? Just to make me guilty? Is it just attention she craves or me?_

Orochimaru had not a clue as to why he was asking himself these things, as if he truly cared about any of it. She had called him a monster and true, a monster he was. A human he was as well. He hated the opposite personas that made him who he was today. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being, and it scared him to the point where he feared it would overcome the monster inside of him, a part of him in which he was not willing to give up. Could he truly give up everything for a woman? A lovely, golden haired beauty whose eyes entranced even the steeliest of hearts?

Tsunade watched the man get down on a knee, reached into his shirt and pulled out what she could make out as a box.

"Orochimaru...what are you..."

"Darling. My sweet, Tsunade. This lonely soul asks the most beautiful woman in the world for her hand in marriage. Marry me, hime..."

Tears immediately sprang forth, burst through the confines of her auburn eyes as they rolled down her cheeks in heavy droplets of saltwater. When she opened her mouth to speak, nothing but a whimper escaped her throat. Her tears were blurring her vision and she thought she couldn't even breathe. With a hand tightly enclasped around the necklace encircling her neck, her thoughts instantly went to Jiraiya.

The sweet, thoughtful, godsend of a man who had proved to her so many times, even before she had Sanosuke, that he was the man for her. Tsunade couldn't quite say it without racking her mind about it, but she loved the toad sage. Hell, she was in love with him. A different love. It was just so requited and free; eternal and phenomenal. There were so many words that could explain the good of their relationship, she thought it was an obvious choice. Jiraiya was excellent with her son, Sanosuke in tears if he couldn't see his god-father.

She could be whoever she wanted to be when around him, pliant to every single word he whispered into her ear, to the tender caresses he would administer to her aching body. Tsunade didn't mind letting him take charge every once in a while. Infact, he wanted to do more than that, but provide for her and protect her from any kind of harm. He'd even give his life for her, a fact that Tsunade knew for many years prior to her pregnancy.

Tsunade met Orochimaru's eyes in the longest stare they've ever engaged in. Then it all came back to her. Why she always went back to this man. This bastard, this insolent man who raped both her body and mind and manipulated her into thinking that no other man could love her like he did. And over the course of their trysts, Tsunade could easily confess that she had unwillingly fell in love with him. With a monster. His manipulations were so strong, Tsunade was afraid to tell anyone of what this man was doing to her. Even Jiraiya.

And why was she afraid?

Besides the obvious fact that she could lose her job as Hokage, it was a reason even deeper than that. Because she was afraid that someone would actually catch him and she'd never see him again. Her tryst lover of five years, the father to their beloved son. She didn't want anything to happen to this man despite appearances. If he were to ever be taken away, she wasn't sure how she could live life.

Tsunade actually **needed **Orochimaru.

His soft, manipulating and evil touch, his words that would slither so silkily through her ears and make her do so many things to him that she didn't think she was capable of. It was almost as though all of his touches and words were like spells, so powerful that they would enchant her mind and encourage pliancy from an unwilling body. That was exactly how Sanosuke was made and this is how their relationship had changed from a one-night stand to a complete tryst.

An act of pure evil.

She was in love with the enemy. Sleeping with the enemy. Making children with the enemy.

But his spells were so strong, so enticing that even as she stood their before him, staring at a fairly large diamond, she couldn't find the strength to give not one damn about the consequences. The feelings of others. Of Jiraiya.

_Jiraiya...i'm sorry._

"Yes. I will."

Tsunade walked forward until she standing before his kneeling form, allowed the black haired man to lift her left hand, slipped on the ring onto her bare finger. It should have been a happy moment, but for Tsunade it was just another situation she abandoned her mind and allowed him to manipulate her again. She was so used to his strategies that she had almost became a completely different person around him. If she was around him for too long, she was afraid she'd lose herself. Become this man's slave to his every word, every sensual touch.

"My love. I can now call you my future wife."

Orochimaru stood, cradled her left hand like a precious treasure as he used his other hand to wipe away the tears that trailed down her rosen cheeks. Tsunade was flustered against him when he used his arm to latch around her small waist, her breasts pushed against his upper body in his possessive hold.

"Tsunade...I do love you."

"I know you do...," her voice trailed, searched his bold golden eyes with her own tired and utterly weary ambers.

A change of events had occurred right before his eyes, the crying woman reduced to one of sheer unhappiness and evaporating tears; regret. No matter what he did, Orochimaru could never get her to smile, and if he did it never lasted. He just wanted to make her smile and make her happy and give her anything and everything her heart could ever desire. There were times when he felt as if he didn't deserve her, that the most beautiful woman in the world should belong to another human being who would be able to take care of her and give her everything he couldn't.

_Where in the hell is there another man like me? If anything, I am the only man who will love her this much, desire her this much._

Orochimaru was terribly wrong.

"Will you let me show you?"

Tsunade, without a trace of any kind of word, silently reached for the slim shoulder of her tanktop and slowly dragged it down along with the strap of her bra. She did all of this without taking one look at him, ashamed almost. But as soon as his lips met the silken exposure of her throat, she couldn't help but let all of those thoughts drown without a care, sultry desire floating upwards past all of her sinking doubts and regrets.

"I...I hate you. I hate you..."

Orochimaru couldn't explain why he was feeling a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. His throat felt an incredible lump growing inside of it that wouldn't go away, hurting just to swallow. Was he actually beginning to have true feelings for the emotions of this woman? Of course he loved her, in love with her even, but never to this extent where all he wanted to do was stop her silent tears and reassure her that everything would be alright.

_She's crying. I don't understand why these...__**human**__ emotions are invading my mind. She's...she's changing me._

"Hate is such a strong word, my love," he whispered against the porcelain complexion of her soft shoulder.

She let out contradicting whimpers of encouragement as she felt his hands venture torwards her backside, clutching the soft flesh with a possession that she only experienced a few times in her life, all of them being with the toad sage. Her hands had a mind of her own as they grasped the back of his neck, fingers working into the dark, silken strands that caressed the back of her phalanges.

"But I do...hate you. I really...really do," she moaned into his ear, nipped it in pure frustration as his kisses went further towards the valley of her breasts.

Tsunade gasped softly, finding it hard to speak as one of his hands had sneakily traveled around her hip until it ventured towards the apex of her thighs. No. She couldn't have sex with him, not now at least. Her menstrual cycle hasn't returned in almost two weeks. So not only was she two weeks late, but there was a possibility that she was two weeks-

_Pregnant? Oh gods...no. Not again. This can't be happening. And with the same man...oh no. It could be his or...Jiraiya's. But I really can't be pregnant. Can I?_

A shriek escaped her throat, the confinements of her mind swept away of all thoughts negative and flooded with the liquid fire that was his pleasure. If one could define Orochimaru's pleasure, the first word that would pop into their head, especially Tsunade's, was...elusive. Prowling and utterly assertive. It was un-negotiable. No way to talk yourself out of it.

"Your screams are so sweet, my love. Like nectar from a flower. You satisfy me immensely."

Orochimaru coaxed out wanton moans and whimpers from the aroused blonde against him with gentle stroking to her silken petals, a flower that seemed to always produce nectar whether he touched it or not. When he was around and when he wasn't, this woman could have an orgasm by just thinking of his pleasure. He has witnessed it once before. It was a spectacular sight.

Tsunade clutched a section of his hair from the top of his head, her engagement ring embedded within his silken stands of jet black as she cried his name into the room. It resonated with pure abandon and that urged the snake sannin to progress things further. The one thing he hated above everything was waiting, and waiting to have sex with a gorgeous woman like her was more than what his trained mind could handle.

"What are you doing?," she asked softly.

"Giving you what your body desperately needs, love..."

The blonde buried her face into his neck, soft lips nipping hard kisses along the pale of his skin. "What makes you think I need this?"

He whispered beneath her repetitive gasps, pliant and utterly seductive whenever his fingers traced along the sensitive bud of her flower. "Evidence speaks louder than words. You should know that by now, Tsunade."

In pure frustration, she bit down hard on the pulse of his throat; wanted his games to end before she would flip everything he was trying to accomplish. Suddenly, she screamed a soft falsetto into his ear once two of his bold fingers drove deeply into her tight caverns. The lubrication of her juices made it easier for him to explore, and the more he delved, the more she moaned until she couldn't bare it any longer.

"I can't wait anymore. Now...take me now," she purred along his ear, using her teeth to nip and tug along the lobe.

Usually he would have responded her with insolent questions of whether she was sure or would have teased her even further until she was left in tears begging him to take her. But tonight, oddly, he didn't do neither of those things. Surprisingly, he gave the amber eyed woman some dignity and even listened to her when he lifted her effortlessly against him. Tsunade was lifted high against his masculine stature, forced to tilt her head down so she could kiss him.

With both her hands weaved into his hair, she moaned deeply into his mouth, trying to crowd as much of her voluptuous body as possible into his possessive hold. There was passion in nearly every single thing they both did, to the point where Tsunade almost couldn't remember who exactly this man was. This wasn't like him in the slightest, and though it pleased her immensely to know that he was actually listening to her for a change, she was curious as to why he was having such a drastic change of heart towards their intimacy.

_Is this __**really**__Orochimaru? No...it...it can't be._

Orochimaru swayed them both through the room as though she were his long lost love, Tsunade reduced to nonplussment as she continued to kiss him but in reality he was just unsure of where he wanted her. Her back met the coolness of the wall to the softness of the bed. He made to move them to the floor when she broke from their liplock to tell him where they were was adequate enough.

"No. This is fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, both of them meeting in a chaste kiss of tenderness. He then watched as she made haste to remove her shirt, something he would have scolded her of because it would have sapped away too much of his time. Instead, he surprisingly stopped her and when she made to look at him, she was astonished to see soft pools of gold. Melted gold.

"No..."

Before she could question him on his strange behaviour, he dived for her open throat, his gentle kisses sending lightning fast jolts of adrenaline coursing throughout her body. Through her spine and within her veins coursed liquid desire that he gave to her and she willingly received, the sensations resulting in a fierce heat inside of her lower abdomen, in her loins and attacked her mind until it was too numb to even think for itself.

Tsunade threaded slender fingers through his hair, grasped the silken strands as her other hand trailed light scratches up his back. Her noises of submissive ecstasy cried into his ears, into the entire room. He hasn't heard her sound like this since he first claimed her for himself. Not only was she moaning because she wanted more, but because she actually wanted him. Really _wanted_ him.

Her touch upon his sensitive skin, her lips that brushed along his ear, it was her own primal language and no words were needed. In everything she did beneath him, even her writhes, told him that she wanted him and all of him.

"Tsunade..."

"Hmm?"

He pulled away from her neck just enough to stare down at her. All the beauty in the world couldn't compare to this lovely woman and her godsend eyes, like warm caramel he wanted to divulge in but couldn't taste. Because then there wouldn't be any pretty ambers to look into.

"I love you."

Tsunade smiled. "I love you too."

She kissed him softly and she could actually feel him savor it. There had to be a reason behind all of his coddling and tenderness. One way or another, she was going to find out what it was.

"Hime, I shall marry you and be husband to the most beautiful woman in the world...Our son will no longer yearn for his father. I will take you both with me."

"Really?"

Orochimaru nodded, kissed the warmth of her forehead to the bridge of her nose. "Hai. And maybe one day, I can give you something I know you've always wanted."

Tsunade's lips wouldn't let up from their grin, so broad he didn't know if her dimples could get any cuter. A face full of sunshine that shone even when the sun refused.

"Oh? Well what is it?"

She then felt a warm hand at the flat of her belly, her breath hitched in her throat. Whenever he touched her stomach like that, she would always pray that he had the same intentions as her. Maybe tonight was the night they both were finally on the same page. His games could finally be put to an end and she would be able to just **be** with this man.

"Your daughter. You've wanted one for so long. The baby you terminated when you were but a child yourself. It was a girl and you knew it."

Almost instantly, her smile faded away. She didn't want to be reminded of what could have been. Every woman knew that your first child is always most likely to be a girl. Tsunade wasn't surprised when Orochimaru got her pregnant that it wasn't a girl, but a boy. What on earth were the chances of them both conceiving a girl this time? So far, the odds looked very slim.

"I can conceive. But I don't know if i'll ever have a girl..."

Orochimaru saw her eyes drop and felt so much guilt in his heart, hurt. He tilted her chin up gently, whispered softly, "Look at me, hime..."

He softened his eyes when he saw the two amber orbs he loved with all his being flooded with salt water.

"I love you too much to leave you with doubts in your mind. We will have our daughter. Age is no problem with us. We are both eternal. There is plenty of time and chances, and until you have that beautiful little girl, I will never give up on you."

Tsunade sniffled gently, blinked her light brown orbs which forced the hidden tears to gush down her cheeks; unwanted. She let him tend to her tears with gentle fingers, swiping away the saltine droplets that harbored the aching sadness within her heart.

"Did you want to try tonight?," she peeped softly, ambers staring up at him as large and as innocent as his heart was manipulative and evil.

But those damned eyes. He could never deny them of whatever she wanted, whatever she needed. In some ways, she was the manipulator in the relationship. A silent, gorgeous, buxom killer; dangerous and deadly. And you won't even know what hit you until you see her smirk in your face and sashay away in five inch stilettos, your dying heart in tow.

Orochimaru was just the man to fall victim to that kind of woman, but playing victim was something he was never really accustomed to. He couldn't really tell if their relationship was merely a facade or if it was for real.

He kissed her softly before whispering, "Yes, my beautiful hime-"

"Mommy?"

The doorknob turned and they both caught glimpses of their mirrored, frightened eyes. Orochimaru mouthed, 'I will return soon, dearest', only had time to kiss her chastely before he disappeared in a poof of small dissipating smoke. As soon as her son entered the room, he was already gone. Tsunade didn't know why tears were in her eyes nor why she missed him as though he had been gone an eternity.

Just as the man she loved was returning her feelings, once again Sanosuke had to ruin it. Their own son.

_I should have locked the damn door._

She hadn't wanted the father of her son to leave. Tsunade was pretty sure that she wasn't even going to make him wear any protection tonight. It could have been tonight that they would have had their first planned pregnancy.

"Mommy?"

"Tsunade, why are you out of bed?"

The blonde was a hot and bothered mess, her panties damp from her desires for the snake Sannin and her tanktop lifted to her midrift. Her hair was slightly disarray and then there was the whole situation with the engagement ring on her finger.

The ring.

_Gods. Not now. They have to leave. I can't let Jiraiya see it._

"GET OUT!," she shouted firmly.

Sanosuke was about to question his mother, eyes glossy with tightened, small fists. But then he felt Jiriaya lift him up and when he looked to his godfather, it was all on his face. He had never seen such hurt on his face than he did right then.

Tsunade lifted her back from the bed, curled her body together with arms wrapped around her legs. Jiraiya didn't know what on earth was happening with her. But he would find out. First he had to put this feisty five year old to bed.

"Come. It's your bedtime."

"But I don't wanna!"

Sanosuke kicked and screamed all the way to his bedroom, his mother well aware of his crying but she refused to play mother at the moment. Not when so much guilt and loneliness was inside of her.

_Why...why Orochimaru? How can you leave me again with your son?_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade was a teary wreck when they left, didn't want to move. Didn't want to feel. But she was forced to rise from her bed and fix herself up because she knew in the pit of her stomach that Jiraiya would return and want to talk to her. She walked almost in a trance to the bathroom and remedied her face that was wet with tears then brushed out her long, blonde hair until every strand was smooth. And right before she forgot, she caught glimpse of the engagement ring Orochimaru gave to her. It was beautiful, she had to give him props for picking out something she actually liked. She shook her head, removed it and placed it safely in her medicine cabinet.

Their engagement was just too good to be true.

When she returned from the bathroom, Jiraiya still hadn't came in so she made haste to change her panties and even put a pair of pajama shorts on. The room was so quiet and that was what she loved about this bedroom. Until now. It was killing her and she needed to escape it all. Grabbing a thin jacket and a pack of her cigarettes, she headed towards her balcony and closed the door behind her.

"Shit, it's cold out tonight..."

Quickly, the blonde shoved her arms through her jacket and zipped it, unsuccessful of it zipping past her protruding bosom. She merely rolled her eyes and revealed a cigarette from her pack. Just before she could light up, right on cue came the toad sage who looked utterly exhausted.

"Finally...he's in bed."

Once he shut the door behind him and took notice of the amber eyed woman, he almost smiled but it quickly faded when he saw the cigarette between her lips and the lighter close to her face. Jiraiya quickly advanced towards her as soon as she lit up the lighter and snatched it out of her hand. The cigarette was next and the protesting war was officially started.

"You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jiriaya ignored her and lit the cigarette for himself, looking out towards the sleeping village.

"I need this more than you ever will, woman."

Tsunade growled lowly, wanted to beat the old fucker senseless as she watched him inhale a deep drag from her precious nicotine.

"Besides...," he began as the smoke left his system in plumes of white through his nose. "You're too gorgeous to partake in things like this."

Shaking her head, she folded her arms in an attempt to refrain herself from wringing her hands around his neck as she walked towards the far end of the balcony. She wasn't aware of how long she had been absent-mindedly staring out into the sky before he gently broke the silence.

"Hime...something's bothering you."

When she didn't answer, he sighed and decided that consoling her was more important than taking another drag from the menthol stress-reliever. Jiraiya threw the cigarette over the railing, tried relaxing the tense muscles in his neck all the while glancing sadly at the lone blonde beauty across from him.

"...Why do I love you both so much?," she whimsered.

She had startled him slightly with her words, almost beneath a whisper but clear through the quiet night. Had he heard her right?

"Both?...," he quiered in slight puzzlement.

Tsunade trailed her eyes downwards to avoid seeing his face, already knowing that he was utterly heartbroken. The silence had been too much for him to bear, but once she spoke those words, it was like stabbing him in the heart with an invisible knife. Jiraiya, the impervious shinobi, subdued by a woman who broke hearts and never thought twice about it. Where has the world come to?

"You still love him...Tsunade, I just don't understand-"

"He's the father to my son! Why wouldn't I love him?...," she yelled defensively, trailing off in her words as she fought to control tears.

Jiraiya sighed deeply. "But still, woman. What the hell do you mean you love us **both**? Haven't I proved myself enough here?"

Tsunade was lost for words at his blunt undertaking of the entire situation. She knew it was something he was trying to avoid talking about for some time, but now he was actually confronting her on it. But she didn't know it would cause a lump in her throat that felt as big as a frog. Yet it wasn't a frog, but her heart and it was a heart that she was trying to share between two completely different men yet both in the same. Orochimaru, the father to her son. Jiraiya, the man who's love for her was like an everlasting ember that refused to let out. It only became stronger. And then there was her. Tsunade- the backstabber and cheater. Playing with her former comrades' emotions, hearts, and lives.

The monster. Just when she looked at one of them and thought they was the obvious choice, then came the other one and her outlook on the whole ordeal was shifted just as fast as she could blink. Who should she choose? She couldn't have both.

_But knowing me, I just might end up with both of them...In some sick ass way._

"Jiraiya, please. Don't you think it's hard enough already for me-"

"It can't be that fucking hard when the obvious person for you is standing right here, woman!"

Exhausted, the toad sage rubbed his forehead, closed his tired eyes. He swore he was getting too old for these kinds of things.

The blonde haired Hokage bit her lip as she refused to cry at the utter defeat on the toad sage's face, looked away when he lifted his head to gaze at her. She hated when he yelled, would've shouted right back at him if his words weren't so...true. Hell yes, he _was _the obvious choice. He was _right _for her, the man was like her soulmate and gods was he a great role model for her son. But he wasn't the father to her son. And there were so many things not right about that. It just didn't sit right with her.

But she loved him. She was practically in love with him.

Jiraiya then quietly walked towards her, crossed the short distance between them in a mere three steps. She didn't budge, hadn't taken any amount of effort to show some recognition torwards him. His hand then reached out to hold her lonely one dangling at her side, gently grasped it to only have her yank it away from him.

"Tsunade," he began, trying to enwrap his arms around her.

But to no avail, she effortlessly pushed him away at the same time screaming for him to leave her alone. She continued to deny his advances and embraces until it got to the point where she shoved him to the floor. And yet he still got up infront of her, on his knees, holding her hands. Pleading.

"Please...please, Tsunade. Don't do this to me. Don't...I love you..."

Was it possible for someone's heart to break so many times that there was almost nothing left? Tsunade believed it strongly, felt as though he were sapping away all of her anger and taking her heart right from her chest. She officially broke down when he buried his head into her stomach, hugging her torso tightly. She arched her back so she could lean down to kiss the top of his head, stroked his hair lovingly.

"Jiraiya. I don't know what to do...I love you too..."

"Why won't you leave him?," he mumbled into her navel, warmth emitting from his mouth.

Her stomach was growing increasingly hot from his gentle words, her shirt slightly damp from his wet eyes. He was going to cry and she rarely saw him cry too.

"I swear, the only reason why I love him is because he's the father of my son. Believe me, Jiraiya."

"Well...what if we had a child together?"

Tsunade nearly choked on her own intake of air when he spoke those muffled words, straightened her back to stare down at his white haired head. The man was kidding, there was no other level headed reasoning for a question like that. Both of them...conceive? Yes, the man was well into his fifties and yes, he could fuck like it would be his last time everytime. But there was no way that he could impregnate her, a woman who shouldn't even be having kids more or less conceive them.

"What?"

Jiraiya slowly lifted his head, a tired, weary mess staring straight at her. Tsunade couldn't bear to see him look so...desperate. She wiped away at his wet face, smoothed at his scalp repeatedly while shaking her head. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he wouldn't allow her dialogue as he made her speechless with gentle kisses to her fingers that strayed torwards his lips.

"Tsunade. I've waited so long for you...your love. Have my child. It breaks my heart to know that you gave a him a son. I can't bear it..."

She then frowned. What in the hell was wrong with him? With Orochimaru? Goodness, she had already agreed to marry and conceive again with the father to her son. But now here was Jiraiya, begging her to have his baby.

_Oh my god. This is getting way to serious...I need to get away from these two..._

"Jiraiya...you're so sweet. Really, you are...but..."

Retracting her hand from his hair, the amber eyed kunoichi turned her back towards him and crossed her arms protectively against her chest. She couldn't even look at him, the pain only increasing when she heard him speak soft felt words to her, the toad sage slowly rising himself from the floor.

"Hime. I'm not a terrible person. You know me better than I know myself. I don't want to separate the boy from his father. But I just can't go to sleep at night knowing you're sleeping around with him. Can't you promise me? Promise me you won't communicate anymore with him?"

There was a long silence of nothing but distant nightlife of the village and shinobi whooshing past in faraway trees, returning home from a long mission. They all had something in common. Freedom. Tsunade had always been a solitary woman, could never settle down with one man. But now that she wanted to settle down, there was the huge and might she add inconvinient problem that involved her two childhood shinobi teammates who just both wouldn't leave her alone.

_I need to escape. I need to think...shit, too bad I can't high tail it out of here. If I weren't Hokage __**and**__ a mother, I would have left a long time ago. Come to think of it, I would have never returned._

But one thing was for certain. And that Tsunade needed some much needed alone time away from these two lovestruck men.

"I...I can't promise anything. Not yet, anyways."

Before he could speak, she had passed by the silent man and into her room. Jiraiya sighed gently, really didn't want to go into her room yet didn't want to go shinobi and leap his way home through the village from her balcony. But he just couldn't leave her without saying something. Anything.

He walked quietly back into her bedroom, found the woman crying silently on her bed. In any situation, he would never leave without cajoling or comforting a crying woman. Especially Tsunade. But from what their conversation was like outside on the balcony, he didn't have to think twice to realize that she needed some time alone.

Tsunade had her face buried into her knees, brung up to her chest with a pair of arms wrapped around them. She felt suddenly as another body had slowly sat on the bed beside her, a hand rubbing the small of her back as she quietly wept. Warm lips kissed her shoulder with much patience and tenderness, an equally tender and robust voice whispering baritones into her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I should have thought about what I said. But you have to believe me when I say that all of those words...were real."

Jiraiya watched the woman he loved sob softly into her knees, shrugging away his hand on her back. He was heartbroken, but he hasn't given up hope. On love and determination. All for the lovely goddess before him.

"No matter what, hime, I will now and always love you. I'm here for you...there's no need to think, lass. Relax your mind and it will easily choose for you who you want to be with."

The blonde haired Godaime didn't respond and that was when he knew his words were as useless as talking to a wall. He knew she was listening, but the woman had a pride about her that was as stubborn as her attitude. But Jiraiya knew just how to quell that stubbornness.

"I'm gonna go for now. I'll be waiting for you. Whenever you're ready. You already know where i'll be. I'm not going anywhere..."

It pained him to leave her like that, a teary mess of damp, blonde tendrils and leaking auburn irises; flushed lips that contrasted against the translucent of her satiny, pale skin. But he knew that if he wanted anything to work between them, he had to give her her space. Though it was hard for him to abandon the crying woman, thoughts of her having the space to clear her mind and figure things out nurtured him in a way. She wasn't as hasty nor dramatic in her decision making as she was in the past.

_She has a child now. I know that the one place the woman wants to be is most definitely not here. But she can't escape. The Tsunade I know would have ran off long ago to clear her mind...I want to help her so bad. She's in pain...but I just gotta give her space for now. It's all too much at once for her. The woman is a ticking time bomb._

If it was one thing he knew, it was that if Tsunade didn't choose soon who she wanted to be with- everything was going to end in disaster.

With the disaster in sentence being Tsunade herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Tsunade has just halted any and all disasters from happening by putting her interactions with her two Sannin lovers on hold. A good or a bad thing? And what do you think about Tsunade's official engagement to her baby's father? Leave me a review on your thoughts and predictions.


	20. To Deal or Not To Deal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material related to Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, it's characters, etc. And I most certainly don't own the anime series itself. Absolutely not. Huh, I almost forgot to add that part.

**A/N:** OMG. Gomenasai faithful readers. Oh, I feel absolutely terrible about waiting so long to update. But hey, I could have not updated at all. That really would have pissed you off, lol. Okay, on with the story. So far, we find our main characters Tsunade and Orochimaru in agreements to marry. It's completely mutual and they both couldn't be happier. Or are they? So much suspense, I know. Ugh, i'm killing you guys! Well, unfortunatley, i'm not ready to bring on a **real** chapter for a change so I decided to upoad this filler. We gotta keep up with the other characters every once in a while, don't we? Okay, i've said enough so i'll let you guys get to the chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

Kakashi could deduct only two reasons as to why Shizune had urged him to come to her apartment. One, she probably needed company on account of she had called out sick for a few days from her job. Two...well, maybe she just wanted company for **another** kind of reason. He secretly hoped for the second reason, but hey, a guy could dream.

He couldn't help but go into deep contemplation as he strode leisurely to her apartment, an Icha Icha book in one hand and his other stuffed into his pocket. What he just couldn't get over was how after all the sex they've had over the months, not once had the woman popped the news that she was pregnant. She wasn't any older than him yet for some reason, she just wasn't getting pregnant. Not that he wanted her to get pregnant, being a father was the last thing on his mind. But it struck him odd as to how she couldn't have after all the unprotected sex they've exchanged with eachother.

_Maybe she's not as fertile as I thought she was._

Shizune couldn't be called his girlfriend, but she couldn't be called a whore either. He enjoyed their time together and found that she had a spark about her that no other woman he met had. She was sweet and caring, kind and loving. But once the doors were closed behind her, she could be vindictive and manipulative; sexy and daunting. And that's what he adored the most about her. There was so much to the woman and he swore by Kami he wouldn't replace her for anything in the world.

_Maybe I should buy her some flowers..._

And speak of the devil, there was a flower stand just a few feet away. He went up to the florist and he noticed she had a very beautiful smile about her. But all he could think about was Shizune's whenever he came to see her or when he brought her nice things just because he cared.

"Hi there. I'd like to buy a dozen of your best roses."

"Oh, sure. Someone special?," she teased lightly as she gathered up twelve vibrant red roses, some not even bloomed yet.

Kakashi laughed gently, if not nervously at the woman's question. "Actually, yes. She's very special."

Giggling, the woman replied, "Hmm, lucky girl..."

After enduring a long glance from her, she finally finished wrapping up the roses and he payed her kindly. Once retrieved, he bid the woman with the beautiful smile farewell and continued on his way.

_Gods, it's like they know i'm taken. Women these days...like a pack of tigresses._

When Kakashi arrived at her apartment, he knocked patiently at the door then waited. It took what seemed like forever for the sharingan weilding shinobi, even took the time to replace his book back into his jacket pocket. Finally, he heard the locks on the door come undone and slowly revealed a teary Shizune who was still in her pajamas. She appeared to have been crying all day and it didn't sit right with him.

"Shizune..."

She opened the door more and allowed him to walk inside. It was dark and he assumed she hadn't been out all day either. Something was up. Kakashi just hated not being able to know anything, especially when it concerned her. Shizune sniffled quietly and without acknowleding him, she closed the door and walked past him torwards where he knew was her bedroom. He frowned. She hadn't even noticed the flowers.

He followed her through the apartment and watched as she walked into her bedroom and into her bathroom. Kakashi settled the bouquet onto her bed, noticed that she hadn't even closed the door behind her when she walked back in.

"Shizune," he consoled softly. "What's the problem?"

She then emerged from the bathroom and in each of her hands was what he could make out as a white plastic stick. What the hell was she holding those for?

"You bastard. The next nine months for you are definitely gonna be a problem."

Kakashi focused his eyes more on the plastic sticks she was holding and realized they was none other than pregnancy test. He's seen few in his years, but never has he seen one with a plus sign or the other that said in words, 'positive'.

_Oh shit...This is a problem._

* * *

He drove himself to near insanity. Jiraiya wasn't used to waking up by himself anymore, going to sleep by himself anymore. He wasn't used to eating breakfast, lunch and dinner by himself anymore either. The toad sage felt sheltered, abandoned and alone. Sheltered because it had been days since he left the house in hopes that Tsunade would stop by to pronounce her decision. Abandoned because he knew no matter what he did, Tsunade's fickle mind would always make him feel left behind.

And alone. Alone because she wasn't with him. He couldn't bear not looking into her blessed amber orbs, feel her warm, supple body against his. She was beautiful and sophisticated, strong and untamed. It's everything he looked for in a woman.

She was his sun, his luminescent light that shone ever so beautifully whenever he was around her. Sweet and affectionate. Besides her son, he was the only one she showed that side to. He loved her kisses, tender and luscious, combined with her breathtaking smiles and he could have melted if the nature of the human body allowed him to do so.

Jiraiya caught himself. Both from overwhelming lonlieness and for the fact that he nearly stumbled on his way to his bedroom. Intoxicated as to numb away the pain, it was clearly not working and actually doing the opposite. He felt every fiber of his heart breaking with each thought of the voluptuous blonde and her fickle mind. Her decieving and lies about her supposedly monogomous relationship between the two of them.

_Who am I kidding? What if she chooses that snake? Wasn't I any good for her? Her son? For all I know, they probably married behind my back._

"That sneaky damsel. For all I know, she ran off with him and they're getting married as I speak."

Jiraiya chuckled to himself in his drunken stupor, fell haphazardly onto his bed with a loud grunt before rolling to the side. But just as he thought he was rolling onto more of the bed, he had unexpectedly fallen to the floor. He was left a miserable mess, face not moving an inch from it's painful crash onto the hardwood flooring.

_For all I know...she's probably pregnant. With my kid..._

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Each day with Ino brung new surprises, new experiences, but the same joy. A joy he felt whenever he was next to her, gazing into her deep blue eyes and planted nurturing kisses to her growing belly. Though she was torwards the end of her first trimester, she barely showed through her usual kunoichi wear.

But he saw it. And she was beautiful.

He wasn't so sure about today though. Today, Shikamaru was going to accompany his girlfriend for their second ultrasound appointment and her mood was as ferocious as her cussing. This young woman could cuss her ass off, was head to head with their Godaime's swearing rants. He swore that if he wasn't blessed with a calm nature then they would probably be at it twenty-four seven.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Get my jacket!"

"Ino, for gods sake, it's April. You don't need-"

"Don't tell me what I need and what I don't need, Shikamaru! Get my motherfucking jacket or so God help me, i'll strangle your ass!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, trudged to her room to get a jacket for the cussing pregnant woman. He returned momentarily with a lightweight pink jacket, presented it to the blue eyed kunoichi who was busy sorting through her insurance cards. She looked up and immediately shook her head.

"No, the other one."

"What other one?," he asked in disappointment, lying the jacket over the arm of the sofa.

Ino groaned, swung her purse over her shoulder as she walked to the door where her shoes were. "Forget it. Ugh, men. I swear..."

The ponytailed shinobi sighed in pure exasperation, sulked to where she was waiting impatiently.

"Ino. Please. Cheer up a bit would ya? This is our second ultrasound. The kid is more developed than last time. It can sense when you're angry."

She looked back at him, saw the slight seriousness in his dark eyes mingled with weariness and softness. The blonde never knew her mood was affecting not only him, but their unborn baby as well. Maybe she would lighten up a bit today and enjoy the time with her boyfriend. Even though she barely showed it, she always cherished the time she spent with him and their ultrasound appointments always brought them closer and closer to their soon-to-be-born child.

"I guess...gomenasai, Shika..."

Shikamaru shook his head lightly while enveloping her warm, expecting body into his arms, kissed the top of her head with the utmost patience and tenderness. Ino's guilt always seemed to somehow diminish around this guy, her enraged shrieking and shrills having done almost nothing to who he was inside. And inside he was just a big sweetheart. That's why she loved him.

"Don't apologize. A woman should never have to apologize to a man."

"Are you just saying that?," she asked teasingly.

She heard him sigh wistfully before kissing the top of her head once more. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Ino lifted her head for a kiss and a wonderful one did she recieve before he released her to open the door. He hoped this time they would be able to not only see how much the baby has grown, but to actually find out the sex of the baby.

_Boy or a girl, I'm just glad to be having a child with her._

* * *

**A/N:** I know you guys have been patient and I have been listening. I swear I have. Honest. I would just like to tell each and every one of you who have given me such wonderous reviews that I am absolutely overwhelmed at how much you guys love this story. I believe that I have fans out there that adore my work more than I do. And trust me, I have sooo much love for my own work. Well, I know i've promised many things, but for you guys, I can at least assure you that I'll update again shortly. Hopefully before the New Year. That's something to look forward to. And again, thank you guys for reading up until this point. This story wouldn't be anything without you! Ja ne!


	21. Overdose

**Disclaimer: If I could change one letter in 'Naruto', maybe then could I own it? Hmm, kinda I guess. Nah, I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N:** I kept my promise faithful readers! You've waited so patiently and here it is! I'm gonna end 2011 with this bad ass chapter. This is gonna be a hit for all of your Tsu/Oro fans and will touch the hearts of all the Tsu/Jir fans. I've decided to take a turn into what I believe is the right direction for Tsunade and giving you guys a lemony chapter with the rightful pairing for this sequel. Then again, you never know what I may come up with so always be on the lookout for drastic changes.

I would just like to give a quick shout out to **Izumi's Apprentice** who gave me such great constructive criticism in one of her review's. I am a person who takes everything to heart, but I also have a clear understanding of one's intentions. If it wasn't for IA, I don't think I would have ended this chapter the way I did. Also, thank **you** guys for sticking around up until now. I read everyone's reviews and you all must know that not only do I make your day, but you make my day as well.

Okay, i've babbled enough, now onwards to the chapter! Happy reading!

* * *

_"No matter what, hime, I will now and always love you. I'm here for you...there's no need to think, lass. Relax your mind and it will easily choose for you who you want to be with..."_

* * *

Tsunade had gotten the space she so desperately and greatly deserved. She had time to clear her mind of all the things that were hindering her understanding of the real situation at hand. In her mind, she had fabricated a ven diagrahm with her son in the middle and Jiraiya and Orochimaru in their own respective circles. Sanosuke was the center of everything. Tsunade had just shed some light on that precious subject.

Nobody was to come above her son. Not even herself.

Now came the crucial issue on who was the right fit for her lifestyle now? The right fit for her needs and wants, not to mention the right father figure for her son? Was it right to try and force a relationship with the man who helped create an innocent life simply because that was supposed to be what is considered a 'picture perfect' family?

Or was it selfish to sustain and establish a growing, compatible relationship with a man who wasn't the biological father to her son simply because she felt he was right for her in all aspects of mind, body and soul?

Sadly, Tsunade couldn't implore any further right then and there at the outskirts of the village, perched on a lone branch in contemplation. She had narrowed it down to a few options before deciding on one that was hopefully her ticket to happiness and freedom. It was a plan and a decision all in one. Tsunade could only pray that what everything she carefully calculated and evaluated in her head would play out all the same when the time came.

And with that decided and done, she leapt away torwards the opposite direction of Konohagakure.

* * *

"My lovely Tsunade. Tonight is the night I shall claim you as mine forever more. You will belong to me and me alone."

Was it a surprise that she had chose to come to Otogakure to see the malicious snake Sannin? Perhaps. Mostly because she had accepted his engagement back in Konohagakure. And once she stepped foot on Sound soil, Orochimaru had appeared instantaneously. Almost as if he knew the nature of her plans; plans that she hadn't told a single soul.

He guided her inside of his underground lair, unseen by anyone fortunately until they ended up in his throne room. The jet black haired man knew exactly why she was here. He couldn't be more elated to see her. Because in mere hours would they become husband and wife.

"Orochimaru..."

He kissed the top of her satiny hand, stared mischieviously with piercing golden eyes into her own doubtful ambers. "Tonight. I will never let you go. And i'll get to wake up next to your lovely body."

Tsunade flushed gently, forced her eyes away from his malevolent smile.

"My bride...my gorgeous, breathtaking bride..."

Here they were, Tsunade, a traitor to Konohagakure- her village. Her home. All with just the simple act of being held in the arms of the man who caused the greatest tragedy and devastation of Sunagakure. The man who reigned over Otogakure and was the biggest threat to all shinobi alike besides his former alliance, the Akatsuki.

If any sane Konoha shinobi spotted them, she could be immediately fired from her job and could even have her physician's license revoked. Tsunade was committing too many crimes to count, from their endless nights of tryst which could be taken as harboring a fugitive, to running away with him to Otogakure so they could get married which could also be accounted for as treason. She was actually betraying her country just from being engaged to her father's son alone.

And the blonde haired kunoichi knew better than anyone else that if she chose to say "I Do" to this man, then all the criminal counts against her would only triple and she would be known as the first woman who committed every single felony on the list just by marrying a man who was the father to her child.

_I don't care. I need him. Our son needs him. I can't do it alone anymore. If I have to drop everything just to have my baby's father in our lives then so be it._

Common sense was telling her, no screaming at her, that she already had a father figure in her son's life. He wasn't the paternal father, but he was always there for him and her, always taking care of them, constantly helping her raise the little boy that would one day become the future Hokage. Gods. What in the world was she thinking.

_Then again...maybe this isn't right. If I get married to him, I can't back down. All of this time i've been nagging at him that he needed to be around his family. He'll never let me live it down if I refuse to marry him now._

He took her chin into his hold, brung her face back up until her ambers were forced to stare into her clear golden ones that were filled with pure evil. She was going to marry the fucking devil tonight.

"Angel, I shall leave you in the care of your new servants. Don't miss me too much."

"I don't miss. I yearn," she whispered, bit her lip.

Orochimaru leaned downwards and kissed her tenderly, a kiss in which she took full advantage of as she grasped his hair between her fingers. He couldn't believe the woman wanted sex right in the middle of his own lair. He had the right mind to make her regret her actions with a simple act of fucking her against the wall. Something that was starting to look pretty desireable now that he dwelled on it. And she was pretty aroused, by gods why did she have to wear such cleavage revealing clothes? If it weren't for the sheer fact that she actually chose to wear a bra today then he would already went to town on the beauty.

He absolutely hated removing excess articles of clothing. Which was why he couldn't wait to take off her wedding kimono, a garment in which he made sure to tell the seamstress she should wear nothing underneath.

"Tsunade. Don't do this. Not now. Why can't we wait until tonight?"

She refused to listen to him, latched her lips against his once more in a fierce, hungry kiss. The woman was wild and he still couldn't understand why she would be acting like this besides the fact that their tryst a few days ago went haywire because of their curious son. Maybe she really just was sex deprived and needed something to keep her going until their small ceremony. But in all honesty, and not to brag, the snake shinobi was sure that everything she would ever need would be coming tonight in his bedroom.

But if she wanted something now, he couldn't refuse her. It was rare whenever she was the one who made the first moves. Daring damsel.

Orochimaru gave in to her advances and held her hips fast in his hands, felt the slow descending of her slender hands from his hair to his face as they traveled down to his chest. She could have ripped his haori with the amount of force she used, wanted anything but foreplay from this man as she moaned into his mouth.

They decided not to fully undress, but took full advantage of the fact that he had a throne. She departed from his lips teasingly, used her teeth to pull at his bottom lip before retracting it. His desires was like a savage beast inside of him that wanted to fuck her at any second she showed weakness, but alas, she merely grew more demanding. He was forced to watch her remove her green jacket and then a white halter shirt that refused to contain her breasts which resulted in prominent cleavage.

Tsunade stood before him barely clad in any clothing except for her bra, a green mini kunochi skirt and black fishnets that covered from her thighs to her calves; her elbows to her wrists. Orochimaru never understood why kunoichi from Konoha preferred fishnets that covered only partial lengths of their body, but not their entire body. Why was the full mesh body suit created again?

"On your throne," she ordered seductively.

She pushed him lightly as an indication that she meant business and once he complied with her request, that was when she straddled him intimately. Orochimaru had a smirk plastered on hs face that she would make sure never washed away, ground her sex against his constricted erection that caused her skirt to ride up to her hips. She had on panties today, an issue that he usually scolded her on but this time he had no problem with it. He chuckled at her flirtatious smile.

"What's so funny, hun?"

"Having sex before our wedding is unorthodox, dearest."

But what the hell did he care? There was a risque, uttlerly gorgeous blonde haired vixen on his lap and he wouldn't let her slip away.

Tsunade giggled seductively, reached her hands between their bodies before slowly revealing his pulsating length, excited and throbbing in her dainty hands. She saw him hiss an inarticulate word, still smirking at her. His golden orbs were melting her very core from just staring into them alone.

"So is having an erection torwards your future wife," she countered evily.

Orochimaru pulled her closer, forced her bosom to crush against his chest, just below his chin. "It's your fault, hime."

She bit her lip wantonly at their proximity, could practically feel her juices soaking through her panties. If she chose to have sex with him now, then that was answering the question she had asked herself all night prior to her deciding to marry him today. The question that decided her future between her two Sannin teammates and her son.

_If I marry Orochimaru...then I can't be involved with Jiraiya anymore._

It was the hardest thing she had to ever decide. Even as she sat on the lap of her future husband, enduring his kisses to her smoldering chest, she couldn't help but think about the toad sage. Was this the right decision?

"The ceremony is soon, love. We should hurry up," he whispered evily.

"Shhh, you can't rush this..."

Orochimaru slowly pushed aside her panties, used his deft fingers to slide effortlessly into her soaking caverns. She cried softly, a sound that resonated throughout the entire room. Both didn't care how loud she was, her snake Sannin making it clear that he wanted her to scream as he pumped his fingers in a slow tempo inside of her. Whimpering his name, the amber eyed woman felt as her lover ran his free hand up to her bra-clad breasts, revealed a satiny mound before he lowered his mouth to ravish at the hardened nipple.

"Orochimaru!"

She moaned a long, agonizing sound that fueled their desires and in return had her core melting steadily faster for him. Tsunade wasn't planning on carrying out their foreplay for this long, but as he slowly began to milk her body from her prisoned desires, she found that she never wanted it to end. She never wanted his thumb to stop playing with her clit nor the way he thrusted his fingers desperately inside of her tight walls. He was a ravenous beast against her aroused silhouette, his ministrations rough and utterly relentless.

Pliant and yielding to his love, she grasped frantically at his long, obsidian locks and tugged strongly. No matter how hard she pulled at his hair, it wouldn't pry his lips away from her breast that was now flushed and sore from his ardent suckles. The pleasure was building up quickly within her body as the voluptuous woman tried her hardest to refrain from climaxing. It was something she hated to do, but in this situation, every moment with this man had to last.

"You...are one...loud screamer, darling," Orochimaru mused after each kiss to her heaving chest. "I can't have you like this forever," he continued lowly.

Those last words were a promise and whenever he promised something to her, Tsunade knew he wouldn't keep it. However, promises and threats were two different things, especially when it concerned sex. Maybe she would take it back. Too many times had he promised her things in bed and he kept his words.

"More, please! Please, Orochimaru-"

He muffled her words with a hungry kiss, her deafening screams becoming lost into the caverns of his slithery mouth. His lap was soaking wet from her large quantity of juices from her dripping pussy, inbetween her thighs smoldering as her peak of ecstasy neared closer and closer. She inpulsively moved her hips to his fingers, loved the way he rubbed furiously at her clit before teasingly withdrawing to gather more of her sweet fluids.

She felt his fingers leave from her contracting caverns, allowed the rest of her essence to flow gently onto his exposed erection. Tsunade could only register that he was planning on finishing this now, and she was nearly grateful to feel as he guided his pulsating length slowly into her tight sheath. A sharp shrill escaped the confinements of her mouth into his through their kiss, the familiar feeling something she swore was the best kind of high she could think of.

His sex was addictive, Tsunade reduced to nothing but a pliant, helpless body of open legs, smoldering skin and repetitive moans. She didn't even want to be ontop anymore, simply wanted him to take out all of his pent up lust with the animalistic fucking she so longed from him. But he was making it fairly clear that he wanted her to be the one to take charge.

It was one of the many things she was absolutely good at. Dominance was what coursed through her blood, Tsunade couldn't think of being anybody else but to be the person in charge. She was a Hokage, a supervisor, a boss, a superior; a mother. Every single synonym fit into her persona. But she just couldn't understand why this time around, she wanted to be the complete opposite.

"No...I don't wanna, Orochimaru," she pleaded breathlessly.

Her hips were locked with his as her caverns swallowed every last inch of his throbbing erection. Orochimaru tried to concentrate on her moan-like syllables but all he could focus on was the mindblowing way she nearly strangled his dick with her mischievous, clenching walls.

"Yesss, hime..."

Orochimaru persuaded her to stay ontop of him with his hands grasped firmly on her hips, lifted her body easily before lowering her all the way down. The sensation made her moan involuntarily, her back forming into a delicate, yielding arch. She wanted everything and anything he was willing to give to her.

Tsunade was his lovely, passive doll as he repeated the motion a few times more. She felt the pleasure rising drastically and it was then that she no longer wanted to be taken control of. The amber eyed woman surprised him immensely when she began to move on her own, her sheath secreting endless amounts of her nectar that allowed her to impale every inch of his engorged length with ease.

She then took his hands, guided them to her breasts with a labored command that left her throat, hoarse from her screaming.

"Touch me. Anything, I don't care."

"As you wish, my love."

Orochimaru was astounded by the unusually unorthodox, wild, untamed woman above him. Her mannerisms were suspiciously different with him tonight, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it could be. It was rare that she ever became this comfortable with him. Maybe she was getting used to the fact that they would soon be husband and wife. Seeing her like this was a sight that, he had to admit, he would love to get used to.

Her arousal was through the roof, the intoxicating scent diffusing throughout the entire room. Everything smelled of sweet fluids, carnal sex and Tsunade. She knew that if he kept just as he was, she would be able to finish. She dared him to switch up any little thing.

"Stay like this," she meowed softly.

He was getting her off with his rough kneading of her breasts, the way he used his tongue to lave around the pebbled surface of her areola before swiching to the other. Tsunade let out an abandoned cry that resonated against the walls of his lair, throughout the vicinity and probably into the ears of nearby guards. She didn't care whether anyone knew she was here or not, his pleasure was a drug that was now coursing through her veins. It robbed her of reality and stole her morals; judgmentals.

If they both could describe their sex, it could be compared to an amusement park ride. It took off fast from the beginning and it didn't stop until everyone was satisfied. Thrilling and utterly amazing, it was a different ride every time. Just the sheer fact that anyone could walk in on them was an excitement that Tsunade couldn't get enough of. It took her deeper into her realm of pleasure, so deep that she almost forgot who it was she was fucking.

Maybe she went a little **too** deep.

"Ahhh! Ohhh, Jiraiya!"

Her eyes flew open at the name she just moaned to no person in particular, hoping that the man infront of her hadn't heard any of it. To her utter horror, her worst nightmare was staring her right back in the face. Orochimaru as well had eyes as big as saucers, glaring daggers at the flushed, exotically blonde haired creature who was about the most beautiful woman to have ever looked him in the eyes.

How dare she?

Had she any idea as to what extent of disrespect she had displayed by pronouncing that particular three syllable proper noun?

Tsunade's sweltering inferno for a body slowly came to a halt ontop of him, embarrassment a word that only described one ounce of how she was feeling. She knew that everything had hit the fan once she moaned his name, but never would she expect the man who fathered her child to react so...calmly.

"...Can you repeat that last part for me?"

She swallowed, the blonde haired kunoichi certain that he could hear it. Could hear her thrumming heart ready to beat straight from her chest, her shuddered breaths that couldn't even be called respirations. Silent terror was in her eyes, could only imagine what he would do to her. This was the first time she ever did this to a man during sex. Calling out another man's name was blatantly contemptuous and she was sure that he would never let her live it down.

"What did I say?," Tsunade asked as coyly as she could, innocence and faux confusion showing on her face.

When the room filled with a muffled chuckles, that was when she knew that he knew. If terror had a name, Orochimaru would be the first picture that would pop into her head. She watched him shake his head, that same sinister, wide grin drew itself across his lips. Nothing was funny about the whole ordeal, but what could she do? Didn't she already lie to him?

Both of them knew and Orochimaru was going to bring out the truth from her, no matter what it took.

"I believe you said our former comrade's name, darling...I don't see him here, do you?"

"...No."

They both grew silent, Orochimaru staring deep into her eyes. He was hoping she would own up to what she said, but unfortunately all she could do was stare back at him with those damned beautiful doe-like eyes. Words couldn't describe the disappointment he was feeling for her at the moment, second thoughts of marriage running quickly through his mind. There was never an end to their arguments. He knew that they would always be like this.

But all he wanted to get to the bottom of was why did she have to moan Jiraiya's name of all names? What part did he play in Tsunade's life apart from the suspicious activities that were occuring when Orochimaru wasn't around. He knew that his former comrade was a part of Sanosuke's life. He was his god-father. But was that **all** he was in Tsunade's life?

_Is she cheating on me? I dare him to even lay a finger on her. I'll find out for myself..._

"...You woman...are an audacious one. As my future wife, I will make sure you will never utter another man's name again."

With those words said, he surprised the blonde by swiftly standing up with her thighs in his arms. Her skirt rode up in the process, exposing her bare ass to his possesive hands. She was helpless almost as he carried her onto the floor where she was lain roughly on a large, plush area carpet. This was what she had wanted him to do originally, but she was afraid that after the events that had just transpired, the worst was what she was in for. Orochimaru only took charge when he had to, the fear in her enlarged ambers proving that what was going through her mind was exactly what was going through his.

Was it possible to be aroused and frightened all at the same time?

"I'm taking this matter into my hands now. You are going to scream for me. And I want you to scream _my_ name."

She shook her head, pleading to him softly to forgive her. He was having none of it, ignoring the tearful woman beneath him as he made haste to nimbly remove her panties, threw them carelessly to the side. Towering above her, he then fit himself between her thighs while at the same time roughly impaling her smoldering wet core. Tsunade let out a long, throaty drone as he entered her, the new position something only a few choice men could really perfect. Orochimaru was a master at missionary. Because in the missionary position, he was always on a mission and that mission was **always **carried out. Again and again.

"Orochimaru, no. Please, not like this," Tsunade begged.

It was a bit hard to thoroughly convince him on account of her underlying whimpers, preventing her from portraying herself properly. The snake sannin didn't care nor did he bother to pay attention to another single word that she uttered besides his name. He was waiting for her to slip up and say Jiraiya's name again. But it was clear that his words had gotten through to her. He didn't think she was going to say it again, but he couldn't help wondering why she wasn't moaning his name either.

He took a hold onto one of her thighs, hoisted her a bit closer to his working appendage before twisting his hips, if only a little, until he was able to feel the head of her cervix amidst his vigirous pumping. Tsunade suddenly felt his deepened thrusts hit a special spot within her that was sheerly phenomenal. She could already tell that he was trying to get her to reach her peak before his arrived. That usually meant only one thing. Their supposedly quick fuck was turning into a rendevous that wouldn't end until he said so.

Tsunade's fickle mind distracted her to the point that it led to a shutdown of her body's defense, forced in a sense by her malevolent lover to moan and scream until her voice became hoarse. Orochimaru milked out climax after climax from the exausted, buxom kunoichi until it became clear to him that she was only going to mewl and cry out anything other than his name. It infuriated him immensely.

"Say it. Say my name," he commanded.

He wasn't quite sure anymore if she was crying out from pleasure or from pure agony. Orochimaru was too deep into his anger to even care as to why she would be upset at a time like this. At this stage into their sex rendevous, he had fucked her in various places until they were where they were now, having her bend over the arm of his throne as he pounded furiously into her dripping sex from behind. Tsunade held onto the arm for dear life, her once abandoned moans were now fruitless attempts at screams. She had never been more exhausted, never wanted a sex adventure to end more than she did right now.

_How long does he plan on fucking me? Until I pass out? Because that can certaintly be arranged..._

"Oro..Oro..."

Tsunade attempted to say his name, yet it never came out. She wasn't quite sure whether it was because she was fatigued or just the plain fact that she spited having to say his name. Only because it meant that once again, he would have his way. Why was he so intent on having her say his name? Was he jealous? Threatened even? Whatever the reason, she simply couldn't understand why everything never seemed to be enough for him.

This was coming from a man who was reluctant to get married at first; to become more than a tryst lover to a woman who deserved far more.

_I'll say it. Just so that he can stop this...I never thought it would get to the point where I actually didn't want to have sex. With him at least._

Her sounds at a constant falsetto of moans and screams, Tsunade turned her head to look back at him to see the most tenacious look his eyes had ever taken. She begged him to hurry but all he could repeat was for her to say his name. It wasn't until he reached with his hand to rub harshly at her clit did he throw her completely off edge.

"OROCHIMARU!"

She felt her muscles tightening and contracting in a vice grip around his appendage, deep inside of her convulsing body. They released and contracted once more, all of her juices overflowing from her tired caverns. It was then that she heard strained, animalistic groans from her snake lover as he finally released inside of her. Almost heaven sent, the blonde haired kunoichi was relieved to hear his sounds.

Tsunade was as limp as a doll as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her upperbody until her back collided with his damp chest. Her labored breaths were faint moans of ecstasy as he kissed at her neck gently from behind. She milked every last drop from his length with nothing but her pussy muscles; powerful. And it left him nearly unable to stand.

"Hime. I love you."

"...I love you too."

And as they stood there in their blissful post-orgasm silence, all Tsunade could think about was her home and everyone who loved her. It seemed as though she had already made her choice about how she wanted to spend her life. But then she couldn't help but wonder about the options she was giving up by marrying this man.

Tsunade at that moment realized that everything was in her hands. Her family, her profession, even her love life.

For the last five years, Tsunade tried to place a diagnosis on her fickle mind by admitting that she was an addict. And addict to a drug. A drug who was a man who impregnated her and manipulated her mind into believing that without him, there would be no her. No child. No anything. So she ran to Jiraiya. Her rehab. A place where she could put all her troubles behind and place her trust and heart into a being that only wanted best for her.

And for her to be an elite medic nin, her prestigious profession besides Godaime, why was she the last of everyone to realize that she wasn't an addict at all?

That Orochimaru wasn't the drug and Jiraiya wasn't the rehab?

It was all a fabrication of her adventerous mind. It was all in her head and it didn't take having to run to Jiraiya for comfort or to Orochimaru for sex therapy to realize that. She needed to help herself. It didn't matter how much the two tried to convince her and help her. They couldn't **make** her. This was a serious matter that required **Tsunade** to help the distressed woman. And that distressed woman...was herself.

Mistakes are something that can happen to anyone, no matter how wise. But that is how the wise achieve their knowledge. Tsunade was wise. She knew that no person was perfect. But it takes a real person and not a doll to realize that they must learn from mistakes. They must come to terms with their actions, accept them and then find a solution.

So that the same mistake doesn't happen twice.

_This is a mistake..._

* * *

**A/N:** Even I was speechless when I finished this. After everything Tsunade went through, do you think all of her mistakes will result in a happy ending? As she had just realized, everything truly is in her hands. The fate of who she ends up with, the future of her profession, and the future of her adoring five-year-old son. I want everyone who just finished reading this chapter to review, no questions asked. Don't forget to check out the poll on my account page. Who should Tsunade end up with? Who's the right fit for her?


	22. Eden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! 'What a relief, glad to get that off of my chest', said no person in particular who's been putting up disclaimers for all her stories.**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! How does it feel to see a new chapter after my long hiatus? I don't blame any one of you who want to up and leave this story. But for those faithful many, I have a special treat for you. Chapter 22! Bear with me, for this is kind of a filler chapter but there is still enough drama in here to keep the story going. I haven't given up on this yet though I won't lie and say that it's getting harder every time I attempt to finish. Give me faith and precious patience, my lovelies. Happy reading!

* * *

Konohagakure is a village of splendor and awe, foliage and life thriving wherever one's eyes may go. Some people say they live here, but many say they are home.

Sunagakure was one in the same, but what they weren't expecting to receive was the actual help of the Konoha. Despite their similar beliefs, they still were very different. From culture to the land, Suna was surrounded by endless dunes of sand and unbearable heat while Konoha was a bundle of trees, wildlife and the occasional rainfall. But they both shared the sun and the skies and the countless stars that shone at night.

They also shared the moon.

The moon was the heavenly object they worshiped for it brung relief to those who lived in Sunagakure. It meant that nightfall had arrived. It was a sign of tranquility and placid times to come after long days of sandstorms and sweltering temperatures. As soon as the first star could be spotted, the nocturnal village would burst with life.

This was something that Naruto and Sakura weren't accustomed to. It had been a few days since arriving in the Land of Wind that they had helped the injured and buried the fallen. It was a dreadful sight to behold and it simply pissed Naruto the hell off to know just who it was that did this. Not only had the village been almost completely destroyed, but ontop of everything, Gaara was kidnapped.

Naruto had begged his sensei countless times on letting him go ahead to rescue the Hokage of the village. But Kakashi's answer was always no.

"The Godaime gave us strict orders to stay here and treat the wounded. There are ANBU that have returned to Konoha that will head out tonight to go save the Kazekage."

"Then i'm going with them," Naruto announced firmly, his decision one that shocked his pink haired comrade.

Sakura, who was busy trying to heal a pregnant woman's broken arm, whipped her head at Naruto's declaration. With wide emerald eyes, she opened her mouth to rebuke the thick-skulled Chunnin when her stoic sensei stepped in.

"No. You can't, Naruto. Defying orders is not part of the mission. After we heal the wounded, we are to return to Konoha. I already gave the village a report earlier about our status. They're expecting us to be finished by tomorrow morning."

Naruto growled deeply, fists gripped tight enough to stop all blood circulation to his hands. He wasn't going to listen to Kakashi-sensei nor his Godaime. It was already set in his mind. He would flee unseen by anyone at nightfall and travel to the Land of Sound by himself. Even if his girlfriend would worry, even if he came back scathed and bloodied, he would rescue Gaara if it was the last thing he'd do.

Sakura watched her spiky haired boyfriend stomp off towards a clearing but neither she nor Kakashi went to stop him. They knew he wouldn't leave, but the green-eyed kunoichi couldn't help but ponder his strange behaviour.

_Naruto would have at least argued with Kakashi-sensei for another five pointless minutes, but he just walked off. I got a bad feeling about this..._

Kakashi sighed heavily. It was bad enough he found out he was going to be a father, but now he had this to deal with. He knew better than anyone that Naruto would no doubt try to save Gaara on his own with or without permission. Now he would have to clear his schedule of a restful night to stay up and stop Naruto before he went and did something reckless.

Lifting an uncovered eye towards his pink haired student, she had on the same look as he. Determined and unwavering. She was conjuring up a plan inside her head just as he already did. Their mission apart from helping the wounded was to stop Naruto at all costs.

_He's so impatient. Naruto has alot to learn if he plans on becoming Hokage one day..._

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves was peaceful. Too peaceful. There weren't shinobi leaping from rooftops and there was seldom any common folk around the main streets. A beautiful night to recall by any passerby but not by a certain medic nin. Kabuto was struck dumbfounded by the sight as he ventured unseen through the alleyways.

It was apparent that most of the shinobi were in Sunagakure and it was too late in the night to have civilization bustling about the usually busy village. From what Lord Orochimaru had explained to him, it was highly likely that the Godaime would plan retaliatory action against the Land of Sound for the damages caused to the Land of Wind. But if nearly every single able bodied shinobi and kunoichi alike were giving aide to those in the Sand, who was left to defend the village?

_I haven't seen any indication that their Hokage is in the village tonight. I already checked the Hokage Tower. But if she isn't here, then were is she?_

On his way to the Land of Fire, Kabuto decided to take a side trip to Sunagakure and for the first time, saw how much destruction the Land of Sound's army had truly inflicted upon such a strong village. Most of the damage was due to Orochimaru's summoning of his giant snake, Manda and the rest was nothing but pure bloodshed and misery for the villagers.

Kabuto was like a proud child of a parent whose abilities never ceased to amaze him. If only he could become strong like his Master, then nothing could stop him. But for now, he was content with studying his medical books and ninjutsu scrolls.

Lord Orochimaru hadn't instructed his young ward to go off on any missions just yet, but Kabuto felt like he had to escape the Land of Sound to satiate a question that had burned in the back of his mind since the day they conquered the Sand. It was when he was instructed to return the incarcerated Kazekage back to Otogakure that the spectacled man had started to shed some light on the possibility that maybe Tsunade's son, Sanosuke, was truly Orochimaru's seed.

It was just Kabuto's bustling, curious mind that led him to such fabrications of his Master. Now here he was, on an espionage mission in Konoha, one that he concocted on his own. And somehow or another, he had managed to flee the Sound village without being noticed by anyone. Not even the Sound Ninja Four. Even by Orochimaru, who was holed up in his throne room as quiet as a pindrop.

_Then again, those are soundproof doors. There's no telling what's going on in there..._

But the medical-nin's objective was not to focus on the seemingly evil doings of his Lord, but to find out once and for all if his accusations were at least plausible. Believable enough to return to his village with some kind of concrete evidence. Fruition would result of his mission, Kabuto would make sure of it. The truth was what he was looking for and whether Sanosuke truly was his son or not, at least the answers could be put to rest.

After scanning the slumbering village for any shinobi or ANBU, Kabuto gave himself permission to return back to the Hokage Tower where he knew the small child lived with his mother. Leaping unseen through the safety of blossoming tree branches and admist the shadows of empty alleys, he arrived at the grand, yet aging red building that was infamously known as the Hokage tower.

_Now to find the boy's bedroom..._

It was as amazing as Kabuto's audacity to go about his own free will to infiltrate the Leaf Village. What kind of espionage mission was Kabuto aiming for without a clear picture of the target? As he continued to recall to himself while gazing up at the building's structure, never has the silver-haired man actually **seen **Tsunade's son.

_How hard is it to find a supposedly blonde haired, amber eyed boy in the sanctuary of the Hokage Tower?_

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

Kabuto swiftly turned torwards the baritone voice only to be face to face with one of the Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya. Eyes as wide as saucers with mouth fully agape, the medic-nin was at a loss for words as he took in the appearance of the tall, burly man. His attire was slightly haphazard and his eyes were lightly glazed over with the look of waning intoxication. He couldn't believe he hadn't sensed him before.

"If it isn't Master Jiraiya. How were you able to spot me?"

"Let's just say that i'm the master when it comes to espionage. You're lacking in your chakra suppressing abilities."

The spectacled man smirked to himself, straightening his composure. He should have checked Jiraiya's residence as well to avoid exposure.

"Konohagakure sure is quiet tonight, isn't it?"

Jiraiya's face was similar to that of a stone, unfazed and hard. Just what on earth was this minion of Orochimaru's doing here in the Leaf Village in the first place? Judging by his choice of location, it most likely had to do with Tsunade. And if his business was with his Godaime, then why would the malevolent snake bastard send his sneaky ward to collect his information?

"Why are you here?"

"Can't an honest man pay a visit to the most infamous female Kage and have a simple chat?," Kabuto replied nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders in faux innocence.

Shaking his head, the spiky haired Sannin gripped his hands as he changed into a fighting stance.

"Wrong answer, you bastard. It's the dead of night and i'll be damned if I let you get even ten feet from her."

That was when Jiraiya saw an almost enlightening smile cross the medic-nin's facial features. That one statement had dawned some information onto Kabuto that he wasn't acknowleged of until now. Was it possible that the buxom beauty of Konoha was involved with not only Orochimaru in some way, but also Jiraiya? It was mind-boggling to say the least, the possibility that all three Sannin were more attached than what the human eye led to believe.

Then if that was the case, then could the man standing before him be the possible candidate for fathering the Hokage's son?

Straightening his glasses on the bridge of his nose, the silver-haired Sound ninja closed his eyes as he muttered, "Oh, this is interesting. Excuse me, Master Jiraiya, for coming off so condescendingly. It seems then that there is no need to pursue the Godaime after all."

Finally opening his dark eyes, he gave the strong toad sage a mischievous grin. "I think I found my answers."

Jiraiya wasn't liking where this conversation was heading, hardening his onyx irises at the conniving follower of his former teammate. What had he said that had changed his tune so quickly? And what did he mean when he said he no longer had to pursue Tsunade?

"Just what are you getting at? Remember, I won't let you get away so easily. You're the enemy after all," Jiraiya growled menacingly.

Kabuto snickered gently as he crossed his arms, the grin on his face growing into a bemused smirk.

"Sanosuke. Tsunade-hime's son. You're his father, aren't you?"

The distant sound of rustling trees had come to a halt through Jiraiya's ears, the air around him that supplied him with oxygen suddenly causing his body to reject it into inaudible chokes. Wait, was that Kabuto's reason for such a risky espionage on an almost defenseless village? All of this sneaking around just to gather information on the paternity of a five-year-old boy?

_This guy...there's something up his sleeve. But it also amazes me that Orochimaru hadn't breathed a word of his son to his most trusted attendant._

Kabuto's words had also shed some light onto the situation as well for Jiraiya. It had suddenly became clear that this Sound village shinobi who was also Orochimaru's number one henchman, actually wasn't as up to date with his Master's activities as he had thought. This was the last person Jiraiya had expected to not know about such a secluded predicament. A person who knew almost everything about everybody that Orochimaru was involved with.

Jiraiya had not one clue as to what Kabuto would do with such meaningless information for the time being, but he knew that it couldn't be good. If he said that Sanosuke was indeed Orochimaru's son, there was the possibility of having the sweet child kidnapped in order to raise him in Otogakure with his fraternal father; teaching him the ways of the Sound and all the evil doings that came associated with such a maniacal man.

But if he lied and said that **he**, the person of interest, was Sanosuke's father, then there was another scenario that involved misleading Kabuto. It would cause Sanosuke to become a threat and a natural target, having two Sannin as parents the result. Kabuto would no doubt relay the information back to the Sound village where it would reach Orochimaru without question.

Would Orochimaru actually confront such false allegations of Sanosuke's paternity and admit that he was actually his father?

_Most likely no, seeing as Sanosuke's name went unpronounced for five years back in Otogakure._

There were few, but not many theories as to why Orochimaru wouldn't admit to fathering Tsunade's son. Maybe he actually did have a heart somewhere in that purloined body of his and cared about the general welfare of his son. His future was bright here in Konohagakure and maybe someday, he would become skilled enough to surpass both his parents and become a successful Hokage. But the theory Jiraiya was sticking to was the simple fact that Orochimaru most likely loved Tsunade too much to endanger their son's life. Taking Sanosuke and Tsunade meant for the both of them to give up everything they had established while here in Konoha.

And Jiraiya knew that neither three of them wanted that to happen to an innocent boy like Sanosuke.

_I have to lie. It's better for the truth to be hidden just a little bit longer than to risk Tsunade's employment as Hokage and her son's welfare. I can't let neither of them down. I'd rather Sanosuke be taken as a threat than to be kidnapped. I'll be there to protect him._

"Yes. I am Sanosuke's father. I raised that boy since the day he was born."

And the funny part was, there was some truth in his fibbing. Jiraiya truly did help raise Sanosuke since the day he was born. From feedings to diaper changes, taking him on his first miniature mission. The toad sage could vividly recall that mission failing miserably, the boy being only three and a half at the time. All Sanosuke was supposed to do was to yell the secret code if there were any intruders that might thwart Jiraiya's peeping at a local bath house.

Well, let's just say that Sanosuke skipped that part and dashed straight for home the minute a familiar face spotted the two of them, screaming for his mother the entire way. The next thing Jiraiya knew, he was being bombarded by an onslaught of slaps to his head from a very heated Kurenai who had thought she could escape to the bath houses for some much need relaxation.

Jiraiya made too many memories to count with the rambunctious child and he would be damned if someone like Kabuto ruined anything for them in the future.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the statement, studied the Sannin's face for any signs of wavering lies. But when all he could decipher was a confident façade of locked, obsidian eyes and relaxed shoulders, it was then that the medic-nin truly did believe that he had finally found his answers.

"I see then. But I must warn you, Master Jiraiya. If you value your son's safety, I suggest you keep an eye on him from now on. You and I both know of Orochimaru-sama's insatiable lust for new hosts. One day Sanosuke might have the honor of being his new vessel."

"We'll see about that. And tell that bastard that I dare him to lay one finger on my son."

"I take that as a threat?"

The white haired Sannin gave the smirking medic-nin a ferocious scowl, hating every single fiber of the cunning man's stance. If he wanted, he would have wiped that smirk straight from the bastard's face and then some. Why in the hell was Sanouke being pursued by the Sound so soon? It's not like the lad had any specific shinobi training. He could barely perform the "Sexy Jutsu" him and Konohamaru had been mercifully training him to do.

"You're lucky i'm letting you escape with your limbs intact, you worthless fuck."

Kabuto merely bid him farewell with two fingers from his forehead until they pointed straight towards him. In an instant, he was enveloped in plumes of thick, white smoke until they disappeared to reveal he had vanished.

Jiraiya, unable to contain his livid fury any further, took one of his balled fists and slammed it into the ground. It resulted in creating a small fault into the barren earth beneath him, nothing compared to the raw strength of his Godaime.

_Tsunade...I don't know exactly what happened, but unless we act now, we're like sitting ducks just waiting for an attack._

But then the toad sage thought back to why he hadn't talked to Tsunade in the last few days. She still hadn't made her decision. He told her that her mind would easily choose for her if she could just relax. Was it really taking her that long to think? Why had it come to this? Jiraiya having to be the one to wait for an answer when Kami knew his patience was but so thin.

It would have been wrong of him to give up on Tsunade now. Not when they've been through enough drama and fights than a couple that's been married for a millenia. But he could honestly say that he wouldn't take any of it back. Not her bitter tears nor his crumbling former soul of lechory. Jiraiya could truly stand there and say that it was all worth it. He won the love of the woman he's been enamored with for too many years to count; won her heart, body and soul.

Yet then came the question- did they all belong solely to him and him alone?

_Tsunade. I've waited years for your love. For your everything. But i'll be damned if I have to share it for even a second with someone else._

And Jiraiya wouldn't waste another second on the gorgeous amber eyed blonde unless he was positive that all of his pleading and tears, tenacious determination and love would result in fruition. The fruition in speaking, Tsunade's heart. If not, only then could he admit that everything had been a complete waste of time. No matter how much he loved and adored the lovely princess.

But one thing was for sure. His pride along with his everlasting love for the woman would never let any of that happen.

They were destined for eachother.

It just so happened that a conniving snake happened to slither his way into their Eden of inevitable love.

* * *

**A/N:** Having a good time? What did you think of that big shocker? You know which one i'm talking about- the part where Jiraiya lied and said he was Sanosuke's father? Anywho, please leave a review everyone! Show your love for the Sannin triangle by voting on my poll via my account page. This is your last chance to vote because the next chapter will reveal all! So much suspense, I can't contain it! Ja ne!


End file.
